Arc I: Outworld's Liberation
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: The first of three Arcs. Follow Jade as she seeks to exorcise personal demons alongside Chris (cw2k's OC) in their struggle against deadly rivals Kano & Tanya, who are merely pawns for a greater evil lying in the lurch. There are two planned sequels to this story including a crossover tale. Based off cw2k's Love & War saga starting from Love & War II. Arc I is complete. Please R&R!
1. New Beginning

**Present Day: Los Angeles, CA**

Peaceful; free from disturbance and tranquil.

A word only a few people could associate themselves with certainty. Dawn signified the beginning of a new day as the sun's bright orange rays peered through the curtains of a beautiful home in Earthrealm. On a breathtaking scenery in Los Angeles, a two-story condominium stood over a beach hill watching over the shoreline, the waves softly moving towards the shore. You couldn't imagine a better place to call home every day.

Two occupants inside the condo's master bedroom felt content at the moment, sleeping away the remainder of a very passionate night. A dark-skinned woman sighed as her beloved's hand wrapped around her curvaceous body, briefly staying on her right breast before wrapping itself around her abdomen. At first glance, the woman would be considered African-American, but she was born in a completely different realm. Behind her was a Caucasian man who kept his mate warm throughout the night. Being near one another put the loving couple at ease with all the fighting they were accustomed to in both Outworld and Earthrealm.

Jade winced as the sunlight rays entered her home and carefully opened her eyes. Since moving to Earthrealm a few years ago, she learned more about its culture, people, technology, and her personal favorite, food. Leaving her beloved Edenia brought mixed feelings to Jade, the only home she ever knew growing up. Her Queen along with her best friend remained there to this day, representing as the lone family to the former assassin ever since Shao Khan abducted her. Jade's husband immediately felt horrible for her uncertainty and compromised on her behalf. In the end, they decided to have two homes with one in each realm to stay close to her family and heed her kingdom's call for help should the need arise. From the looks of it, nothing but peace and tranquility persisted. Jade shifted her eyes to the clock on her nightstand.

 _'7:15 already?'_ she thought. _'Guess that's what happens when you lose track of time being busy and having fun.'_

Jade couldn't go back to sleep after two failed attempts and figured she'd stop trying, hesitating to get out of bed after forgetting her husband's arm draped around her body as he slept away. The Edenian woman carefully turned as to not wake him from what looked like a very relaxing slumber. Who could blame him with all his accomplishments in the time she's known and loved him. Jade smiled when she saw her husband's handsome features. Chris has changed a lot over the years but remained the Hero everyone in all the realms knew, respected, and revered. His face bore some nonexistent blemishes; however, Jade cringed at the scar on his chest from Shinnok's amulet, courtesy of Mileena. Remembering the self-proclaimed 'Empress of Outworld' caused the former assassin to bring up another name.

Tanya, the former ambassador to Edenia.

Five years ago, Jade assisted Queen Sindel in recruiting allies to combat the Dragon King's revival, only to learn later from the refugee Li Mei that the accursed traitor of Edenia did the unthinkable and broke Chris' heart. This event transpired when the two got together shortly after Chris awoke from his coma-induced slumber thanks to Shinnok's General, Reiko. Jade never forgave Tanya for her transgression or for betraying Edenia for the promise of power. Thus, the two would meet in Outworld as Onaga prepared to take over every realm of existence.

Going into that encounter, Jade was anxious and apprehensive despite Chris giving her his blessing to take the traitor down. Tanya was equally skilled as her adversary and the other female assassins. Many people believed the two vixens matched each other in every category. The green-eyed woman, however, should've had no reason to feel distraught. Jade trained day in and day out with her friend Kitana under the tutelage of Shao Khan and proved to be a strong warrior, rivaling the Princess' prowess despite losing most of the time, which she took no shame in since Kitana was the most accomplished assassin despite lacking the bloodlust of Mileena. However, in the only instance the General faced Tanya in battle, the pyromancer proved to be very formidable and nearly killed Jade if Kitana didn't save her friend at the last moment, forcing Tanya to retreat but not before vowing to finish her rival for always getting in her way of attaining ultimate power.

Despite Kitana congratulating her assassin counterpart for fending Tanya off, Jade became downcast because of her carelessness by underestimating her opponent. She would've never forgiven herself if Onaga killed Chris or forced him to become Tanya's sex slave. Now, Jade knew there wouldn't be anyone to save her the next time they squared off. Not Kitana, and not even Chris.

She was on her own.

* * *

 **Flashback Five years ago: Onaga's Throne Room**

 _Blood. Nothing but blood littered the stone floor._

 _A grueling battle took place with both Edenian warriors giving their all, their weapons used periodically but remained a non-factor until the end. It was a fight where only one combatant would walk away with their life. As expected, it came down to a matter of will. With Tanya's hateful gaze staring her in the face, Jade's stare was venomous as both women pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion, a factor that didn't stop their epic struggle. Neither were without injuries as Jade struggled to keep her balance due to a dislocated ankle while bleeding from her forehead and lip, her fractured ribs certainly not helping matters. Tanya wasn't much better off, sporting a black eye and bruises all over her face while dark blood flowed freely from her broken nose, a result stemming from Jade smashing her Bojustu against the pyromancer's face._

 _"You still believe... you can defeat me, Jade?" Tanya spoke first through ragged breath. "Despite... all your efforts, you're just a... poor imitation of Kitana."_

 _With a high degree of difficulty, the pyromancer stood on both feet and crossed her arms under her bosom to push her breasts up. Jade tensed because Tanya was more sexually active than her. Even though the assassin made love with Chris before her rival did, the traitor bragged about being the more 'experienced lover' due to selling her body across Outworld for either money or treasures, something the Edenian General never understood or even wanted to for that matter._

 _Tanya grinned maliciously after sensing Jade's discomfort. "Better yet, answer me this. Do you honestly think you can be a better lover in bed with that Earthrealm scum? His supposed love for me was pitiful at best."_

 _The traitor's smile grew when she saw the hurt look on Jade's face after speaking so lowly of her beloved. It was so disheartening to hear, the Edenian General felt tears in her eyes and nearly broke down in front of her enemy but quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show any weakness. Jade then replaced her sadness with a murderous look after slowly rising from one knee._

 _Throughout most of the fight, neither Edenian could land a devastating blow, but the turning point into Tanya's favor occurred when she dealt Jade a nasty right elbow that left her dizzy, letting the pyromancer seize the upper hand. Tanya snuck behind Jade and pinned her arms before flinging herself backward for a very painful German suplex. Jade was stunned by the move and couldn't stop Tanya from getting back to her feet with the assassin still in a tight grip, performing two more bone-crushing German suplexes with the last one pinning Jade against the ground for nearly three seconds. Edenia's General suffered a concussion, not to mention a broken rib or two from Tanya's grappling move. Despite her extra training before the Dragon King's arrival, it became apparent Tanya overmatched Jade in overall strength. Thoughts began haunting the assassin, not only for her death battle against her hated rival but also her beloved Chris who was sure to be killed by the Dragon King if she didn't prevail._

 _However, Tanya gave Jade some needed motivation after degrading Chris' honor with her previous comment, giving the emerald assassin her second wind as her entire body started glowing green and shook with rage._

 _"Not only have you disgraced our home, but you've dishonored a great man!" Jade replied in an otherworldly voice._

 _Tanya didn't know it at the time, but she finally unleashed a woman scorned, hell-bent on exacting vengeance. The traitor stood in disbelief as Jade got back to her feet, an inferno evident in her eyes._

 _"A man that I love dearly!" The assassin exclaimed as tears streaked down her face._

 _Tanya began backing away in fear as the General's power became unstable, her eyes turning completely green._

 _Within a split second, Jade lunged at Tanya with every ounce of strength she had left. "AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"_

* * *

 **End of Flashback:**

A slight snore snapped Jade out of her daydream, forgetting about the past as she continued admiring her husband's upper body from the facial features of his beard and mustache (He grew it out after the wedding), to his powerful chest and abdominals. Chris was Jade's eye candy, always fantasizing about him when he wasn't around. Just thinking about it made the former assassin giggle in her head, never believing in her lifetime of ever dealing with a man in a romantic sense, let alone sharing her life with an Earthrealmer of all people. Talk about having an epiphany. Jade carefully slipped her husband's arm from her stomach and got up to start her day, dressed in a pair of black panties and a white T-Shirt as she left the room. Chris remained asleep despite not feeling his wife's warm body.

Walking down the hallway, Jade entered another room not too far from her and Chris' bedroom. Staying as quiet as her former occupation called for, she tiptoed in and gazed lovingly into a play pin shared by two of the most important people in her life besides Chris, Kitana, and Queen Sindel:

Jessica and Jaden, her fraternal twins. Both children were one word Jade has been searching for her entire life after Shao Khan took her away from her parents many centuries ago.

Happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone! Alwaysdoubted is back with a new story! Can't believe it has been a few years since I've written here on Fanfiction. The original stories are not mine and belong to cw2k as well as his OC, Chris. Jaden and Jessica are my OCs for the couple. All I'm doing is expanding the story. There will be lemons so be mindful and read at your own risk.**

 **I will expand on a couple of things in the story like:**

 **1\. Chris and Jade's love session from Love & War II after Tanya's betrayal.**

 **2\. Tanya ambushing Jade after their battle at the Dragon King's Palace and becoming enraged after learning of Jade's engagement to Chris. Tanya would then demand a rematch.**

 **3\. Jade and Tanya's final showdown.**

 **4\. The wedding.**

 **5\. The birth of the twins.**

 **6\. Tying it all back into the first chapter of the story.**

 **Let me know your honest opinions in your reviews. Thanks for viewing my new story!**


	2. Painful Memories

_**After Tanya's betrayal:**_

Miserable and alone. That's all Chris felt for the past few hours, his face mixed with disappointment and resentment. There was nothing but complete emptiness in his whole demeanor. And he was mostly responsible.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Six hours ago**_

 _Chris traveled to a seemingly ghost-like town in Outworld. The city of Sun Do was devoid of life, far from welcoming to anyone as someone or something came and destroyed nearly everything. Old huts cut in half, dead animals everywhere, and although it was scarce, scattered remains of magic dispersed throughout the area._

 _Earthrealm's Hero inspected one of the many destroyed huts when a gust of wind flew behind him. He quickly went into his battle stance but saw nothing out of the ordinary. On high alert, he shifted his gaze towards a rice field about twenty feet to his right and saw a few crows pecking at one of the dead goats. Thinking it was just his imagination, Chris went back to assess the wreckage, stepping inside the house riddled with graffiti. The occupants inside consisted of four members, all of them horrifically killed as the foul stench of death filled Chris' nose as he looked at the victims. The husband's neck was twisted at an unnatural angle while his wife laid not too far from him with first degree burns across her body and her throat cut open at the base. Chris grimaced and almost threw up when he saw the other two adults hung by a noose with their intestines hanging out. Deciding he's seen enough, Chris headed for the exit before spotting something. A particular part of graffiti caught his eye on a cabinet door in the kitchen. Upon closer inspection, he realized what the symbol was, his eyes widening at the realization._

 _'The Black Dragon insignia!' The Earthrealm savior exclaimed to himself._

 _Immediately, Chris ran to the door, but by the time he reached five steps outside, he was ambushed with a solid kick to his spine and sent flying into the metal gate. Groaning from the surprise attack, he prepared himself for an onslaught as six members of the ruthless gang surrounded him. Chris should've been more careful knowing this was a setup._ _The fight wore on his body as blood ran from a gash above his right eye and on the left side of his forehead. Even with Chris' great ability in martial arts, the thugs overwhelmed and incapacitated him before dragging his body to their hideout._

 _Things were only going to get worse for Earth's hero._

* * *

 _ **Black Dragon Hideout: Two hours later**_

 _"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a faint and unknown voice called out. With much difficulty, Chris winced to adjust his sight as a bright, singular lamp shined directly above him. After finally regaining full vision, his eyes widened in anger._

 _"KANO!" he yelled in a fury._

 _The Black Dragon leader grinned evilly as his favorite 'chump' besides Sonya angrily spat out his name. Chris tried to lash out at him but quickly realized his limbs were immobilized to a chair, both hands tied together behind his back with a thick rope and his ankles bound to the legs of the chair. Kano hadn't changed at all in his appearance, sporting his trademark cybernetic eye in his MK3 attire, the only difference was the outfit being entirely black, matching his organization's namesake._

 _"Been a long time, mate." Kano smugly cracked._

 _Chris seethed, "Not long enough jackass! What are you and your low life thugs doing here!?"_

 _"Relax, mate. Just handlin' Black Dragon business as usual," the Black Dragon head remarked. "Though I'm surprised to find you snooping around here."_

 _"Spare me your bullshit! Don't think I forgot about what you did to me all those years ago! Because so help me, I'm taking your head off your fucking shoulders if it's the last thing I do!" Chris thundered._

 _Laughter boomed throughout the entire room as Kano along with his mercenaries mocked their adversary, knowing he was only stalling to avoid the inevitable._

 _After the laughter subsided, their leader taunted, "Mate, ya never cease to amaze me! I always admired that about you. Anyhow, we have this town under our control, and will be expanding ever so slightly to give the Dragon King his rightful empire." Kano paused and gave Chris another sickening grin. "And it's all thanks to this smokin' hot gal."_

 _The wooden double doors in the room creaked open, and as Kano said, a full-figured female walked through. Chris' expression turned into abject horror when he recognized who it was. Dressed in a yellow Edenian outfit showing her powerful legs with fire markings on her torso and revealing a good amount of cleavage, Tanya slowly strutted to Chris, shaking her toned ass which caught every Black Dragon member's hungry gaze. She smirked menacingly at her former lover who was in disbelief, not believe the woman he made love to a few weeks ago has now shown her true colors._

 _Tanya now worked with the likes of the Black Dragon._

 _"You look surprised, Chris." Tanya mocked him. "I thought you would've seen this coming?"_

 _Chris was at a loss for words. "Tanya...? W... Why? Why would you do this?"_

 _"If you haven't learned already, even from giving me some bangin' sex, I always get what I want," she stated, casually flipping her hair behind her shoulders._

 _"So, you decided to just spit on my love!?" Chris exclaimed._

 _The pyromancer merely giggled at his outburst. "Sorry, sweetheart. I don't believe in that weak emotion."_ _She then sat in Chris' lap and to his displeasure, gently grinding her pelvis on him to rub in her betrayal._

 _"Love eventually gets you killed and from how I see it," Tanya dragged her long fingernails under his Chris' and cupped his left cheek. "You have become weak," she whispered in his ear._

 _Having enough of her game, Chris violently shook Tanya off his lap despite his limited mobility. The pyromancer got up and looked at him with disdain as he replied, "You're a traitor to us all. Jade was right about you."_

 _Not a second after he said that statement, Tanya quickly backhanded Chris with her right hand engulfed in flames. Even the Black Dragon gang with Kano winced at the impact. Chris ended up on the floor, groaning in pain after Tanya's attack and attained a burn mark on the right side of his face to show for it._

 _"Don't EVER say that bitch's name in my presence!" Tanya yelled before turning sharply to two gang members. "Sit him up!"_

 _Not wanting to anger her further, they sat Chris upright as he tried to regain his senses. He didn't expect to be on the ground so quickly. After being brought up, Tanya went towards him and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at her. Nothing but hate filling her pupil-less eyes. Not just for the man in front of her but also for Edenia's General who's been nothing less than a complete nuisance to Tanya's plans._

 _"If there's one person I hate more in life, it's that pole swinging whore! She's thwarted me repeatedly, and if it weren't for Princess Kitana, her head would be sitting on a pike in my throne! I'll slaughter Jade without remorse if she gets in my way again!" Tanya shouted directly in his face._

 _The pyromancer's words of malice lit a fire inside Chris, not knowing what he would do if he witnessed Jade's death and this witch claimed responsibility for it._

 _With venom in his voice, Chris responded despite Tanya's painful grip of his hair. "You won't lay one hand on her! I'll be damned if I let you harm Jade!"_

 _Hearing him say that about her hated enemy made the traitor narrow her eyes dangerously. After a tense moment of silence, Tanya confused Chris by smiling again, letting go of his hair to walk back to the rest of the gang. Adding to it, she erupted in laughter._

 _"Well, well. You do feel something for that bitch. I'm not sure how I didn't see it before. Then again, I forgot you gave her and Kitana some good sex from what I've heard." Tanya's words came out with a hint of jealously Chris easily detected but to his credit, didn't say anything._

 _You could hear a pin drop on the floor as the Black Dragon gang stood silently at what they just heard. Even Kano was impressed. Chris boned both the Princess of Outworld and her highly respected bodyguard, at the same time no less. Few would be able to fathom having sex with two beautiful Edenian women, let alone its royalty. Chris inwardly smiled as he saw everyone's look of awe and envy._

 _'That certainly got their attention,' he thought._

 _Breaking his train of thought, Tanya continued speaking. "No matter. As I said before, that green harpy has been in my way ever since I betrayed Edenia and it's gone on long enough."_

 _A sudden thought popped into her mind, making the pyromancer smile once again as she stared at Chris with evil intentions. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind but found out after she spoke. "Well, my former lover, you've just given me a brilliant idea."_

 _Tanya walked back to where Chris was tied up and went behind him, a seductive look on her face as she laid her hand over his shoulder and down his chest, which revolted the Earthrealm savior. Tanya then leaned down to his ear and bit it, hearing an uncomfortable groan._

 _"Since we have you captured, I'm sure there'll be plenty of people who will come looking for you, mainly Sindel and her mangy lapdog. I wonder how much they'll give up to make sure you're unharmed," the former ambassador unveiled her latest plan._

 _Chris' eyes widened. She was going to use him as a bargaining chip with the Queen for whatever twisted desires she had. Even though he knew Sindel would never make a deal with the enemy, it alarmed Chris that Tanya would go that far._

 _Immediately, Chris snapped his head back to her. "What makes you think the Queen would agree with whatever deal you have in place!? And better yet, what deal are you trying to make!? There's no way Sindel would ever bargain with the likes of you!"_

 _She merely laughed at his questions. "To answer them in order, even the Queen herself realizes how valuable you are to the cause of fighting all enemies against Edenia and Earthrealm. That's a given fact. Also, the deal I'll make with her is..." She went to his other ear and whispered, "Your freedom... for Jade's execution by my hand."_

 _The proposed bargain caused Chris to violently thrash against the chair, yelling bloody murder to beat the living daylights out of Tanya. He was enraged she would go to any length to exact her revenge on Jade._

 _"BACKSTABBING WITCH! IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH BREATHE IN JADE'S DIRECTION, I WILL KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF!" Chris exploded._

 _Once again, Tanya backhanded Earth's warrior with another inflamed right hand and sent him to the floor as she did earlier. Chris coughed up blood as it sewed out of his mouth mixed with saliva._

 _"Oh, Chris. When will you learn? Jade's fate was already sealed when she decided to deny what's rightfully mine. I'll feel so much satisfaction when I grind my heel into her throat as she begs for mercy." Tanya stated menacingly. "Who knows? Maybe when I get rid of her for good, you can be my sexual play toy for all eternity. Surely Jade doesn't have the sex drive to satisfy you. Am I right?"_

 _After taking his time to recover, Chris spat out a wad of blood and uttered, "You... can go fuck yourself."_

 _Shaking her head, Tanya replied, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Then you leave me no choice but to..."_

 _Before the pyromancer completed her sentence, the double doors exploded and in came thirty-five men along with a slender female dressed in purple boots, top, and bottom with a head wrap. Li Mei caught wind of the Black Dragon Gang remaining in one of the village homes and gathered her friends to kick the unwanted aggressors out. Both sides stood at the ready._

 _Li Mei addressed the crowd before anyone made a move. "Despicable! You come into my village and wipe out everything that was near and dear to my people! We will take you all out by force and reclaim our land!" The Outworld refugee pulled out her sword before commanding, "ATTACK!"_

 _With that order, the villagers charged the Black Dragon in a wild battle royal. Li Mei easily took out a couple of thugs and spotted Chris tied down to the chair, lying on the ground as he hadn't been sat up after Tanya's second slap._

 _Cautiously, Li Mei approached. "Hey, I know you. You're Chris from Earthrealm." She used her sword to free Chris from his bondage. "Do you remember me?"_

 _Massaging his wrists from the tight bonding, he glanced at her and replied, "Yes, you're Li Mei. I met you a few years ago..."_

 _"I know. You also had sex with me as well." Li Mei interrupted._

 _Embarrassed, Chris looked down, also angered by the fact Tanya has caused him a lot of heartbreak within the past few hours._

 _The refugee broke his train of thought. "Don't feel bad. You were good, but I probably shouldn't have asked you to do that. I was very naïve back then." She looked at him carefully and saw the marks on his face from Tanya's assault. "Are you ok? You look beat up."_

 _"Don't worry about it," replied Chris. "Let's just say I've had better days."_

 _A Black Dragon member snuck behind Chris. Before he could strike, the Earthrealm hero gave him a sharp elbow without looking before landing a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking the thug unconscious._

 _"What happened? And is it because of that woman in yellow? Tanya was it?" she inquired._

 _"Regretfully," he replied with disdain._

 _The Sun Do refugee caught another incoming gang member's fist and flipped him over on his back and incapacitated him by stomping on his stomach. They stood back to back as six more Black Dragon members surrounded them. Knowing they had the advantage despite being outnumbered, they fought the gang while still talking about what happened to the Earthrealm savior in his entrapment._

 _"She was a person I thought I loved and ended up turning her back on me and our forces over the promise of enormous power and wealth," Chris explained._

 _Li Mei gave two members a dropkick with each foot and gracefully landed back on both feet. "I'm sorry for the grief Tanya put you through."_

 _Sighing, Chris delivered a punishing right knee to a Black Dragon member while holding another in a chokehold before breaking his neck. "I know, and I should've seen it coming. But that's what I get for not listening. Do you know about the Dragon King making a reappearance?"_

 _"Yes, this land is going to be used to build a palace to his liking. Most of the villagers have already fled. Only warriors like myself stayed to fend them off," replied Li Mei._

 _As the ruckus ceased, all the Black Dragon members laid defeated by Chris, Li Mei, and her fellow warriors. Except for Kano and Tanya, who watched the entire melee from a safe distance. They escaped outside the back door and fled the area not to risk capture, and no doubt executed for their actions._

 _"Don't think this is over, Chris!" Tanya shouted at the defenders of Sun Do, completely unhappy with the change in advantage._

 _As he heard Tanya's voice from outside, Chris saw her and Kano atop a hill and charged after them with Li Mei following in hot pursuit to stop them from leaving._

 _"This has only been a delay and nothing more! The Dragon King will rise again, and when he does, you will all perish!" The Edenian traitor gave him a mean smile. "But he did promise to save Jade for me! She'll die by my hand one way or another!" Tanya laughed as she and Kano made their retreat._

 _Chris and his new ally barely missed getting there in time to prevent their departure. Despite escaping with the help of Li Mei and her villagers to fend off the Black Dragon Gang, Chris was still upset that the realms are still in peril with the return of the Dragon King. Worst of all, Jade was in grave danger and doesn't even know it. In frustration, Chris threw his head back and bellowed. Li Mei could only bow her head in sympathy as she and the others watched him continue in his grief._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

After realizing he was staring in space for at least an hour, Chris decided to clear his mind with some fresh air and stepped out of his tent, seeing Li Mei and her Master Bo Rai Cho having dinner by the campfire. The master learned of the events from his student and wanted to join their quest. Any ally would be of great help to an important cause.

"Master Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei; I'm going for a walk," Chris informed them. "I should be back shortly."

Raising his eyebrow, Bo Rai Cho asked, "Is something wrong, Chris? Was the dinner not to your liking?"

"I enjoyed what you made for all of us, Master," the Earthrealm savior honestly replied. "Just need to clear my mind from what happened today, which hasn't been pleasant."

Bo Rai Cho nodded. "Very well. Go and do what you must. Just don't wander off too far, evil forces may be lurking in the shadows."

Chris bowed in respect. "Yes, Master. I won't."

As Raiden's champion left the campground, Bo Rai Cho turned to his student. "I know those thugs took him hostage, but that wasn't all of what happened, was it?"

Li Mei unsurely replied, "It appears the one named Tanya broke his heart and betrayed her homeworld of Edenia as well." A pause occurred for a moment. "Before she and her gang escaped, Tanya mentioned she would execute someone who kept getting in her way of power who happens to be very close to Chris."

"Did you catch the name of the person she wants to kill?" asked the Master.

"I believe her name is Jade." Li Mei answered. "If my guess is correct, she and Chris have a shared interest in each other, although he may not know it. Tanya wants to destroy that permanently."

Bo Rai Cho gravely nodded to what he just heard. "I see. Jade is the bodyguard to the Edenian throne for Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. She and Tanya have a real hatred for each other after Tanya became obsessed with power. It doesn't surprise me she wants to get rid of a formidable warrior like Jade."

Li Mei nodded in agreement and went back to eating her dinner as Bo Rai Cho looked at the moon covered by the trees. _'The poor soul,'_ he thought about Chris. _'No man should ever have to go through what he has endured.'_

* * *

 _ **Forest Clearing:**_

After walking for ten minutes, Chris ended up at a clearing of the forest showing the mountainside with a full moon overlooking the landscape. He found a tree log and sat down, reflecting on the events of the last few hours. After his capture by the Black Dragon, all of Chris' anger returned after seeing Kano again, the bastard who murdered his wife and child. A transgression he'll never live down. To make matters worse, Tanya, whom he considered a love interest, not only betrayed him in the worst possible way but now vows to kill her most bitter rival in Jade.

A sense of worry overtook the Earthrealmer, not imagining what would happen if not only the Dragon King returned to power, but if Tanya succeeded in taking Jade's life as Kano did to Jennifer and Kate a few years ago. Just the thought of her dying by that witch's hand was too much for Chris to bear as he wept silently. He didn't want to lose Jade as she grew into a woman who could heal his heart after his wife family's demise and more notably, Tanya's betrayal.

Chris continued weeping and failed to hear a portal opening behind him about fifty yards away, revealing two females. One had eyes and hair that were ghost white and although over thousands of years old, it betrayed how she looked, possessing a full-figured body with wide hips and thighs covered in knee-high boots in a purple bodysuit. The woman beside her was also thousands of years old, but she too was blessed with natural beauty. She flaunted a similar full-figured body with even better 'assets,' and jet-black hair twisted into two pigtails (like Chun-Li from Street Fighter) while adorned in a ninja-like outfit. This woman was just as stunning as her counterpart with sun-kissed ebony skin.

Queen Sindel and Jade were looking for allies to fight back the impending return of the Dragon King and gathered many warriors along with the likes of Sonya and Johnny Cage. (Yes, they're married.) Currently, they were searching for Chris after hearing he'd been put into a coma by Reiko. He disappeared from the scene shortly after recovering, only to be caught by the Black Dragon. The two ladies surveyed the area, paying attention to the fact it may not be safe due to the growing number of enemies serving Onaga.

"Let's be careful, Jade," spoke Sindel. "Even though Chris is in the area, there may be Black Dragon members here as we aren't far from Sun Do."

"Yes, your Highness," Jade replied.

Both women began walking towards the clearing and saw Chris sitting on the log, silently crying to himself. Although it was almost mute, both women could hear it.

"There he is. But why is he crying?" The Queen whispered to her General.

Jade saw this and replied, "I'm not sure, my Queen. It may have something to do with what the Black Dragon did to him."

Inside, the emerald assassin desperately wanted to console Chris about whatever made him feel this way. She held a soft spot in her heart for the Earthrealmer ever since their first meeting. Aside from how he fought in the tournament and his somewhat blunt personality, Chris was a gentle soul and very handsome. Jade's heart fluttered every time she saw him and always welcomed his company. Even though Kitana shared that interest, Jade wanted to be the only one he would call his, which was a complete reversal from her original thoughts of men. Chris was different; besides the fact he was from Earthrealm like Liu Kang and the others, possessing a distinct charm about him. Not to mention his honor and respect for others, especially with herself, Kitana, and the Queen. Seeing him in such strife made Jade cry inside.

"You sense his grief as well, Jade?" Sindel asked, noticing the faraway look her General was giving Chris.

The startled assassin turned to her Queen and immediately dropped her head in shame. "I apologize, my Queen," she started. "I just can't stand to see him this way."

Sindel nodded. "I understand. I felt the same way about my late husband as well. Tell me, Jade. Do you love him?"

Jade eyes widened in shock as the Queen easily deducted what was going through her mind. "Your Highness! H... How... How did you...?"

The Queen stopped her before she finished. "I've been in the same situation as well, my dear. Don't be ashamed. You know you can tell me anything."

On the verge of tears herself, the Edenian General shakily replied, "Yes, my Queen. I... I... I do. There's something beautiful about him. I... I don't know what it is, but I've... fallen for him deeply. Please forgive me for looking weak."

"No, Jade. Don't say that." Sensing Jade was about to break down completely, Sindel moved forward to console her. "Being in love doesn't make you weak. It's the most wonderful thing in the universe. I know this for a fact with Jerrod and Kitana."

She then cupped Jade's face and lifted it to meet her eyes as her General let the tears flow freely. "And you as well. You aren't just a bodyguard to Kitana and I as we consider you family. We will always love you. Remember that."

Her General smiled gratefully. "Thank you, your highness. I will."

Sindel returned the action. "Your welcome, my dear. Now, I won't tell you what to do, but I think you should tell him."

Jade took another glance at Chris before turning back to Sindel, who patiently waited for an answer. "Yes, I will tell him. However, we have to worry about the resurrection of the Dragon King."

The Queen nodded in approval. "I agree. Let's make our presence known."

"Yes, Queen Sindel," Jade replied with a bow.

The two Edenian ladies quietly stepped into the clearing and approached Chris. His crying stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Alertly, he jumped from the log and went into his battle stance, ready to take on whoever found him. The Earthrealm hero immediately put his guard down when he recognized Edenia's Queen.

"Queen Sindel!" Chris quickly bowed. "My apologies, your highness. I thought it was the Black Dragon again."

"It's quite alright, my dear," replied Sindel. "Please rise. You know you have my highest regard for your hard work."

Chris did so and noticed someone by the Queen's side. "Jade...?"

Smiling shyly under her mask while controlling her rapid heartbeat, Jade softly responded, "Hello, Chris. It's good to see you again."

He nodded. "Likewise. What brings you both here to the forest?"

Sindel and Jade stepped closer. "We've been searching for you after the Black Dragon imprisoned you," the Queen spoke. "We wanted to make sure you were ok but feared the worst when Reiko put you into a coma."

Remembering that painful memory, Chris sighed. "Yes, I know. Just another event on a long list of things that have unfortunately happened to me lately."

Both ladies were concerned about what he just said, prompting Jade to step forward and touch his arm. "Chris, what's wrong? We heard you crying earlier when we arrived here. Is it related to what the Black Dragon did to you?"

"Yes, but this isn't the place to discuss," Chris replied in a somber tone after sensing Jade's concern for him. "Master Bo Rai Cho and his student Li Mei have a campground not too far from here. I will take you both there to discuss what happened."

Sindel nodded. "Very well, Chris. Please, lead the way."

"Of course, your Highness," Chris replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Tanya has revealed her allegiance and now sides with the Dragon King and his army. Now that Jade and Sindel have entered the fray, things will get interesting as the story goes on. I'm letting everyone know that there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter (You know between whom).**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Saving Grace

_**Present Day: Los Angeles**_

Miracle; an unusual or fantastic event that is believed to be caused by the power of God.

In this case, the first word Edenia's General thinks of whenever she sees her children. Jade and her husband's creations slept peacefully, their mother smiling as she watched over them before twirling her finger in her daughter's hair. Jessica was almost a complete reflection of herself with sun-kissed skin and jet-black hair that was bushy and unkempt due to rolling around in her blankets. On the other side of the crib, Jaden was a combination of both parents, possessing a lighter skin complexion. Like his mother and father, Jaden also inherited jet black hair. Jessica had green eyes like her mother and Jaden inherited dark brown eyes from his father. Both children were quiet and rarely cried most days, which Jade welcomed to her relief. The twins are now just over two years old. Their parents wondered if they would develop the urge to learn how to fight just like them.

 _'My two babies,'_ thought Jade as she moved over to her son, hearing his slight snoring while gently touching his cheek. _'You're both so beautiful. I'm so proud to be your mother. Your grandparents would have been delighted to meet you.'_

To this day, Jade has little memory of her birth parents after being taken away from them by Shao Khan at a very young age. The former assassin decided to find out what happened to her mother and father after learning the truth from Sindel shortly after her revival. But as Jade feared, they were killed by her former Emperor's forces during his invasion. The Edenian General always thought of her loved ones every day and wondered what kind of life she would've led if Shao Khan never abducted her. Although they're gone, the tanned woman carries on by having a family of her own, something Jade thought would never happen due to not wanting to become involved with a man. Most of the males who met her feared what she might do to them. Being the esteem defender to the former Warlord Shao Khan and now Queen Sindel had its benefits. However, the former assassin longed for someone to lay eyes on her as most did with Princess Kitana. Jade was never jealous of her best friend mind you, but none the less, she felt no one ever noticed her.

Deciding she needed to shower, Jade kissed both children on their foreheads and silently left their room before returning to her own. While walking, she thought about her life away from fighting evil on a daily basis to living with adorable children and a loving husband. Everything seemed so surreal for Jade as it has all come together at this point in her life. The former assassin stepped back into her room and saw her husband still asleep, his back facing her. Smiling once again, Jade gently kissed his right cheek, holding her lips there for five seconds before pulling away, and the sight she saw made her heart jump. Chris' lips turned slightly upward in his sleep but didn't wake up after feeling the contact against his face. His smile always made his wife tingle inside. After admiring her work, Jade discarded her clothing of black thong panties and Chris' white T-shirt from last night and went into the bathroom to shower, softly closing the door softly not to wake her husband.

Jade turned on the shower and let the water run till it warmed up. She patiently waited before turning to the bathroom mirror to view her bare reflection and smiled in appreciation. The former assassin flaunted different poses, her hourglass frame retaining its shape with her bust, curves, and of course, that ass remaining toned as ever even after pregnancy.

 _'All that military training with Chris paid off after having the twins. And I thought my training was top notch.'_ Jade thought.

The General stepped into the shower and washed herself down. While lathering a washcloth with her favorite soap, a familiar tingle traversed down Jade's spine after brushing against one of her breasts. It felt so good; Jade started massaging them, the sensation stemming from when she kissed Chris. The sex she received from him the previous night remained fresh in her mind as he had his wife begging for more throughout the entire evening. Jade lightly moaned but stopped after realizing Chris was probably still sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed like that. She grabbed the shampoo and washed down her hair when she experienced another flashback, her mind tracing back to where herself and Sindel found Chris in the forest and the events proceeding afterward.

One of her fondest memories.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Living Forest**_

Walking in the Living Forest at nightfall can prove to be intimidating, if not unwise. Unless you showed no fear, this was not a place to travel alone in the darkness. As a half-moon illuminated the dangerous forest, Chris led Queen Sindel and Jade back to the campground where Master Bo Rai Cho and his student Li Mei were located to discuss what happened after his disappearance along with devising a plan to stop the Dragon King. Tension surrounded the trio with the two ladies steeling themselves for what their champion was going to reveal. Any information they learned was of great importance. If the Dragon King becomes fully resurrected, the entire universe will be at significant risk towards destruction. As the group continued walking, Jade trailed Chris and Sindel as they trekked side by side with the General keeping watch from the rear, looking for a possible surprise attack by an assailant. She also thought profoundly about what Chris divulged earlier when she and the Queen spotted him.

* * *

 _ **Twenty** **minutes ago:**_

 _Sindel and Jade stepped closer. "We've been searching for you after the Black Dragon imprisoned you," the Queen spoke. "We wanted to make sure you were ok but feared the worst when Reiko put you into a coma."_

 _Remembering that painful memory, Chris sighed. "Yes, I know. Just another event on a long list of things that have unfortunately happened to me lately."_

* * *

 _ **Present:**_

Jade contemplated what Chris meant by that statement during the entire journey to the campground. She knew the Black Dragon gang did their worst to him, but even that didn't explain the burn marks on his face.

 _'I wonder how he attained those marks, maybe from a special attack,'_ thought the assassin.

The group managed to reach the campground where Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho were situated, the state of their village the main topic when they saw three people approaching.

Bo Rai Cho saw Chris and stood to speak. "Welcome back, Chris. I see you've brought company."

Earth's hero nodded and replied, "Thank you, master, and yes, I've brought friends. I'd like you to meet Sindel, the Queen of Edenia and Jade, her General." Both ladies bowed in respect to the master.

In return, both Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho kneeled on the ground before the Queen. "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you in person. You as well, Jade," said Bo Rai Cho.

Li Mei followed his lead. "I'm also honored to meet Edenian royalty."

"Thank you both so kindly. You may rise." Sindel spoke of the two while smiling.

Both did so before sitting down as the Queen, Jade, and Chris all took their seats within the campsite with the General sitting right beside her object of desire. He showed her a small smile, and she returned the gesture despite the mask covering her flawless face.

Chris thought to himself, _'Jade is beautiful in every way.'_ He secretly admired Jade's features from her hairstyle to her stunning figure. _'I can get lost in her green eyes forever.'_

Jade was thinking along the same lines as she snuck a glance when he wasn't looking. _'Every time I stare at him, I have to stop myself from going crazy. I wish I could tell him now, but we have more important things to discuss,'_ she thought.

Even the Queen herself saw what was happening between the two and smiled to herself. _'They remind me so much of myself and my late husband.'_

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Bo Rai Cho inquired, "May I ask what brings you here, Queen Sindel?"

"It has to do with the impending resurrection of the Dragon King," replied Sindel.

He paled when he heard that name. "The Dragon King? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so," she stated sadly. "I too wish this day never arrived, but my fears were realized when my daughter, Princess Kitana, was forced to become a revenant under his rule along with other warriors from the tournament."

If Bo Rai Cho wasn't afraid now, he indeed was when he learned this information. Li Mei's concerns were now verified after she already found out her village in Sun Do was being transformed into Onaga's new palace.

"Then we must come up with a plan to combat him or else I fear a horrible outcome for all realms in his wake," the refugee leader remarked.

"Indeed," said Jade. "Before we do though, Chris wanted to fill the Queen and me in of what took place during his capture by the Black Dragon gang."

The group turned its attention to the Earthrealm hero who contemplated how to best tell everyone what happened a few short hours ago. Taking a deep breath, Chris began explaining in detail what took place.

"I was investigating a disturbance in Sun Do after reports found there was mystical magic within the area. I arrived there not fully knowing what I was getting myself into. In one of the huts, there was graffiti everywhere and what remained of the family residing in the hut is too graphic to explain," he began.

Everyone nodded their heads as they knew what he meant so they didn't question it. Chris continued after taking a minute to collect his thoughts.

"One particular marking of the graffiti caught my eye. I recognized it right away; the mark of the Black Dragon. Turns out, they were working to resurrect the Dragon King. For what reasons, I'm not sure, maybe for the promise of extreme wealth, power, or land. After figuring it out, I ran outside, only to be ambushed by six of their members. I tried to fend them off, but I was knocked out, which explains the gash above my eye and cut on my forehead," he informed them.

Jade cringed as she wished she could have been there to help him but remained composed as Chris went on.

"As I came to, I was tied down to a chair and greeted by their leader, Kano. That bastard was up to no good again, but that was only the beginning. Another person was aiding him. Someone I didn't think would end up working with him and his ruthless gang," he said with regret.

This had gotten Sindel and Jade's attention if they weren't alert already. Someone else is working with the Black Dragon? Who?

"Imagine my guess when Kano introduced them to me," the Earthrealm hero lamented. "It turned out to be..."

A pause occurred as Chris was close to being overcome with emotion, reliving the horror of the new member of the Black Dragon. Sensing this, Jade patted his shoulder, trying her best to encourage him.

"It's ok, Chris. Just relax. Is this mystery person someone we know?" asked Jade.

Chris turned to look at his love interest and saw the worried look on her face, heavily pondering to reveal who the new member considering the history between them. But he's already gotten this far and can ill afford to withhold any information.

After regaining his composure, Chris continued. "Unfortunately, yes. The new person in their gang is... Tanya," he finally said.

Not sure if she heard him right, Jade asked, "Did you say, Tanya?"

He nodded. "Yes... She's with the Black Dragon now."

Jade recoiled back in her seat when she heard that name. Even Queen Sindel stood stunned after Chris named the person in question. In an instant, the assassin's hands clenched tightly, her entire body shaking with an aura of anger and rage. She shouldn't be surprised, but it infuriated her none the less. Jade's most hated enemy has now aligned herself with the Black Dragon to bring Onaga back from his tomb. This of course added to the fact Tanya already betrayed Edenia when she joined Shao Khan and allied with Shinnok to have ultimate power in her possession.

With this information now known, Jade angrily responded, "I knew it! That treacherous leech! Not only has she betrayed our home, but now she sides with the Dragon King!"

"I'm sorry, Jade," a soft voice apologized.

Edenia's General turned to Chris, her anger instantly disappearing when she saw his look of dejection. "You were right all along about Tanya. As much as I thought she would change for the better, she ended up stabbing me in the back. I know you warned me about her, but I was too naïve to see Tanya was plotting this from the beginning. I should've listened to you, Jade. Please forgive me."

The Earthrealm hero's head went down as he told this horrible news to everyone, feeling responsible and downright awful.

Then, to his surprise, Jade hugged him. Chris thought she would be furious with him after not heeding her warning. She did the complete opposite. Being angry with Chris wouldn't change anything but only bring more negativity to an already imploding situation.

Jade said to him, "You don't need to ask for forgiveness, Chris. Something was telling me Tanya would do something like this even though she pretended to be a changed woman. I know now she'll never change."

"There's more to it though." Chris abruptly said. Jade pulled back from the hug, looking alarmed.

Queen Sindel finally spoke after getting over her initial shock. "Go on, Chris. This may be important to everyone here."

Chris swallowed with what he was about to say because he knew it would put everyone into a state of panic, especially Jade and the Queen.

"Tanya realized after she and the Black Dragon caught me, they had a bargaining chip in their pocket to use against you, my Queen," said Chris.

Sindel looked like she was going to explode, and for a valid reason. She would never do business with anyone looking to enslave Edenia once again. The Queen already saw the devastation of that outcome before and didn't want a repeat to occur.

"Outrageous! She dares to make demands on my kingdom and people! I will never agree to her ridiculous terms!" After semi calming down, Sindel addressed her champion. "If I may ask Chris, what was it she wanted from me?"

Gathering his courage, Chris replied, "Tanya wanted to... exchange my freedom... for... Jade's execution by her own hand."

Complete and utter silence descended upon the group as they heard Tanya's proposed deal. The Queen's expression told the entire story. Chris dared himself to look at Jade and what he saw nearly tore his heart in two. Hot tears threatened to emerge out of the assassin's eyes as her head lowered. Unable to control herself anymore, Jade broke down and wept into her hands, not believing what she just heard. Tanya was trying to hurt Chris again, only this time; through her. Chris gently put a hand on her shoulder but was unprepared as the Edenian General buried her face into his chest while sobbing. He brought his arms around to console her. If Chris felt he couldn't have reached a lower point, he did now by what he told everyone. Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei, and Sindel all stood quietly as Jade continued crying in anguish. Tanya was going to use Chris to lure Jade to her death.

In a defeated tone, Chris went on to say, "That's why I'm grateful Li Mei along with her people came to rescue me from their grasp. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to Jade and I couldn't stop it because of my carelessness in the first place."

Despite her continuous crying, Jade processed what Chris said, and it made her fall in love with him even more. Not just admitting his mistake but trying to make up for it, a rare quality in people nowadays.

After enduring another tense silence, Sindel broke it with, "This is potentially damaging news. I know you were uncomfortable in revealing this to us, but I thank you for doing so, Chris." She then turned to Li Mei. "Thank you for saving him. We would all be in grave danger had you not found him."

Li Mei nodded in appreciation. "You're welcome, your highness."

"Now, we all must leave this area as I fear it may not be safe anymore. We need to tear down the campsite immediately and return to Edenia. Other warriors assisting in our quest are there as we speak," stated Sindel.

Everyone agreed and went to start dispatching the campsite.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later:**_

The cleanup process was halfway finished, only the tents and fire remaining. Our heroes knew not to leave any evidence for their enemies to track their trail. As Chris went to dispatch his tent, Jade stopped him when she caught his left hand. He turned to her and immediately felt ashamed, seeing noticeable tear lines staining the Edenian beauty's face from her breakdown earlier. Chris prepared to apologize before the unexpected happened. Before he could speak, Jade moved her mask down and kissed him passionately. Chris' eyes widened in surprise, knowing she harbored feelings for him, but not expecting her to be this bold. Keeping her balance, Jade held his face with both hands while wrapping her right leg around his left. Realizing he wanted this as well, Chris brought his arms around the emerald woman's waist and drew her closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Jade felt tears stinging her eyes again, not of sadness but of overwhelming joy as she felt Chris kissing her back. Edenia's General moaned softly in response to being so close to the man of her dreams. Both warriors were relieved they didn't push or shy away from each other, a positive sign as they continued in their passionate make-out session.

After a few moments, Chris and Jade separated with a sigh after realizing the lack of oxygen between them. Their eyes were closed, their lips mere centimeters apart as they held one another. Emotions ran high between the couple while trying to control their beating hearts and regain their composure.

"Jade..." Chris whispered.

Before he could continue, Jade interrupted him by putting a single finger to his lips and saying those three words she desperately wanted to confess.

"I love you," she whispered in return.

Chris and Jade slowly opened their eyes after her declaration, new tears running down her complexion. Even when she was crying, the exotic Edenian looked breathtakingly beautiful. He raised his right hand to wipe her tears away before cupping her cheek, which she held with her own.

"You do?" Chris asked.

Jade nodded, her heart racing as she gazed into his dark eyes. "Yes. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. Even though Kitana and I both wanted you, I felt more than just... lust. There's something about you I couldn't ignore anymore. I know you're still recovering from Tanya but also from what Kano did to your wife and daughter. You don't have to be alone anymore. Tanya is a traitor and doesn't deserve to be with a man like you. If she can't handle genuine love, then I will. I don't want to sound desperate, but I will never treat you the way she did, and I've always longed to have someone love me. I want to love you, Chris. I'll be yours if you'll give me a chance."

Jade paused, trying to relax. "Do... do you love me?"

Hearing the emerald assassin pour her soul out made Chris feel wholly healed from everything he went through in his personal life. Jade wanted to be with him, not for his looks or pure lust, but for him and only him. An action Tanya could never do as she was too absorbed with herself and immense power to care about something so sacred as love. That only enhanced Jade's beauty, inside and out. After hearing everything she said, Chris made the easiest and best decision of his life.

Smiling gently, he answered, "I love you, Jade."

After shedding her last two tears, Jade returned his smile and kissed him again, this time with no intention of releasing him as she and Chris let their emotions speak for themselves. Sindel, Li Mei, and Bo Rai Cho watched the entire event unnoticed with smiles on their faces.

'I knew it was only a matter of time,' the Queen thought as she and the others continued the clean-up.

As the group finished dismantling the campground, Queen Sindel prepared to use a portal only she had access to, taking them directly to the throne room in her palace. Everyone stepped in after making sure no one followed them.

* * *

 _ **Edenian Palace:**_

Once they arrived, our heroes met all their allies aiding in the cause to stop Onaga. Some of the usual suspects included Johnny and Sonya. The self-proclaimed 'Best Actor' still acted like an idiot despite his unlimited potential to become a powerful warrior. Sonya was unfortunately married to the previously mentioned idiot but loved him regardless with their young child Cassie being watched by Jax's wife Vera along with their daughter Jacqui. The most surprising acquisitions; Sub-Zero and Scorpion, were finally able to set aside their differences and are working together. Other additions included Kenshi, Nightwolf, Smoke, and even Raiden. The Thunder God cleansed himself after failing to stop the Dragon King with a sacrifice of his own body and replenished his soul with the help of Sindel. Everyone gathered inside the grand dining hall to have dinner and discussed how to best approach the situation. They all agreed that ambushing Onaga's palace near Sun Do would be their best chance after the Black Dragon returned with the Dragon King himself. He was situated very quickly and took the opportunity to bide his time. As dinner wound down, Queen Sindel stood to address everyone in attendance.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the food our chefs worked tirelessly to prepare. As you all know, there is a large threat looming over the horizon in the form of the Dragon King, Onaga. I cannot overstate how important every single person in attendance here is to this mission. To preserve peace, we must put a stop to his plans or risk the enslavement of every single realm in existence. We will leave at high noon tomorrow to halt his army from taking over neighboring villages in the vicinity of Sun Do. I need you all to be at your best as this will be the first step in stopping his army from bringing any more suffering to countless victims. We have guess rooms all over the palace so make sure you all have a well-deserved rest for a crucial day tomorrow. You're dismissed."

With that, everyone dispersed from the table to go to their separate rooms.

* * *

 _ **Queen Sindel's Throne Room:**_

After the dinner meeting, Sindel summoned Jade to see her before turning in for the night. The emerald vixen was curious as to what her Queen wished to discuss but had a feeling what it could be about. Immediately, the assassin went to the throne and kneeled before speaking.

"You require my service, Queen Sindel?" Jade asked.

Sindel rose from her chair and walked down to her General. "No, Jade. I merely wish to speak in private. You may rise, my dear."

Although puzzled, Jade obeyed the command. Why would the Queen send for her if she didn't need anything done? The assassin hoped to see Chris before he went to his room to sleep. Luckily, he was walking throughout the Palace, taking in the beautiful scenery and structure inside. Jade wanted to see Chris again, hoping the moment between them in the forest wasn't acted on impulse alone. She wanted it to be more than that and was confident he felt the same way. The Queen reached the end of the stairs smiling, causing her General to be even more confused.

Sindel now stood about five feet across from her General. "So, Jade. Do you think he is the one?"

Jade's eyes widened to what Sindel was referring to. She along with Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei observed the passionate kiss and confession from afar but chose not to interrupt their sweet moment. The dark Edenian beauty blushed, unaware that Chris and herself were being watched by their friends. Jade wasn't angry but embarrassed more than anything as she rarely showed that kind of emotion to anyone. Not even to Kitana.

Sensing the Queen was waiting for a reply, Jade replied, "Y... Y... Yes, my Queen. I truly believe Chris is the one for me."

"You don't seem like your normally sure self, my dear," remarked Sindel, seeing past her General's façade. "Is something wrong?"

"Your Highness, the truth is I've never experienced anything like this before. This is a new emotion I'm feeling." Jade admitted. "It's very foreign to me, but I don't want it to go away. Every word I said to Chris in the forest was the truth. No one deserves to have their love destroyed like that. Only another reason Tanya will answer for her crimes." The last sentence had an edge to it.

Queen Sindel could easily see the resolve in her General's eyes, knowing all too well of the burning hatred between Jade and Tanya. Sindel thought their rivalry was more intense than Kitana and Mileena's sibling rivalry if that was possible. They despised each other that much. Different personalities, ambitions, and ideals were at the forefront of their bitterness towards one another, but even they shared an interest.

Chris.

"I have no doubt you will do whatever is necessary to bring her to justice, Jade," Sindel said, breaking the assassin's train of thought. "Tanya has brought endless suffering to our world and needs to be stopped along with the Dragon King." She then softened her features. "However, what I saw in the forest was only a fraction of how you really feel about Chris."

"Are you sure you're..." the assassin started but was halted.

"You have nothing to fear, Jade. He only has eyes for you. I know you wish for me to approve of your love but there's no need. I want you to pursue this new journey. Although, I fear if Tanya roams free, she will do whatever is in her power to destroy what you two are building together." Sindel stated.

"To hell, she will!" Jade replied defiantly but quickly realized she raised her voice at the Queen and apologized instantly. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The Queen smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, my dear. It only shows how much you care about Chris. You both remind me of myself and Jerrod in our younger days. I'll give you a piece of advice." Sindel put a comforting hand on her General's shoulder. "If you find that special person, don't ever, ever, let them go. Because they may never come back."

Numerous thoughts ran through the assassin's mind as she processed her Queen's words. Jade was positive she loved Chris with all her heart. He was a once in a lifetime man that most women would say are extinct. If Jade didn't take heed upon Sindel's words, she just might miss the best thing that would ever happen to her. And she damn sure didn't want to give Tanya another chance. Her bitter nemesis seemingly had Chris to herself and blew it. Jade didn't plan on making the same mistake.

With her trademark smile, Jade said, "I don't plan on ever letting him go, your highness. I love Chris. I absolutely love that man with everything in me."

Sindel returned her smile. "That's the spirit, Jade! Go claim what's yours."

"Yes, my Queen." The assassin bowed in respect to her Queen before departing to find the love of her life. "And I thank you for not just approving of our love, but for giving me encouragement."

"My pleasure, Jade. Everyone needs encouragement occasionally." Sindel said.

Jade stood up and nodded in agreement before leaving the room to look for Chris while the Queen decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

 _ **Halls of the Edenian Palace:**_

Chris finished his tour of the palace and departed to go to bed, after taking in everything while thinking about what happened in the forest with Jade. The Edenian beauty had so much built up passion in her showing of affection. It caught him off guard, but he wasn't complaining at all. Chris now knew Jade loved him even though he wasted his time with that traitor. He rounded a corner going to the next hallway where his room was situated and headed straight for it. As he walked, Chris didn't notice Jade silently following him, a small smile with a hint of shyness on her face. Her boyfriend looked so calm although that was far from what his appearance would suggest. Seeing he was nearing his door, the dark beauty quickly caught up, remaining stealthy in her approach. Chris finally reached his room, but before opening the door, two soft hands placed themselves on his left arm. The Earthrealm hero turned around and smiled when he saw the apple of his eye, though was surprised to see her still awake. Looking closely, Chris could tell Jade was nervous about something, her normal confident posture replaced with uncertainty.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Chris asked her.

Unlike her usual self, Jade timidly asked, "Will you please stay with me? In my bedroom chamber? I don't want to sleep alone."

Sensing that even a warrior such as herself needed to be comforted, he gladly accepted. "Sure. Please lead the way as I'm still not too familiar with the palace here."

Smiling softly, she responded, "Of course. Come with me."

Jade moved her right hand from his arm and led him down the corridors to her bedroom chamber. As they walked, Chris couldn't help but look down at her ass and marveled how it swayed from side to side with every step she took. He was checking her out. Jade took notice of this but to her credit, didn't say anything as she blushed and smiled.

 _'He likes what he sees,'_ the ebony vixen thought in her head. _'I'll give him the full show I know he'll enjoy when we get there.'_

* * *

 _ **Jade's Bedroom:**_

They reached Jade's bedroom in five minutes, and when she opened the door, Chris looked around in amazement. Her chamber was enormous! He knew the Queen adequately compensated Jade for her loyalty and service to Edenia, but she has everything an average person would die to have. If she's living this well, imagine what Kitana has for her own bedroom. The bed was the size of three Queen sized beds combined with a host of weaponry displayed on all four walls, ranging from swords, throwing stars, and her most prized weapons, her Bojustu staff, and razorang. If Chris had any words, they were far and few between. This was just insane.

After looking around in awe, Chris remarked, "Wow, you have an amazing bedroom, Jade. It's huge!"

"Why thank you, Chris. I tried to tell the Queen I did not require this much space, but she insisted I take it for all I've done for her Kingdom." Jade told him.

"It's well deserved," he complimented her.

Feeling her face heating up again, Jade turned away from him with butterflies in her stomach at his charm. "Thank you. You are really kind. Please, feel free to look around while I change into something more comfortable."

Chris nodded as Jade turned to go into her closet. The Earthrealm hero kept his gaze on her ample ass. Jade could feel his eyes on her even though she didn't turn around to acknowledge it. She smiled in appreciation. Chris desired her in the same way she did. The proper attire would be needed for this night.

Walking to the window, Chris gazed at the beautiful forest just past the palace gates. He marveled at the General's room and the different weapons she acquired but all that paled in comparison to the view outside her balcony. A truly breathtaking sight to behold. While viewing the vast landscape, Chris failed to notice Jade coming out of the closet wearing a dark green see-through nightgown with black thong panties and no bra. She looked absolutely stunning as the lingerie clung to her figure like a second skin. Chris wasn't wearing anything fancy, but the emerald eyed assassin was still drawn to him none the less. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his powerful arms and dark grey sweatpants. Jade's eyes could easily view his chiseled abdominal muscles and chest as the shirt fit him nicely. She felt her heartbeat racing again at the sight of the man she dreamt about. Making a move, Jade tiptoed while swishing her hips with his back turned. Chris couldn't sense her approach, the benefits of being a respected assassin. Although Jade felt nervous, she was determined to prove her love and followed her desire accordingly.

 _ **Warning: Lemon Alert, read at your own risk**_

A pair of slender hands placed themselves on Chris' shoulders followed by a warm body pressing against his back. He didn't turn around to attack because he knew it was Jade. Both stood near the balcony, enjoying each other's company and not worrying about tomorrow's daunting mission. What Chris didn't expect was Jade kissing the base of his neck while moving her hands underneath his shirt to caress his chest. She was only an inch shorter in height so reaching his neck wasn't troublesome.

"Jade..." Chris began but moaned as Jade softly bit down on his neck, leaving a love mark there.

The assassin alternated between kissing and licking his neck, starting at his collarbone before moving up to his ear. Jade hugged the sensitive piece of flesh with her luscious lips. Chris savored the attention he was receiving from the ebony vixen and realized he also wanted more.

 _'Damn, this feels good,'_ thought Chris as Jade continued showing her love and affection with her ministrations. _'She really knows how to turn me on. I can't believe I was so blind to see Jade was there the entire time.'_

Chris turned around from his view outside the window to face Jade who backed up to give him room. His jaw dropped when he saw what she had on. Jade's body was every man's dream, a gorgeous figure with a 36-24-36 measurement of her 'assets.' As the Earthrealm savior gazed into her emerald eyes, he could see the love and desire she exhibited. He's never seen Jade like this before and jumped at the chance to give her what she yearned for.

His unconditional love.

Smiling, Jade touched her body to give Chris a little show, slowly licking her lips while running her right hand over her shoulder down to her breast to spice things up. She peeked down and saw her man already standing at attention through his sweatpants.

 _'He desires me as well,'_ she thought with sexy intentions. _'That certainly didn't take long.'_

"Chris, I want to prove my love to you. In a more, intimate way," the assassin spoke in a low, seductive tone.

Jade moved forward and tugged for his shirt, prompting Chris to raise his arms. The assassin stood mesmerized at the sight of his masterpiece body of toned muscle from his strong arms, to his chiseled chest and abs. Drool slowly protruded out of the corner of Jade's mouth.

 _'He's just so perfect,'_ she thought sensually.

The Edenian General grinned before encircling her arms around his neck as Chris did the same to her waist. Slowly, they inched their faces towards each other and met in a soft kiss. It wasn't long before their make-out session became rougher and more passionate with each second. The General became afraid she would collapse to the floor as her knees went weak from the fiery kiss. As if Chris read her mind, he picked Jade up by her thighs and moved her to the wall on the other side of the room. Her squeal of surprise was quickly quieted with another kiss while locking her powerful legs around his waist, swallowing a satisfied moan. Chris deftly slid his tongue into her mouth, which Jade happily accepted as they dueled for supremacy. He won and combined with squeezing her derriere, forced his lover to moan into his mouth. This caused Jade to reluctantly break the kiss, allowing Chris to move his lips all over her neck and throat. The assassin's eyes rolled back into her head, gasping and reveling in pure bliss at what Chris was doing to her. Shivering in excitement, Jade felt Chris stripping her clothes. He lifted the nightgown over her head, revealing her large, chocolate breasts. His mouth watered seeing the pearl nipples hardening from her arousal. The Earthrealm hero went on the attack by sucking her right breast while massaging the other with his right hand, earning a loud moan from Jade who held Chris' head close to her bosom. His actions made her comment in broken English as she couldn't keep in her joy and pleasure.

"Ah! Hah! Hah! Ahhh! Ooooh! Oh, Chris...! Don't stop... my love!" Jade begged. "Please! Please don't stop!"

Obliging, Chris continued teasing the General's chest with love bites and hickeys while shifting his right hand down towards her abdomen. Jade's core muscles felt well toned while maintaining a feminine appearance. Chris trailed his hand along her stomach until reaching her already wet pussy inside the string thong. He moved the thin article of clothing to the side for better access to his treasure. Jade stiffened and let out a cry of pleasure at the first contact of his hand against her core. Chris began fingering her with his middle and index digits, the intrusion causing the vixen to lightly dig her nails into his back while arching her own. The gentle touch was driving Jade to the point of madness. Inside her mind, assassin wanted more of her lover and knew precisely how to get him to his breaking point. Regaining her concentration (or what was left of it), Jade used her right hand to go into Chris' sweatpants and boxers, slowly massaging his hardened cock. He immediately closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as she smiled mischievously.

While stroking him, Jade leaned into his ear and raggedly whispered, "Enjoying it?"

"You... have no... idea." Chris struggled to say.

As Jade continued to tease his cock agonizingly slow, Chris never stopped fingering her core. Her increasing moans were a clear indication of this action, but now she wanted something more significant.

The assassin licked her man's ear, turning him on even more. "Take us to my bed."

Without a second thought, Chris carried a topless Jade to the large bed while continuing to make out with her. He put her down as she worked on his pants, kissing him softly in the process. After undoing the strings, Jade gently pulled both his pants and boxers down to show her prize. The Earthrealmer's manhood looked like it grew from the last time they sexed each other a few years ago. Chris stepped out of his pants and lovingly kissed Jade on her neck again, his hands fondling her ass. The assassin couldn't help but moan her submission as he stripped her black thong panties. After removing her last item of clothing, Chris laid Jade down on the bed, kissing her with a white-hot passion. Countless moans went past the General's lips as she ran her hands through his hair, his member brushing the lips of her core.

Jade's dream was finally coming true. She was going to make love to a man after waiting patiently for centuries.

Not wasting any time, Chris kissed down Jade's mesmerizing body, leaving her breathless and taking his time treating her sensitive breasts and nipples, earning more moans from the Edenian beauty.

"Mmmmm, Chris... Yes, right... there." Jade whispered in happiness and desire.

The Earthrealm hero finally reached his destination after going down her stomach. Jade thought Chris possessed the touch of an angel as he viewed her wet womanhood. The outer lips were swollen and puffy, glistening with her essence. Multiple kisses graced the outer edges before Chris delved his tongue deep inside his woman. The moment his moist appendage made its way in, Jade's mouth opened in a silent scream as her toes and hands curled along with throwing her head back from the treatment. He twisted his tongue at different angles, hearing labored breathing from the vixen's mouth. She started closing her legs, only to have Chris separate them further, wanting to give Jade nothing but tantalizing pleasure. The finishing blow came when he closed his lips on her clit and suckled. That did it for Jade as she screamed in ecstasy and released her essence on Chris' face, the assassin's chest heaving up and down. Good thing the General's room is nowhere near any of the other guests or the Queen's room as someone could've suspected the worst.

After giving Jade fantastic oral, Chris moved back up to her face but was caught off guard when she seized his face with both hands and brought him down on top, kissing him with her tongue in an uncontrolled frenzy. The General realized she was sampling her own honey and it tasted pretty good. Chris' hands went back to Jade's ass, giving it another tight squeeze. Another satisfied moan left her mouth, signaling she approved this action. In a sudden change, Jade rolled Chris over and was now on top, ready to return the favor.

The assassin kissed her beloved deeply before moving towards his jawline, tracing wet smooches all over the area before settling on his ear. Jade lightly gnawed on the sensitive flesh, causing Chris to wince but love the way her lips hugged his ear. Her right hand found his cock and continued stroking it, even massaging his sensitive accessories. Jade swallowed a moan from Chris' mouth and made her way down his body like he did earlier. She kept her hand on his manhood to give him all the pleasures he desired. The Edenian beauty teased both his nipples, moving further south to trail more wet kisses on his ripped chest until his member came into view. Jade licked his manhood at the top, making Chris hold his breath unintentionally before exhaling sharply as she inhaled his member, alternating between licking and sucking from the base all the way to the head before moving down to suck his balls, swallowing her another loud groan.

"Oh, damn. Jade..." Chris moaned to the Edenian beauty.

Jade went back to pleasing his manhood, her hand steadily stroking him while taking in most of his length. The Earthrealm hero realized he wouldn't have much longer before he exploded.

"Jade!" The Earthrealm hero realized he wouldn't have much longer before he exploded. "I'm gonna...!" Chris groaned loudly before he could finish as he unloaded his seed in Jade's mouth.

The assassin prepared for this and swallowed every drop of his cum with one gulp. "Mmm... You taste so good, Chris."

Edenia's General straddled Chris with her long legs on both sides of his waist, rubbing his still hard cock against her wet core. Before she sat down on it, her beloved stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jade? We can stop now if..." Chris never finished that sentence as his lover quieted him with a firm kiss.

The assassin moved to whisper in his ear, "Yes, Chris. I love you, and I want this." Jade pulled back, gazing at him with a sincere expression. "Please make love to me, Chris," she softly said.

Accepting his lover's plea, Chris nodded and shared another kiss with her before Jade gently inserted herself on his cock. A loud gasp was followed by a moan as his steel rod entered her mound. She wrapped her arms tightly around Chris' body after feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Jade underestimated his size but didn't complain while leaning her head back. Chris took this opportunity to suck on her right breast while massaging the other, reveling in Jade's whine of pleasure. They stood there in each other's embrace, waiting for the vixen to adjust to the great sensations of being filled by his love muscle. Chris ran his right hand through Jade's raven hair tied in pigtails while using the other to caress her right thigh. Jade didn't remain idle in her movements as she gently moved her hips back and forth on her lover's crotch.

They looked at each other one last time before she whispered huskily, "Give it to me."

Smiling softly, Chris put his hands underneath her thighs to help Jade slowly bounce on his member, burying his face in the crease of her neck. Jade sweetly moaned at his cock moving inside her velvet depths. It was amazing beyond description. She closed her eyes and continued grounding her hips before gradually picking up the pace. The minimal pain she experienced earlier had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. Chris laid down, taking in Jade's blissful expression on her face as small screams were heard. He smiled to himself at the sight of her breasts bobbing vertically before moving his hands from her thighs to her ass, moaning himself as Jade slammed herself hard on his member. It wasn't long before she begged for more.

"Chris! Hah! F... Faster!" Jade screamed with her hands on his chest. "Mmmmm! Harder! Oh! Oh yes! Ohhhhhhhh! Chris, I love you!"

"I love you too... Jade!" responded Chris as his breathing escalated.

Chris then took control, rolling the two of them to land on top, ready to let his instincts take over. Jade moaned lustfully in his ear as he gripped her ass, his waist still ensnared by her muscular legs. Instead of starting slow, the Earthrealm hero pumped at an even pace, feeling the assassin gyrate her hips in perfect sync with his own. The ebony woman held him close as he increased the power in his thrusting and couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Chris repeatedly hit her G-Spot with his hard pumps, making Jade wonder if she ever wanted this to end with the way he dove into her body. Passionate lovemaking was out the window. Only raw passion remained as Chris was going to make damn sure Jade enjoyed this.

"Oh, God! Chris! Chris! By the Elder Gods! Don't stop, Chris!" Jade yelled with her arms around his neck, smashing their bodies together.

He managed to grunt out, "Damn, you're so tight, Jade!"

With his hips slamming against her pelvis, Jade dug her nails into Chris' back and listened to mixed groans of pleasure and pain from her lover, biting her lip to quiet her own moans. Chris didn't mind though. That action let him know she wanted more as he reluctantly withdrew from the heat that was her womanhood.

For the last position for the night, Chris instructed Jade to get on her hands and knees. Curiosity entered her mind as to what he was planning, but after doing what she was told, Jade found out when he tasted her opening from behind. She almost forgot to breathe. The move was unexpected but welcomed as well. Chris hungrily toyed with her pussy, adding his fingers into her as Jade's mouth hung open, drooling from the dizzying pleasure. Her mind was in disarray at her lover's showing of lust. As Chris pulled his fingers out, he once again did something unexpected and started licking her other hole. Jade screamed her lungs out. Never had she been touched there before. At this point, she didn't care as she wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her body as he continued rimming her ass hole, her breathing coming out in pants.

"Ahhhh! Yes, Chris! Give it to me! I want you right now! Please! Take me now!" Jade screamed, no longer caring how loud she was.

Chris finished his torture and prepared to retake his lover, positioning his member at her dripping pussy and immersed himself from behind, hearing another loud and excited moan from Jade. The pace began slowly, allowing the vixen to adjust. With each thrust, her moans increased in frequency, letting out a gasp after feeling her hair being pulled. Chris was showing her his wild and dominant side. Jade wanted to match him, forcefully moving her hips back to his crotch and adding to the pleasure she was receiving as he held her slim waist with his free hand. Wanting to hear his lover scream, Chris pumped harder, getting the reaction he wanted. Jade screamed loudly and arched her back as their hips slapped away, her pussy leaking like a faucet with both hands threatening to tear through the sheets. Chris groaned loudly as her vaginal muscles tightly clamped down on his member.

With sweat pouring from both lovers, Chris snaked his arm around Jade's stomach and brought her to his chest, turning her head for a passionate kiss while swallowing all the moans emitting from her throat. Her tongue snaked forward to meet his in a battle of dominance. To keep upright, the assassin wrapped one arm around her lover's neck to hold him in place as he steadily pumped into her core. Chris broke the kiss to meet Jade's stare, her eyes glazed over as drool slipped out of her mouth from the intense, agonizing ecstasy.

"Don't stop, my lover!" Jade voiced her feelings, overtaken by desperation. "Hah! Ah! Ahhhh! Ooh! Yes! YES!"

Their orgasms were quickly approaching after struggling with each other for over an hour. They could feel themselves slip into a sea of passion. Neither warrior wanted to be saved, wanting to drown in each other's love. Chris squeezed and fondled both of Jade's breasts while she kissed him again. Within moments, the Edenian General's eyes rolled into her head, practically unsure if she had gone crazy.

They could both feel the building lust culminating for the climax just ahead.

Chris left hickeys on Jade's neck and collarbone, adding to the pleasure of their lovemaking. The assassin's breathing in his ear put him in another frenzy as he held her waist and bust respectively. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Jade crushed his lips in another heated kiss. Muffled moans along with the collision of their hips were the only sounds audible in the assassin's room. After their heated make-out session, Jade pulled away and continued screaming, their bodies perfectly molding together in the moon's lunar light.

"Chris! Sweetheart!" Jade started before howling as Chris tagged her ass good. "OHHH! CHRIS!"

"Me too, Jade! Shit!" Chris shouted.

Labored breathing became music to both warriors' ears in the room. Neither Jade nor Chris wanted their lovemaking to stop, but all good things must end. After giving the other a certain amount of love, Chris and Jade kissed once more before letting out startling cries of pleasure, her soaked pussy clamping down on his pulsating cock in a core-shaking orgasm, forcing the Earthrealm hero to shoot his seed into her. Their heads snapped up from the exhilarating pleasure.

"AHHHHHH! JADE!"

"CHRIIIIIIIS!"

Silence followed for the next few moments with both warriors stopping their movements after the passing of their shared orgasm. Chris' hands held Jade's chest to prevent her from falling, a few throaty moans slipping out her throat despite being completely drained of energy. This was even better than the first time they made love shortly after their first meeting during the first tournament. Jade turned to face Chris, kissing his lips gently while holding his cheeks with both hands.

Exhausted and out of breath, they fell back onto the bed with nothing left to give. The tanned woman collapsed on her man's chest as he settled in, never screaming like that in her entire life. But Jade knew it was worth every second. Fatigue set in after sexing each other for over an hour. Jade was now sure Chris was the one for her. Tonight emphatically proved that point.

 _'He was incredible.'_ Jade thought to herself with a happy smile, caressing Chris' peaceful face with her hand as he slept. _'I'm so happy you're mine, Chris.'_

Deciding to let him sleep, Jade moved the sheets over their bare bodies and laid her head on his chest, kissing it multiple times before getting comfortable. Unconsciously, Chris wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled the assassin into a warm embrace. Jade smiled lovingly at her tired love, giving him one last kiss before drifting off to sleep herself, awaiting a fateful battle with the Dragon King along with his supposed unstoppable army.

But more importantly, Tanya.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **In the next chapter, I'll fast forward to the first showdown between Tanya and Jade along with other developments leading up to the impending fight between the fierce Edenian rivals. As always, leave a review and let me know your honest opinions.**


	4. Fatal Encounter

_**Dream Sequence: Dragon King's Palace**_

 _Chris had failed._

 _He wasn't strong enough to do what he usually would. And now, everyone he loved, cared for, and more importantly, every realm in existence, will suffer the consequences._

 _His body saw better days. Separated right shoulder, three broken ribs, broken left leg, a deep cut on the left side of his forehead, and blood everywhere on his body. What could have caused Earthrealm's mightiest hero to be damn near mauled to death?_

 _Onaga, the Dragon King._

 _The most substantial threat than even the mighty emperor Shao Kahn did what some salivated for and most feared he would after rising from his grave. Onaga completely laid waste to Chris along with his forces, standing on the cusp of regaining his rightful place as the deity of all realms. All the Dragon King needed to do now was finish Earthrealm's savior. Most of his comrades were dead, and Queen Sindel along with many other well-known Mortal Kombatants anguished in their defeat inside the throne room where the final battle took place._

 _The most notable was Jade._

 _Tanya dealt Jade a decisive defeat, holding the assassin tightly by her hair with a katana sword to the throat, ready to end her life as soon as the Dragon King gave the order. Gruesome injuries riddled Jade's body. Her right arm dangled uselessly at her side with multiple bruises on her face including a black eye, and her jaw bleeding from a powerful kick Tanya used. To make matters worse, Jade couldn't hold back her wave of tears as she witnessed her lover receive the beating of his life. It was discouraging enough Jade lost her own fight but watching Chris struggle in vain was more than she was willing to bear._

 _Seeing her enemy's face with tears falling, Tanya grinned menacingly and taunted her. "Why the long face, Jade? Chris was only delaying the inevitable. Yet you and the Queen were willing to send him to his doom."_

 _The traitor moved her face near Jade's to lick a trail of blood from her mouth, much to the General's displeasure._

 _"Not only is Chris about to face his demise," Tanya continued before placing the blade closer to Jade's neck. "But so will you and your pathetic friends. Your own death will be prolonged no more. And now,"_

 _Pulling the blade away from Jade's throat, Tanya then gave the assassin a punishing knee to her stomach. Jade's eyes widened with the wind knocked out of her. The sudden attack took her by surprise as she fell to the ground in a heap, clutching her stomach with her uninjured arm. But she was forcefully pulled up by the hair, Tanya's sword merely inches away from her neck._

 _"Chris can only sit and watch as I take your life," whispered Tanya in her rival's ear._

 _Jade didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right, continuing to hope that somehow, someway; Chris would find a way to battle not only Onaga but all his various injuries. But it looked more unlikely with each passing moment. The Dragon King taunted him during the entire match and never let up in his relentless pursuit of power. No matter what Chris tried, Onaga had an answer for it. This Dragon freak was repelling all of Chris' military training. Not even having weapons at his disposal could slow the Dragon down. Sensing his body beginning to fail, Chris' vision gave way to fatigue, everything becoming blurry. He knew his time was up and wouldn't cheat death this time around. As the last bit of energy left his body, Chris fell face first into the ground._

 _"NOOOO! CHRISSSSSSS!" Jade cried in despair._

 _It was the end of the line._

 _Onaga thoroughly defeated the biggest threat to his Kingdom but know, he wanted to prove a point. "Tanya! Bring her to my throne! This will be Earthrealm's final gasp!" He laughed triumphantly._

 _Obeying the order, Tanya forcefully pushed Jade to the throne while Onaga grabbed Chris by his neck and took him to where the two ladies stood. When the Dragon reached his chair, he threw the Earthrealm hero face down harshly into the ground, adding to the pain he's already fighting. Two warriors from Onaga's army grabbed both his arms and held him upright while kneeling. Chris could barely open his eyes, but they snapped open after hearing a beautiful voice in distress._

 _"CHRIS!" His lover called out to him after being dragged to the throne._

 _Chris saw Jade's condition and desperately wanted to help her but couldn't do anything. Both warriors were utterly defenseless. He looked into the pupil-less eyes of Tanya, seeing nothing more than an empty shell of the woman who claimed to love him. If looks could kill, she would already be in her grave. In response to Chris' glare, Tanya smiled evilly and let go of Jade's hair, only to roughly pull on her broken right arm, forcing a painful groan._

 _'Jade, I'm sorry,' he thought with regret. 'I've failed everyone but no one more than you.'_

 _The Dragon King returned to his chair and sat down, overlook over his beaten prisoners. "How does it feel, Chris?" He addressed his beaten opponent. "To let everyone who was counting on you to defeat me, down?"_

 _No answer came from Earthrealm's champion, knowing Onaga was gloating in his victory. What he didn't expect was for the dragon to walk over to where Jade and Tanya stood. The traitor stepped away, allowing Onaga to roughly cup the General's face. She winced in pain, still injured from her emotional battle with Tanya._

 _"Especially this green rose?" he asked, eyeing the assassin like a piece of meat._

 _"Go to hell, you piece of shit! You and your bitch of a servant!" Jade spat out venomously._

 _The Dragon only laughed before letting go of her face as he walked back to his chair. He nodded to Tanya who brought her rival's broken right arm tightly behind her back. Jade couldn't help but scream in agony, struggling to break the hold. Chris winced seeing his lover being tortured. It was happening all over again. Another loved one would meet a cruel fate if he didn't do something. After letting go of Jade's arm, Tanya again grabbed her by the hair with the Katana blade close to her throat. Running out of options, Chris reluctantly turned his attention back to Onaga, who looked at him with a vicious smile._

 _"Don't! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Chris shouted in defiance._

 _"Now why would I do that?" Onaga cynically asked. "According to Tanya, your lover here would've been a thorn in my side if she wasn't taken care of. Your feeble attempts to reason won't save you or any of your friends. I will give you a chance though to reconsider your options."_

 _Rising from his chair, the Dragon King towered over his enemy. "You're a very skilled warrior. One that could easily be a Commanding General in my army."_

 _Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Onaga's proposed deal, but with his lover in Tanya's clutches and most of his forces defeated or dead, he may have to swallow his pride to save whoever was left alive._ _Jade watched in pure horror, tears flowing from her eyes._

 _"I'll make a deal with you." Onaga continued. "Swear your allegiance and lead my unstoppable army. In return, I will spare all your living allies, including your lover here."_

 _Tanya didn't like the King trying to bargain her bitter enemy's life but looked at it from another perspective. She would have Chris all to herself and not worry about any competition for him with Jade wasting away in prison._

 _"Mmmmm. I would love that very much, King Onaga." Tanya said in satisfaction while licking her lips seductively at Chris who looked disgusted. "He can be mine all over again."_

 _"Chris! Don't do it!" Jade could only shout in desperation, fearing the worst would happen if her lover accepted the offer. "He'll still kill all of us despite what he says! Please, my love! Don't do this!"_

 _Immediately, Tanya quieted her with another knee to the gut. Jade felt something crack in her ribs and spat out a wad of blood. She glared at her rival for the cheap shot, only to see Tanya grin maliciously. The assassin turned her attention back to Chris. Both lovers locked eyes with each other, but he wished he hadn't. Seeing Jade's hot tears along with her broken body tore Chris apart inside. He failed to protect her from Tanya, just like his wife and daughter all those years ago from Kano. And now, he's let down everyone who depended on him. It was a sickening sense of Déjà vu._

 _Seeing the two lock eyes, Onaga spoke again. "Tanya, if you would be so kind, show Chris I'm serious about my intentions."_

 _The pyromancer nodded and removed the blade from Jade's neck, only to go in front of her and swipe at her ribcage, taking sick pleasure in hearing Jade's screams. Chris' eyes widened in fear at what just occurred. Blood splattered on the ground as Tanya grinned in victory. The Edenian General fell to the floor, griping her right side which bled freely from the attack and would bleed out if she didn't receive medical treatment soon. Tanya moved to kick Jade square in the face, nearly knocking her unconscious. She was about to swipe down again, and Chris was running out of time._

 _It was now or never._

 _"STOP! WAIT!" Chris yelled._

 _Onaga raised his hand, ordering Tanya to cease her attack. Though dissatisfied, she stopped but not before getting Jade in the same position Chris was in. Kneeled and upright with the blood-stained blade at her neck. Jade breathed hard and knew she didn't have too much time before either passing out from the blood loss or die from it altogether._

 _"What will it be, Chris? Will you join me, or will you continue to stall and let her become dismembered piece by piece?" Onaga asked, his patience wearing thin._

 _Chris gave his expected answer. "You can go to hell. Even if we all perish, your end will come soon enough."_

 _That was all Onaga needed to hear. Although not happy at all with the reply, he anticipated it none the less as Chris would never side with him or anyone else who chose to do harm to other people. Not only did he have too much pride, but he was also overwhelmingly loyal to the cause he fought for. That was something even Onaga had to admire. But Chris would learn the hard way why it was unwise to cross into the path of the Dragon King._

 _"A pity." Onaga started. "You would've been a great addition to my army and had everything you could ever imagine."_

 _"Funny you should mention that, Onaga. I did have everything. I don't need your money or fame as your General." Chris replied._

 _"But what you did have in this woman here is about to be erased. You may proceed, Tanya." Onaga commanded to his aid._

 _Chris quickly turned his head as Tanya prepared to execute her rival. Jade now knew her death was inevitable. Before she met her fate, Jade mouthed to Chris what she has always felt within her heart and soul towards him while showing a grateful but sorrowful smile._

 _"I love you, and hope to see you in the next life, my love." Jade sadly declared with her tears flowing freely. Chris struggled to break free and save her life when his worst fears came true._

 _Wasting little time, Tanya swiftly moved the blade across Jade's neck, watching the blood explode from the incision made by the sword. Despite already knowing what the outcome would be when he declined Onaga's offer, Chris couldn't help but yell in absolute grief as Queen Sindel, Sonya, and Johnny all watched in horror as one of their best warriors and friends met her grisly fate. Jade dropped to the floor in a pool of her own blood, her eyes closing after the execution. Tanya began laughing hysterically while Onaga smiled in triumph. Chris didn't pay attention to either of them. His lover was dead, and there was nothing he could do but yell._

 _"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"_

* * *

 _ **End of Nightmare: Jade's Bedroom**_

Chris' eyes snapped opened as he carefully sat up in Jade's bed. He realized it was all a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed dangerously too real. The Earthrealm hero wiped the sweat building on his forehead and turned to set his feet on the ground at the edge of the bed. Chris covered his face with both hands to calm himself. A few hours had passed since he and Jade fell asleep. After the passion they shared, he thought a good night sleep would help prepare him for the most daunting challenge he and his friends have ever encountered. But it appears the dream of witnessing his own failure and Jade's death haunted Chris to no end.

 _'I can't lose. Under no circumstance can I falter because if I do, even the victories over Shao Khan will mean nothing. The Dragon King must be stopped. For all of us. Especially for her and Edenia,'_ he thought to himself.

As Chris heavily pondered his dream, he unintentionally woke up Jade shortly after sitting up. Though she was fatigued from earlier, the emerald assassin alertly looked for Chris as he wasn't in his spot in her bed. She found him sitting at the edge of the bed with his head lowered.

 _'He must've had a nightmare,'_ thought Jade, noticing his body lightly shaking.

Edenia's General quietly moved towards him. Chris didn't pay attention as he desperately tried to calm his anxiety about the impending battle, not feeling his lover sitting behind him as the moonlight exposed her bare figure. She placed her slender hands on Chris' board shoulders and tenderly massaged them.

Chris turned his head to apologize. "Oh, Jade. I didn't..." he started but was silenced by Jade who smiled lovingly at him.

"Shhh... It's ok, my love. You must've relived an unpleasant nightmare," she whispered to him.

"One that felt very real," Chris replied.

Jade continued her massage. "Do you wish to reveal it to me? You don't have to if you want. I just want to help you relax."

He hesitated about telling her as she might react badly to what he dreamed of. Chris knew he wasn't the only one anxious about tomorrow's collision with Onaga's army. The Commander could tell Jade would love nothing more than to help him through whatever he dreamt about and would feel terrible if he didn't give her that chance.

Inhaling sharply, Chris began explaining. "Although you won't like it, I'll tell you what happened. I just made it to the Dragon King's throne room. He was sitting there patiently waiting for me. What I didn't realize was that his forces overwhelmed Queen Sindel and the others. Tanya was by his side and had you as a prisoner."

The assassin frowned as Chris told her that part. Tanya was victorious against her? She'll be damned if she lets that traitorous bitch have the upper hand in their upcoming meeting. If there was one thing Tanya excelled in, was getting into her opponent's head either before or even during the fight. She was a manipulator in every sense of the word.

Jade grimly nodded as Chris went on. "Despite everything that went right for us, it looked like Onaga won as he beat me like a red-headed stepchild. No matter what I did, he had a counter move and eventually, I was down. But that's not the worst of it." His lover was nervous about what else he had to say.

Steeling himself, Chris continued his story. "He ordered two guards to bring me to his throne while commanding Tanya to do the same with you. You were beaten badly with a broken arm with Tanya ready to finish you with her sword. I pleaded with Onaga to spare your life and the others. He considered doing so but wanted something in return. Turns out, Onaga wanted me to swear my allegiance to him and become a General to his army. Otherwise, he would kill everyone, starting with you being executed by Tanya."

His beloved was floored with what she just heard. Jade knew Chris would never side with the forces of evil, but the decision he was forced to make didn't make it any easier. And her worst fears came true when he told her the rest.

"Even though I'd... risk losing you to that witch, I didn't want to become his brainwashed General and declined his offer. He didn't take too kindly to that, and ordered Tanya to... to..." Chris was now choking back on his tears as he relived the grim image.

"To cut... your... neck," he finished.

At that point, Jade hugged Chris tightly as he broke down completely. All she could do was console him while gently running her hand through his hair while the other lightly brushed his back. After a few minutes, Jade turned his face to her and closed the distance with a soft kiss. Relief was instant for Chris as he softly locked lips with his woman, thankful she was here with him alive and breathing.

Reluctantly, Jade broke the kiss and moved behind Chris to continue massaging his shoulders. She couldn't believe how tense his muscles were. The nightmare took its toll on his body and psyche.

"Please relax," Jade whispered in her lover's ear. "I know you're feeling a lot of pressure, but I know you will do whatever it takes to end this war. I love and believe in you, Chris. I promise I'll be right there with you. In the meantime, let me take care of you in your time of need."

Jade rolled her hands over Chris' shoulders to release the knots in them, telling him when to inhale and exhale. The effect taking place was positive. His eyes never opened the entire time as she worked her magic on his back. After nearly twenty minutes, Chris' muscles relaxed, allowing Jade to carefully tuck him in before resting against his chest with his arms around her back.

"Do you feel better?" Jade softly asked.

Smiling, Chris replied, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Jade. I should be able to sleep better now."

Jade returned his smile and kissed him again, caressing his torso for a minute to savor the feel of his skin against her hand. The assassin felt Chris kiss her lightly on her forehead, making her smile at his affection as the pair drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning:**_

All the warriors gathered together in the hall to depart towards the vicinity of Sun Do where the Dragon King and his army awaited them. Sonya and Johnny noticed Jade and Chris hadn't shown up yet and departure time was in half an hour.

"Where are they? Jade's usually never late. This is unlike her." Johnny mused.

Raising an eyebrow at her husband, Sonya replied, "Just as it's unlike you to care about what other people are doing. You are right though, it's almost time to leave."

As soon as the Lieutenant expressed her opinion on the situation, Chris and Jade came around the corner, but that wasn't what shocked the married couple. They walked together, hand in hand. For the mission, Jade changed back into her alternate MK Deception outfit with her braided hair and mask while Chris wore a military vest with combat gloves, boots, and cargo pants. Johnny had a ridiculous smile while Sonya was in a state of disbelief.

 _'Those two... are an item? Never would've seen that coming,'_ she thought to herself.

Her husband had that look on his face, and Sonya was quick to reprimand him. "Don't even think about it, Johnny."

"What? I'm just glad that Chris got some ass! From royalty no less!" Johnny excitedly remarked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "You truly are an idiot."

"If I'm an idiot, then why'd you marry me?" he asked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I did." Sonya lamented.

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Beats me."

They both stopped their brief argument as the new couple came into the hall. As usual, Johnny tried to start some mischief as he approached them.

"Hey, Chris. Looks like you had a good time last night," he grinned, although it seemed like Chris wasn't in a joking mood. Especially with this numbskull.

Chris tersely replied, "Back off, Cage. The last thing I need to distract me is your stupidity."

"Woah ease up, man. I'm just saying..." Johnny started but quickly shut himself up when he saw Jade looking at him fiercely.

"Cage, if you really value your jewels, you will not finish that sentence," she said sharply.

Deciding that he shouldn't test her, the movie star left it alone. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. Jeesh, I know you're both anxious. Everyone is right now."

Both Jade and Chris knew what he was referring to. They were going into a hostile situation and doing it blindly. Every person in the hall knew what would happen if they weren't successful. All the realms could be in Onaga's grasps if they didn't stop him in time.

Chris nodded solemnly and said, "I know. This is it. We need to be successful no matter what."

They all nodded as the Commander excused himself to speak with Queen Sindel. As he left, Sonya pulled Jade to the side to talk in private.

"What is it, Sonya?" Jade asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what Johnny did earlier," Sonya replied. "There's no excuse for that."

"It's all right, I suppose. Even though I should be accustomed to it, Cage still knows how to aggravate everyone," the assassin told the Lieutenant.

Johnny's wife crossed her arms and looked away. "Tell me about it."

Jade carefully looked at her posture and could tell something was wrong. "I know it's not my business but is there something going on with you two?"

Sonya turned back to the assassin when she heard the question, her arms remaining crossed. "I'm really considering about divorcing him."

The Edenian General's eyes widened. Sonya was already thinking about calling it quits? They've only been married for a few years. Apparently, the star actor and the military woman are having problems in paradise.

Sonya continued before Jade could ask why. "I'm not the wife and mother type. I've dedicated my life to avenging the deaths of my team caused by Kano. I don't have time to play housewife to an overrated actor and a spoiled child."

Putting one hand on her waist, Jade looked in disbelief at Sonya as she finished speaking, not believing the Lieutenant would completely disregard her own family to satisfy her revenge. A very selfish thing to do. Even Johnny didn't deserve that.

"Sounds like Johnny isn't the real problem here." Jade pointed out.

That statement caused the Lieutenant to narrow her eyes. "You have some nerve to question my decisions. What gave you the right to accuse me?"

"Look, we all can agree your husband isn't the brightest person in the world, but he at least puts effort into something worthwhile like a family. I commend him for that. The way I see it, you're completely unfair to him and your daughter." Jade replied.

"And why does it matter to you?" Sonya asked with contempt.

Jade matched her level stare. "Because I know the importance of family. I don't even have one, yet you don't even value yours. Queen Sindel and Kitana are really the only people close to me I can call family. Now, I can say the same about Chris. He opened my eyes as I learned of his background. Even though he also wants Kano to be done away with, he knows what's important to him."

Sonya uncrossed her arms as her anger at Jade's accusations subsided. The Lieutenant's assumptions were accurate. Looks like Chris has finally moved on from his family's murder and found a fresh start with Jade.

"So, you and Chris are together now?" Sonya asked after putting two and two together.

Jade hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes, we are."

The Lieutenant nodded. "I'm surprised more than anything. Honestly, I thought you didn't want to deal with men at all."

"At first I didn't. But when Chris came along, he changed my way of thinking. He's shown me that not all men are the same. I'm thankful for him making me realize that." Jade honestly replied as she watched him converse with Queen Sindel, probably about how they planned to ambush the Dragon King's palace.

Sonya followed her stare and nodded again. "I see. In any case, I'm happy for you both. The only thing I'm asking is to take care of him. You already know what he's been through," she said.

Jade nodded in agreement. "I promise I will. He means everything to me."

Sonya reached out with her hand for a handshake, to which Jade accepted. Both nodded to each other in understanding before the assassin left to prepare for the battle. Before doing so, Jade addressed Sonya with her back turned.

"I won't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. However, I think you need to give your marriage a chance. You might regret your earlier thoughts later," she warned before leaving the Lieutenant, who was in deep thought after listening to her ally's advice.

* * *

 _ **Palace Grounds:**_

The combined forces of Earthrealm and Edenia reached the Dragon King's Palace through another one of Sindel's secret portals. After taking out Onaga's first line of defense at the front gate, they split up to cover more ground. Sub-Zero and Scorpion went to eliminate the Tarkatans. Sonya and Johnny led their own small army to hold off the remaining army of Onaga. Sindel took Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho to look for Kitana and the other revenants.

The Queen didn't want to even think about harming her daughter, but to free Kitana and their other allies from the dark influence pervading in their bodies, Sindel may have to. As fate would have it, the Princess along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were waiting inside an inner sanctum. Kitana sat on a makeshift throne, her legs crossed as her fellow revenants flanked each side.

"Well, if it isn't my old hag of a mother." Kitana addressed her mother in a snide tone. "And she's brought company with her."

Sindel didn't take the insult personally as this wasn't her daughter at all. "Kitana, please stop this madness! This is not the daughter I raised!"

"Silence!" Kitana replied defiantly. "I'm happy to be a revenant now. I have more freedom now than I've ever had with being Princess, no longer burdened with petty affairs. With Onaga's resurrection finally complete, we will aid him in his quest for universal domination!" The renegade Princess stood right across from her mother and former allies as her fellow revenants stood by her.

"We hate that it has come to this, Queen Sindel. But this was unavoidable." Liu Kang said, getting into his stance.

"Then you're giving us no choice but to take you all down," stated Li Mei, returning his gesture.

Jax cracked his knuckles and got into his stance like the others. "You can try. Just giving you fair warning."

Both sides attacked each other with the knowledge that a lot of blood will be spilled in this fight.

* * *

 _ **Dragon King's Throne Room:**_

Chris and Jade ran through the corridors of the palace to find the throne room. They wouldn't be detected as easily with their allies distracting most of Onaga's forces, giving them the chance to roam without interruption.

As they sprinted, the Earthrealm Hero began having flashbacks of his nightmare. The beating he endured, all his friends being captured or killed, and worst of all; Jade being murdered in front of him by her hated nemesis, Tanya. Chris shook his head amid his deep thoughts as he continued running, which didn't go unnoticed.

Jade took a glance at him. "Is something wrong, Chris?"

"Just having some unwanted flashbacks," he replied.

The assassin looked concerned but assured him with a smile through her mask. "Don't worry. We'll all pull out of this. I know we will." Chris returned her smile as they stopped in front of the throne room.

After busting the door down and stepping in, both warriors stood amazed at the size of the room as it easily dwarfed Queen Sindel's throne room. Dragon eggs laid everywhere, waiting to hatch very shortly and run amok through Outworld. The room itself was dark and surrounded by large spikes along with a lava ring encircling the perimeter.

And there stood Onaga.

The resurrected Dragon King was precisely what Jade and Chris thought he would be. His size as a full-grown Dragon easily towered over their smaller forms, and it looks as though his power was increasing with every second. He flew over from his seat and stomped on the ground, shaking it tremendously while causing the couple to lose their balance momentarily.

"So, this is the Earthrealmer I've heard so much about." Onaga studied his challenger, his razor-sharp teeth poking out. "Chris, I presume?"

Although fearful inside, Chris steeled himself and responded to the Dragon King. "Yeah, that's me."

"I have to say, when I was informed you defeated Shao Khan not once but twice, I was thoroughly impressed. Not only that, you're very accomplished in your decorated military career." Onaga said complimentary.

Chris wasn't fazed. "Flattered, but I'm not here to talk. We're here to finish you and save all the realms from impending destruction."

Onaga roared in amusement as he heard the bold statement. "You really think you can stop my reign!? You have a lot of misplaced courage to stand to me of all people!" The Dragon then turned his attention to Jade. "Ah, yes. The esteemed bodyguard to the Edenian throne, Jade. I see you've joined this fool and the others on this hopeless quest to end my rule."

Angered that he basically insulted Chris, Jade shouted in retaliation. "Don't talk about him like he's nothing, Onaga! If he can defeat Shao Khan twice, he can do the same to you!"

Another eruption of laughter came from Onaga. "My dear, if only you knew how much more powerful I've become! Of course, you will never know as you have your own battle to fight."

Not a moment too soon, Jade was met with a kick to the side of her head that came out of nowhere, flying nearly twenty feet before skidding on the ground. Chris shouted her name and went to help, but the Dragon King seized the opportunity to grab him and took Earthrealm's hero up on the roof of the palace where they would do battle. Jade groggily stood up to shake off the cobwebs and felt her forehead. An open wound was found on her left temple with blood streaking down. Her attacker gracefully landed after a backflip and stood ten feet from the General.

"You've finally decided to come to your grave site." Jade heard her attacker speak and turned to face them. Instantly, her eyes lit up.

"Tanya!" Jade yelled.

The Edenian traitor grinned in satisfaction, dressed in her alternate MK Deception outfit with her hair in a single braid. She greeted her rival accordingly. "Long time, no see, bitch."

Thoroughly enraged, Jade snapped out of her groggy state and drew her hands up. "I knew you would show yourself!"

"Why of course. How else can we end this ongoing standoff between us?" Tanya asked cynically.

"The only way it will end! With your death after betraying our realm and people!" shouted Jade.

Tanya giggled with an evil smile, crossing her arms across her chest. "Come now, Jade. We both know that's not the only reason you want to get rid of me."

The Edenian General dropped her stance as Tanya said that statement, knowing the traitor was right in that regard. This wasn't about their homeland, not anymore. It became a personal grudge match. Tanya walked side to side, her glaring eyes never leaving Jade's hostile stare.

"Admit it. Our rivalry is much more than bringing me to justice for Edenia. You want to kill me to redeem Chris' honor. I don't know why he would waste his time with you. You're nothing but a mangy lapdog following orders from royalty that needs to be replaced. Though I must say, Chris was mesmerizing in bed with me. I wouldn't mind making him my personal slave when Onaga takes over every realm in existence. I'll undoubtedly enjoy forcing him to watch me end your pathetic life," she stated.

Jade dangerously narrowed her eyes after her rival finished speaking. She was hoping Tanya wouldn't bring Chris into their quarrel, but the assassin figured it was only wishful thinking. The pyromancer will go to any lengths to gain an advantage, and this would be no exception.

 _'No matter what, I can't let her words get to me. That's how Tanya takes advantage against her opponents. I must remain focused.'_ Jade thought to herself.

Ready for their fatal encounter, Tanya adopted her battle stance. "Now, no one will interfere or save you this time. Princess Kitana is a revenant and Chris will meet his end against Onaga." She then lit both palms on fire. "Your fate has been sealed, bitch! Prepare to die!"

"For not only betraying our world but for also hurting a good man, _my_ man," Jade went back into her own stance, rage visible in her eyes. "I'll kill you myself!"

Both ladies charged full speed, screaming their battle cries with the intent of putting their opponent in an early grave. They both sent a right-hand punch towards the other. The two fists collided, creating a shockwave that rocked the throne room, signifying the strength inside the Edenian vixens. Jade and Tanya held their fists in place, glaring at each other with disdain.

Their rivalry would conclude with this fight.

As expected, the battle played out to a standstill with Tanya and Jade giving their all. Neither woman could gain an advantage with each warrior being proficient in their unique fighting styles. Jade with her technique of Fan Zi mixed with Kuo Shou and Tanya with her fighting style of Zi Ran Men along with Yue Chuan. Tanya was also a well renounced pyro-kinetic wielder and used it when it served her best. This wouldn't be one of those times as Jade can easily avoid projectiles with her Shadow Flash. Using a fireball nearly backfired on Tanya as Jade dodged it before jumping in the air to deliver a powerful right-hand attack. The Edenian General was shocked though when Tanya effortlessly caught the incoming fist and sent her own into the assassin's stomach. Emerald eyes widened in pain as a mixture of spit and blood flew out of her mouth and stained her mask. Jade fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with both arms.

Tanya smiled down at her opponent. "You stupid fool," she mocked her.

Moved forward, the traitor grabbed Jade's hair, a grimace escaping the assassin's lips as she was forced to stare into Tanya's pupil-less eyes. "To think you could actually challenge me."

Raising her right hand, Tanya punched Jade multiple times across the face. Blood flew from every shot she took from the Edenian traitor. The tide had now turned in the former ambassador's favor.

"Neither you or your friends will stop me from attaining overwhelming power," Tanya stated.

The pyromancer never relented in her assault against Jade, delivering her patented Human Cannon Drill to the assassin who was still reeling, trying to find some offense. Jade was then met with a Split Flip Kick to her face. That attack left the General seeing stars.

"What's wrong, Jade? Can't keep up?" Tanya knew she had her rival on the ropes.

Cursing to herself, Jade uneasily stood on her feet, only to see Tanya disappear from her vision by using her "Find Me" move to vanish from sight. The General looked around cautiously for her opponent and was caught off guard with a hard elbow to her jaw and didn't realize Tanya reappeared to pin her arms and flung them both backward in a German suplex. Jade groaned in pain but couldn't get out of the vice grip Tanya held her in. She repositioned her feet with Jade still in her grasp and flung herself backward for two more German suplexes. Finally, Tanya released Jade from her hold, but the damage was already done. In fact, the assassin barely moved at all, sustaining two broken ribs and a concussion after being thrown three times. The traitor was elated at what was taking place. She overpowered her rival and closed in for the kill.

"After all these years of foiling my plans, you're about to meet your fate." Tanya taunted while walking to Jade's prone body, ready to finish her hated enemy off.

Using her inhuman strength, Tanya picked Jade up by the neck with her left hand and lifted her enemy high into the air, effectively cutting off her oxygen. The assassin had trouble breathing as the battle wore her down. Her face suffered numerous bruises and wounds including a black eye from Tanya's Split Kick along with continuous bleeding on her lower lip and forehead. Knowing she was in serious jeopardy, Jade struggled to break Tanya's grip as the Edenian traitor increased the pressure. To make matters worse, Tanya inflamed her left hand, forcing Jade to let out a painful scream.

Tanya mocked her again. "How does it feel, Jade? Knowing you're no match for me and all of Edenia along with the other realms will fall?"

Seeing Jade fighting in vain to breathe caused Tanya to laugh while increasing the pressure to her neck again. Tears of anguish seeped through the General's closed eyes. Her mind drifted back to Chris, who was in a punishing fight with Onaga judging by the booming sounds coming from the roof.

Grinning at her rival's predicament, Tanya stated, "I've waited so long for this day. You have delayed your execution long enough, bitch."

Jade felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, her eyes rolling back in her head and both hands slowly dropping. Edenian's General looked lifeless with almost non-existent breathing. The unthinkable was going to happen. Jade wouldn't only lose her battle to this traitorous bitch, but also her lover. Feeling victory was just one blow away, Tanya lit her other hand on fire and prepared to take Jade's head off with one swipe. The traitor decided to gloat in her moment of triumph.

"You should've been there, Jade. When Chris was banging me. I had him begging for more. After betraying him, I enjoyed seeing that priceless look on his face. He was so heartbroken. And now he claims to love you of all people. Talk about settling for less," she said.

Despite succumbing to injuries, Jade heard every word Tanya uttered about her and Chris' relationship. To say she was infuriated with those comments was a complete understatement. Tanya noticed after those scathing remarks, Jade's body started glowing green, her power exponentially increasing. The traitor looked back into the General's eyes and realized they snapped opened and were completely green. If Tanya was so confident before, she surely wasn't now after pushing Jade's buttons.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER CROSSED MY PATH AND DISHONORING MY LOVER!" Jade roared.

With alarming quickness, Jade broke out of Tanya's grip and nailed her with a powerful Eclipse Kick. The pyromancer slid thirty feet after the attack, a mixture of pain and shock on her face. Having enough of Tanya's putdowns, the Edenian General's entire body shook with an uncontrolled rage to cause an unspeakable amount of pain to her bitter nemesis. Jade reappeared before her rival using her "Vanishing Winds" and delivered a devastating eight hit flurry, beautifully mixing together elbows and kicks. The chained combination culminated with the use of her Bojutsu staff. Both ladies refrained from using their weapons throughout the fight, but Jade was so consumed by her hatred of Tanya, she would gladly use it. Now recovered, Tanya saw her counterpart with her staff in hand and decided to use her Kobu-Jutsu, infuriated that Jade began fighting back after she was so close to putting the General out of her misery.

Regardless, Tanya readied herself for battle. "You'll pay for that, you green harpy!" she shouted.

The assassin wasn't fazed by the outburst and charged Tanya again, who was unprepared for the coming onslaught. Not even the extra power Quan Chi granted the pyromancer could slow down Jade as she relentlessly attacked with her staff. The betrayal of her homeland to greedy emperors, Tanya's own obsession with power, and her demeaning comments towards her and Chris' relationship drove Jade to the point where she didn't care how much abuse she bestowed upon Tanya. The General would make sure she would suffer as every single Edenian did at the hands of Shao Khan and Onaga.

Tanya laid as a broken woman on the floor, bruises along with cuts littering her face along with suffering internal bleeding as Jade dealt crippling damage to her ribs and lungs. A vicious swing of the Bojustu staff broke the pyromancer's right arm, the bone snapping upon impact. Tanya now knew she lost this fight. Never in her life had she been entirely helpless to fend off an opponent. Jade walked towards her fallen opponent after the hellacious match.

"H... (cough) How is... this possible? I'm... (cough) stronger than you. Where did you... (cough) get that... (cough) power?" Tanya croaked, unable to speak due to choking on her own blood.

Jade stood over Tanya, giving off a deathly look. "It was Chris' love for me that fueled my will, something you would never understand," she replied with an emotionless expression. "Now, you will face judgment for all of your crimes against Edenia."

Tanya trembled in fear despite her fatal wounds as Jade prepared to impale her. She was unable to move, and her fire powers were of no use either. In a typical cowardly way, Tanya tried to beg her way out of impending death.

"Wait, Jade! Please! I didn't mean to betray Edenia! Like its people, we shouldn't kill each other!" she cried desperately.

This caused Jade to give Tanya a vengeful glare, and she responded in kind. "You never should've betrayed us! I honestly thought you were a changed woman when you claimed to love Chris! The fact you destroyed my man's heart is something I'll _never_ forgive! There's no escape for you!"

"But I do love Chris! Surely you..." Tanya didn't finish that statement as Jade harshly interrupted her with cold eyes.

"Save your pathetic excuses! If you really loved him, you would get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness! But you deceived him along with the rest of us! And now, I will end you myself! SAY GOODBYE, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" the General yelled in a fury.

With those last words, Jade let out a primal scream and hoisted her staff above her head before driving it straight down to Tanya's heart. The traitor screamed for dear life, but her face was quickly etched in pain as the blade pierced through her chest and embedded itself into the ground below her body. An endless amount of blood poured through Tanya's mouth, the bladed end stabbing her heart and lung. After realizing Tanya was no longer breathing, Jade withdrew the staff and took a long look at her handiwork. Her longtime rival had a gaping hole in her chest, a pool of blood surrounding her body after the fatal blow as her eyes remained open. Jade finally achieved retribution and vindication for her realm and more importantly, herself.

 _'At Last, Edenia has been avenged for her betrayal,'_ she thought to herself. As she gazed at Tanya's fallen body, Jade's widened in realization, forgetting Chris was still battling Onaga on the rooftop.

"Chris! He's still up on the roof!" she shouted aloud.

Jade quickly made her way through the door, hoping and praying her lover was still alive while unaware of two figures making their way towards Tanya's corpse.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I bet you're all curious about who the two people walking towards Tanya's corpse are. Well, you may be right but tune in next chapter as the result of the final battle is revealed along with Jade receiving a surprise gift! As always, leave a review, Good and/or bad and let me know what you think.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Everlasting Gift

_**Dragon King's Palace:**_

Desperation; a state of despair, typically one that results in rash or extreme behavior.

Jade's face betrayed the desperation of the situation she found herself in. The assassin was low on energy but even lower on time. She struggled to sprint after being harshly beaten by Tanya. Broken ribs and a distorted vision hampered Jade's ability to run through the corridors, but she did her best to ignore the excruciating pain. No matter what, Jade had to make it to the rooftop of the palace.

Her lover was battling Onaga, and if the booming sounds were any indication, the struggle between the two reached dire straits as devastating shockwaves rocked the entire structure of the palace.

 _'Please be ok, Chris. I'm coming.'_ Jade said to herself, concerned she might not make it in time.

The General couldn't ignore the number of lifeless bodies, foe and alike, lying throughout the hallway and corridors. Looking at all this carnage sent a chill down her spine as she kept running. Despite being an assassin, the countless lives lost unnerved Jade, wondering if the fighting would ever cease so her home of Edenia could be rebuilt and all realms could revert to more peaceful times.

Hearing footsteps rounding a corner, Jade painfully entered her fighting stance and prepared for the worst. She then dropped her guard, feeling relieved as the people in question came around. It was Queen Sindel and the rest of their allies. Scorpion and Sub-Zero annihilated the Tarkatan army, showing no signs of fatigue or injury. Both Sonya and Johnny Cage were successful in taking out most of Onaga's army. But their victory came at the cost of a few allies in the process. Soon afterward, they joined up with the Queen, Li Mei, and Bo Rai Cho. The trio did everything in their power to stop the revenants and prevailed by the slimmest of margins. Sindel was very distraught for having to fight her own daughter but put it aside to focus on the task at hand. The only way to save Kitana and the others was to defeat them, and hope Raiden would be able to purify their souls within the Jinsei chamber. However, that wasn't what surprised Jade. The revenant forms of Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were unconscious, being carried like wounded warriors.

Gingerly holding her ribs, Jade approached Sindel. "Are you alright, my Queen?"

Sindel nodded, signifying she was indeed unharmed. "I'm fine, Jade. Although it was difficult battling my own daughter and our allies, we emerged victoriously." She inspected her General. "You're severely hurt."

The assassin winced as another surge of pain passed through her ribs, causing her to take a knee. Li Mei and Sonya quickly stepped forward to help Jade back to her feet by wrapping her arms around their own shoulders.

"I will manage, your highness." Jade hissed with clenched teeth. "We located the Dragon King, but he took Chris away after I was blindsided. Tanya returned and nearly killed me."

Queen Sindel gave her General a troublesome look. "Tanya has returned? Is she within the palace?"

Jade calmly responded with, "Her corpse is. I had no choice but to kill Tanya. Otherwise, she would have delivered on her vow to have me dead by her hand."

Though Queen Sindel wished for Tanya to stand trial for her transgressions against Edenia, she grimly nodded, knowing her General was in a delicate position to defend herself. "I completely understand, Jade."

Uneasily, Jade unhooked her arms from Li Mei and Sonya, able to walk under her own power and headed towards the roof.

Perplexed, Queen Sindel tried to stop her. "Jade, where are you going? You're seriously injured and need medical treatment."

"To the rooftop! Chris is still fighting the Dragon King as we speak! I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't get there in time! We must make haste!" Jade adamantly said.

Everyone stood in horror as Jade continued up the stairs in pain, not believing they forgot about Chris and more importantly, Onaga. Following Jade's lead, the Freedom warriors trailed her on their way to the roof.

* * *

 _ **Onaga's Throne Room:**_

Tanya's dead body laid on the cold ground surrounded by her own blood. In her moment of triumph, she quickly found out what happens when celebrating prematurely. After regaining her strength, Jade struck back and defeated her nemesis. However, shortly after the General left to find Chris, two figures approached the fallen Edenian traitor from the shadows.

"Despite what we've seen, Tanya could prove to be of some use to us," said the figure who seemed to be the leader, conversing with her counterpart.

"How can you be so sure?" the other person asked. "You know she isn't trustworthy and failed to eliminate a major threat in the process. Adding Tanya to our cause could be detrimental."

"Although you bring up valid points, you're mistaken. I have something that will prove to be very valuable to Tanya, with the proper cooperation of course."

"If you really think she can help us, then I won't go against your decision."

"A wise choice. Bring your fellow Edenian with us to our camp. There, we'll begin her resurrection."

"Yes, Empress Mileena."

Stepping forward, the former Edenian Prince known as Rain bridal carried Tanya's dead body to the portal forming inside the throne room followed by none other than Mileena. Along with the outcast Prince, Mileena watched the entire fight between Tanya and Jade with interest while avoiding detection in the room. She was impressed by how Tanya handled herself in battle and nearly had Jade begging for mercy, only to be disappointed with the conclusion of the match. With Jade's come from behind victory, the Empress thought about approaching her to take advantage of the situation by beating a weakened opponent. However, she realized Jade was still a formidable opponent despite her injuries. With this knowledge, Mileena formed a plan in her mind.

 _'If all goes accordingly, Outworld will fall under my rule. No doubt Tanya wants to become the Grand Ruler of Edenia. She'll have it if she obeys my orders and I know she will do anything to get rid of Jade. I do question if Tanya has what it takes to kill her. I wonder where Jade attained that incredible power in their match. Ah, from that Earthrealmer. Perhaps I should test it myself first hand. All that matters is I will regain what's rightfully mine and destroy anyone who gets in my way!'_ Mileena thought to herself, laughing hysterically.

The Empress walked with Rain into the portal, confident that when Tanya was brought back to life, she'll want to side with Mileena in her quest to seize the Outworld Throne. If not, she can put the Edenian traitor back into the cold ground.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop of the Dragon Palace:**_

As warriors, you're expected to give your all in a fight, especially in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. The slightest hesitation could mean your ultimate demise. All your training and preparation has come down to a matter of will and endurance as opposed to skill and technique. But when the fate of every realm in existence hangs in the balance, the intensity and more importantly, the risks; are raised even higher.

Chris learned this lesson the hard way as he was sprawled out on the rooftop, bleeding from various cuts and bruises along his body. The Dragon King posed as his biggest test, and despite being a lot smaller than the full-grown Dragon, Chris stood his ground and fought on bravely. Earthrealm's mightiest warrior took a hellacious beating from Onaga who would stop at nothing to gain control of every realm in existence, something even the dreaded warlord Shao Khan failed to do. The Dragon was greatly annoyed Chris wouldn't just lie down and give up. He continued to fight, using the memories of his former family, his current allies, and most importantly, a new love life with Jade. That drove him more than anything to end Onaga's tyranny before it swallowed everything in its path. Though it was an ugly battle, Chris emerged triumphantly.

Onaga was slain.

After Chris delivered the fatal blow to his skull, the Dragon King's body exploded, leaving behind all his remains including his Dragon helmet dropping down from the detonation. The Earthrealm savior put everything into that attack, his soul transferring energy into his hand as it glowed with a bright blue aura before connecting with Onaga's temple. Chris could no longer stand and collapsed to the ground, staring into the raining sky. He was quickly losing consciousness, drained of any energy fueling his survival. Chris honestly didn't mind at all as long as victory was assured. Everything he went through in his life leading up to this fight with Onaga was worth all the injuries and betrayal Chris endured for over three years.

While losing vision of the sky, Chris thought back to when times were simpler. The memory of his slain wife and daughter; Jennifer and Kate, their deaths courtesy of Kano. News of their demise sent Chris into depression, nearly costing him his job in the military due to alcoholism and drug abuse to the point of no return. After realizing nothing would be able to bring his family back, Chris decided to honor his family by cleaning up his life and continued with a new sense of purpose. Everyone saw his transformation and accepted him again. Shortly after that, Chris received new orders and entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament as word got around that Kano would be there and jumped at the chance to either bring him to justice or kill him if necessary. While competing, he met his new love.

Jade, the voluptuous Edenian beauty.

The assassin was everything all men dared to dream about. Forget about her hourglass figure and sun-kissed complexion. Being the highest ranking General for the Queen and Princess' army was simply unheard of due to the position always being held by a man. But Sindel saw something special within her daughter's best friend and appointed Jade as the first female to ever lead Edenia's battalion. Despite showing an indifferent personality at times, Jade knew what her closest allies and loved ones thought of her as a person.

Beautiful, self-confident, and courageous.

These were the traits that enhanced the assassin's natural beauty. No wonder Chris fell so hard for her. Jade was an attractive woman, and he wondered what she and her friend Kitana ever saw in him. He was out of their league, but they wanted to know more about him. That made Chris feel wanted again and said feeling grew stronger when Jade confessed her true feelings for him in the Living Forest. Her beautiful face brought a tired smile to Chris' mouth as he finally succumbed to fatigue and passed out. Not even two minutes passed before the door to the roof burst opened. Jade collapsed, breathing heavily with hands on her knees before moving out of the doorway, allowing her allies through before searching for Chris. The vixen found him amid the battleground, her heart sinking as he wasn't moving at all.

"CHRIS!" Jade wailed in despair. "BY THE GODS! CHRIS!"

Despite all her injuries, Jade rushed to her beloved's side and kneeled to cradle his upper body. The others gathered around to see Chris broken from the vicious thrashing Onaga dealt him. Everyone searched cautiously for the Dragon King but were pleasantly surprised when all they found were his body parts dismembered and bleeding along with his helmet. While relieved Chris prevailed, the Forces of Light were concerned for his well-being. Jade especially, who had tears trickling down onto his face, intermixing with the rainfall as she held him in her arms. Sindel was right by her side, a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder to share in her grief. The General felt for a pulse in his neck with two fingers and thanked the Elder Gods.

He was alive, but barely.

"Queen Sindel, we need to get him medical treatment as I fear he won't survive if we don't hurry!" Jade exclaimed through her sobs.

"Understood, Jade," responded Sindel. "You will need treatment as well."

The Queen ordered two men to help carry Chris into the portal returning to the Edenian Palace. All the warriors walked through, making sure no one would follow their trail. As Jade prepared to enter, she gazed into the sky in thankfulness as Onaga's plans were derailed, sparing the realms from impending destruction. But she couldn't stop a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _'Something tells me this is far from over. That there's another huge threat lurking. I can't dwell on it too much now as Chris' life is in danger. I need to be at his side.'_ Jade thought as she finally passed through, hoping her boyfriend would be saved from his life-threatening injuries.

* * *

 _ **Four Days later: Edenian Palace**_

Tension filled the air throughout the land. It was so thick; a butter knife would easily cut through it. Everyone was happy they stopped Onaga's fearsome army, but you wouldn't know it from the look on their faces, as they awaited word on Chris' condition. Each warrior had their own injuries, paling in comparison to what Earthrealm's hero went through. It was a miracle he matched the Dragon King in strength, let alone surpass him in the waning moments of their epic battle.

But at what cost?

Jade stood out on the balcony connected to her room, nursing her injuries after extensive treatment over the past few days. The afflictions she suffered were clearly visible through her MK Deception outfit. A special cloth wrapped around Jade's broken ribs while her forehead received stitches after Tanya's Split kick. All other bruises including her black eye healed quickly and didn't require much attention. However, Jade's injuries were the furthest thing on her mind as she prayed Chris would come out ok from his treatment by Sindel's servants.

 _'Elder Gods, please hear me. I beg you. Don't take him away from me.'_ Jade thought, basically pleading with the Gods to spare Chris' life.

The assassin was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sindel entering the room with a guest beside her. "Jade, my dear? I don't wish to disturb you, but I have someone who wants to see you," she said softly.

Obviously still saddened about her beloved's condition, Jade reluctantly turned around. Her spirits though were lifted once she saw who was with the Queen.

"Kitana?"

Smiling brightly in her MK9 attire, the Edenian Princess opened her arms and carefully hugged Jade, knowing she was in a lot of pain from her broken ribs. The General was elated, crying softly along with her best as they embraced. Kitana along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were all cleansed from their evil influence by Raiden, using the Jinsei chamber to purify their souls shortly after returning from Onaga's Palace. The others were in the hallway while Sindel took her daughter to reunite with Jade.

"I will leave you two to catch up as I address everyone in the dining area." Queen Sindel told them as she left the room, leaving the two childhood friends to talk.

Kitana pulled back from the embrace. "I thank you, Jade. Because of your efforts along with our allies, myself and the others are free from being revenants. How do you feel?"

"Knowing you and the others are cured, I feel much better Princess," Jade answered.

Kitana smiled. "Please, no need for formalities, Jade. You know you're my best friend."

"I apologize," Jade corrected herself with a smile. "It's just good to see you cured."

"And I'm grateful for what you've done in helping me revert back to my old self," the Edenian Princess thanked Jade before her face turned forlorn, remembering what her mother revealed during her imprisonment as a revenant. "I feel so distraught over what happened since my corruption." Her eyes shut tightly. "All the horrible things I've done and the people I've hurt. I also understand Chris is being tended to."

Steeling herself, Jade shakily said, "There's been... no word on his condition and three days have already passed. I'm... really starting to worry."

"I understand your concern, Jade. But you must keep faith alive. I'm positive Chris will pull through." Kitana stated.

Jade wasn't as optimistic as the Princess since she was there on the rooftop, holding Chris' near lifeless body close as she wept openly. Just thinking about it now brought welled up tears to her eyes. She ended up falling to her knees, sobbing loudly into her hands. Kitana instantly dropped to her own knees and hugged her friend.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Kitana asked, concerned at her friend's sudden breakdown.

"Kitana... I... I... I love him!" Jade sobbed. "I know we both had our way with Chris when we first saw him, but I confessed to him after the Queen, and I searched for him after his imprisonment by the Black Dragon." Stunned wouldn't begin to describe Kitana's emotions when Jade revealed this piece of information.

"I thought it was a minor fling that would go away after time. But after hearing what Chris has been through and the way he eyed me; not with lust but with true interest, I couldn't help but fall in love with him," the emerald assassin admitted. "My feelings grew stronger when he told me Tanya stomped on his heart."

If you thought Jade was incensed when Tanya had done this, Kitana's rage reached the same level. She was livid the Edenian traitor claimed yet another victim, only not by death though it might as well have been.

"I know you were drawn to Chris as well, Kitana, but I wanted to be loved by him. I'm deeply sorry if I took that opportunity away from you." Jade finally finished.

The Princess didn't reply instantly, processing everything Jade told her. It was true she took a liking to Chris' charm, personality, and his act of valor in battle. Mostly every female he encountered shared the same feelings, sensing that unique quality inside him.

"You don't need to apologize, Jade. I always had a feeling you would win his heart." Kitana acknowledged after ending her silence. "As of matter of fact, I'm pleased he chose you."

The General stared in astonishment at her sister. "But... Kitana... didn't you..." Jade tried to get out but was hushed.

"Yes, Jade. I did love him as well, but I knew he wouldn't feel that way about me even as a Princess. But Jade, I'm not angry with you and have no reason to be. Do you remember the promise we made long ago?" Kitana asked.

Jade thought back to their days as kids where she and Kitana promised to never lose their friendship over a boy or eventually, a man.

"A promise that... still holds true to this day." Jade answered, taking her head off Kitana's shoulder with fresh tears staining her face. "No matter what, no boy or man is ever worth losing our friendship." The Princess gently smiled as she also reminisced about that fond memory, a redeeming quality both were happy to share.

"It's ok, Jade. Please, let it all out. I'm here for you, just like you were there for me." Kitana soothingly assured, her hand going through Jade's hair.

This caused Jade to sob even harder into Kitana's shoulder, no longer caring who heard her. Everything that transpired over the last few days took a toll on the General. Physically, mentally, but more than anything, emotionally. The proposed bargain involving Chris' freedom for her execution; expressing her love to Chris in a physical way; enduring a grudge match against Tanya; and holding Chris while he laid there, terribly beaten up by the Dragon King Onaga and wondering if their shared love would even survive. It became too much for Jade to bear as she continued weeping.

"Ladies, I have news regarding Chris' health." Sindel had come back into Jade's bedroom chamber almost unnoticed. Both women bolted up from their kneeling positions after hearing the Queen's voice.

"How is Chris, your highness?" Jade didn't betray her look of fear. "Will he be ok?"

The Queen smiled as she placed her hand on Jade's shoulder in a reassuring way. "My dear, Chris will make a full recovery. Since we got him here so quickly, all his injuries were treated. You can go see him if you wish, but please don't make too much noise."

Jade once again started crying but in a joyful way. The love of her life was going to make it. She smiled through her tears and gave Sindel an affectionate hug, which was gladly reciprocated. Things were finally improving for our heroes. Releasing Sindel, Jade said a quick thank you and headed to where Chris was resting.

After watching Jade's retreating form, Sindel turned to her daughter. "You did the right thing, Kitana. I'm proud of you."

Kitana nodded. "Thank you, mother. I know they'll be happy with each other."

"Will you be ok with this though?" Sindel inquired.

Her daughter nodded again. "Of course. We made that promise all those years ago, and I have no intention of ever breaking it. Jade is my only true friend. I don't want to lose that. I also know that there is someone for me out there."

Sindel nodded in confirmation. "That's all I needed to hear. Let us go into the dining hall to celebrate with the others."

* * *

 _ **Spare Room:**_

There he was, sleeping peacefully while bandaged from head to toe. Edenia's new champion looked terrible but knowing he'll pull through eased everyone's concern in the Palace once learning of his condition. While the Forces of Light celebrated in the dining hall, Jade decided to go where Chris was resting to check on him. Her heart raced as she carefully opened the door and cried silently but in happiness, watching Chris sleep away.

 _'He's resting comfortably. I'm so glad you're ok, Chris.'_ Jade thought to herself.

Jade quietly walked towards Chris' bed, finding a chair situated at a table and pulled it up to the edge of the large mattress. The assassin examined Chris' facial features, finding it difficult to do so with multiple bandages across his cheeks, forehead, and under his chin. But it didn't matter to Jade as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

The Edenian beauty now knew her prayers were answered. It seemed rather grim when she held Chris on the rooftop, his cuts bleeding profusely along with suffering broken bones in various parts of his body. Jade feared the absolute worst. Luckily, her Queen reacted to get him the attention he needed and saved his life. Jade moved her hand down to his face, caressing him like a lover would. Chris unconsciously leaned into her touch, his face feeling the entirety of her hand although covered with numerous bandages as Jade watched over her beloved like a guardian angel.

Reluctantly, the assassin removed her hand but not before moving closer to his face to whisper, "It pains me to see you in this condition, my love. But I'm overwhelmed with joy you prevailed against Onaga. Queen Sindel told me you'll make a full recovery. Get some rest, sweetheart. I'll come back tomorrow. I love you."

Jade gave Chris a tender kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger for ten seconds before moving away to quietly exit the room, softly closing the door behind her. What Jade didn't notice was Chris smiling in his sleep.

"I love you more, Jade," he whispered.

* * *

 _ **Six Months later:**_

Elation; great happiness and exhilaration.

The word that would best describe the mood not just in Edenia but also in Earthrealm. Their worst nightmare in the form of an almighty Dragon King was finally put to rest along with his feared army merged with the Tarkatans. Peace was now present throughout the realms.

After the war, Chris began recovering from his battle against Onaga. It was first determined he wouldn't be fully healthy for nine months. That diagnosis was quickly disproven as he was already out of bed and back to working out in three months. Everyone was amazed at his ability to bounce back in a short amount of time. The treatment Chris received from Queen Sindel's servants was different than what he was used to back in a hospital in Earthrealm, their remedies efficiently aiding in his recovery. He was thankful not to be bedridden for an extended period. While on the mend, Chris spent most of his free time with Jade, remaining inseparable after the Earthrealm hero regained the ability to move around without much pain. Whether exercising, meditating, or just enjoying the other's company, you would always find them together. Many people started to question if they would remain this way despite the fact Chris will probably depart back to his realm.

How wrong they were.

It was another beautiful morning as Jade slept peacefully in her room. Chris was currently not in Edenia, stating his bosses needed him to provide reports regarding the events in Sun Do while also needing to pick up something. Even though it was only for a few weeks, Jade was sad to see him go as Chris grew on her every single day and wondered if she could ever imagine life without him.

Yawning to herself, Jade rubbed her eyes and sat up, adjusting her eyes to the incoming sunlight. Today she would meet with Queen Sindel and Kitana for lunch and a little girl talk. The dark beauty would generally be opposed to this, thinking it was too feminine for her taste. But it was one of the few changes to Jade's personality both the Queen and Princess noticed about their General lately. Jade decided to get ready and went to take a bath to start her day. The springs weren't too far from her chamber, making the assassin's walk a short distance. Stripping off her clothes, Jade stepped in and sunk her head below the water to calm her mind. Thoughts ran rampant as she held her breath underwater, most of them consisting of Chris while reminiscing about her match against Tanya. The battle between her and the pyromancer was the most physical encounter Jade ever fought in. Never in her entire life as an assassin or General has she felt that much anger and hatred towards another being. It was unlike Jade, and it bothered her to no end.

 _'At no time have I felt so much anger or rage. Only Tanya was able to bring those emotions out of me. Hopefully, I'll never lose control like that ever again now that she's gone.'_ Jade thought while coming up for air, flipping her hair like a mermaid.

Drying herself off, the Edenian General wrapped herself in a green robe stopping just short above her knees around her curvaceous frame before walking to her room to change into regular clothing. Jade walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey there," a voice called out to Jade.

She quickly spun around and was greeted by Chris with a firm kiss. Stunned for a moment, Jade relaxed, closed her eyes, and accepted his affection. They held their liplock for a minute before separating for air. The General smiled when his face came into view and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello, Chris." Jade greeted while pulling away. "I thought you wouldn't be back until later this week?"

"I was. However, my superiors were so ecstatic with the report I gave them, they gave me a full month of paid vacation. Now, I'll be able to spend more time with you here in Edenia," he informed her.

Jade beamed brightly at the news. "That's wonderful, Chris! Let me get changed before I meet with Queen Sindel and Kitana for lunch."

Chris nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. Take your time," he replied before giving Jade another kiss that had her breathless, always knowing how to leave her wanting more.

* * *

 _ **Palace Courtyard:**_

Queen Sindel and her daughter sat together inside a walkthrough garden surrounded by various flowers, grateful for the peaceful times within their homeworld and not worrying about any impending threats. They idly chatted as Jade appeared from the corner and joined them but not before bowing in respect to the Edenian royalty. All the ladies wore their summer dresses, adorning their respective colors.

"Good Morning, My Queen and Princess." Jade greeted.

Sindel smiled along with her daughter. "Good Morning, Jade. You may rise." The General stood, both mother and daughter noticing the positive vibe in her posture.

"You look really happy, Jade," the Princess remarked.

Jade nodded. "Yes, I'm thrilled. Chris has returned and was given a month off from his duties. He decided to spend it here in Edenia."

Both Sindel and Kitana slyly smiled, knowing what that meant. Jade blushed after realizing what she just said, only to laugh along with her family after taking a seat next to her best friend.

"How have you two been?" Kitana asked a follow-up question. "Almost everywhere you go, Chris is right there by your side."

"Chris has been really good to me, Kitana. He's always polite and considerate of my feelings. I never thought a man like him would ever do these things without any complaint." Jade admitted.

Kitana nodded in approval. "I expected nothing less from him. He has the highest amount of honor I've ever seen from an Earthrealmer. Besides Liu Kang that is." The Princess and Shaolin Monk are dating as well.

"I agree." Sindel stated before adding, "He definitely has my regard as a noble person." The Queen's face then turned serious. "I also meant to ask you, Jade. I know you may not want to talk about it, but I must know. Are you well after your encounter with Tanya?"

A deep frown formed on Jade's face at the question, a sore subject for her. Before Shinnok corrupted her soul, Tanya was good friends with Jade when they first met as children. Their respective families brought them together, and it seemed like they would develop the same bond Jade and Kitana shared. Sadly, their friendship dissolved when both ladies grew up and further apart. Jade often wondered where it all went wrong, thinking about how things could've been different if she diverted Tanya's path before her mind was wrongly influenced.

Reluctantly, Jade answered Sindel's question. "I don't know, my Queen. If anything, I'm unsure of how I really feel about Tanya anymore. Everyone knows we used to be good friends and I've often thought about trying to persuade Tanya to come back to our side. But it seemed like she was a lost cause. All she cared about was power. Then hearing her betray Chris' love was the last straw for me. I was so enraged Tanya would stoop so low and hurt a good man while demeaning our own relationship. But I realized if she didn't commit those heinous acts, I would've never expressed my love for Chris. Tanya did me a favor in hindsight."

Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel both understood what their General was talking about in experiencing an epiphany from her nemesis. What turned out to be Tanya's loss, would become Jade's gain.

"Of course, my dear. As I said before, I would've rather put Tanya on trial for her crimes rather than have her executed. But as it turned out, she left you with no choice. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, Jade." Sindel apologized.

"It's quite alright, my Queen," Jade assured. "I'm just relieved Chris is ok, and we'll all be able to move on."

Kitana interjected, "Speaking of moving on, aren't you and Chris going somewhere today?"

Smiling, the General nodded. "Yes, he's taking me on a walk through the forest and town. It may not be as elegant as a so-called 'dinner date,' but I enjoy simple things like that. His company is worth more than monetary value to me. He also said he had something important to share."

That caught Sindel and Kitana's attention immediately.

"Should we be concerned, Jade?" Queen Sindel asked.

The General shook her head. "Not at all, your highness. Chris assured me it was nothing apocalyptic although he wasn't too keen on giving a lot of details about it."

"I see. In any case, have fun on your date, Jade. I'm sure you two will have a good time tonight." Sindel stated as she and her daughter stood up. "Kitana and I will take our leave."

Jade stood as well and bowed to the Royal family. "Yes, Queen Sindel. Chris and I will meet you later for dinner tonight as promised."

Sindel nodded. "Of course. We'll see you then." Sindel dismissed, allowing the Edenian General to look for her man.

As Jade departed, Sindel turned to Kitana. "Do you happen to know what Chris may have to tell her?"

"I'm not certain, mother. But if my guess is correct, it will be something they'll tell us later tonight." Kitana replied.

The Queen nodded. "Indeed. Let us return to the Throne room. I foresee more visitors coming to our home." Kitana followed her mother to the Throne while also waiting to see Liu Kang as well.

* * *

 _ **Training Courtyard:**_

Jade strolled to the training courtyard in solitude to find Chris. He told her after she finished lunch that he would be there meditating to refocus his mind and spirit. The assassin walked with butterflies in her stomach as she thought about him, especially with this supposed gift he has for her. This left Jade wondering what it could be.

 _'Thinking about it won't do me any good. I'll just have to wait until Chris presents it,'_ the tanned woman thought while finding Chris in a lotus position, his eyes closed and his back facing her.

The assassin silently watched in amazement by the amount of concentration Chris possessed, wasting no movement and never straying away from his objective. It was almost like staring at the male version of herself. They were so alike in many ways. Chris finished his meditation and rose from his cross-legged position to stretch his limbs, not noticing Jade sneaking behind him. Getting close enough, she circled her arms around his waist and laid her head on his left shoulder, sighing contently. Chris smiled as he felt Jade's embrace. She wasn't a stealth assassin for nothing.

Without turning around, Chris greeted his beloved. "Hey, beautiful. How was lunch?"

"It was wonderful, Chris. Kitana and Queen Sindel send their regards." Jade told him, peppering butterfly kisses along his neck. "How was your meditation?"

"Exactly what the doctor ordered," he said while turning around in her embrace. "But not more enjoyable than being with you."

The General blushed heavily while turning her head to the side. _'How does he do that?'_ she thought.

"You certainly have a... way with words," Jade remarked though flustered.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I try." He then gave Jade a tender kiss. She instantly melted into his arms, her hands cupping his face.

After their small make out session, Chris slightly pulled away. "So, ready for our date tonight?"

Jade slyly smiled. "I am. But first, how about a spar?"

That took Chris by surprise. "A spar?"

She nodded. "The last time we fought, I was a pawn for Shao Khan. Now that I've broken from his grasp and grown to care for you, I want to have a _friendlier_ match. Think you can handle me?" The assassin took a couple of steps back, spinning in green like vapor to transform her clothes from a summer dress into her MK Deception outfit.

Jade beckoned him with her finger. "Come and get it."

A challenging smile was Chris' answer. "Alright, I'm game."

Both warriors stood at a twenty-foot distance from each other, ready to spar. Before doing so, they bowed in respect. Chris and Jade then entered their respective battle stances. They fought for ten minutes before the Edenian General put Chris on his back, causing her to gasp in worry as he was still recovering from his ailments.

"Chris! Are you ok? I shouldn't have gotten carried away!" Jade exclaimed.

The General's fears were quickly put to rest when Chris popped right back up. "Jade, don't worry. I'll be fine," he reassured her. "You got my blood pumping again. We should do this more often."

Jade excelled with a sigh of relief. "Well, I'll grant your request if you're feeling better like you say. However, I won't go easy on you when you're fully healthy." She ended that sentence with a knowing smile.

Chris returned the gesture. "Wouldn't dream of it. Why don't we head back to your room to get ready?"

The vixen took his hand in her own. "Of course, my love."

* * *

 _ **Countryside of Edenia:**_

The loving couple walked inside the town, greeting every resident along the way after leaving the beautiful forest. Jade held a soft spot in her heart for woodlands and not just because of the color green. She enjoyed nature and the peacefulness it brought her. While walking, they viewed a beautiful scenery on top of a hill covered with various flowers overlooking the ocean just beyond the horizon.

It was breathtaking.

Seeing this place was perfect, Chris guided Jade to a bench situated near the edge and motioned for her to sit first before taking the spot beside her. The day they spent together was everything both warriors could've hoped for. Just the two of them enjoying each other's company. What many saw as an ordinary date was more than enough for Chris and Jade.

As they gazed out into the open sea, Chris stole a few glances at his gorgeous lady. Jade's dark green evening dress with black trim and a Bengal Tiger design clung to her body like a second skin, outlining her figure and going down just past her knees with slits up to her mid thighs, displaying her toned legs. He had never seen anything so beautiful than what was right beside him. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade craned her neck to Chris who quickly turned his head, blushing profusely. She smiled shyly before moving her left hand over his right on the bench while using the other to move his face closer to hers, kissing him passionately. Chris could have sworn he went to heaven, the moment too perfect to comprehend as he returned her kiss with sweet affection. After releasing the lip lock, the assassin spoke to her lover.

"Chris, you don't need to feel embarrassed," she softly expressed. "I love the way you look at me. It makes me feel beautiful."

Gazing deeply into her eyes, Chris replied in the same tone. "I know, but I felt rude for staring so long."

"You aren't. I promise you aren't." Jade kissed him again.

In response, Chris slowly wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Jade inhaled the cologne he put on for what was soon to be a memorable date. The scent smelled fresh, making the assassin desire him more. Their lips separated again, but as they did, Jade saw Chris was nervous about something.

"What's wrong, Chris? Did I do something?" Jade inquired with slight fear.

"No, not at all, Jade," Chris said rather quickly. "I was just thinking about how much has happened during these few months."

"I see. You also said that you had something important to share with me. Do you wish to tell me now?" Jade asked him.

Gazing deep into Jade's eyes, Chris became lost in her green irises, hesitantly taking both her hands in his own while trying to calm his nerves. Edenia's new champion could feel his heart about to burst from his chest, yet he wasn't the only one as Jade's own heart raced with anticipation.

 _'This is it, no turning back.'_ Chris thought to himself.

"Jade, being with you during my time here in Outworld and Edenia has given me some of the best moments I've ever had. When we first met, I never thought of you as an evil person. Neither you nor Kitana gave me that impression, even though you were both working for Shao Khan and Shang Tsung. After you rescued me from my impending execution, I thought to myself I had no chance with either of you. I was a nobody while Kitana and yourself are royalty. To this day, I always wondered what either of you saw in me," he admitted.

"Chris, Kitana and I never thought you were below us. Hearing your story about your wife and child was heartbreaking, a painful reminder as we were without our own parents before Queen Sindel returned." Jade lamented.

He nodded. "After that bastard Kano killed them, I honestly didn't know if I would ever find or even want to be in love again. It ate away at my soul knowing there was no way to bring them back." Chris shed a tear at that horrid memory.

Jade moved her hand to catch the tear and left it there to caress his face. "I know they're very proud of the man you've become and would've wanted you to move on. Not just for your own sake, but for theirs as well. They wanted you to be happy. I know you have made me _very_ happy," she admitted while giving him another soft kiss.

Chris knew this was the moment. "Jade, how much do you love me?"

Another sweet smile graced the tanned woman's face. "I love you more than anything. Always have and always will."

Returning her smile, Chris replied, "Then this just made my decision a whole lot easier."

Perplexed, Jade was about to ask him what he meant, but Chris beat her to it. "I always pondered what life would be like after all this chaos in the realms. How different my life would be if I chose to hang on to the past. It wouldn't have gotten me anywhere."

Chris paused for a moment to settle down. Jade chose to not rush him with this being a very precious moment, one that she would wait for.

"From Tanya's betrayal to stopping Onaga and his army, it seemed like there would never be an end to my suffering. But you were always by my side when I needed you, even though I was a fool for trusting Tanya with my heart," he continued.

Jade understood completely. When she learned of what happened, the assassin wanted to snap Tanya's neck, not just for deceiving Edenia but for taking advantage of a good man. No one should ever have their love thrown to the ground and spit on in that manner.

"When you confessed your feelings to me in the forest, everything started to make sense. You were truly meant for me, Jade. I would love nothing more than to take care of you like you've done for me in my struggle. Now that I know you'll always be there, I would like to show you the gift I brought back from home." Chris finished before standing up and moving in front of Jade.

The sun reflected at the right angle, letting the Earthrealmer's face glow radiantly. Jade could feel her anxiousness getting the best of her but remained calm on the outside. He was really handsome and seeing his emotions made him more attractive to her. Then, Jade fell into shock when Chris knelt on one knee and grasp her left hand while retrieving something out of his back pocket. He pulled out a black box and opened it. Jade's eyes widened as she gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand when she saw what was inside. A 24-karat gold diamond ring, the phrase 'My Everything' engraved on the inner portion along with her name.

Chris was asking for her hand in marriage.

"Jade, will you marry me?" he asked in a genuine voice.

Instantly, Jade let the tears fall. How could she not? Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think a man would be worthy enough to marry her, let alone an Earthrealmer. Being the highest-ranking officer in the Edenian Kingdom seemed like the only calling in Jade's life. Now, that no longer had to be the case as a new destiny emerged for Jade to follow. Becoming a loving wife to a wonderful husband. Life always has a way of surprising you when you least expect it.

"Chris... I... I..." Jade struggled to speak.

His head rose up, and Jade saw Chris also had tears of his own. To say it was difficult for him to express all those emotions wasn't doing him justice. It took every ounce of his willpower not to do it. After everything the pair endured, Chris didn't want to go through life anymore without Jade by his side. What better way than to show his love and appreciation for the Edenian beauty than to ask her to be his beautiful wife? Jade was speechless. In her mind, she was screaming 'YES!' but couldn't come up with the appropriate words. She opted instead to furiously nod her head, smiling brightly despite hot tears running down her complexion.

"You will?" Chris inquired hopefully.

"YES! YES, I WILL!" Jade screamed in jubilation and gave Chris a giant hug. He immediately hugged her back, his own tears falling as both cried in each other's arms.

Soon, they would become husband and wife.

After pulling back, Chris took his now fiancé's left hand and carefully slipped the gleaming ring onto her ring finger. Jade was in complete astonishment at what was taking place. She loved Chris since the first day she laid eyes on him. And now, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, a prospect she'll happily look forward to. Admiring the ring on her finger, Jade thanked Chris in the sincerest way she could think of. A passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist. Life was now perfect for the couple as they've found their way to each other for eternity. The newly engaged couple broke the kiss, staring at one another with smiles that wouldn't diminish.

Jade was the first to speak. "Chris, what made you decide to ask for my hand?" she asked.

"I couldn't find any better reason other than I love you more than anything." Chris declared while closing the distance in another sensual kiss.

Jade moaned when his lips merged with her own. He was right, so she didn't question it anymore. Chris loved her, and she loved him. That's all that mattered.

Breaking the kiss, Jade gazed into eyes, her beautiful smile never relenting. "I love you, Chris. I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance to love you," she whispered before kissing him again with passion.

The assassin pressed her tongue against her fiancé's lips, asking for permission to enter. Chris granted her request as their tongues dueled in a battle of dominance. Jade wanted more of her fiancé and pulled down on his shirt, bringing him to lay on top while never breaking the kiss. The two lovebirds lied on the ground, kissing with a ton of affection. Jade moaned softly as Chris ran his hands over her bare thighs. With her dress having deep slits, it was easy for him to have access. He slowly moved his hands over her skin while Jade held his face. Nothing could stop them from showing how much they desired one another. As they continued lip locking, Chris took the opportunity to slide one of his hands to her ass, giving the flesh a gentle squeeze. This caused Jade to moan loudly in his mouth. He knew that action would turn her on. Shifting her hands, Jade began unbuttoning his dress shirt, hearing Chris let out a deep sigh as she caressed his torso before rolling on top of him, her lips peppering his chest with smooches. Their game of rolling over each other ceased as Jade stopped and laid her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat. The Earthrealm hero smiled at his fiancé while combing his fingers through her hair. Jade mewed in satisfaction before raising her head.

"I'm so happy you're mine," Chris said, caressing her face with his hand.

Jade smiled at the statement. "As am I, my love. Come, let's inform the others of our great news."

Chris nodded as Jade got off him and stretched her arm out to help him to his feet. After fixing themselves up, the engaged couple interlaced their fingers together, walking back to the Palace. Along the way, Jade couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger. Though she wasn't materialistic, the Edenian General loved how it shined so beautifully, just like her. She also remembered what Queen Sindel told her right before the mission to invade Onaga's Palace.

 _'If you ever find that special person, don't ever, EVER, let them go. Because they may never come back.'_

Jade would remember those exact words for the rest of her life as she and her future husband traveled in unison. Little did they know; this was only the beginning in both a good and bad way.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It feels like this is a fairytale ending to the enduring love of Jade and Chris.**

 **Well, this is FAR from over.**

 **We still have a lot to cover as Mileena and Rain have collected Tanya's body, both having sinister plans for Outworld and Edenia. What other craziness will ensue? Find out in the next chapter as we go back into the present with the couple and their kids while also delving into the past where Chris and Jade break the news to everyone. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Celebrations & Grudges

_**Present Day: Los Angeles**_

Jade experienced flashbacks throughout most of the morning to the most pivotal events in her life during her soothing shower. Although they were merely memories, it seemed as if they happened yesterday. Whether fighting Tanya, holding Chris' lifeless body, showing him how much she loved him physically, or her favorite; being asked to marry Chris. Jade enjoyed the complete change in her lifestyle, no longer working in the shadows as an assassin, instead, a loving wife and mother living in Earthrealm.

And Jade wouldn't have it any other way.

Lathering her hair with shampoo, Jade didn't hear the bathroom door open and a figure stepping inside. Chris listened to the shower running and finally decided to wake up, smiling as his wife hummed to herself. The Earthrealm hero removed his clothing before moving the shower curtain, careful in keeping quiet as he gazed at his wife's naked form. And what a sight it was, her rump begging to be tapped. However, he needed a shower as well. There would be plenty of time to enjoy Jade's body later.

Chris made his presence known by gently wrapping his arms around Jade's waist as to not startle her, his lips tracing the moist skin of her neck. A soft smile crept on her face, mildly surprised she didn't notice him come in. Jade wasn't complaining as she always loved to shower with her husband. Another sigh left her mouth as Chris continued tracing her neck with kisses. She snaked one arm around his neck to bring him closer to her back.

Chris whispered lovingly in her ear, "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

Jade replied in the same tone, "Good Morning, my handsome husband."

The former assassin craned her neck and tenderly kissed her husband. Chris accepted her affection, his hands caressing her hips and abdomen. Both warriors were content and satisfied waking up next to each other along with their beautiful children. You could argue they were the perfect family. That was far from the truth. Like any other happily married couple, Chris and Jade had their share of arguments and disagreements, yet it never stopped the couple from addressing them in the best way possible. It's what made Chris and Jade's union so special. Realizing what the problem is and solving it with patience and understanding. Plus, it helped that they never stayed mad or angry at each other for long, often making up in the bedroom.

Reluctantly, Jade released the kiss and went behind Chris with a soap-filled washcloth, using it to wash his back. He relished the feel of her hands as she performed a gentle massage to release his tension. That, and cooking for the family. When Jade tasted his cooking for the first time, she was thoroughly amazed Chris could cook a variety of food from pancakes to omelets and his favorite, girts and hash with scrambled eggs and toast. He was indeed a jack of all trades.

"Are we still on for going to Edenia?" Jade asked, washing his back in a circular motion. "I know the Queen and Kitana are excited to see us and the twins again."

"Of course," Chris replied. "Like them, I'm also looking forward to returning to your homeland. It's like another home for me. Besides, we wouldn't want to disappoint them." His wife smiled as she instructed him to turn around, allowing her to wash his front side.

A year and a half passed since their last visit to Edenia, the past few months becoming hectic with Chris officially retiring from the military for good and transitioning to civilian life, working as the CEO of his own company producing state of the art Humvees. Jade meanwhile chose to be a stay at home mom and taught at their co-owned Dojo. From an outside perspective, the two former warriors have found peace within themselves and each other as well.

Feeling mischievous, Jade seductively swayed her body in front of Chris, giving him one of her 'private shows.' She pulled her husband into a hug, planting soft pecks on his torso where his scar was visible. Both moved underneath the shower head, reveling in the warmth of the water and their spouse's body. Jade stared deeply into her lover's eyes. Like herself, Chris stayed committed to his fitness and training, the result culminating in his physique retaining its top form after enduring rigorous training for all those years in the military.

The couple gazed affectionately into each other's eyes as they've done so many times before, their desire on full display. No mistake about it, their love was so profound; no man, woman, or supernatural being can separate it. Jade placed her hands on Chris' face and leaned in to kiss him, her waist enclosed by his arms before allowing her tongue to slip inside his mouth as he grabbed her ass. This went on for a few minutes before Jade slightly moved her head back.

"I would like to take this further, but I don't want us to be late," Jade whispered, her breath tickling his nose with her lips curling into a naughty grin. "To be continued?"

Returning her smile, Chris answered, "Anything for you, Jade. I love you."

"I love you too," Jade replied, kissing him again.

The shower was shut off as the two lovebirds stepped out to dry off before Chris made his beloved squeal in delight with a solid slap to the ass.

"Oooh!" Jade jumped, eyeing him as her tongue slid across her lips. "I love it when your frisky, Chris."

"Wait until tonight. I'll show you _frisky_." Chris responded with a coy smile.

After the couple finished, Chris went to the twins' room to greet and dress them. Jade, on the other hand, was fixing her hair in their bedroom while humming a song to herself. She settled on donning her favorite hairstyle of two buns with braided pigtails falling to the middle of her back. As Jade brushed her hair, her mind once again experienced a flashback to where she and Chris broke the news of their engagement...

And a familiar foe rearing their ugly head back to the surface.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Edenian Dinner Room**_

The palace dining room was ready for supper in the later stages of the evening with Queen Sindel and her daughter seated together. Liu Kang, who was also present for the occasion, sat right across from Kitana. After being freed from their revenant forms, Kitana and Liu Kang started seeing each other after the Shaolin Monk approached and asked the Princess for her courtship. She hesitated at first, unbelievably still hung up on Chris but wisely let him be with Jade. The Princess gave Liu Kang a chance, which turned out to be the best decision she ever made. Both warriors grew close during the next six months after the battle against Onaga's forces. Even Kitana's mother approved of their budding relationship. Nothing could go wrong as no threats to either Edenia or Earthrealm were present. The trio sat at the dinner table waiting for Chris and Jade to arrive.

"If I may ask, Queen Sindel, what are your plans for Edenia?" Liu Kang inquired. "Since the Dragon King has been vanquished, your people can live in peace again."

Sindel pondered the query, not able to give any amount of thought to what direction Edenia should go. What she did know is there will be prolonged discussions within her inner circle and trusted advisors over the next few days.

"At this moment, Liu Kang, I'm unsure," the Queen replied. "There are a lot of things that need to be addressed at the next conference with the council. It would be helpful if you and the others attended the meeting to give inputs on what we can improve to avoid another disaster. Even though the Dragon King is no more, I fear there may still be a malicious evil lying in wait."

Kitana and Liu Kang nodded in unison, acknowledging Sindel was right. Mileena remained on the loose, probably plotting to start trouble again in Outworld along with the Edenian known as Rain. Since defecting from his land, the former Prince has been spotted throughout Outworld, building the dream army he was denied during his time with the royal family in Edenia. The Queen made sure to pay close attention to what was transpiring there should another battle occur, one Kitana was especially looking forward to as she and Mileena were not on the best of terms. Like Jade and Tanya, the two sisters absolutely hated each other to the point where they couldn't even stomach to hear the other's name. Ever since her creation by Shang Tsung, Mileena wanted nothing more than to chew her sister's face off and make her own ascension to the Outworld thrown, ruling with an Iron Fist. The Empress could easily overpower Sindel although she had to address the fact that Kitana matched her in strength.

The dining room doors opened, causing everyone in the room to pause as Chris and Jade walked into the room with their hands intertwined. He was nicely dressed in a white collared shirt with a nice pair of dark blue jeans and brown loafers while she didn't change out of her dark green dress. Everyone smiled and stood to welcome the couple.

"Chris! It's delightful to see you again. I trust you and Jade had a wonderful time on your date?" Sindel inquired.

In respect, the couple bowed to the Queen. "Yes, my Queen. It's good to see you and everyone else. As for our date, we had a great time. Jade and I have news to share as well." Chris replied.

"Ah, yes. Jade mentioned this to us earlier today. Before doing so, please have a seat. The food should be ready shortly," she said.

"Yes, your highness," the couple said in unison.

Both couples flanked the Queen on either side as she sat at the head of a large dining table. The ladies conversed with one another and their men. After a couple of minutes, the chefs emerged from the kitchen with multitudes of food covered in stainless steel containers, smoke rising through the compartments. Chris could tell whatever was in there would be delicious. The servers removed the tops, and it was easy to see why it smelled so good. Because it _looked_ good. Various meats, bread, and of course, sweets like pies and cakes filled the near end of the table. You would have thought it was a buffet style setting. Immediately, Chris filled his plate and started stuffing his face. This caused everyone around the table to stare and laugh at his sudden hunger as they ate like any sane person would.

"My, Chris. I never thought you were this hungry," the Queen remarked, trying to quell her laughter.

The Earthrealm hero stopped after realizing he was being rude. "I apologize. I haven't eaten a good meal like this in a few days. The only food I had when I returned home was fast food. That gets old over time."

"I agree," stated Liu Kang, who also learned what fast food can do to your body if eaten in abundance. "It's never a good thing to just eat that kind of food every day."

All the women in the room were interested in this new type of food. "What is this 'fast food' you both speak of?" asked Kitana. "Sounds really unhealthy with how you both describe it."

"It's harmful when eaten repeatedly. I was going to bring some here just to show you all what it can look like. However, since Queen Sindel was nice enough to have a great meal prepared for us, I thought better of it." Chris replied to Kitana's inquiry.

"Well, I would like to try this 'fast food' for myself when I visit Earthrealm," Jade interjected.

Chris turned his head to his fiancé and smiled after she said that, wondering if Jade would want to visit Earthrealm, let alone live there. Although it was a lot to ask, he would be willing to compromise to suit her needs. Jade returned her lover's smile and continued eating her more proportional sized meal. Don't let her plate of food fool you. The dark Edenian beauty also possessed a considerable appetite. Kitana knew that better than everyone.

The group of five continued eating and shared hilarious stories from the past. With Onaga gone, there were no immediate dangers to the land of Edenia. Nevertheless, everyone at the table knew the peace wouldn't last. For whatever reason, a new evil would rear its ugly head soon. This was so firm in Jade's mind, she barely registered her best friend's voice as she stared at her plate of food.

"Jade?" Kitana called her name.

Startled, the Edenian General snapped out of her daydream and looked up from her almost empty plate to look across the table at Kitana who had a puzzled look as to why her friend took so long to respond.

"I'm sorry, Kitana. What was it you said?" the Edenian General asked her best friend.

Curious, the Princess returned her question. "You seem to be thinking heavily. Is something wrong?"

Jade hesitated for a moment, the talk around the table about the aftermath of the war fueling her unease. The General was sure someone would still be causing trouble to Outworld and Earthrealm, reluctant to put everyone on high alert.

 _'This would be a good time to share my concerns along with our good news,'_ thought Jade as she took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to take away from everyone's great joy about the war ending, but I believe Mileena will possibly make a move. I could slightly feel her presence along with another warrior as I fought Tanya in Onaga's Throne room. Although faint, their auras felt familiar. If Tanya didn't occupy my attention, I would've called them out of hiding, only that would put myself at a disadvantage. I feel as though she will try and take the Outworld Throne with Shao Khan and Onaga destroyed," the General admitted.

Tense silence emerged in the room. Everyone shared Jade's concern about Mileena's inactivity with the destruction of the enemies Jade mentioned. This put Sindel in deep thought as to what to do about Mileena.

After five minutes, the Queen said, "Although I've not heard anything at all considering Mileena, I share your concern, Jade. She's been too quiet, even before Onaga returned from the dead. The fact someone is willing to join Mileena is also troublesome."

Everyone consented to that statement. The long fight for enduring peace was once again going to prolong itself.

Deciding to brighten up the mood, Jade stood up and announced, "However, I do want to make an announcement."

As Jade rose from her chair, Kitana noticed something gleaming on her friend's finger. Upon closer inspection, she gasped quietly to herself after catching a glimpse of the engagement ring. That didn't stop the Princess from talking in her head as to not spoil the moment.

 _'By the Gods! Chris proposed to her! I'm so happy for you, Jade!'_ she thought, failing to hide her big smile.

"As you all know, Chris and I have been dating for some time... and we bring this wonderful news." Jade lifted her left hand to present her ring to everyone. Queen Sindel and Liu Kang were in complete astonishment when they saw the piece of jewelry unable to contain their surprise and joy like Kitana.

"Jade! Does this mean...!?" Queen Sindel started.

Her General finished the sentence for her. "Yes, my Queen! He asked for my hand in marriage, and I accepted!" Jade excitedly said.

The Edenian Princess bolted out of her chair with an ear-piercing squeal and caught her longtime friend in a bone-crushing hug after Jade announced her engagement. An abundance of joy radiated inside the room with smiles on the faces of everyone at the news of Chris and Jade's engagement.

Kitana was already talking Jade's ear off about wedding plans. "I can't believe it! My best friend is getting married!" After pulling away, the Princess asked, "Is it too soon to ask where the wedding will take place?"

Jade smiled. "Not at all. We're both requesting to have it here in Edenia."

If Kitana smiled harder, her face would be sawed in half. Queen Sindel also rejoiced in hearing where the wedding will reside. Jade wanted nothing more than to have her special day held here. Chris would do anything to make sure his future wife would be happy from this point, to the end of time.

Liu Kang came up to Chris and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Chris. I know you will make each other happy."

The former bachelor smiled. "Thank you, Liu Kang. After everything we've all been through, it was an easy decision to make."

Raiden's pupil nodded. "I hope with Onaga gone, everything will turn back to normal even with Mileena still out there."

"How wrong you are, Shaolin fool!"

The celebration ended abruptly as a mysterious voice resonated within the halls of the dining room. All five warriors stopped what they were doing and cautiously looked to see where the sound emanated from. Both Jade and Kitana quickly vanished in their signature assassin vapor and reappeared in their battle attire (Kitana in her MK9 and Jade in her MK Deception). Sindel stood with her daughter and General with Liu Kang and Chris flanking her other side to prepare for the intruders.

They didn't have to wait long.

A portal opened right in the middle of the room where the dinner took place. All the Edenian and Earthrealm warriors braced themselves. A female figure emerged, and no one was surprised to see Mileena in her MK9 attire, malicious intentions detected in her body language.

"The whole family is here! How quaint!" Mileena cackled maniacally before turning her attention to Kitana. "Dearest sister! I see you've been cleansed from your revenant status along with your boyfriend here!"

Edenia's Princess was not in the mood to play her game. "Even after all these years you still address me as a sibling! We are only related by blood and nothing more!"

This only caused Mileena to laugh hysterically, recognizing her sibling would never see or accept her like a _real_ sister. It never stopped her from giving Kitana that constant reminder, no matter how much the Princess wanted to ignore it.

"Deny it all you want, we'll always be known as sisters. Only now, I will be the one to be called the Princess of Outworld when I feast on your head!" Mileena defiantly stated.

Kitana's hands balled tightly, her anger boiling over. Feeling she's teased her _sister_ long enough, the Empress faced Sindel. Mileena could already tell the Queen was just as repulsed to see her.

"Hello, my so-called _mother_. I see you're still a pacifist leader to Edenia," the Empress snidely remarked.

"Go to Hell. You're nothing like my real daughter." Sindel spoke with an emotionless expression on her face, never accepting or acknowledging Mileena as her daughter and never would after learning she was a creation of that wretched sorcerer, Shang Tsung.

"I expected nothing less from you. Daddy was so generous to bring you back to life, and this is how you..." Mileena didn't finish her sentence as Sindel became outraged.

"That despicable Warlord took everything from me! You got some nerve coming here and demanding the Throne citing your birthright! You're a bigger fool than that damned sorcerer who created the monstrosity you are!" Sindel exclaimed, wanting nothing to do with that bastard who claimed to love her and their daughter.

The Empress retaliated, "The only fool here is you, old hag!"

Finally, Mileena turned her attention to Jade, who prepared to defend herself. "And of course, the lovely Jade. I must say, when you were fighting Tanya in Onaga's Throne room, I was very impressed by that power you displayed. To think it would come courtesy of an Earthrealmer is even more surprising. You must adore that piece of scum to have gone that far to kill Tanya," she spat out while throwing Chris a dirty look.

Jade's assumptions were correct about Mileena watching the entire battle between her and Tanya. "So that was you watching our fight! I was right all along! What were you doing there and who was with you that day!?" The General demanded.

Mileena smiled through her mask, her teeth poking out. "That aura of spirit was astounding! I would love nothing more than to test it myself. I've never seen you so full of anger. You must _really_ hate her as much as Kitana and I loathe each other. If you're that curious of my allies, I can introduce them now," said Mileena as another figure walked through the portal.

The next figure caused Queen Sindel and her daughter to narrow their eyes in anger. After not getting his own unstoppable army from the Queen, Rain concluded he had no more purpose on Edenia and wound up defecting to build his army himself, his wish granted after teaming up with Mileena to take over Outworld. In the back of his mind, Rain was jealous and envious of Jade due to her becoming General of Sindel's battalion, a decision he thought was a mistake on the Queen's part.

Sindel's facial expression was one of disgust. "Rain. I should've known you would be involved in this scheme."

"Since you had no intention of granting my dream army, my time here was up. I decided to go to a new team. A stronger team." Rain replied.

"You're full of shit, Rain!" exclaimed Kitana, who kept in close contact with the purple-clad ninja until his defection. "We gave you everything yet you still betray us!"

Betrayal is a common theme in Mortal Kombat, don't you think?

"I do what I have to, Princess. Sorry to disappoint you." Rain retorted, his arms crossing over his chest.

Kitana seethed along at what was transpiring, an awful nightmare coming true. Mileena was elated but had a few more surprises up her sleeve.

"Oh, this isn't everyone. I still have a few more friends who are aiding me in my quest for dominance," said the Empress as two more figures exited the portal to join the fray.

Jade and Chris looked in a mixture of horror and anger when Mileena's allies revealed themselves.

One was male with that familiar red eye in his MK3 attire for old time's sake. The noticeable difference was his enhanced cybernetics, upgraded to its full potential. Bad news for whoever was going to take him on in a close quarter's battle. Kano was back after Chris disrupted his gang's plans in Sun Do and eagerly awaited a rematch with his favorite 'chum.' He wouldn't have to wait long to settle the score. Another male stepped through, Chris' eyes narrowing further as the other male turned out to be Reiko, Shinnok's General. Reiko caught wind of Mileena's plans and wanted a piece of the action. He would be paid handsomely for his services, welcoming the chance to see Edenia burn. Little did his allies know he had his own plans for domination but would wait for the right time to reveal them. Chris' blood pressure went through the roof, his two most hated enemies here to make his life miserable again.

"Ello, mate. We run into each other again," said Kano, retrieving his trusted knife. "This time, I'll kill you and maybe have some fun with that girl of yours, just like your previous wife."

It took all of Chris' willpower along with Jade and Sindel physically restraining him to not lash out and rip Kano's throat from his body. Seeing the bane of his existence and hearing his endless taunts brought the Earthrealm hero to his breaking point in his demeanor and on his face. All he could see was red.

Jade did her best to calm him down. "Chris, please calm down! He's only trying to upset you! Don't play his game!" she tried to get through to her fiancé.

"Too late for that, Jade. He's already past the point of no return. Don't despair, you have your own playmate to worry about. You can come out now!" Mileena shouted to the portal as the last figure entered the room.

If you thought Chris was enraged, you should've seen the look on Jade's face. She became livid like her fiancé. All the other heroes were in disbelief. The last member was female, and there was no mistaking that yellow Arabian outfit and the fire markings all over her torso. She gave Jade an evil smile, recognizing her nemesis exhibited a little fear. Edenia's General thought her nemesis was finished, but there was no doubt.

Tanya has been brought back to life!

"Well, well. Something wrong, Jade? You look like you've seen a ghost," said a chuckling Tanya.

Jade couldn't speak as she was reeled in disbelief. Her joyous announcement of her engagement to Chris ended on a sour note. Not only has the biggest threat to Edenia's peace raided the Palace, but her bitter enemy has also been resurrected to take out her revenge. Tanya noticed the ring on Jade's finger, her eyes widening in surprise. She took a couple steps toward Jade who uncharacteristically backed up from fear or denial.

"What is that on your finger?" the Edenian traitor interrogated her rival about the ring.

Before she continued, Chris stepped in-between Tanya and Jade, the assassin losing her composure after seeing her bitter enemy return to life.

"Exactly what you think it is, you witch," Chris said bitterly. "Jade is my fiancé."

Tanya backed up but mocked her former lover with an evil smile. "Oh, Chris. Did you really think your bitch of a fiancé could kill me so easily? I see Jade is in denial about my return."

"I don't know how your back and quite frankly, I don't care. You will not harm Jade." Chris said adamantly, trying to dissuade Tanya.

It had the opposite effect as Edenian traitor started laughing. "You're more of a fool than I thought. You see my dear, we both know I'm the better woman in bed, so it baffles me why you would settle for a stray dog like her. Now that I've returned, I have joined forces with Mileena to claim Edenia's Throne for myself. Not only that, you will belong to me again as my sex slave, once I kill this pole swinging bitch!" she exclaimed.

A quick right hand by Tanya made Chris stagger, followed by Kano hitting him with his 'Cannonball,' sending the Earthrealm hero flying through the halls and into a separate room. Tanya now set her sights on Jade, who looked unsettled as she shakily adopted her fighting stance to prepare for whatever the pyromancer had in store for her. Noticing Jade's hesitance, Tanya's evil smile grew before she bolted towards her rival, ready to exact her revenge for a humiliating defeat at Onaga's Throne room.

Utter chaos has erupted.

* * *

 **As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Peace!**


	7. Edenian Ultimatum

_**Edenian Dinner Hall:**_

Chaos; complete disorder and confusion.

The perfect word to describe the scene unfolding in the dining room of Edenia's Royal Palace. Mileena and her team consisting of Tanya, Kano, Reiko, and Rain abruptly ended the joyous occasion of Jade and Chris' engagement, invading the Palace with only the heroes to stop them. The palace guards were utterly oblivious to the ensuing mayhem. Now, the Forces of Light would make sure their unwelcomed guests would pay for attacking Edenia.

However, they were in for a rude awakening.

After Tanya and Kano took Chris out of the picture, the pyromancer set her sights on the bane of her entire existence. The Edenian General and her most hated rival, Jade. Tanya smiled menacingly and charged towards her. Jade was caught off guard as the traitor attacked her with a picture perfect "Cannon Drill," knocking the General to the floor in complete contrast to the previous battle between the two rivals.

In their last encounter at Onaga's Throne room, neither Jade or Tanya could land a blow at the start, each of their attacks were well defended. It became apparent that whoever made the first mistake would lose. That didn't happen until Tanya caught Jade's fist with her bare hand and lodged her own fist into Jade's stomach, turning the match into her favor. Tanya realized she had the advantage and relentlessly assaulted her rival to the point where Jade could barely put up a guard. The only aspect of saving the assassin from certain death was when the Tanya repeatedly insulted her and bragged about the 'friends with benefits' sex with Chris. If Jade didn't draw motivation from that, she would've easily arrived at Death's Door.

Keeping the pressure on, Tanya performed a backflip and prepared to stomp on Jade's skull. The General moved just in time to avoid having her head crushed by her enemy's heels and rolled to a safe distance. Once again, Jade was caught off guard as Tanya knew she would move out of the way and shot a Fireball at blazing speed after landing. Barely any time was left for the assassin to register a block as the attack sent her flying into a nearby wall after a direct hit to the chest. Jade hit the wall with such impact, it cracked with the design of a spider web. She slowly slid to the floor, groaning in pain after absorbing the force from the projectile. Blurry vision obstructed Jade's vision but cleared up enough to let her recognize Tanya charging again, shakily rising to her feet.

 _'Tanya is a lot stronger than last time. I can't become complacent,'_ thought Jade as she sprinted to meet Tanya halfway.

This was only the beginning of another heated battle between fierce rivals.

* * *

 _ **Main Hall:**_

The entire main hall resembled a battle zone in every sense of the phrase. Destroyed furniture, defaced walls, and floors streaked with blood. Destruction like this would make a psychopath salivate. Mileena and her Kitana fought in a duel of weaponry, steeled fans and magic sais clashed together as sparks flew with each connection of the blades. Both sisters looked beat up as the bloodshed wore on. Large scratches could be seen on the Princess' face and torso along with a huge gash on her left thigh where Mileena stabbed her. The Empress wasn't without her own injuries, her forehead bleeding freely after Kitana sliced it with her fans. Mileena's head would be rolling on the floor if she didn't duck in time. She also attained multiple gashes on her left shoulder and just above both kneecaps. The sisters stood about a table's length from each other, their weapons at the ready.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages, _dear sister_!" Mileena dangerously smirked under her mask, both sais twirling in her hands.

Kitana glared at her clone unamused as she readied her fans. "You always think this is a game! I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"We both know you don't have the guts to do it. Your _caring_ heart wouldn't allow it," the Empress taunted.

Wrong choice of words there as the Princess looked like she was going to completely lose it.

"SILENCE! I WILL END YOU AND THAT FILTHY KHAN BLOODLINE!" Kitana charged Mileena, who was taken aback by her rage.

Not too far from the bickering siblings, Reiko and Liu Kang faced off in a grueling match. Fatigue hampered both warriors as neither could land a decisive blow. The former champion of Mortal Kombat had his hands full with Reiko putting him on the defensive for most of the match. He had to rethink his strategy or suffer another grim fate of death.

Meanwhile, Sindel was having a field day with the purple-clad ninja, Rain. Seeing him on the side of evil caused something to snap within the Queen. She treated him like he was her son, and this is how he repaid her kindness? The former Prince had no idea what was in store for him. If the Queen's screaming wasn't enough, she was also a very proficient warrior in her own right as she dissected him like he was nothing. Rain was on his heels, and before he knew it, the Queen had beaten him within an inch of his life.

"Like Tanya, you will also pay for your betrayal!" Sindel emphatically declared as she performed her screaming fatality.

You could hear the Queen's scream from another realm as the former Prince tried to close his ears from the attack but realized he did so in vain. In less than ten seconds, the fight was over. Rain's skin was completely torn from his body while his skeleton remained standing, blood dripping from each bone. The Queen hadn't used that move in a long time, but circumstances warranted her usage of it. Sindel scoffed at what was left of the disgraced Prince before joining her daughter in confronting Mileena. Kitana was grateful for her mother's assistance, her body beginning to tire against her clone who possessed an unlimited amount of stamina unseen by any warrior. Both Mother and daughter stood side by side in their stances.

"You wish to die together!?" Mileena exclaimed. "So be it! It will only make this more enjoyable to me!"

"It's you who will perish, abomination!" Kitana retaliated.

The Empress screamed wildly and dashed towards her so-called family, ready to take her place on the Throne. Kitana and Sindel smiled at each other and nodded, knowing full well that Mileena had no chance.

* * *

 _ **Training Room:**_

Out of all the battles going on in the Palace, the remaining duel was by far the most brutal. Chris and Kano were locked in a slugfest, both warriors using every single technique they knew, the only way to achieve victory. Earthrealm's Hero wouldn't back down from his most hated enemy, Kano made him suffer for far too long to do so. If Chris let it continue, it would plague him for the rest of his life especially since the Black Dragon leader vowed to go after his new love. Chris would willingly go to hell if he let that bastard ruin his life again.

As the fight with Kano continued, Chris wondered how and why Mileena brought that bitch Tanya back to life. After recovering from defeating the Dragon King, he and Jade discussed what happened when she and the former ambassador dueled in Onaga's Throne room. Chris was shocked but somewhat relieved when Jade told him she killed Tanya. However, he was also guilt-ridden after seeing the numerous injuries his beloved suffered from the encounter. The Edenian General assured him she would be ok and was glad he would manage after the Dragon King nearly overwhelmed him.

Kano grinned evilly at his favorite chum as they stared down one another. "Mate, it's always fun to fight ya'," the convict complimented his opponent, cracking his own neck. "Nothin' like a good ol' tussle."

Chris spat out a wad of blood and replied, "Sweet talk will get you nowhere. You will pay for all the hell you've put me through all these years!"

That revolting smile never left the villain's mouth. "When will you ever get over that? You're like a broken record. Although, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass from the General. She'll probably be a better lay than that old bitch of yours. Even you can admit it since you slept with her and the Princess."

A vein slowly formed on Chris' forehead as Kano struck a raw nerve. It's been painful enough to know this vile man took away his family. Now, this bastard had his sights set on Jade. Lord knows what Chris would do if Kano even attempted to rape her. In an instant, Chris yelled his battle cry and charged Kano with all his might. The Black Dragon leader would rue the day he ever met him.

* * *

 _ **Dinner Hall:**_

If Jade thought their previous battle was painful, she was in for an unpleasant surprise. The rematch against Tanya wasn't going well with fatigue setting in. It appears the traitor has become more powerful, the strength and speed in her attacks increasing exponentially. Jade could barely keep up with Tanya, her body attaining more injuries than in their last collision. The assassin sustained cracked ribs and her face littered with bruises while also suffering multiple gashes to her thighs as Tanya used her Kobu-Jutsu to neutralize her mobility. Disbelief was written all over the General's face as she struggled to get back to her feet. By the time Jade raised her head, a boot heel connected to her face, sending her body down to the floor again. Putting her foot down, the pyromancer had a look of determination as she continued her assault.

Still think I'm a ghost, Jade?" Tanya asked rhetorically.

Jade didn't answer as she remained on all fours, breathing heavily and trying to recover somehow. She wouldn't get much time as Tanya moved forward to kick her in the ribcage. Jade grimaced in pain and roll on the ground, landing on her back. Suddenly, the same heel smashed down on her throat and remained there.

Tanya grinned darkly. "I bet you're wondering how I'm alive right now."

Struggling to breathe, Jade managed to croak out, "You wouldn't... be alive if it... wasn't... for... outside help!"

"You're so right. Without Mileena, I wouldn't be here to take my place on the Throne," the traitor spat out, her heel grinding into Jade's throat, causing her to wince.

"How is it you're... here!?" Jade demanded.

The evil smile never left Tanya's face. "Since you asked, I'll explain."

* * *

 _ **Flashback Six Months ago: Kuatan Jungle**_

 _The Empress and Rain took the dead body of Tanya to their campsite where they would begin her resurrection. Even though he agreed to help, the disgraced Prince still had doubts to whether this would work, remembering countless times Tanya has betrayed fellow allies for her own objectives and was confident she would do it again in the event their coup against Edenia would go astray. Regardless, Rain laid her corpse on the makeshift gravel bed as Mileena prepared the ritual. The Empress took something out of her bag, an item thought long forgotten._

 _Shinnok's amulet! The bigger question is, how did Kitana's clone find it?_

 _Standing at the head of the bed over Tanya, Mileena could be heard chanting an old spell. A sinister red glow emerged from the amulet and transferred itself into the pyromancer's corpse. Her body shook violently as the hole in her chest closed completely, leaving a fresh scar while healing her other afflictions as well. After a few moments, Tanya woke up with a gasp and sat up, her breath coming out in pants._

 _"Wha... Where... Where am I? How is this possible? I'm supposed to be dead," she said in disbelief, staring at her hands._

 _"Now you're resurrected. Welcome, dearest Tanya," said a voice behind her. The Edenian traitor sharply turned and found herself face to face with the Empress herself._

 _"Mileena!" Tanya hoped off the bed and entered her stance. "What is the meaning of this!? Why have you brought me back to life!?" she demanded._

 _Shang Tsung's creation didn't flinch. "Relax, my dear. We didn't bring you back to fight, merely just to talk." After those words, Rain along with Kano and Reiko appeared by her side. Feeling uneasy about the situation, the pyromancer backed up but still maintained her stance._

 _"Don't be shy. We have an offer if you're willing to listen." Mileena said, trying to form a truce._

 _Tanya straightened herself and crossed her arms. "And what would you have to offer me? For all I know, you'll just get rid of me after your desires are fulfilled while I'll be shortchanged as usual."_

 _A wicked smile then formed on Mileena's face underneath her mask. "I was there when you battled Jade in Onaga's Throne room. The way you fought with such conviction thoroughly impressed me. It was a shame you lost in the final moments."_

 _The Edenian traitor vividly remembered the fateful encounter with her bitter enemy. After dominating most of the fight, Tanya became complacent, allowing Jade to take advantage and win. Just thinking about that memory caused the former ambassador to tightly ball her fists, revenge clearly written all over her face and body language. The entire group prepared to defend themselves in case the pyromancer decided to retaliate. After a moment, Tanya relaxed her hands, although the angry look remained._

 _"That bitch!" Tanya shouted in hatred. "I swear I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do!"_

 _"Exactly why I want you to join my group," interjected Mileena. "My proposition to you is simple, Tanya. Help me seize the Outworld Throne. In exchange, you will have the Edenian Throne to rule at your disposal after we kill those Earthrealm warriors, no strings attached. Like you, we all want to rid ourselves of our enemies. Especially you, my dear. We know Jade has denied you repeatedly. Why not accept our assistance to kill her and take that Earthrealmer back?"_

 _Mileena made obvious but excellent points, putting Tanya in deep thought. It was true she wanted Chris for herself despite betraying him. The former ambassador still held a place in her heart for him, a heart she thought was stone cold. Chris was the only man to break through it. Even though Tanya led him on, she wanted him to stay with her. No one ever showed her attention as much as Chris did, but he would never stay with her after backstabbing him in Sun Do. And it only hurt more when she heard Jade expressed her love for Chris shortly after that. This infuriated Tanya to no end. Once again, her nemesis took what the pyromancer thought only belonged to her._

 _With this, Tanya mulled the proposition._ _'This would be the perfect opportunity to finally slay that bitch. Jade along with Kitana and Sindel will bow down at my feet before I slaughter them while taking back what belongs to me. Chris will be mine again, whether he likes it or not.'_

 _Showing a wide grin, the pyromancer extended her hand towards the Empress. "I accept your offer, Mileena. Nothing will make me more satisfied than to finally put that green wench in her grave."_

 _Mileena mirrored Tanya's smile and shook her hand. "Excellent! Once we get you back into fighting shape, we will raid Edenia and claim what's rightfully ours!" The men in the group smiled evilly as well, knowing they would also get their shared desires as part of their bargain._

 _Edenia was in big trouble._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Jade's eyes widened in fear when Tanya finished her story. Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's amulet, a weapon capable of devastating destruction if used by the wrong hands. Realizing she was almost out of oxygen, the General managed to kick Tanya's leg off her neck, allowing her to move away. Jade quickly got back to her feet to assume her fighting stance, although doing so with difficulty.

"So, you decided... to team up with Mileena?" the assassin asked while coughing. "To take the... throne?"

"I plan to do more than that!" Tanya angrily retorted. "After seizing the throne from the Queen, I will take back my man after I dispose of you!"

Venom was laced in Jade's response. "Haven't you learned yet!? You broke his heart and lost your chance when you betrayed him! Besides, he loves me now!"

"That doesn't mean shit to me! I don't care that you're his fiancé! Chris is mine! Your engagement is a sham! And after I kill you, I'll show him how a real woman pleasures her man! But first, you'll hand over that engagement ring to me!" Tanya demanded.

Jade stared at Tanya like she was crazy, which wasn't exactly false. "What makes you think I'll give you _my_ ring!? You're delusional!"

"ENOUGH! DIE, BITCH!" Tanya screamed, lunging at Jade with fiery fists.

Before she could lay her hands on the assassin, someone crashed into Tanya to halt her momentum. Kano had been beaten unconscious and was thrown from the training room and into his ally, sending both members into the main hall. Jade looked at the door Kano flew from, witnessing Chris emerge. She was happy to see him but concerned for his wellbeing as he was physically beaten up. His forehead bled from both sides while his left arm dangled, possibly a sprain or even worse, broken. Jade ran to Chris but carefully hugged him as he was in a lot of pain.

"My love, are you ok?" Jade asked worriedly.

Chris nodded in pain. "Yes, Jade. It's nothing I can't handle. We need to kick them out of here."

The Edenian General returned her fiancé's nod and joined him as the couple ran to where their bitter enemies landed.

* * *

 _ **Dinner Hall:**_

All the villains were in the hall, facing defeat after being repelled by the Earthrealm Warriors. Reiko was the only one who didn't sustain any significant injuries but none the less, he couldn't gain any advantage against Liu Kang who fought Shao Kahn's former General to a standstill. The Forces of Light reunited together, ready to push out the unwelcomed visitors while Mileena's allies were shocked to see what remained of Rain's body, a mere skeleton. They now knew they needed to regroup, but it looks as though that won't even be an option.

Sindel addressed the aggressors. "For your transgressions against my Kingdom, I order all of you to be executed!" the Queen said triumphantly. Her allies stood with her, ready to force a surrender.

Mileena was livid but not like Tanya was. They failed to take over Edenia and were looking at a no-win possibility. Then to her surprise, she forgot her secret weapon in her pock that was going to be used as a last resort. Better late than never. The Empress smiled evilly and stood on her feet.

"The only execution taking place is yours, senile fool!" Mileena exclaimed before taking the amulet out, aiming it directly at the group of heroes who paled in apprehension.

"It's Shinnok's amulet!" Kitana screamed in despair.

"That's right! And I saved it for all of you! PREPARE TO BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" the Empress shouted as she fired.

A sinister red blast shot out from the center jewel of the amulet. Since Mileena hasn't had a lot of time training with the object, it scorched her entire arm, causing her to cry out in excruciating pain. The red beam never slowed down, traveling at a blistering speed. None of the heroes could protect themselves as it hit Chris' chest, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. His lover's eyes widened in fear.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Jade shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The heroes gathered around him to check on his condition. Chris was barely breathing as the blast burned through his shirt, profoundly scarring his chest. Even the villains paled to what they just witnessed. Shinnok's amulet was not a weapon to trifle with. Though Tanya was glad Mileena used the artifact, she was displeased it was used on the object of her desire.

"MILEENA!" Tanya howled in dissatisfaction. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I WANT CHRIS ALIVE!"

The Empress was going to retaliate against her right-hand woman for insubordination when they heard a loud scream of rage. Both ladies looked to see Jade charging them with tears falling from her eyes, only to be kicked away by Tanya's strong Split Kick and a fireball, sending the General to the floor while holding her head in pain. Kitana rushed to Jade's side and dragged her away from any further ailments. Even Tanya's assault couldn't stop the assassin's sobbing.

"This isn't over! I swear on my life you will all pay! Edenia will be mine after we kill you fools!" Tanya defiantly stated as a portal to their campsite tore open.

Tanya and Jade glared viciously at one another as the Edenian General had blood running from her forehead. Although it seemed impossible, their hatred reached new heights. The man they grew to love and adore remained unconscious. Neither Jade or Tanya were pleased with that as his life hung in the balance. At that moment, the two Edenian rivals knew there was only one way to settle their feud once and for all.

Mortal Kombat.

"We'll have another match to the death, Jade! Only the winner will survive! You won't have a prayer!" Tanya yelled at Jade, their eyes never leaving each other. "Chris will be mine along with that ring on your finger! Consider this an Edenian Ultimatum!" the traitor exclaimed, departing into the portal with her allies.

Kitana helped Jade back to her feet and kept asking if she was ok. The General didn't pay any attention to her best friend and rushed over to her beloved, tears flowing from her eyes. Tanya and her new friends have drawn a line in the sand and will pay for this despicable act. For now, she had to stay by Chris' side after Shinnok's amulet nearly took his life. Kneeling by him, Jade touched his face with both hands, rage etched on her face with pure vengeance on her mind.

 _'Tanya has gone too far! She will not come anywhere near my beloved! This time, I'll make sure she doesn't come back from her grave!'_ the assassin swore in her mind.

Now, Jade had no intention of forgiving Tanya.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Stay tuned as the heroes try to recover from the grueling battle while trying to find out where Mileena and her new gang are hiding. Also, we go back into the present with Chris, Jade, and their kids as they finally make their way back to Edenia. Again, if you have any suggestions, let me know. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Boiling Apprehension

_**Present Day: Los Angeles**_

"Jade?"

The former assassin shook away from her thoughts after hearing her name being called. She turned around from braiding her hair to find Chris right behind her, a curious look on his face. It took a while for him to get his wife's attention as she gazed into the mirror, more like staring into space. Her husband took care of getting their kids ready for departure. All that needed to be done was to lock up the house and use a portal to their destination. After Chris secured the front door, he went back upstairs and carried the children to his room to see their mother. She didn't respond the first time when he called her name. That prompted him to say it a little louder which got his wife's attention.

Giving her husband her attention, Jade spoke. "I'm sorry, Chris. Something preoccupied me. What's wrong?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chris replied, "Nothing's wrong, Jade. I was just letting you know that the house is locked up and the kids are ready to see their aunt and grandmother. Something troubles you, my wife? You were staring at the mirror for the longest."

Unsure, she answered with, "I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing to worry about. Just daydreaming. I'll be ready shortly."

Chris didn't buy that answer but chose not to push the issue. "Alright, I believe you. Just know you can talk to me about anything."

Jade smiled in appreciation and gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you, husband. I know you'll always be there to listen. Where are the kids?"

Her husband turned towards the bed. Jade followed his lead, her expression brightening as she saw her adorable children. Jessica and Jaden cooed together, crawling towards the end of the bed as they saw their mother. Instantly, Jade gave their offspring a hug and kiss on their foreheads. If there's one thing the Edenian General loved just as much as being a wife, was being a loving parent to her children. Jade didn't know how well she would fare being one at first, understanding it would take time and practice to become a good mother. But as always, Jade exceeded expectations. It also helped that Chris did his part to make sure the kids were adequately taken care of if she couldn't do it herself.

"Hello, my children. Are you ready to see your grandmother Sindel and aunt Kitana?" Jade asked with a beaming smile.

Both children gargled, showing their eagerness to see their extended family after such a long stretch between meetings. Looking at the clock, Jade quickly finished her hair and used her assassin vapor to change into her signature MK Deception outfit, her favorite. The kids were amazed their mother could do her 'magic trick' to change clothes. Their parents smiled before Chris carried Jaden while Jade did the same for Jessica before heading downstairs, summoning a portal to transport them to Edenia. While entering, Jade's mind went back to what happened after the invasion of her majestic homeland by Mileena and her allies.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Edenian Palace**_

Emotion; a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.

Everyone displays emotion whether in a subtle or demonstrative manner. Depending on the situation, one's mental state can bring out the best and worst out of people. In this case, it would be the latter.

Our heroes gathered around a makeshift bed in a spare room inside the Palace, emotions running amok as they tried to piece together what exactly hit them. Mileena and her new cohorts consisting of Kano, Reiko, Rain, and the resurrected Tanya raided Edenia, seeking to take control and kill all of Queen Sindel's friends and family. While the Forces of Light didn't walk away completely unscathed, they were able to force a retreat, dishing out their own forms of punishment for the invasion. However, it came at a steep price.

Chris was gravely injured, and it looked dire.

Instinctively, Queen Sindel had Liu Kang and Kitana lift the Earthrealm savior to a spare room, multiple medics and remedies gathered inside to aid in his recovery. The shot he absorbed from Shinnok's amulet nearly tore a hole through his chest, a fresh scar ranging from ten to fifteen inches was seen on his flesh. Chris would surely be dead by now if Mileena had consistently practiced more with the weapon. He was hanging on by a mere thread. By the time the Palace guards reached the dining hall, the villains already disappeared, and the inside of the Kingdom was in shambles. Edenia was in a state of panic after word spread of Chris' condition along with the new threat making its presence known.

Their fear paled in comparison to Jade's rage.

After staying with her fiancé for the duration of his treatment, Jade headed for the training courtyard, knowing Chris was stabilized for the time being. The Edenian General laboriously punched and kicked a training dummy, grunting with every strike she dealt. Everyone knew the emerald assassin clearly wasn't in the mood to be bothered, so they left her in solitude. Kitana was going to follow Jade but was halted by her mother. Sindel instructed her daughter to leave the General alone for the time being to let her gather her thoughts. Her longtime nemesis Tanya not only came back to life but beat Jade thoroughly, threatening to take Chris along with her engagement ring before killing Jade and taking over Edenia. An uncomfortable emotion manifested within the assassin.

Hate, nothing but hatred for her former friend.

Earlier, Jade contemplated on forgiving Tanya for her role in the near destruction of Edenia. That was no longer an option now. The pyromancer crossed the line when she sided with Mileena and nearly ended Chris' life in the process. Jade trained for more than two hours, but you couldn't tell by the way she struck the training dummy with fury. Every attack had malicious intentions as the dummy rocked side to side with every blow. Stepping back, Jade's hands tightly clenched into her palms, blood seeping through her hands. The assassin snarled with ragged breaths through her mouth, envisioning the training dummy as her tormentor. It slowly took the form of Tanya who gave off an evil grin. A hallucination Jade failed to realize until it was too late.

 _'Chris is mine, Jade! And there's nothing you can do about it! BITCH!'_ the dummy turned Tanya taunted.

A tremendous shriek was let out by Jade, taking out her Bojustu to strike the dummy with a violent swipe to the head, cutting it off its shoulders. Exhaustion was present in the assassin's body in the manner she knelt on one knee. That did nothing to quell her wrath as she rose and relentlessly swung her staff at the doll, uncaring that it reduced itself to nothing but sand. She continued beating the lifeless dummy, unaware of a figure approaching from behind. Kitana was on her way to check on Jade when she heard an angry shriek in the vicinity where her friend was currently at. Worriedly, the Princess ran to the Training Courtyard and found Jade mercilessly attacking the training prop.

Kitana shouted, "Jade, please stop!"

Her voice was ignored as Jade ceased using her staff and switched to her bare hands instead, every punch, elbow, and forearm finding its mark. It became apparent that a burning rage blinded the Edenian General. Kitana instantly moved forward to stop her friend from causing more harm to the dummy and herself. Getting close enough, the Princess caught Jade in a hug from behind, pinning both arms to her sides.

"My friend, I know you're upset, but if you keep this up, you won't be your best when you face Tanya again! For Chris' sake and your own, you must control yourself!" Kitana pleaded.

Jade continued thrashing while screaming, her mind in turmoil from her predicament. Even though Chris' condition remained stable, the thought did nothing to hinder her thirst for vengeance against Tanya. Kitana never relented her hold, tightening it to bring Jade to her senses. After struggling for a minute, fatigue set in as the green-eyed assassin ceased resisting, crying her eyes out as she dropped her head in shame. The Princess held Jade in a gentle embrace, her emotions all over the place.

Distraught, furious, guilty, angry, and worried.

Kitana knew what her friend was going through, the fear of losing a loved one to murder. It's already happened to Jade before with her own parents and could easily be the same fate for Chris if he didn't pull through. Edenia's Princess experienced murder first hand after learning her _real_ father was killed by Shao Khan, forcing her mother to commit suicide. Though Sindel would eventually return, Kitana longed to have her entire family back together again living in harmony, minus Mileena that is. She and Jade were more alike than she initially thought.

Looking around, Kitana saw nothing else destroyed by Jade and held back a sigh. Only the training dummy was demolished. But the Princess was still concerned about her friend's well-being. As strong and tough-minded Jade is, she was facing a major crisis in her life. Being engaged wasn't going to get rid of her impending rematch with Tanya, not to mention maintaining good leadership as General to her homeland. But through it all, the Edenian General handled every task and carried herself like any great warrior and leader would. With honor, integrity, and respect.

In a barely audible, tear-soaked voice, Jade whispered, "I... I'm... sorry. I'm sorry for... acting out like this. Pl... Please forgive me... Kitana."

"There's no need for an apology, Jade," Kitana stated. "I understand what you're feeling. We're all here for you and Chris. Tanya and the others will pay for this treachery."

Before Kitana released her embrace, Jade held her arms. "Don't leave. Stay with me... Please. I can't go back into that room. Not now."

The Princess nodded. "I won't leave, Jade. Come, let's talk."

Jade followed Kitana's lead towards a bench in the back of the Courtyard, both assassins sat down to watch a dwindling sunset in the distance behind the Kingdom of Edenia. In the six months that passed after the war, Kitana and Jade haven't been able to spend time together like they used to. Chris and Liu Kang were the reason for this, although neither Edenian wanted to admit it. Each woman loved their men but wanted to keep their friendship in good standing, which they did. Kitana glanced at her fellow assassin, visible tear lines and red eyes seen on Jade's face. The General was far from her normal upbeat personality as she stared out into the sea, lamenting on her complete meltdown earlier after collecting herself. Jade turned to her best friend who gave her a caring smile and returned the gesture.

"Thank you for stopping me, Kitana," said Jade in gratitude. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Kitana nodded. "You're welcome, my friend. We always have each other's back."

Jade returned the action. "The way it's always been." She paused. "I've been thinking recently."

This caught Kitana's attention. "About?"

The General pondered how to break it to her Princess, unsure if Kitana would handle the news.

After collecting her thoughts, Jade spoke. "I've contemplated a lot of things since Chris proposed to me. It just seemed so surreal I would become engaged to an Earthrealmer of all people. I always thought being a General and assassin would be my only calling in life. Now, that's no longer the case. Don't get me wrong, Kitana. Serving you and Queen Sindel for all these years has been an honor I'll never forget because you're both my family. I hope with me being engaged, you won't feel like I'm running away from my duties to Edenia," the green-eyed assassin said.

The Princess was in shock her friend would insinuate that before placing her hand over Jade's. "Listen to me. You know my mother and I will never hold that against you. We're all happy you're engaged to a man who truly loves you. You've done so much for our Kingdom, you deserve to be happy." Kitana then asked, "Are you considering leaving your position as General?"

A somber but firm nod was Jade's response. "I'm also considering leaving Edenia to live on Earth with Chris. But... it's so hard for me to do so." Her voice started breaking. "This is... my home, and I don't want to abandon you all here. Not... not with that witch and Mileena at large."

Moving forward, Kitana hugged her friend who was more of a sister to her. Jade cried softly as she returned the embrace. Such a decision would break any person. There would be a colossal void in Jade's life if she migrated from her homeworld, feeling like a part of herself will be lost.

"I'll be sad to see you go," Kitana began. "But the choice is completely yours. We will fully support you. Does Chris know about this?"

In a muffled voice, Jade replied, "I haven't spoken to him about it yet."

Kitana moved back from the hug to look Jade in the eyes. "Then I think you need to converse with him. I'm positive he'll understand the plight of this situation."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Kitana, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Jade," the Princess replied, seeing a new resolve in her friend's eyes.

"I want you to promise me that no one will interfere in my fight against Tanya. Not you, the Queen, or even Chris. She's caused me too much grief and nearly took my beloved's life working with Mileena, even though she was the one to fire the blast. Tanya will stop at nothing until she kills me and claims Chris for herself. I know your mother wanted me to spare her life the last time we fought, but I just can't follow that request. Like our last battle, Tanya must die. It's the only way to free myself from her torment." Jade emphasized with conviction.

In a surprise move, Kitana grimly nodded. "I promise no one will. This has to end. I need to erase Mileena to ensure peace. But you must also promise me."

"Yes?" asked Jade.

"Promise me that you will give nothing but your best in that fight. You must win, or Chris will feel it for the rest of his life. By any means necessary, you must prevail against Tanya." Kitana replied with the same edge in her voice.

The General knew she was right. Everything was on the line in this final confrontation between Edenian enemies. If Jade didn't eliminate the pyromancer, Tanya will take everything she holds near and dear to her heart. Edenia, it's royalty, but most importantly, the love of her life.

"I promise. By any means necessary," replied the emerald assassin, confirming their agreement. Bottom line, Jade has to win. Not just for herself, but for her world and fiancé.

Losing was out of the question.

"Kitana?" a voice called out.

Both assassins stood up and saw Liu Kang at the entrance and walked towards him, figuring he had an update regarding the health of Chris or just checking on them since Kitana was absent for quite some time.

"Hello, my dear." Kitana greeted her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. "Sorry I was gone for a while."

Liu Kang smiled. "Don't worry, I understand you were looking out for your friend." He turned to her emerald counterpart. "Are you alright, Jade?"

The General nodded. "I will be, Liu Kang, considering the circumstances. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have news about Chris' health," he stated.

Edenia's Princess and General braced themselves. Over four hours have passed since Chris was tended to for the ugly scar on his chest and things didn't look promising as he barely twitched. Jade was anxious for the update.

"The medics were able to treat Chris' injury, Shinnok's amulet blast wasn't strong enough to pierce through his body. He's conscious and sitting up in bed although they fear his chest will be forever scarred. Queen Sindel stayed with Chris until the remedies were complete. He wishes to see you, Jade," the Shaolin monk informed the two assassins.

Instant relief overcame Jade. Chris narrowly made it through another life-threatening injury, showing an uncanny knack for survival. Earthrealm's savior possessed a resiliency unlike any warrior in Outworld. It was truly incredible how he withstood the amount of punishment from different enemies like Shao Khan, Onaga, and others.

Jade gave Liu Kang a hug. "I cannot overstate my thankfulness for your help, Liu. I will go see him now."

"Not a problem," he replied. "I must return to Earthrealm but will come back tomorrow. I bid you both farewell."

Both the Princess and General nodded and watched Liu Kang depart before walking back to Chris' room, Jade's heart free of the burden of his near-death experience. However, she knew it was only a matter of time before herself and Tanya would duel to the death one final time. The assassin pushed the thought aside to see her fiancé.

* * *

 _ **Kuatan Jungle: Mileena's Camp**_

Their plan was an utter failure. Not only did the Forces of Light push them out of the Palace, but they also lost the outcast Edenian Prince to death, a monumental blow to their chances of rebellion. Mileena was upset with the events today, but it paled in comparison to Tanya's feelings on the matter.

To put it mildly, the Edenian traitor was incensed.

As soon as the group returned from Edenia, a full out brawl ensued between the Tanya and Mileena. One could easily guess it was over the Empress' usage of Shinnok's amulet. That wasn't what upset Tanya. She was glad her ally finally fired the deadly weapon but wanted it to be used on anyone but Chris. Tanya wasn't even sure if her former lover was alive and took out her frustrations on Mileena.

Adding insult to injury, both women sustained more ailments on top of the beating they endured in Edenia. The Empress received a black eye and a busted lip while Tanya suffered a broken nose and a nasty gash above her left eye. The pair of Kano and Reiko had a hard time separating the two but finally managed to do so, things not going as planned for the rebels. Kano held back Tanya as Reiko did the same to Mileena.

"This is all your fault, Mileena!" Tanya voiced her frustration. "Why did you use that accursed amulet on Chris!? He may be dead for all I know! Not to mention Jade and all her worthless friends are still alive!"

In retaliation, Mileena broke free of Reiko's grasp, shoved Kano aside, and grabbed Tanya's throat with both hands, squeezing tightly. "YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT, HARLOT! I'M IN CHARGE AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D STILL BE SIX FEET UNDERGROUND! I CAN EASILY REARRANGE THAT IF YOU EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

When Mileena caught her in a choke hold, Tanya realized she was making a fatal mistake. Trying to challenge the Empress would be doing so in vain, especially when she was in a foul mood. Tanya was a few steps below Mileena despite being a very skilled fighter. For her deranged personality, Mileena was cunning as she was deadly. There was always a method to her madness (No pun intended).

The Empress continued. "If you want the Edenian Empire to yourself, you will not speak out of turn again! Yes, I hit your Earthrealm sex toy, but that gives you no right to question me! I'm still learning to control the amulet! That was only a fraction of its power! We will invade again but not until we devise another plan! Don't step out of line against me! Do I make myself clear!?"

Struggling to breathe, Tanya nodded, standing no chance in hell to pose a threat to an assassin like Mileena. The pyromancer was surprised she inflicted minimal damage on the Empress a short while ago. Satisfied with her answer, Shao Kahn's daughter released Tanya's neck as she dropped to one knee, violent coughs protruding from her mouth. Don't let Mileena's slender female body fool you, her strength rivaling her late father.

Kano and Reiko sighed in relief as emotions cooled off. Neither male was happy with their separate failures in Edenia. The Black Dragon leader controlled most of the fight with Chris until he taunted him again about his slain family and threatened to rape his fiancé, Jade. That tactic was the worst thing he could've ever done. Chris immediately made Kano pay for his overconfidence. Reiko, on the other hand, matched the mighty Liu Kang blow for blow with no decisive victory for either man. Good because he mirrored the Shaolin Monk in strength and agility but also bad because he didn't win. The villains knew a better result was crucial or await impending execution with each of their rivals dealing the fatal blow.

"We need to settle down. Right now, we're at a disadvantage." Reiko stated. "Despite this, we can regroup and salvage a small victory from this setback."

Kano agreed. "I'm with ninja boy. We all got our tails handed to us, some worse than others." The last part was said with bitterness as he replayed the loss against Chris in his mind.

Tanya turned to him with a questioning look. "What exactly could we salvage? Rain had valuable information we can't use anymore. Sindel and her forces will come looking for us soon. It will only be a matter of time before they find our hideout."

"Don't be so sure, Tanya. I may have a solution to help us in our time of need. However, I will need some time to put it in motion. Excuse me," said Reiko as he left the camp.

His allies were puzzled as to what he had in mind for a new plan and the secrecy behind it. Dusk settled in, the Kuatan Jungle which can be very dangerous if traveled alone at night. Whatever plan Reiko comes up with, they hoped it produced better results.

* * *

 _ **Edenia: Spare Room**_

It was beginning to become a routine, always ending up in a bed of some kind with numerous injuries and ailments all over his body. Chris was getting sick of it, but that was the lifestyle he led. Despite the number of gripes about his job, the Earthrealm hero wouldn't trade it for anything. Serving in the Homefront Warriors agency gave Chris a sense of purpose and fulfillment while moving on from his horrid past.

Chris was sitting up in bed, conversing with the Queen about what happened. Sindel feared he may have lost some of his memory, but he reassured her he didn't have any sort of amnesia. Chris could have avoided a near devastating injury if he saw the blast a fraction sooner. But there was something amiss in all the confusion. If Chris didn't move from his position, it would've hit another target.

Jade, who was in front of the blast before Chris moved to shield her.

The Earthrealm savior never questioned his decision as it was a matter of life and death, literally. His fiancé would surely perish from the blast had he not acted in time. Even if Jade didn't know it, Chris' act of heroism saved her life. The Earthrealm hero knew he would do anything humanly possible for his fiancé. He loved that woman more than life itself. There was no hesitation or second guessing on his part. Despite the fresh scar that will likely stay for the rest of his life, Chris didn't give a damn. His lover was safe along with their allies, and that's all that mattered. What neither he or Sindel realized was Jade finally reaching his bedroom door but not entering right away. Kitana told Jade to go ahead and that she'll see her and Chris tomorrow, knowing her friend needed some time alone with her fiancé. The door was cracked as the General listened to the conversation.

"How do you feel, my dear?" the Queen asked.

Groaning in obvious pain, Chris replied, "Very sore but I'll be fine your Highness. Thank you for saving my life again."

Sindel smiled. "No need to thank me. The credit should go to our medics. I know you would have done the same for all of us."

"Of course. I needed to make sure none of you were hit. But I should tell you something. The blast wasn't aimed at me. It was directed at Jade," he admitted.

A shocked look was on Sindel's face. Jade, who was listening was also stunned. How could she not see the blast hurling straight for her? His perception was sharp as he quickly saw which way the beam was headed before anyone but himself could react and move out of the way. The Edenian General let a tear escape her eye but remained unseen by her Queen and beloved. He was something special.

"That is unbelievable, Chris!" Sindel said in astonishment. "How did you do it?"

Chris only shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I was very fortunate to guess right. As soon as the shot was fired, I saw it was heading towards her. If I was a step slower..."

He stopped, not wanting to even finish that sentence. Chris knew full well what the outcome would be, an outcome he didn't want to envision.

The Queen touched his arm, lending her support. "It's ok, Chris. You don't have to explain. I too don't wish to think about it."

Her champion nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, your highness."

"Of course. The treatments will take full effect as you sleep. You should be fully healed by tomorrow, although the scar will remain." Sindel stated.

Even though Chris wasn't happy with that, he took it for what it was worth as it could've been a lot worse.

Before the Queen left him to recover, she said, "It appears you have a guest, my dear."

Chris raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply, Sindel added, "You can come in now, Jade."

Both Jade and Chris widened their eyes. How did Queen Sindel know she was listening to their conversation? Must be a deep intuition she has due to being around for countless centuries. Sensing she was already caught, Jade softly opened the door to see her Queen and fiancé. Sindel and Chris smiled as she entered the room, noticing her eyes were red after breaking down in Kitana's arms. Chris was concerned but chose not to speak about it, not yet anyway.

Sindel stood up to leave. "I will leave you two to chat." She turned to her General. "I know you're worried about him, Jade. But you need not despair. He will make a full recovery by tomorrow afternoon. However, I will see you in the morning to discuss an important matter."

Jade bowed to her. "Yes, my Queen."

The Queen smiled. "Thank you. Have a peaceful rest, you two."

With that, Sindel exited the room, leaving the two lovers alone. This is the first time they've seen each other since Chris entered rehabilitation. Jade once again felt tears in her eyes, overcome with emotion and passion for the man she loves. Quickly, she moved to his bed and hugged him, doing so gently to not hurt his chest. Chris was still in some discomfort but never let it stop him from returning his fiancé's affection. He ran his hand through her hair, reveling in her soft, silky black tresses. Jade did the same to his back, slowly moving her hands up and down his bare skin. The assassin pulled back and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Looking deep into his eyes, Jade moved a strand of hair away from her face. "Thank you for saving me, Chris." Her voice sounded broken. "I was too scared to move and didn't realize the beam was heading straight for me."

"You don't need to thank me, Jade," Chris replied, wiping her tears away. "I was more than willing to protect you. You're my fiancé for a reason."

"I know. But regardless, you have my deepest gratitude." Jade tearfully said. "I love you."

Her lover smiled. "I love you more, my beautiful fiancé."

Chris gave her another kiss, and the assassin swore she melted on the spot. Jade climbed over the bed to lay with her lover, not wanting to sleep alone after the ambush they all endured tonight. The Edenian General knew if Mileena's group attacked at this moment, they would catch the Forces of Light off guard and make sure the job was finished. Deciding she shouldn't sleep on his chest, Jade shifted her body into the spoon position instead. Chris obliged, aligning his body by wrapping both arms around her waist to bring her closer. Relief became instant for the engaged couple. Before going to sleep, Chris planted a soft kiss on Jade's cheek. She turned over and gave her knight in shining armor another tender kiss before rolling back over to drift off to sleep. They both dreamt of a perfect life together with no villains, sorcerers, or demonic creatures. Just the two of them with their newly formed family.

* * *

 _ **Three miles from Mileena's Camp:**_

Reiko treaded the rugged terrain of the jungle for forty-five minutes to finalize his plan without his allies knowing anything about it for the time being. However, he had no idea Tanya followed him, curious to what the ninja was planning for a new attack on Edenia as she was perched atop a tree branch out of sight and covered by dense leaves. Reiko stopped, figuring he was far enough from the camp before pulling out a replica of Shinnok's amulet. Apparently, the former minion of Shao Khan created a duplicate in case the original was destroyed. Pupil-less eyes widened at this new knowledge.

 _'Where did Reiko get that!? Mileena has the eyes of a hawk, not letting that amulet out of her sight for a second! Just what are you up to, Reiko?'_ she thought.

It didn't take long for the pyromancer to figure out what the white-eyed ninja was planning as he used the alternative artifact to speak to another being. "I apologize for the late report, but the invasion of Edenia was a failure."

"Fear not, my loyal servant. I anticipated this result. This, however, will not alter our plans. Is Tanya still with your group?" the voice on the other end asked.

Tanya's eyes widened. Looks like she's more wound up in this scheme than initially perceived. She kept herself concealed while continuing to listen in.

"Yes," Reiko replied. "However, she and Mileena tried killing each other after we returned from the Edenian Palace. Kano and I had to separate them before things really got out of hand."

Reiko's boss replied in an amused voice. "That doesn't surprise me at all. What about the outcast Prince?"

The white-eyed ninja answered, "Rain was killed by Sindel. The Queen was enraged by his betrayal and showed him no mercy. I wouldn't be surprised if she sends her allies to look for us after today's attack."

"I suspect she will in the coming days. None the less, prepare for phase two. In the event Mileena invades Edenia again, I want to change the target from the Earthrealmer to another," the voice ordered.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you have in mind?" Reiko inquired, puzzled as to why the sudden change in plans.

A sinister chuckle was heard. "I want you to bring me Edenia's General."

Disbelief was written all over Reiko and even Tanya's face in the shadows. What did this person want with Jade? Then again, he may wish to use her as a bargaining chip to lure Chris out.

"Understood, I will keep you informed within the next few months." Reiko agreed to his master's plan.

"You serve me well, Reiko. Continue your fine work, and you will be greatly compensated as promised," the voice promised his General.

Reiko confirmed his loyalty. "I only live to serve you, Lord Shinnok."

If Tanya's eyes grew any wider, they'd burst out of her head. The reason for her corruption was plotting behind the scenes with Reiko. Shinnok and his General wanted to bring Chris to the Netherrealm by apprehending Jade and using her as a hostage. The big question was why did they want Chris?

 _'So, Shinnok has returned. I knew that old fool would be in this mess somehow. If he thinks he can take my Chris, he's got another thing coming. Although, I do like the idea of him taking Jade and using her as bait. I could finally have that bitch dead while claiming my slave for eternity if played correctly. Shinnok won't be easy to take down though. I must explain Reiko's deception to Mileena but not with him around,'_ the pyromancer thought to herself.

Retaining this information, Tanya teleported back to the camp, oblivious that Reiko felt her presence during the entire conversation with Shinnok. The traitor made it too easy.

"Time to include Tanya in the plans with her former lover involved," Reiko said aloud in a confident tone, realizing if he won Tanya to his side, Shinnok's victory would be all but assured.

Looks like the Forces of Light have more troubles on their hands than they could've ever imagine.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **In the next chapter, I'll fast forward to Jade and Chris' family finally arriving in Edenia. Also, Tanya makes another visit to her former homeland but finds a surprise she didn't want to see at all. You'll find out in the next chapter, 'Healing Wounds.' Thanks to whoever is either following or reading this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think and/or what I can improve on.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Healing Wounds

_**Next day after the attack:**_

Content; a state of peaceful happiness.

And the current mood for the engaged couple as they slept together where the Earthrealm savior underwent treatment.

Another beautiful sunrise graced the morning skies of Edenia with the sun peeking behind the Palace, signaling the dawn of a new day. With a fresh start, comes new opportunities. And in this case, one must seize the moment with the events from yesterday still fresh in our heroes' minds. They must be prepared for another surprise attack or risk losing their lives.

Groggily, Jade opened her eyes to the sun's bright rays beaming into the room. Yesterday was a day to forget. Her hated nemesis somehow returned to life and continued to haunt, torment, and eventually kill her. Tanya and her new friends disrupted the announcement of Jade's engagement to Chris and nearly overwhelmed her family, refusing to rest until she was successful in taking the Edenian General's life, including stealing her fiancé and engagement ring. The assassin would be damned if she allowed Tanya to uproot her entire life.

Looking down, Jade saw Chris' hands locked together around her waist in a gentle embrace. He was with her, soundly asleep. A smile graced her lips as she carefully turned around, admiring her fiancé as his eyes remained closed. Although beyond worried about his condition, the assassin was relieved he withstood another gruesome injury. Jade had to wonder how much longer he could keep this up. Seeing Chris on his deathbed for the second time in a six-month span put the Edenian General in a precarious position despite the fact she agreed to marry him. Jade was concerned she may not have a husband to marry if Chris continued putting his life on the line. A heart to heart with him was needed.

Chris let out a tired yawn, clearly fatigued from the attack and the treatment that followed yesterday. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with his fiancé's affectionate stare. As expected, Chris was glad she stayed with him.

"Good Morning, beautiful," the Earthrealm savior greeted his lover.

Jade smiled brightly at her man. "Good Morning, handsome."

Both warriors inched closer before merging their lips together. But this wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was one of affection, relief, and understanding. Chris and Jade longed to share moments like this when there wasn't a threat of attack, giving them the chance to enjoy each other's company. Now, things were going the wrong way with Tanya's return and her alliance with Mileena's group. The Forces of Light nearly lost the fight, and Chris became gravely injured after absorbing that blast from Shinnok's amulet. Everyone held their breath when his body fell motionless to the ground, knowing Mileena was more dangerous than ever with her new weapon in tow.

The engaged couple broke their kiss, a sigh of contentment escaping them. However, as Chris gazed into Jade's emerald eyes, he could detect uncertainty and concern.

"How are you feeling today?" Jade asked.

"Still very sore and will be for some time," replied Chris as he released Jade from his embrace, allowing her to face him completely. "That blast was like getting hit by the sun itself. Yesterday, I noticed your eyes were red. Everything ok?"

The assassin felt tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her meltdown the previous day, consumed by a blinding rage and nearly taking it out on Kitana before she stopped Jade from doing something foolish.

Jade's head hung low. "I was so distraught… when I saw you entering treatment yesterday. So much that I took out my anger and frustration on a training dummy inside the courtyard. Kitana saw what was happening and stopped me before I did any more damage."

Hesitantly, Jade showed her injured hands to Chris, making his eyes widen in shock. Her palms had marks from her own fingernails along with bruised knuckles. Blood poured from the wounds after digging deep inside her skin. She would need to be tended to immediately, a result of her hatred towards Tanya. Her fiancé was nearly killed because of the traitor and Jade wanted nothing more than to put her former friend in the ground permanently. But the assassin couldn't do so if she harmed herself this way.

Chris inspected his woman's hands. "Jade, what have you done to yourself?"

His hardened looked softened when Jade's tears poured out. She was an emotional wreck and has been since yesterday. The assassin often wondered how long it would take before reaching her breaking point. It only took a few hours when Chris was being tended to by Sindel's medics before something inside her mind snapped. The same rage the General displayed in her match against Tanya resurfaced again in the decimation of a training prop.

"I'm deeply sorry, Chris! That... witch Tanya continues to haunt me! I... I must kill her again! I can't allow... her to win! I don't know what... will happen if... she ever took you away... from me!" Jade exclaimed, losing her composure.

The Earthrealm hero brought his fiancé into a loving hug after witnessing her emotional state, letting her head rest against his chest as she continued crying. Chris knew Jade didn't just fear for her own life, but for his as well. To calm his lover, he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sweetheart, Tanya will never take me away from you. I'll be damned before I let that happen. We've both lost too much of our lives to allow that traitor to come between us." Chris moved back from the embrace to tilt Jade's head up to him. "No matter what she does or says, I still love you. That will never change. I won't stop you from killing Tanya if needed. Kano will receive the same justice. They must not exist anymore for us to live a peaceful life together," he told her.

Jade nodded her head, agreeing with her fiancé before giving him another kiss. After wiping her tears, she said, "I also need to speak with you. It's very urgent."

"Of course. What troubles you?" Chris asked.

* * *

 _ **Throne Room:**_

After conversing with one another about their future, Chris and Jade cleaned themselves up and headed for Sindel's Throne. The Edenian General wanted her fiancé to accompany her for moral support more, something she needed at the moment. After listening to Jade's dilemma, Chris would fully support her decision without any hesitation.

Sindel was currently talking to her daughter Kitana about their next plan of action following the ambush of Mileena and her allies. Edenia's Royal family understood this new threat had to be extinguished or risk the enslavement of their world again. An outcome neither the Queen nor the Princess were willing to condone or accept. Sindel and Kitana rose from their respective seats to greet their friends.

"Good Morning, you two," the Queen spoke first, smiling along with Kitana after seeing the Earthrealm savior recovered from his scary incident.

Chris and Jade bowed in respect to the Queen. "Good Morning, your highness," they said in unison.

"You may both rise. I thank you for coming this morning Jade as I need to discuss an important matter with you. Although, I didn't expect for Chris to tag along. Is everything alright?" Sindel inquired, reaching the end of the stairs with her daughter.

Jade glanced at her fiancé, doubt written across her face. Chris gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled, assuring he was right here. This gave her a renewed sense of assurance that everything would be ok after this meeting.

Turning her attention back to the Queen, Jade answered, "My Queen, I brought Chris along because I wanted moral support with me and to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

The Queen raised her eyebrow in curiosity before Kitana interjected on her friend's behalf. "When Jade went to the courtyard to train, Jshe lost control and completely destroyed a training prop, thinking the doll took the form of Tanya. It was only an illusion, but it fooled her. Tanya taunted her, threatening to take Chris before killing her. I stopped Jade before she caused more harm to herself."

Processing these facts, Sindel turned to her General who nodded her head to confirm Kitana's story. Jade then showed her hands to the Queen, whose eyes widened when she saw the blooded palms and knuckles. They stopped bleeding yesterday, but a considerable amount of dried up blood stained her hands. Everyone was concerned about Jade's well-being and state of mind, which were very fragile. Tanya's mind games negatively impacted her.

"By the Gods! My dear, are you hurt?" Sindel asked in a concerned voice.

Jade nodded. "Considerably, my Queen. I'll need to bandage my hands for a couple of days."

"I will help you, Jade." Kitana stepped in. "I would also like to ask a favor."

"What would you like me to do?" Jade asked her longtime friend.

"I want us to train together for the next few months. We both know Mileena, Tanya, and their allies will be stronger for the next time we cross paths. You and I need to be at our best to stop them from taking over our home and Outworld. Plus, I would like to show you some new techniques I've learned to help you against Tanya." Kitana offered.

A spark igniting in her eyes, Jade instantly accepted. "Count me in. That witch has tormented me for the last time."

The Princess smiled. "Good, we'll get started when your hands properly heal. One more thing. Would you like to tell my mother what we discussed yesterday?"

Facing Sindel again, Jade explained her dilemma. "Your Highness, after Kitana stopped me from hurting myself, we discussed my standing as your General. As I told her yesterday, serving you both has been the best thing that's ever happened to me." She turned to Chris. "Other than meeting my future husband, of course. However, seeing him on his deathbed for the second time in six months has caused me a lot of emotional stress. Because of this, I've been thinking about my future."

Queen Sindel listened intently, not wanting to interrupt Jade as something in the back of her mind told her that her General was feeling more intense distress than at any point in her life. Having a loved one like a fiancé will do that.

"I've thought about... leaving my position of General... and departing Edenia to live with Chris," the assassin uneasily revealed.

You could've heard a pin drop in the Throne room after Jade finished speaking. No one could read the emotions of the Queen, her mind processing what her General just said. In truth, Sindel knew there would come a time where either Jade or Kitana would find a male suitor though didn't expect it to be an Earthrealmer. However, this didn't bother the Queen. Chris earned her respect and regard with a pure heart and good intentions, never doing any harm to her daughter and top General. Plus, it helped that he freed Sindel from Shao Khan's grasp while saving her home from the evil warlord and the dreaded Dragon King. The Queen would always be eternally grateful for Chris' heroism.

After a lengthy pause, Sindel spoke. "My dear, I cannot overstate how proud of you I am. You've done a remarkable job in leading our armies against despicable foes and did so with leadership and courage. Like Kitana, I'll be sad to see you leave. But I know if it will lead you to live a happy, prosperous life on Earth, I'll fully support you and your husband. Both of you will always be welcomed heroes here in Edenia."

The engaged couple smiled, thankful for the Queen's encouragement, their choice of where to live not as daunting with the Royal family backing them.

"Thank you for having faith in me, your highness. Edenia is my home. I cherish living here with you and Kitana, serving faithfully by your side. But now that I'm going to marry Chris soon, I've been torn about what to do. I took Kitana's advice and spoke with Chris, and we've come to this decision." Jade stated.

Queen Sindel and Kitana waited patiently for the General's choice, a decision that took a lot of time to think about. This was Jade's livelihood after all. Everything had to be considered. Chris' health, the continuous fighting, and the yearning to live a quiet, serene life.

Taking a deep breath, Jade announced her decision. "We've decided to have a home in each realm. I knew if I left Edenia permanently, there would be a huge void in my life and I don't ever want that. You're both family, and I want to stay close. Chris was very understanding of my situation and suggested we have another home."

Both mother and daughter smiled at the news. The General had no intention of leaving her home, knowing it would haunt her for the rest of her life. Jade was relieved Chris made his intervention. Now, she could still serve as Edenia's top General while living with her husband in either realm. It will be challenging at first since she has little knowledge about Earthrealm, but Jade was more than willing to make an effort since her fiancé did so much on her behalf.

"Splendid, Jade!" Sindel said in excitement. "We're both ecstatic you want to remain here!" Kitana couldn't agree more as she and Jade embraced each other.

After a minute, the assassins released each other with Jade turning back to Sindel. "My Queen, we also have a request."

"You can ask for anything you want, my dear," the Queen said with a smile.

Jade returned the gesture. "Chris and I were wondering if we could have a house built for us here. Somewhere near the castle."

Not even hesitating, Sindel nodded her head. "Say no more, Jade. I will have our finest workers complete this task. I do however have something to ask of you."

The Queen stepped forward and grasped Jade's hands in her own. "For a long time, I've never looked at you as just my General. You're so much more to us. I realized how lonely you were after the death your parents, even with Kitana by your side and my eventual return. I don't know why it took me so long to do this, but I will rectify it now." Sindel paused a few moments before continuing. "What I would like to ask, Jade, is if you would like for me to adopt you as my second daughter?"

Everyone was rendered speechless but no one more so than Jade. Sindel thought the world of her though Jade technically wasn't her blood daughter. That didn't matter to the Queen at all, and she was certain Kitana loved the idea.

A real sister and daughter, unlike that Half-Tarkatan abomination.

Both Jade and Kitana have known each other since they were children, remaining inseparable over the years. Now, Sindel wanted it to make it official in having Jade become her stepdaughter. It took a while for her to react but when she did, the Edenian General embraced the Queen with a heartful hug, showing her appreciation. Sindel gladly returned her hug as tears of joy rolled down Jade's face. This was too good to be true. Chris and Kitana looked on with smiles. After releasing Sindel, Jade went straight to Kitana and gave her the exact same hug. The two best friends were now sisters.

"Welcome to the family, my _real_ sister," the Princess of Outworld said to her new sibling.

"Thank you for accepting us, accepting me," the Edenian General replied.

Sindel took Chris' hands into her own. "I promise you'll be well cared for from now on, Chris. As the champion of our home, you may ask for anything you desire." The Queen's face then turned serious. "But first, we must come up with a plan to bolster our defenses."

Chris nodded. "I agree. Another slip up like yesterday, I fear Mileena won't be so forgiving next time."

"We'll be ready for them," Kitana interjected. "In the meantime, I'll take Jade to have her hands tended to."

"Thank you, Kitana. We will see you both shortly." Sindel said with both her daughters nodding. As they walked out, Jade gave her fiancé a tender kiss and a wink before leaving the Throne room with her new sister. Chris smiled at his lover's flirtatious ways.

 _'That woman is something else,'_ he thought to himself, knowing his fiancé has returned to her confident personality.

* * *

 _ **Mileena's Camp:**_

Morning was also present at the dangerous jungle. The camp's residents didn't have a peaceful rest due to their failed attempt to overthrow Edenia. Tanya experienced extreme difficulty sleeping as she wasn't sure if Chris was alive. It didn't help matters when she learned of Reiko's plan to turn on Mileena and follow the fallen Elder God in a complete takeover of Outworld, something even she didn't want to happen. The pyromancer knew how evil and deadly Shinnok was. After all, she was corrupted by his dark magic. But the plan involving Chris threatened Tanya's own strategy.

* * *

 _ **Last Night:**_

 _Tanya ran through the Jungle with haste to get back to the campsite, quite startled from what she just overheard. Reiko, one of her allies, is in league with the person responsible for her betrayal of Edenia along with granting her pyro-kinetic powers._

 _Shinnok._

 _If that wasn't alarming enough, Tanya now knew their intentions. As she perched upon on a tree branch, Tanya listened to Reiko's conversation with Shinnok about the events in Edenia after the botched attempt to overthrow Queen Sindel and her Kingdom. Their revealed plot was surprising and bold, even bolder than the ambush orchestrated by Mileena. Shinnok planned to have Reiko kidnap Jade to lure Chris into his fortress located in the Netherrealm, possibly for a chance to combat him and rid the realms of his greatest threat to universal domination. Tanya was unsure how she felt about this information. On the one hand, she could possibly have Jade die in the clutches of Shinnok but also lose Chris in the process. A very tricky situation indeed._

 _Before she could think about it more, Tanya took a kick to her temple, sending her flying back first into a tree. The attack came out of nowhere, giving the pyromancer no time to defend herself as she slid down the tree, her vision considerably altered. Finally gathering her bearings, Tanya uneasily stood back on her feet, only to see Reiko appear right in front of her with his arms crossed, an emotionless expression on his face._

 _"Reiko!" Tanya seethed at her attacker, holding a hand to her head. "What the hell are you doing!? We're supposed to be on the same side!"_

 _"We are, but I don't recall giving you permission to spy on me. I wanted to be left alone for a reason." Reiko replied._

 _"You planned on betraying us in favor of that damned fallen Elder God! What do you stand to gain from him!?" she asked aggressively._

 _Reiko's expression never changed. "He offers more than Mileena ever could, although I'll gladly accept her offer of riches. In exchange for bringing Chris to him, Shinnok will give me the title as Emperor next to him."_

 _Tanya's rage increased. "How dare you! Neither you or that old fool will get your hands on him! Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

 _Shao Kahn's former General only shook his head. "It still baffles me why you want to have that Earthrealmer. Not to mention doing anything possible to keep him away from Jade. What's so special about Chris that makes you chase after him like a lost puppy?"_

 _The pyromancer turned her head to the side, anger still present her voice. "That's none of your concern. All that matters is I will have that bitch's head. Chris belongs to me and no one else." Tanya started to walk away, not in the mood to hear anything else her supposed ally had to say._

 _"What if we had no intention of killing him?" Reiko rhetorically asked._

 _Stopping in her tracks, Tanya's head snapped back to him, confusion written on her face. If Shinnok and Reiko never intended to kill Chris, then what was their purpose for him? Something was clearly amiss here._

 _A small smile was on Reiko's face as he continued. "Lord Shinnok doesn't want to slay him. If he did, Chris would already be dead. He instead wants to test Chris' abilities to see if he's worthy of joining us. Another strong ally in the destruction of the Elder Gods. His performances against my former employer Shao Khan and the Dragon King were something no one in Outworld could ever foretell. An Earthrealm warrior equipped with the strength of a God. We also could give you the same opportunity since we both know you only want Chris for yourself."_

 _Unamused, Tanya crossed her arms. "You should know all too well Chris would never forsake his allies to join the likes of you. Onaga found that out the hard way. And here I thought you would be loyal to Mileena. She promised we would all get what we want if we helped her regain the Outworld Throne."_

 _"You're one to talk." Reiko spat back, losing his patience with this woman. "If Chris doesn't join us, what makes you think he'll want to be a slave to you? And if anyone knows about turning their back on someone, it's you."_

 _Tanya merely bristled at the remark. "I do what's necessary for survival. Trust is for fools. As far as Chris is concerned, he will be mine after I torture Jade to the point of death. He'll have no choice in the matter when I'm through with her. Even though I accepted Mileena's proposal, she'll still leave me out in the cold despite the deal we made."_

 _"And yet, here you are. If you're sure Mileena won't deliver on her promises, why are you still with her? It's obvious to me you're losing confidence in yourself since you failed to destroy your biggest enemy once again. No wonder Chris cut his ties from a traitor like you and fell for Jade instead, a smart decision on his part." Reiko remarked._

 _This statement caused Tanya to light both her hands on fire, unwilling to face the truth in his words. "Guard your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth, Reiko!"_

 _"Come on, Tanya. You know it's true. Chris wants nothing more to do with you. Your impulsive decision to betray him has cost you dearly. Not just his affection for you, but also your own life when you lost to Jade. I can clearly see why he's more infatuated with Sindel's General. Her beauty and loyalty is something even you can learn from." Reiko mockingly said._

 _Enraged, Tanya charged him. "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR LIES!"_

 _Despite knowing everything Reiko said was indeed valid, Tanya didn't want to believe him at all. The traitor was consumed by hatred and couldn't land a single blow on Shinnok's lackey. Not even her pyro-kinetic powers could help her as Reiko humiliated her with deadly precision. The fight didn't even last two minutes. Tanya was down on all fours, coughing up blood. She severely underestimated her opponent and paid the price. The pyromancer was sure he was going to kill her when he stopped in front of her weakened state. Reiko really thought about doing so but didn't want to draw the ire of Mileena and decided against it._

 _"I won't kill you this time." Reiko pulled Tanya up by her hair, forcing her to look into his eyes. "However, rechallenge me, and I won't be as merciful. Think about our offer, Tanya, or risk losing Chris to Jade forever."_

 _With that, Reiko let go of her hair, leaving Tanya on the ground to lick her wounds. Frustration was at an all-time high for the former ambassador of Edenia. Deep inside, Tanya knew he was right. Her continued failure and the ever-persistent Jade will keep her from claiming Chris. After a minute, the traitor bitterly cried to herself._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Questions plagued Tanya the entire morning as she exited her tent and began practicing her yoga. Why would Reiko side with Mileena, only to betray her later? How long has he been in contact with Shinnok? When will they invade Edenia to complete the task of abducting Jade to use her as bait? And more importantly, why did Reiko even give her a chance to come on their side after beating her so effortlessly?

Tanya thought she would be killed by Shinnok's General, but the fatal blow never came. Although the pyromancer was thankful for being spared, she was also enraged Reiko dominated her with relative ease. The traitor thought about telling Mileena of the mole in her group but thought better of it. If anyone knew about being a deceiver, it was Tanya herself. The Empress would surely execute her for this transgression. Tanya's lust for power was known to everyone who was either associated or an enemy of her. Every ally she's gained over the years would turn out to be betrayed in the worst way because of her own selfish wishes and desires.

As Tanya continued stretching her limbs, a voice called to her. "I see you're up early today."

The pyromancer didn't turn around but acknowledged her visitor. "As always, Empress. The early bird gets the worm."

Joining her was Mileena who got up early to strategize their next plan. A surprise ambush didn't work as well as she hoped. Their next move would need to be better calculated, so the Empress devoted a lot of time figuring out the next course of action. Sindel would no doubt send her army to look for them, either for execution in Edenia or to be killed on sight. Despite being great warriors, Mileena's group didn't stand a chance against a skilled army led by Jade. They wouldn't last ten minutes against her forces. Tanya finished her yoga routine but kept her back turned.

Mileena walked closer. "I have a task for you, Tanya. One that will have you return to Edenia."

Tanya turned to face the Empress. "Why so soon? In case you haven't noticed, we still need time to recover."

"I'm aware of that. You won't be leaving tonight. However, when the time comes, I want you to infiltrate Sindel's Kingdom. See if you can find anything worthwhile to our advantage. I also have another reason to send you there." Mileena paused before continuing. "I know you want to see how that Earthrealmer is doing. You can check on his condition as part of your mission."

Inside, Tanya was elated. Although she was going to check on him anyway, Edenia's former ambassador was satisfied Mileena gave her the go ahead. Ever since they returned to the camp, Tanya was worried tremendously. No one _ever_ survived a blast from Shinnok's amulet, proving Chris was no ordinary Earthrealmer. But even the mightiest of warriors face their eventual downfall if they aren't cautious.

Nodding, Tanya accepting the mission. "Very well. When do you want me to depart?"

Mileena thought for a while before giving her answer. "Leave in three months. If that's a problem, I'll extend it to four. However, during this mission, you cannot be detected and don't engage anyone in combat, meaning Jade. If needed, retreat and come back to the camp. We'll regroup from there."

The traitor grudgingly agreed, knowing full well not to go against her leader's orders. "Alright, I won't. But I can't avoid her forever."

"I know. We all must face our enemies again at some. And I know you want to finish Jade for good. But for now, don't fight her. We don't want the entire Kingdom on alert if Jade and yourself are locked in another duel." Mileena told her.

Tanya nodded once again and continued stretching but was surprised when the Empress attacked her while doing the splits. Mileena's foot barely missed her head as she sprang back up to her feet, ready for another battle.

Mileena smiled under her mask. "For now, we will train. I noticed you had some interesting attacks. I will test you to see how far they go."

Tanya returned her leader's smile. "Ok, your move." Both ladies dueled in a sparring match, hoping this will bridge the gap in their partnership while taming their aggression.

* * *

 _ **Edenia: Three months later**_

"HAH!"

"YAH!"

Battle cries rang throughout the Palace training room. Inside, it looked more like an Asian dojo with its articulate design. You could say it was exactly like a standard training ground for a martial arts class. Whatever the case may be, this was the setting of another intense sparring session.

Jade and Kitana stared each other down while circling the perimeter of the mat, looking for any possible weak point or advantage to exploit. Throughout most of the morning, both assassins trained together in a grueling test of endurance and skill, using this pattern during the previous three months to push each other to their limits. It became the most productive way to prepare themselves for the eventual showdown between the Forces of Light and Mileena's newly formed group. When they first started, Kitana wanted Jade to ease into the training since her palms and knuckles remained tender from her meltdown a few months ago. Following that incident, the General and Princess focused their attention on meditation. Kitana explained to her sister that synchronizing the mind and body as one was essential to unlocking a person's potential. A lesson the Princess learned from Liu Kang.

Both Jade and Kitana had no idea about the untapped power they possessed.

Inside the room, familiar spectators watched the sisters go at it. Sonya and Johnny Cage made the trip after receiving word of the attack on Queen Sindel's Palace. Neither hesitated to lend a helping hand. The surprising thing is that they were able to save their marriage. After speaking to Jade about their problems, Sonya suggested marriage counseling for them both. At first, the action movie star was unsure if his wife was sincere since all they seemed to do was argue, even over the littlest of things. That all changed one night when the couple butted heads in another ugly spat. This time, in front of their daughter, Cassie. Both parents were shocked to see her downstairs but knew at that moment, changes needed to be made for their daughter's sake. Since then, divorce was no longer an option, and the family benefitted from the joint counseling, reconciling as a result.

Also in attendance was Raiden along with his pupils Liu Kang and Kung Lao, watching with a gauging interest. The Queen contacted the trio, asking for their help in defending her land. Instantly, the God of Thunder accepted and informed his Shaolin warriors of the situation. Both followed their master's lead and transported themselves into Edenia. Their allies greeted them and proceeded to spell out all the details of the attack. Raiden was alarmed after learning of Mileena's possession of Shinnok's amulet. He thought the artifact was sealed away forever yet no one knows how the Empress came across it. It made no difference as the realms are in danger of falling victim to her tyranny. A topic that will be discussed later at dinner.

After a moment, Kitana charged Jade. The Edenian General readied herself as her sister came in with a high kick. Jade easily blocked it and moved her foot up to avoid a leg sweep before sending an elbow to Kitana's jaw. The Princess absorbed the blow and dealt a knee to her sister's gut. The General was stunned for a minute as she felt a loss of air. She stepped back, but Kitana pressed on the attack, dealing a punch and kick combo to Jade's face. When her foot was close enough, Jade caught it with both hands before tossing Kitana over her head. However, the Princess' displayed her grace as she flipped out of the throw and landed on her feet. Reacting quickly, Jade sprinted towards Kitana who anticipated this before bringing her forearms up to block another devastating elbow. Both assassins locked arms, struggling to gain leverage.

"You're really improving, Jade," Kitana said with a smile.

Mirroring her smile, Jade replied, "Thank you. And you are as well, Kitana."

The new sisters broke the grip of their forearms, signaling the end of their sparring match as they bowed in respect for one another with everyone in attendance clapping their approval. It was a great showing of martial art, agility, speed, and strength. Chris sparred with both Shaolin Monks earlier in the day and was even more impressed with what his fiancé and future sister-in-law showed. To see both Edenians progress the way they have in a short amount of time was nothing short of remarkable.

Jade smiled as Chris walked over, bringing her in for an embrace. "Good job, my love," he complimented.

"Thank you, Chris," Jade replied. "I'm feeling stronger every day I train."

"I can see it as you're a lot quicker as well," Chris noted.

Both Johnny and Sonya walked to the engaged couple, the Lieutenant speaking first. "Nice work, Jade. I may have to challenge you soon. You gave Kitana a run for her money."

The General nodded. "Thanks, and I'll gladly take you on that offer."

"We also wanted to congratulate you both on the engagement. I knew something was going on, but I didn't believe it until we left for the Dragon King's Palace." Sonya told her.

"To this day, I still can't believe it. I was overjoyed when Chris asked for my hand. However, I won't be truly content until this latest threat has been put to rest for good." Jade pointed out.

Everyone could agree with that statement. Tanya and her new friends posed an enormous threat to Edenia and to the entire universe.

Sonya turned her attention to the Earthrealm hero. "Chris, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in private."

Chris nodded. "Of course." He followed her out of the dojo, leaving his fiancé with Johnny.

The action movie star turned to her and said, "Thank you."

Perplexed, Jade asked, "For what exactly?"

"Talking to Sonya. I don't think we would be able to save our marriage if you didn't convince her to work things out." Johnny admitted.

The General gave him a smile while putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I could do. You're a good father and Cassie appreciates that more than anything. I think your family will be fine."

Johnny returned the smile but not in a cocky way. "I think we will. So, any kids in your future?"

Jade paused, unsure if she could answer that question. She really wanted to bear Chris' children one day, especially after his adoptive daughter Kate was murdered. But a couple of factors put those dreams on hold.

1\. Tanya  
2\. Shinnok's Amulet  
3\. If Jade could even have children

Biting her lip, Jade struggled with her answer. "I do wish to have children. But, I'm not sure I can."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The assassin looked away for a moment and replied, "I'm very unsure if we would be able to reproduce like you and Sonya."

"Oh." The action movie star understood now since Jade is an Edenian and Chris was a normal human. "Don't worry, things work out when you least expect it. I'll give you a piece of advice though. Don't have kids until you know for sure everything will settle down. Trust me, Sonya and I were concerned about Cassie since we still fight evil on a regular basis," he told her.

Jade nodded. "Thanks. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Great, I'm starving." Johnny joked as they both departed with everyone else to make their way to the dining hall.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Edenian Palace:**_

Queen Sindel wasn't taking any chances of enduring another ambush and had the Palace heavily guarded throughout the perimeter. Her guards were everywhere. Few would even think about setting foot on the premises without personally knowing the Royal family or being an ally of theirs. Not if you want to spend the rest of your life in prison or even worse, being killed by either the guards or their most deadly assassins, Kitana and Jade.

This never discouraged a fearless Tanya who quickly made her way inside the Palace grounds, dressed in all black with a ninja mask, long pants, and a long sleeve shirt. The traitor realized if she kept her usual clothing, she would stick out like a sore thumb and would easily be detected. None of the security for the Palace saw the pyromancer easily scale many walls and making acrobatic but stealthy movements before finding her way towards the dinner hall, listening in through an open window. As Tanya viewed every warrior coming through the doors, a soft smile appeared on her face as Chris walked in. Words couldn't describe Tanya's joy when she saw him, not looking the worst for wear. As quickly as she smiled, it turned into a frown and glare when Jade walked in with him, her arm hooked on his own. It took all of Tanya's restraint not to go barging through the window and kill Jade, but she realized it would be a guaranteed suicide.

 _'Good. Chris looks well. Enjoy him while you can, bitch. When this is over, I'll give him some real sex that will put you to shame before I kill you right in front of him,'_ the former ambassador thought.

Tanya couldn't keep her eyes off the happy couple. In truth, just looking at them together made her extremely jealous. She wanted to be the only one to claim Chris' love. The traitor had it in the palm of her hands, only to let it escape when she betrayed him and sided with the Black Dragon and Onaga himself. Tanya couldn't blame anyone but herself for that mishap. Now, she treated Chris like an obsession, an obsession that was dangerous. The traitor had the eyes of a hawk on Jade. Everything about her made Tanya loathe her green counterpart. Unbelievably, she envied the assassin for her beauty. Tanya looked beautiful herself but willingly gave up most of it for power as she no longer had pupils in her eyes. And her envy eventually turned into hatred as the Edenian General always disrupted her plans, culminating in Jade being able to mend Chris' heart and become his lover and fiancé.

Sindel invited everyone in to enjoy a full course meal while going over the plan for dealing with Mileena and her gang. "Thank you all for coming. I wish this meeting warranted better circumstances, but it appears another threat to both Earthrealm and Edenian peace has made its presence known. A few short months ago, Mileena returned to take over our land but not without reinforcements, enlisting the help of Kano, Reiko, our former Prince Rain, and the resurrected Tanya. What makes their alliance deadlier is that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's amulet."

Everyone's face went grim. Shinnok's amulet is legendary throughout the entire universe. It's devastating power brought even the mightiest of warriors to their knees. Now, a deranged Empress has her hands on it and who knows how long it will take before she destroys anyone foolish enough to stand in the way of her newest toy.

"Although Rain will no longer be an issue, the other four members will stop at nothing to bring Edenia back into enslavement. I'm asking everyone here to stay vigilant as they could strike from anywhere. Reports have confirmed that these four and other allies of theirs are in the vicinity of the Kuatan Jungle. To be sure, I will send only my finest guards to survey the area in a few days. They are not to engage them but only identify their exact whereabouts. To our Earthrealm friends, you are more than welcomed to stay here in our Palace as guests, if you wish. My humble servants will guide you to your rooms should you accept. It there are no questions, please continue eating and enjoy the rest of your stay and evening. Meeting adjourned," the Queen dismissed.

With that, everyone went back to eating their meal, unaware that one of their enemies heard everything the Queen discussed in the meeting. Tanya was right. Sindel was going to send a small team down to Mileena's Camp. She had to warn the Empress and everyone else immediately. Before she could get away from the window, Tanya heard footsteps coming towards her as a guard was doing his normal patrol of the perimeter. The pyromancer used her teleportation to easily avoid him and out of sight from anyone else. She ended up behind a nearby bush, watching the guard continue his walkthrough as if nothing happened out of the ordinary. After making sure he was gone, Tanya emerged from her hiding place before seeing Chris and Jade heading to the bath hall together, their hands intertwined.

' _My ability to use teleportation is one thing to be grateful for. I must report Sindel's intentions to Mileena. However, I think I will pay a visit to my former lover. No doubt Jade will be with him,'_ thought Tanya as she moved from the bush to follow the couple.

* * *

 _ **Bath Hall:**_

After dinner, Jade and Chris decided to go to the bath hall together. The assassin wanted him to join her in relaxing the worry and exhaustion away from their minds and bodies. Chris eagerly accepted the offer and walked with his lady. During the trek, Jade couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong, that someone was following and watching them. Even during the dinner meeting, the General thought way, and she was right. Tanya surveyed the couple's every move down to the bath and kept a close eye from a safe distance. They reached the sauna, relieved to spend quality time together. Something that wouldn't go to waste tonight. Tanya watched closely as Chris and Jade slowly made their way towards each other, a look of desire on both of their faces.

Jade slipped her arms around her fiancé's shoulders, a seductive look in her eyes. "Chris, it's been a long time since we've been able to be alone together. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chris smiled as he held her waist. "Yes, it's long overdue."

"Oh? How do you plan to show me?" she asked in a flirtatious way with her eyes half-way closed.

Moving forward, Chris whispered in Jade's ear, sending a chill down her spine. "I plan on doing more than showing how much I've missed you. I'm more of a man of action," he said as he met her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

The assassin's mind went to a different place. Her fiancé spoke so smoothly, it caused Jade to lose her balance momentarily even though her arms were around his neck. After a moment, Jade returned Chris' kiss, massaging his neck while wrapping her right leg around his left, moaning with pleasure. The Earthrealm savior moved his left hand over her leg to lift around his waist, bringing her closer to his body. No space could be seen between the two lovers as they continued in their passionate dance. Chris put both hands on her ass and squeezed, forcing Jade to gasp and moan loudly in his mouth before gently sucking the spot where her collarbone and neck connected.

Jade moaned in delight, running her hands through his hair. "Mmmmmm... Yes, my lover. Mmm, right... there. Ohhhhh..."

Far from satisfied, Chris moved his hands to the top of Jade's Deception outfit and undid the clasp from behind. He removed the article of clothing, showing her well-endowed chest. With desire taking control of her actions, the General moved her hands to unbutton his pants. Chris let his pants fall down before stepping out of them, dressed in only his boxers. He then moved his hands back to Jade's lower half and discarded her loincloth, leaving the assassin in her black thong panties. Tanya was getting more uncomfortable watching the display of passion but couldn't look away at what was taking place. Jade was putting the moves on Chris and did a great job doing so, much to the traitor's dismay. Her jealousy couldn't be any higher as her hands curled into fists.

 _'That little minx! How dare she seduce him! I'll make you suffer for this, Jade!'_ Tanya angrily thought.

The pyromancer's train of thought was broken when she saw her rival slowly pulling Chris' shirt off him. When his chest came into view, Tanya felt her mouth water. It was just as she remembered. Lean, muscular, and sexy. She desperately wanted his love again but realized it was far out of reach and she couldn't expose herself right now. Otherwise, Tanya would put her group in harm's way, making them easy targets for Sindel's finest warriors led by Jade herself.

Both Chris and Jade left their lower undergarments on, only taking their tops off before stepping into the bath. The assassin went in first, dunking herself under the water to get accustomed to its warmness. Earthrealm's hero followed in afterward, the warm water easing the tension. He couldn't complain though as it felt pleasant to his body. Jade came back up for air, slowly ascending to the surface. Her entire body looked so heavenly to Chris. From her long hair to her hourglass figure and piercing green eyes, Jade was just so stunning and beautiful. It was further enhanced since she was soaking wet. Seeing the mesmerized look her fiancé was giving her, Jade smiled in appreciation and slowly made her way towards him, swaying her hips gracefully before placing her hands on Chris' chest. Jade leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss, one he eagerly accepted.

Releasing the lip lock, Jade moved back, her green eyes hypnotizing Chris. "Come, my lover. Relax with me," she said in an enticing tone.

Guiding him to the edge of the bath, the assassin sat him down before sitting in between his legs with her back to him, their chests just above the water. She let Chris wrap his arms around her as she leaned back in his embrace, her face near his own. The Earthrealm hero planted soft kisses on Jade's naked shoulder and neck, hearing her sigh in pure bliss. Even though Jade is a fierce warrior when called upon, she was now content with showing more of her feminine side. She felt safe and secure in the arms of her lover. The assassin no longer needed to put on the façade of being a fearless leader or an independent woman, allowing her to show more of her emotions. Jade was more than happy to have a man take care of her the way Chris did and let him see the real woman she was. A beautiful woman who was courageous, beautiful, and strong.

The couple stayed in the bath for an hour, not wanting to leave each other's skin or the warm water. Both lovers had their eyes closed, savoring the peace and quiet they craved for. Even during the entire duration of their stay in the bath, Tanya watched them, completely enamored with her former lover and wanting to be in the position of her hated enemy. She even thought about forcing Jade to watch her and Chris make love before killing the General. One could only dream. Chris was the first to open his eyes. When he did so, he looked at the angelic face of his fiancé, full of serenity.

 _'She is so beautiful.'_ Chris thought to himself.

With a soft smile, the Earthrealm hero gave Jade soft kisses on her jawline before shifting down to her neck and soon realized he wanted her, as in right now. His manhood was already hard and poking at her ass. Feeling wet lips against her skin, the assassin slowly opened her eyes, letting small moans escape her mouth while leaning her head back to caress her lover's hair with one hand. Jade was drowning in Chris' touches, desperately wanting his love.

 _'If he keeps this up, I won't be able to control myself,'_ she thought as Chris moved his hands from her waist to her breasts, tenderly massaging them.

Jade gasped when she felt Chris' warm hands on her ample mounds. Added along with his lips on her neck, the General felt unbearably hot, and it wasn't just from the warm water inside the bath. She could feel fire all over her body, including her most _sensitive_ spot.

"Ohhhh, Chris. Mmmmm... Hah! Ah! Oh! Ohhhhh! Chris...!" Jade couldn't form a complete sentence as she moaned loudly, losing her mind from the tingling sensations in her body.

Chris bit her earlobe and whispered, "Do you want to continue, my love?"

Turning sharply, Jade gave her fiancé a passionate kiss, a yearning desire coursing through her veins. "My bedroom. _Now_." A plea, no a demand from the General.

"As you wish," he replied as he hoisted her in his arms and rushed them towards her chamber, knowing it wasn't far from the bath hall.

Tanya was right on their heels and headed straight for Jade's bedroom from the outside. She knew exactly where it was located since she used to stay at the Palace before her betrayal.

 _'This should be rather interesting.'_ Tanya thought.

* * *

 _ **Jade's Bedroom:**_

 _ **Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk**_

The door to the assassin's chamber slammed open with Chris and Jade lip-locking in a passionate and aggressive make out session. Nothing was going to stop them on this night, not even Tanya who managed to get a good view inside her bitter enemy's room from a small hilltop. Chris quickly closed the door with his foot and was pushed roughly to the door by his lover. He felt pinned as Jade left him almost no room, grinding her hips towards his as she moved her tongue forward to invade his mouth. Not wanting to be outdone, Chris met her tongue with eagerness. The General then jumped on him, wrapping her strong legs around his waist before being turned around and pinned on the door herself. The couple didn't worry about their tops in the bath with each having another set of clothes here in Jade's room.

Both warriors never relented from their desire of each other. Chris kissed Jade hard while caressing her thighs, making her moan with pleasure. Since they already stripped their tops earlier, undressing would become smooth. The Earthrealm hero slipped his thumbs inside his lover's thong to pull it off while Jade worked on Chris' boxers although it was difficult with her thighs around his waist. When she finally stripped him, the assassin's hand went straight for his hardened member, stroking him gently. Chris groaned in pleasure and returned the favor when he slid two fingers into Jade's core. She stifled a cry by biting his shoulder as Chris moved his mouth to one of her breasts. As soon as his lips made contact with her nipple, the General arched her back and screamed. The combined pleasure on her chest and his fingers moving in and out of her womanhood put Jade in a frenzy.

Moaning in approval, Jade shouted, "Yes! Mmmmm! Oh God! Mmmmm! Chris! Hah! Keep... Ohhh! Keep going!"

Figuring she was ready, Chris took his lover to the bed and laid her down, hungry to feast on this gorgeous woman. Tanya kept watching their activities. Part of her wished to join Chris and get rid of Jade. Seeing her rival beginning to make love to her supposed 'slave' drove the traitor's mind up a wall. Tanya knew she had to make Jade pay for this.

 _'Just wait, you hussy! I'm going to take everything from you! Exactly like you did to me after all these years!'_ the pyromancer angrily thought.

Chris and Jade continued in their passionate dance, kissing each other with vigor while touching their partners' sweet spots. The assassin ran her hands up and down his back, savoring the texture and feel of his muscles. He returned the favor by massaging her waist before moving his hands to her ass, squeezing it tightly. Jade moaned loudly, her body begging for more of his touch as a result. The Earthrealm hero moved down and teased the assassin by tasting her chocolate breasts. She couldn't help but say his name.

"I want you, Chris! Mmmmm! By the Gods! I want you now!" Jade said in a raspy voice.

Chris moved back up to her face to kiss her and whispered, "I want you too, Jade. Let me show you a new position."

The Earthrealm hero got off Jade to lay down on the bed, bringing her body to lay on him with her ass directly over his face. In a quick motion, Chris lapped his tongue against her core. Jade immediately moaned as her eyes rolled into her head. The pleasure of receiving oral from this position made her incredibly horny. Closing her eyes, the assassin began rubbing her breasts together, shifting her legs to evenly distribute her weight as to not crush Chris' face. Drool leaked out of Jade's mouth as her fiancé lapped his tongue hard against her clit. Chris then moved his hands to her ass with one firmly gripping the luscious flesh while the other shifted to her backdoor. He slid two fingers into her anal passage, causing Jade to throw her head back and scream loudly. The sudden scream forced Tanya to look away for a moment, frozen in place from watching the erotic show.

The General let her voice of pleasure be heard. "Ahhh! Yes! Chris! Lover! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jade cried out in carnal pleasure.

Jade opened her eyes and realized Chris' member was within reach. His large organ stood upright, ready to be devoured by her warm mouth. Regaining her concentration, the assassin slowly leaned her body down and stroked his hard cock. She could hear her lover's muffled moans which sent vibrations into her womanhood. Jade continued in erotic bliss as she pushed her hair back and began licking the love organ. It tasted so good in her mouth. The engaged couple moaned and groaned with passion, neither wanting to disappoint their lover as they gave everything to please their partner. Chris spread her womanhood apart and suckled on the sensitive piece of flesh. The heightened pressure forced Jade to cease licking his manhood and engulf it entirely with her mouth, smoothly sucking the organ while moving her hand to his balls, juggling and squeezing the sensitive accessories. Chris let out a loud groan of pleasure as their joint oral session went on for fifteen minutes until both lovers felt their climaxes approaching.

"Chris! I... I'm... Oh God! I'm cumming, Chris! Yesss!" Jade yelled in complete euphoria, her sweet nectar going into Chris' mouth.

"Me too, Jade! Shit! Ahhhh!" Chris reached his limit at the same time, his member ejecting several jet streams of cum into Jade's mouth as she swallowed every drop.

Both warriors breathed heavily as the '69' position really brought out the _freak_ in them. However, they were far from finished on this night. Jade removed herself from Chris' face but was unprepared as he basically tackled her towards the end of the bed, ending back on top to catch her in a desperate kiss. The assassin was taken aback but didn't mind at all since she also wanted him just as badly. Jade made a mess of his hair, combing through it with her fingers while dueling her lover in a battle of tongue wrestling. Chris led his hands back to her ass, groping it with vigor while spreading it once again to finger her tight asshole. The Earthrealm hero could feel Jade screaming inside his mouth and yelped in surprise when she bit down on his tongue, turned on by his kinky actions.

Jade grabbed Chris' face to separate their mouths, their labored breathing resonating within the room. "I want you, my love. Please, don't keep me waiting."

Chris smiled, moving his hand to caress her face. "Of course, Jade. Come here."

Shifting over to the end of the bed, the Earthrealm savior put his feet down on the ground while his body laid down on the mattress. He moved Jade above his waist to show her another sex position. The assassin stroked his member gently for a moment before climbing on top, putting her legs outside his own on the floor while facing away from him. Jade rubbed his erection against her core, shivering in excitement at the thought of being filled again. Taking a deep breath, the assassin slowly impaled herself on his cock, a loud moan protruding from her mouth as she gasped in pleasure. This new position stimulated her vaginal walls in ways she couldn't ever imagine. Chris rose from his spot and held Jade close to him, massaging her breasts while licking her ear. The General encircled his neck with her arms from behind, arching her back while adjusting to the size of his erection in her folds.

"You feel so good and tight, Jade," whispered Chris.

Jade smiled and turned her head towards him for a tender kiss. "And you feel wonderful inside me. I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Jade," he responded.

The assassin gave him one more kiss before whispering, "Now, give me your love. Don't hold anything back. Show me how much you really love me."

"With pleasure," Chris replied as he laid back down and moved his hands to Jade's waist, guiding her up and down his erection.

Pure affection, love, and desire were all on display as Chris and Jade made sweet love to each other. This precious moment followed a joyous morning as the General was adopted by Queen Sindel, making her and Kitana sisters. She instantly became grateful for her Queen's kind gesture. Jade slowly bounced herself with a steady rhythm, moaning softly as her core soaked Chris' member. Her hands were placed on her knees, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. She urged herself to never stop loving her fiancé and wanted to prove that point with emphasis. After starting with an even pace, Jade began bouncing harder on Chris, her moans increasing and becoming louder. The Earthrealm hero longed for his lover to be more aggressive and he was getting his wish. To keep her balance, Jade placed her hands on his chest to maintain balance, helping her move even faster on Chris who clenched his teeth as her womanhood tightened on him.

"Damn, Jade! You're getting tighter! I love it!" Chris said with satisfaction.

This response caused Jade to move at a quicker pace, their hips colliding with tremendous force. "Mmmmm! Yes, my lover! Ohhhh! Give it to me! I want you so bad! Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Ohhhhh!"

The movement of their hips reached an incredible pace as Chris held Jade's waist to thrust upward into her flower, her screams of ecstasy turning him on. The way her fiancé moved his pelvis into her core made Jade dizzy with pleasure. Her mind went to another world as she slowed down and grounded her ass into Chris' crotch, only to resume her quick pace again. He rose from the bed and put his head underneath Jade's left arm to suckle on her breast. The assassin threw her head back and moaned like crazy, her body jolting with sensual sensations. To keep the smooth pace, Chris put his hands under Jade's ass, going full throttle with no intention of stopping until his lady climaxed.

Jade voiced her cries of pleasure. "Aaaahhh! Chris! I'm cumming again!"

"Let it go, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, continuing to guide her up and down his pole.

No longer able to hold it off, the assassin experienced her second orgasm of the night as she screamed in pleasure. It took a minute for Jade to come down from her orgasmic high. Chris recognized this and caressed her body while kissing her neck, earning a throaty moan from his lover. Jade turned her head back to him and kissed him again. Even though she felt tired from riding her lover for a while, the General wanted more, showing the hidden lust lying dormant in her body.

Feeling herself dislodged from Chris' member, Jade found herself against the bed. The Earthrealm hero got on top to kiss her passionately. His lover eagerly returned the lip lock while grinding her hips to her fiancé, indicating she wanted him inside her again. She wouldn't have to wait long. The assassin felt Chris' hands on her thighs and her legs gently separated. He moved his manhood to her core, moving it up and down and slightly entered her with the head of his member. Jade held her breath in anticipation, waiting to be filled again.

Throughout their entire session, Tanya watched in disgust but continued to foresee the couple's display of love. Seeing Jade use sultry tactics and seducing Chris the way she did caused the traitor to be even more jealous than before. The love she experienced with Chris before her betrayal of him was something Tanya would never forget. His sex was terrific, but it wasn't enough to quell her desire for power. That would eventually come back to haunt her.

Getting excited, Chris pushed his way into Jade's womanhood again, causing her to writhe in implausible pleasure. She looked down and saw his love muscle entirely inside her. It was too incredible to describe. The assassin slid her hands over his shoulders to hold him close to her body. Before Chris started thrusting again, Jade coaxed him for another kiss, which he obliged.

After a short make-out session, Jade whispered, "One more time?"

Smiling softly, Chris replied with, "Yes. You ready?"

The assassin smiled and kissed him again. "Please, Chris. Give it to me."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, the Earthrealm hero began with quick, powerful thrusts, wanting Jade to feel every inch of him. She did and squealed in approval as her G-Spot was frequently touched by the head of his member and it became clear that another enormous climax was on its way. Jade held Chris as close as she could, their chests colliding constantly and goosebumps forming on their skins. The love they were sharing at this moment was indescribable. No one could come between them. Not Mileena, not Kano...

And damn sure not Tanya.

Jade's screams increased in frequency. Chris relentlessly pounded her core to the point of exhaustion, giving every ounce of his love to her without question. The assassin adored this from him. The General wrapped her legs around his waist while dragging her nails down his back, her cries of agonizing pleasure motivating Chris to keep assaulting her womanhood. Jade then kissed her fiancé hard, moaning loudly in his mouth. It wouldn't be long before the couple experienced another exhilarating finish.

She broke the kiss and cried out, "CHRIS! MMMMMMMM! CHRIS! YOU'RE SO GOOD! AHHH! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO STOP MAKING LOVE TO ME! OHHHH! YESSS! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN! PLEASE KEEP GOING! YES! YESSSSS!"

The General's desperate pleas made Chris put his thrusting into overdrive, the bed beneath the couple shaking with every movement the Earthrealm hero made into his woman. The climax for both lovers was closer to realization. Knowing this fact, Jade tightened her leg grip around Chris as he felt his own relief arriving shortly.

After their long struggle, the engaged couple reached their absolute limit as Chris buried his face into Jade's neck as she let out a tremendous scream of passion and ecstasy when they reached climax.

"JADE!"

"CHRIIIIIIIIIS! YESSSSSSSSSS!"

Jade released her honey while Chris did the same with his semen, their essences mixed with each other. It was over, much to the couple's displeasure and relief. They would've kept going if stamina wasn't a problem.

Labored breathing could be heard inside the room, physical exertion pushed to the brink. Chris and Jade finished another intense sex filled night with each other as the Earthrealm hero nestled his face in his lover's neck area. In truth, this was probably the best coition they've ever had. Nothing could ever compare to what both warriors accomplished tonight. Not even the sex Chris regrettably shared with Tanya since she showed little to no appreciation.

Raising his head from his lover's neck, Chris stared into her green eyes. "Did you mean it?" He was referring to her scream about having his children.

Caressing his face with both hands, Jade said in a loving voice, "Yes. I really do, Chris. I've always longed to be a mother one day. But only if you're ok with it. Especially after what happened with Kate. What do you think about us being parents?"

Chris thought about it carefully. He always wanted to be a father again but realized the child would be born into a situation filled with nothing but chaos. Mileena and her deadly allies were still around, added to the fact that Tanya is lurking (literally) to kill Jade and make him her slave.

Hesitantly, the Earthrealm hero replied, "Jade, I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. Now is not the time."

Jade was crestfallen as a few tears escaped her eyes. Although she didn't like his answer, she understood where he was coming from. There's no way Chris would ever put her or his unborn child in harm's way with these crazy psychopaths on the loose.

Chris kissed his fiancé's cheek after noticing her disappointment. "I know you're upset, but I don't want you or the child to be in danger. It's just too risky. If Tanya and her new friends found out about you being pregnant, they would take advantage and use it against us. I would never forgive myself if you or our child were hurt in some way. After all of this is over, we can try to have kids. I promise."

The assassin's sadness instantly turned into happiness when she heard her lover speak about the possibility of becoming a parent. She nodded in agreement with him. With fatigue setting in, Chris moved off Jade and laid down on the bed, bringing her with him to lay on his chest. She sighed in contentment and made sure to get comfortable, tangling her legs with his. They say abstinence makes the heart grow fonder. This would be no exception. Chris and Jade kissed one more time before falling asleep in each other's embrace, unaware that Tanya had left her spot to return to Mileena's Camp, utterly perturbed with what she just witnessed and tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

 _'That bitch! She has no business laying with him! I don't care that I betrayed him! Chris still belongs to me! You will wish you were never born, Jade! When I'm through with you, I'll be carrying your skull in my hands!'_ Tanya screamed in her head, revenge on her mind.

* * *

 _ **Present Time: Edenia**_

The family of Chris and Jade finally made it to their destination, remembering exactly what it looked like from their last visit. A Palace home to only the wisest of rulers and the noblest of warriors. Both Jaden and Jessica cooed when they saw the new surroundings. Despite being here before, the children remained in awe of the majestic land. Their parents knew they would enjoy being here for a family visit. After reaching the Palace grounds, both Chris and Jade knew one fact.

They were right at home in Edenia.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Now things will start to get crazy if you think it hasn't by this point. Tanya has found out Sindel's plans for finding Mileena's gang and is on her way back to the Jungle, but many of you can clearly see Chris and Jade's sex show revolted her. What will happen to the pyromancer after seeing their affection together? Find out in the next chapter as we fast forward to where Reiko goes ahead with his plan. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks to whoever is reading the story and hope you remain entertained!**

 **Till next time!**


	10. Abduction

_**Kuatan Jungle: Mileena's Camp**_

Bitterness; anger and disappointment at being mistreated; resentment.

Tanya felt nothing but bitterness as she continued on her way back to Mileena's Camp. Erasing what she just witnessed in her return to Edenia would be downright impossible. It was supposed to be an undercover mission to unveil the plans of Queen Sindel after the failed ambush the previous day. What many would consider a suicide mission was completed with ease by the evil but graceful pyromancer.

But not without some regret on her mind.

Tanya was thrilled to see Chris up and walking on his own after being shot by Shinnok's amulet. Like everyone else in the room, the former ambassador feared he died instantly. A large scar could be seen on his chest after absorbing the blow. Right then and there, she wanted to hold him and let him know everything would be alright despite turning her back on him and his friends. But now, Tanya knew Chris would never want to associate himself with her anymore, now doing so with her hated enemy, Jade. It was bad enough the pyromancer lost their duel in Onaga's Throne room, but her problems didn't end there. After learning the necessary information from the meeting led by Queen Sindel, Tanya saw the engaged couple heading towards the bath hall to relax and enjoy each other's company. She followed them but soon realized it was a horrible mistake. Jade and Chris began physically showing their love for each other, and it made Tanya sick to her stomach. It only progressed when they moved to Jade's chamber and made love together under the moonlight in her peripheral vision. However, Tanya's anger increased when Jade made a firm declaration to her lover.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Jade kissed her fiancé hard, moaning loudly into his mouth. She broke the kiss and cried out, _"MMMMMMMM! CHRIS! AH! CHRIS! YOU'RE SO GOOD! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO STOP MAKING LOVE TO ME! OHHHH! YESSS! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN! PLEASE KEEP GOING! YES! YESSSSS!"_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

All it took was one statement to push Tanya to the brink of despair. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her hated rival would _ever_ want children. The fact she was willing to do so with an Earthrealmer further shocked Tanya. However, it did nothing to curve her rage on the situation. The pyromancer was utterly incensed with what she saw in Jade's bedroom. In her mind, it should've been her making love to Chris. Tanya wanted to scream his name and beg him to give more of his body to her. She wanted to be the one who would give her body to him.

Not Jade.

At first, Tanya didn't make much of the love shared with Chris after treating his injuries from his encounter with Tremor and Kano. She just wanted to see what made this Earthrealmer the talk of the tournament and of Outworld. Turns out, he was everything and more. Chris was the strongest warrior Tanya has ever met besides Liu Kang and Kung Lao who she didn't see much of. And he was very easy on the eyes along with his shaped physique. Tanya immediately wanted him for herself. His sex game was unlike anything she's ever experienced or felt from other men in Outworld. It was sweet and genuine, something Tanya was unaccustomed to and proved to be the leading cause of her deception to betray Chris and join his most hated enemy in Kano's Black Dragon.

It would turn out to be the worst mistake the former ambassador would ever make.

Tanya finally made it back to the camp and walked to a campfire surrounded by Mileena and the others. She also found new faces to help aid in their conquest of Outworld. Knowing they needed more bodies to contend with the likes of the Thunder God and Special Forces, Kano brought over some of his subordinates from the Black Dragon. The male named Kabal is Kano's right-hand man for many years. Dressed in his MKD outfit with hook swords on his back, the mere look of this man was intimidating as his face was covered with a mask after a horrible accident permanently scarred him for life. Next to him was a female named Kira, a newcomer to the Black Dragon. What better way to imitate herself into the group than to bring her here with the chance of ultimate power at stake?

The new fighters joining Mileena's group were two of Kano's best and both were eager to assist. Kira was especially ecstatic to enter the fray as she wanted to test her skill against the likes of Sonya, Kitana, and Jade after years of punishing training. A very daring and daunting ambition. This would give Mileena more options on how to attack Edenia in the future. Although the Empress would be satisfied with her findings, Tanya thought it wouldn't be a good idea to let her and the others know about what else she saw in Edenia. Everyone would take it as a complete disregard for the mission and their cause. They would turn on her immediately.

Showing respect, Tanya bowed in front of Mileena, who sat on a makeshift throne seat. "Empress, I have returned. And I see we have new members here."

Mileena nodded her consent. "Excellent, dearest Tanya. Meet Kabal and Kira. They are from Kano's Black Dragon gang and his most powerful fighters." Tanya nodded her head to each newcomer, and they returned the gesture.

The Empress addressed her again. "You returned undetected?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes. I made sure no one followed me."

"Good. What were you able to find out?" Mileena inquired.

The pyromancer knew she had to be careful of how to answer this question. If she tried bluffing, Mileena and the others could easily see through it. Tanya could ill afford to withhold any information from her leader, lest she'd face certain death.

"Empress Mileena, I was able to uncover the plans of Queen Sindel. After our invasion, she and Princess Kitana didn't want to risk being retaken by surprise and placed Edenia on lockdown. The entire Palace was surrounded by her army. However, I snuck in unnoticed and listened in on their meeting. It seems that Sindel has enlisted the help of Raiden and the others again. My assumptions were correct as the Queen plans to send her best group of warriors down here to the Jungle led by Jade herself." Tanya informed her allies.

Mileena silently cursed to herself. Having planned that ambush, she knew what would happen if they weren't successful in taking out the Forces of Light. Now, the tables have turned as Sindel was no longer going to stand around and wait, taking the fight to them.

Tanya continued. "They won't arrive for another day or two, but I think it will be in our best interests to leave sometime tomorrow."

"I see." Mileena murmured before calling on her other aides. "Kano, Reiko."

Both men stepped forward and kneeled. "Yes, Mileena?"

The Empress stood from her throne chair and ordered, "Have everyone prepared for departure within the next few hours. Since Sindel is anxious to have our heads, we need to move from here immediately. Also, I will speak to Tanya alone for a moment. Go and complete this task with haste!"

"Yes, Empress!" Both Kano and Reiko sounded and quickly got moving, allowing Tanya and Mileena some privacy.

* * *

 _ **Inside Mileena's Tent:**_

Fear and anxiety filled Tanya's posture and her eyes as she and the Empress walked into her tent, unsure as to why Mileena wanted to speak to her in private. Whatever she wished to discuss, it couldn't be pleasant. Mileena had her back turned to Tanya, mulling to herself on the information she just learned and something else while Tanya was out on her mission.

Without turning around, Mileena addressed her right-hand woman with her arms crossed. "Tell me, Tanya. How is the Earthrealmer?"

The pyromancer raised an eyebrow. While she was sure Mileena was curious about Chris' condition, Tanya was surprised at the first question that came from her leader's mouth. Although Mileena is a volatile person, she can show calmness in a situation when the need arose. Even more so with Jade and her army arriving soon.

"Chris is doing better than I originally thought," Tanya responded to the question. "He's able to walk on his own power, although the scar will remain on his chest forever." The last part of her sentence had resentment behind the words, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Empress.

 _'She's still upset about my usage of the amulet on him. I figured as much. But there's something else Tanya isn't telling me.'_ Mileena thought before turning around to face Tanya.

"I know you have something else you wish to reveal to me, Tanya. Does it involve Jade?" Mileena asked as she slowly made her way towards the Edenian traitor.

Tanya reluctantly turned her head to the side, quickly figured out by the Empress. Mileena could clearly see behind the façade her right-hand woman displayed in trying to mask her anger towards her bitter rival. In fact, Mileena knew that feeling all too well. Getting close enough, she gently grabbed Tanya's chin and moved it to face her. Expecting to see an angry look, the pyromancer was surprised to see Mileena's eyes in an uncharacteristically caring way.

"Just tell me. I won't chew your head off. I promise." Mileena reassured.

Sighing, Tanya replied, "Yes, Mileena. It does involve her. As soon as the meeting concluded, I saw Jade and Chris going together to the bath hall. I followed them, but now I know I shouldn't have. They stripped each other and went into the bath and before long, Chris began showing his affection for Jade. I sat outside, watching their every move. Little did I know that was only the beginning. Afterward, they made their way to Jade's room and... and..."

Tears were in Tanya's eyes as she relived the traumatic experience. "They began... making... love in front of me."

Mileena let go of her face and stepped back in shock. No wonder Tanya was reluctant to reveal this information around everyone in the camp. This was unexpected from all angles.

"I see. Although I could care less about this man, he must mean a lot to you. Why is that?" the Empress asked in curiosity.

The traitor replied while trying to keep herself together. "Because... he made me feel... loved. I've never been loved before in my entire existence. Not even from my own father who treated me like an inferior child."

"Hmmm. Maybe it was a bad decision to send you there. If only..." Mileena started.

"No." Tanya stopped her leader.

Mileena turned back to Tanya, perplexed by the sudden response. "No?"

"No as in you were right to send me there. Like you said, it was also to check on Chris' condition. I'm glad you ordered me to go instead of Reiko. He was unfit for this mission. Plus, I wanted to see how I would be able to exact my revenge against that bitch who stole him from me!" Tanya said in anger.

The Empress raised her eyebrows at the statement aimed at Reiko. "Why would Reiko be unfit for it?"

"He's not who he says he is, Mileena. I followed him after we all returned from the invasion of Edenia. As it turns out, Reiko was plotting for his own selfish gains all along while extorting you for the riches you promised in return for his help. He even has a replica of Shinnok's amulet in his possession and used it to call the Elder God himself. Shinnok instructed Reiko to capture Jade and lure Chris to the Netherrealm. He wants Chris to join him in his quest to destroy the Elder Gods." Tanya informed Mileena of Reiko's heinous plan.

After hearing her right-hand woman's explanation, the Empress sat and contemplated what to do next, whether to laugh or throw a fit. In hindsight, Mileena already knew this would happen but was surprised Tanya took this long to come forward. The Empress easily deducted that Tanya didn't want to risk being exiled from the group or killed all together for spreading lies and rumors. Something the traitor was famous for.

 _'So, the truth finally reveals itself. Tanya has no idea how long I've been waiting for her to say it to me.'_ Mileena thought to herself before standing up to stare Tanya down. The traitor was nervous and anxious about her boss' next move.

"Tanya, how long were you planning to keep this information from me? That was nearly four months ago. You should've let me know as soon as you heard about it. It makes me wonder who's side you're really on." Mileena accused with a spark of evil intentions in her eyes.

The Edenian traitor immediately trembled in her leader's presence. "Mileena, I didn't... tell you at first because friction within the group would surely form. My... reputation is less than credible right now and telling you that information would be detrimental to myself."

Mileena could easily tell Tanya was shaking in fear, dreading the fact that the Empress would inevitably end her life. The others wouldn't miss her one bit, but surprisingly, Mileena went the opposite of what Tanya thought she would do.

"You let me be the judge of that. As far as your conspiracies against Reiko are concerned, I already knew," she stated.

Tanya's eyes widened at Mileena's admission. In fact, the Empress was smiling underneath her mask. She conversed with Reiko when he returned that night and questioned him about his plans. After giving her the details, the Empress decided to follow through with his scheme to abduct Jade and team up with Shinnok. Although she didn't want to play a secondary role to a God, Mileena swallowed her pride and realized she had a better chance of success by accepting this proposal. Tanya was absolutely floored. All this time, she thought Mileena was in the dark about this.

How wrong she was.

Continuing, Mileena said, "That's right. He came straight to me and explained his plan. I think it will work better than what I originally came up with. Of course, you'll still get to have that Earthrealmer and everyone else will receive their reward for the help. Earthrealm will burn in hell when this is over."

Moving forward, the Empress held Tanya's chin in her hand once again, having her look straight into her yellow eyes. "Who knows? Shinnok may be nice enough to let you kill Jade in front of Chris. It's what you always wanted, right? Now's your chance to redeem yourself, dearest Tanya."

This new development caused the Edenian traitor to think. She was still fearful of Shinnok's impending return. Because of him, Tanya has dark magic in her body. An endless amount of fire coursed through her veins with every breath the pyromancer took, giving her tremendous power. But Shinnok would likely kill her for leaving his side during the Dark Alliance. If that was true, Tanya was concerned Chris would slip away from her grasp. This bothered her to no end, but at this point, she may have to go along with another change of plans.

Sighing deeply, Tanya said, "If you think this will give us the best chance to win, I'll serve you faithfully, Mileena."

"Excellent, Tanya. And don't worry about our deal. I will see to it that you take over Edenia and rule it to your liking. Also, I believe your rematch with Jade is in order. Go speak to Reiko, my dear. I believe he has something to give you," the Empress instructed her ally as she let go of Tanya's face.

Tanya nodded. "As you wish."

She departed to find the dark ninja, Mileena smiling underneath her mask as she left. Things were now in their favor. Kitana and her friends won't know what hit them. The pyromancer found Reiko helping Kano directing traffic within the camp, a grin forming on his face when she came into his peripheral vision. This put Tanya in a state of unrest, unsure what was going through his mind and uncertain of what he wanted to discuss with her. The white-eyed ninja turned to Kano and told him he'll return shortly to complete the cleanup. Kano agreed and ordered the rest of the army to move it along, leaving Reiko and Tanya alone for the moment.

"Mileena ordered me to see you," Tanya spoke first while crossing her arms. "And she let me know of your discussion with her after our argument a few days back."

"That she did," he replied. "I would like to teach you a couple of my techniques."

Raising her eyebrow, Tanya said in an unsure voice, "That's very generous of you. What would you teach me?"

Reiko smiled evilly. "Everything you need to make sure Jade is finished for good. I guarantee you'll have her body broken in every way imaginable."

Tanya returned the evil smile. "I'm listening."

* * *

 _ **Edenia the next morning: Jade's room**_

Morning signified the start of yet another prosperous day in the majestic land of Edenia. Cuddled together were Jade and Chris with the General on top, her head on his chest and her legs entangled with his own. Last night was nothing short of an erotic display of lust between the two lovers. A lack of intimacy for the past few months finally came to a halt, and both warriors let their emotions and hormones speak for themselves. Chris was surprised no one heard their lovemaking, not to mention his fiancé's _loud_ cries of ecstasy.

Chris slowly awoke, his body sore but alive after the intense night of rekindled romance with his lover. He's experienced kinky sex before but nothing like last night. Jade was an exotic woman with an unmatched libido compared to any female he ever made love to.

Even Jennifer couldn't match the Edenian beauty's sexual prowess.

Looking down, Chris couldn't help but smile. Jade slept peacefully on his scarred torso, her ebony skin shining brightly in the sun as she breathed lightly. The covers of the bed only went up to the couple's waist, leaving their upper bodies bare and exposed as the Earthrealm savior stared down at his lover's chest against his own. He didn't mind this at all. It gave him a chance to admire the masterpiece that was Jade's figure. Who could blame him? She was a thing of beauty.

 _'How in the world did I end up with a beautiful vixen like her? Jade, you are an incredible woman, and I'm lucky to have you as my own.'_ Chris thought.

Moving his hand, Chris softly ran his fingers through Jade's silky black hair. She didn't stir as the General was a heavy sleeper when rest was required. Apparently, the loving she received from her fiancé really put her down for the count. However, it never stopped Jade from begging Chris for every ounce of his love. Her screams of passion and desire were proof of that. He was really impressed she could hit an orgasmic note like that. Jade's voice was that of an angel.

After playing in his fiancé's hair, Chris decided to go clean up before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. He carefully slipped out of Jade's embrace and proceeded to grab a towel and a bar of soap. Not too far from the bath hall, a waterfall of about fifteen feet was surrounded by a beautiful landscape of flowers and a makeshift oasis. The Earthrealm hero looked around in awe as the Palace had everything even the best luxury hotel back home couldn't display. Taking a deep breath, Chris stripped his clothes off and stepped in to wash his hair.

Bathing in the oasis did wonders for the Earthreamler's body. Magical properties enhanced the water inside created by the spells of wise men and women who practiced magic on a regular basis. Nearly all of Chris' muscles cooled off instantly as his mind flashbacked to last night. He remembered every single detail. The kinky positions, Jade's rollercoaster body, the collision of their hips, and of course, her screaming. But what really caught his attention was when Jade voiced her desire to have his children. Something Chris didn't give a lot of thought to until she mentioned it the previous night.

Truth be told, Chris was scared and afraid to have a child again. Kate's death took a toll on him more than he let on, knowing she had a full life ahead of her, only to have it taken away by that bastard Kano along with his wife Jennifer who shared the same fate. It was a feat in itself Chris didn't jump off the deep end, although everyone would've understood entirely. No one should have to witness the gruesome deaths of their loved ones. But through it all, he managed to pull himself together and got his life back in order. However, Chris knows he won't be truly free until Kano is taken out for good along with other impending threats to his home and Edenia.

Including Tanya, who will stop at nothing until she successfully kills Jade.

Chris continued washing down his body, enjoying the coolness of the water and the peace and quiet surrounding the area. He was so wrapped in his cleansing, he failed to hear someone step in the oasis, approaching him discretely. Jade sneaked closer to her fiancé, completely naked herself with a bar of soap and washcloth in her possession. She left them at the edge of the water and continued quietly to greet her lover. Getting close enough, Jade smiled and placed her hands on Chris' broad shoulders, pressing deep against his back with her bare breasts. The Edenian General loved being this close to her fiancé because of his body heat and of course, his toned physique.

"Good Morning, my lover," Jade whispered in his ear before licking it.

Chris smiled when he heard her voice. "Morning, Jade. Did you sleep well?"

Jade's grin was unmistakable. "After the way you gave it to me last night, yes I did. You were amazing." She moved her lips to kiss his shoulder.

Turning around, Chris tenderly kissed his beloved underneath the waterfall. What started as a simple act became much more to the two lovers. Jade moved her hands to Chris' face to hold it in place as she made out with him. He slid his hands to her ample ass and massaged it, causing Jade to moan softly in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. I love the way you lay your hands on me," whispered Jade.

Chris smiled and replied, "I know." He proved that point by squeezing it before sliding a finger into her asshole, causing Jade to gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Chris! Mmm! Not... out here! Someone may... Ah! Hear us!" Jade struggled to say as he continued toying with her tight, puckered hole.

The Earthrealm hero moved his mouth to his fiancé's ear and nibbled on it, forcing Jade to bite her lip while digging her nails into his shoulder blades. "Are you sure? Your body is saying otherwise."

Jade moved her head back to Chris and gave him a mock glare. "Yes! Please, I promise... mhm... to give it to... hah... you again later, but not here. Someone could walk in on us."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll stop," he relented and stopped teasing Jade, much to her relief and disappointment.

After removing his finger, Chris proceeded to finish bathing with Jade following suit. The couple spent the next fifteen minutes washing each other while occasionally lip locking. A moment like this was something both warriors wished to have more of. But with Mileena's group plotting their next move, Chris and Jade's time together could be altered drastically. Now, Sindel will send Jade and her army into the Kuatan Jungle to search for the exact location of their camp. The jungle was very thick and dangerous, especially after nightfall. The Queen decided to send them during the day to avoid any unneeded fatalities. Jade and her subordinates would depart tomorrow morning, which left her sad since Chris wouldn't be joining her.

"Jade? Jade, what's wrong?" he called out to her.

The Edenian General shook away from her thoughts when Chris said her name. Both warriors finished bathing five minutes ago and dried off with their towels and a little help from the sun by sunbathing. Chris noticed his fiancé had a faraway look on her face, not even acknowledging his hand waving in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it, Chris?" Jade asked while trying to get her bearings together.

"You were spacing out. Something's bothering you. It involves the mission tomorrow, does it?" Chris asked in return.

Reluctantly, Jade turned her head to the side. She was concerned and for a good reason. Mileena was no fool despite being a deranged warrior. She could easily have a trap sitting in the heart of the jungle and Jade along with her soldiers would walk right into it. If that happens, the pendulum of power will shift to the Empress and her allies. A fact not lost on the Edenian General or anyone else for the Forces of Light.

"Yes, Chris. I'm very apprehensive about tomorrow. We could be walking into a death trap for all I know. I don't want to put my battalion in a dangerous position. And I won't have you by my side. It would make me feel more at ease." Jade said uneasily.

The Earthrealm easily understood. He too wanted to accompany his lady on this task as it would bring himself one step closer to getting rid of Kano while putting a stop to Mileena's plans for domination. But Queen Sindel wanted more bodies protecting the Palace in Jade's absence, a move that took a lot of consideration. They must be ready for anything after the attack a few months ago that left the realm of Edenia in dread of what's to come.

To comfort her nerves, Chris sat closer to Jade and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sweetheart, you and your battalion will do just fine. Sindel chose you to lead this mission for a reason. Your leadership and courage will help them in a great way. Everything will be fine. I will say though to be very careful. I have a feeling you'll be running into Tanya again before long."

Just the mention of that name caused Jade to curl her hands into fists. There wasn't a moment when the assassin didn't think about their previous encounters. Even though Jade fought valiantly, Tanya gained the upper hand and nearly won each time as she controlled the fights from the start. Jade knew she couldn't be careless this time around as the traitor has caught her either unprepared or by surprise. A third time would mean certain death and the fall of Edenia. A fate the assassin was determined to avoid.

Noticing the pissed off look on his fiancé's face, Chris gently held her left hand in his right. Jade instantly let go of her anger as she looked deeply into her man's eyes. They always seemed to bring her back to her senses. Her man gave her a warm smile. She returned the gesture and embraced him, grateful for his calm demeanor in an otherwise precarious situation.

"Thank you, Chris. I will do my best." Jade said in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Jade. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast and spend some time together before you get ready for tomorrow." Chris replied.

Jade released him from her hug and nodded before proceeding to get dressed in her dark green dress while Chris donned some worn jeans with a white T-Shirt. After putting on their clothes, the couple held hands and left for the dining hall. On the way there, Jade couldn't help but think about the man right beside her and the way he's always helped her when she needed it most.

 _'I don't know how he continues to do it, but every time I need help or need encouragement, he's always there to provide it. Chris, you are the greatest man I've ever met, and I can't wait to become your wife and the mother to your children,'_ she thought.

* * *

 _ **Late Afternoon: Training Courtyard**_

You could hear every sound of nature around the courtyard. Sounds of crickets chirping and birds singing filled the air as two lone figures sat in the center, their auras demonstrating the increase of their powers. Both Kitana and Jade focused all their attention on meditation instead of hand to hand combat throughout the day. This was to ensure the General was at her best for the mission tomorrow. In the meantime, Chris was talking to Sindel on what he could do to help while Jade was away. After thinking about it, Sindel wished to practice her own martial arts and asked her champion to spar with her in the Training Room. Chris obliged and engaged in a spirited session with the Queen.

Kitana slowly opened her eyes from an intense meditation, her mind and body molded together like never before. Turning slightly to her left, she saw her sister's eyes were still closed, her face peaceful and her mind clear of any unwanted thoughts. How far Jade has come along in her progress thoroughly amazed the Princess. This was very different from when they first started a few months ago after the Edenian General lost her composure due to her fiancé nearly dying at the hands of Mileena and her newly formed group. Through a willingness to try something new and have an extra edge against her bitter foe, Jade eagerly accepted her sister's offer to improve her awareness and spiritual aura.

After a minute, Jade took a deep breath and opened her eyes to view her surroundings, all five of her senses alert. The assassin turned and came face to face with her sister who smiled approvingly. Kitana stood up and extended her hand towards Jade. The Edenian General accepted the help and rose to her feet. Both assassins' meditation was done for today. With all the preparation finished, it was time to put it to good use.

"You did astounding, Jade." Kitana complimented.

Nodding her head in thanks, Jade replied, "Thank you, my sister. I feel like I've undergone a complete transformation. Every instinct I have has been increased beyond my normal limits. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

The Princess smiled as she and Jade made their way towards the garden. "Of course. But you should really thank Liu Kang. He's the one I learned from."

"Next time I see him, I will. Where is he by the way?" asked Jade.

"He's currently at the White Lotus sanctuary training with Kung Lao and Raiden. After leaving here yesterday, Liu decided to increase his workload to become stronger for our next encounter with Mileena's group. I also wanted to let you know to be careful. I don't know why but I feel very uneasy letting you go alone to the jungle. Something is amiss."

Jade mirrored Kitana's look of concern. "I know. Chris and I were discussing that earlier this morning. He shares the same feelings. Maybe you can convince your mother to come along. But we also have to make sure Edenia won't be vulnerable to another invasion by Mileena and her allies."

"It's a huge risk, but with their intentions hidden, we have no choice but to remain cautious," Kitana remarked.

The Edenian General nodded again as she and the Princess made it to the garden where Sindel and Chris were conversing. Sweat poured profusely from their bodies after the rigorous sparring session. Seeing the sweat trail down her fiancé's neck caused a tingling sensation to travel up and down Jade's spine. This didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Are you alright, Jade?" Kitana asked with a glint of mischief.

Glancing over, Jade saw the amused look Kitana wore on her face. This caused the green assassin to roll her eyes in mock annoyance, thus making the Princess giggle.

"I'm fine, thank you," the General replied, although flustered.

The Princess leaned forward to Jade's ear and whispered, "Oh I'm sure. By the way, how was he last night?"

Jade's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Quickly, she snapped her head towards Kitana, and in a bewildered voice, she asked, "How... How did you...?"

"I can detect his scent all over you. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. But I must know. Did Chris pleasure you the way you dreamed of?" Kitana inquired, although the amused look was replaced with curiosity.

Looking down, Jade madly blushed. It wasn't the fact that anyone walked near her room. Chris' body scent was still present on her body. His cologne and natural smell clung to her like a bee attracted to honey. This was more embarrassing than the time Sindel questioned her if Chris was the right one for her. The General knew this question was going to come up eventually but didn't expect it to happen now.

Defeated, Jade replied, "He... he was... was..."

Kitana put both hands on her sister's shoulders. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Jade. It's only me."

The General looked up into the Princess' eyes and saw a caring smile. She then replied, "Chris was... everything I thought he would be and more. He blew my mind in ways... I never thought possible. Everywhere his hands touched... sent chills down my spine. It's hard to describe, Kitana. He is an amazing lover."

Kitana gave a small elbow to Jade's ribs. "I knew it! See, Jade? He's perfect for you. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. I promise." Jade smiled shyly as she and her sister walked towards their mother and Chris to share a dinner together before departing for bed.

Before they reached the table, Jade asked, "Have you and Liu Kang done it?"

That familiar sweet smile was on Kitana's face. "A few times. He's shy and a work in progress but I'll eventually get him to lighten up."

* * *

 _ **Next Day: Kuatan Jungle**_

The scorching heat and humidity brought out the worst in the dangerous Jungle. It didn't help with the thickness of vegetation and trees all over the place. Not to mention the litany of wild animals and insects waiting to feast on unsuspecting prey. Though it served as a good hideout for someone looking to disguise their tracks, one must not stay here too long, lest they want to be the next meal for a ferocious beast.

These factors did little to deter the Edenian battalion consisting of twenty men led by their fearless leader Jade, dressed in her default MKD outfit. Accompanying them was none other than the Princess and her sister Kitana, donning her MKA default outfit. After persuading her mother for the longest, Kitana finally received the go-ahead and joined her sister on this treacherous quest to pinpoint where Mileena and her friends are hiding. Queen Sindel, however, wanted Chris to stay put in the event of another sneak attack. This would give them the edge in stopping the Empress' plot to seize control of Edenia and Outworld itself.

Both assassins scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. The search started over a half hour ago, but so far, no trace of any kind has been found. That was until a few soldiers spotted something.

"Princess Kitana! General Jade! I believe we may have found their camping ground!" the lead lieutenant proclaimed.

The sisters moved to where he and his group were, and as luck would have it, they found the campsite. Or what was left of it. The entire perimeter of the site was recently cleaned, maybe a few hours or so ago. Both Jade and Kitana weren't surprised, figuring Mileena wouldn't want to spend an eternity here as they would eventually succumb to the blazing heat.

Freelancing inside the camp, the battalion made sure their weapons were at the ready. Jade motioned for three guards to search for clues within the vicinity while ordering four more to branch out along the river bank not too far from the site. They did so without hesitation as they highly respected their General for her leadership and act of valor in battle. While her soldiers secured the perimeter, Jade took the initiative and scouted for clues herself as Kitana trailed her. They hiked a trail leading to a giant stone in the middle of a mulberry bush. It didn't take long before the General spotted something unusual. A note was posted on the rock, containing residue on the outer edges due to the environment but the handwriting remained legible. Jade walked up to the stone and carefully pulled the note. She opened it and immediately became enraged.

 _Hello, Jade. I'm sure you were able to find this message. This is to let you know that we caught wind of your little army trying to find us here in the jungle. Too bad for you, we've already taken our leave. But don't worry bitch, we'll see each other very soon. We still have unfinished business. Please send our regards to the Queen, Kitana, and of course my handsome man. By the way, before I kill you, I'll demonstrate how to really love a man when I make Chris scream my name right in front of you. Just like you did to me a few nights ago. I'll make him forget all about you by the time we're done. Right before I tear your heart out of your chest. Until we meet again._

 _Tanya_

Jade didn't know what part of the note was worse. Tanya describing what she'll do to her or the threats to take Chris away. A cold sweat emerged from her forehead as Jade gazed at the paper in disbelief. Tanya managed to infiltrate the Palace security and caught a glimpse of the love she shared with her fiancé. Infuriated wouldn't even begin to describe Jade's mood now. It would be one thing if Kitana had a comment about it. It was an entirely different story when her bitter foe just waltzed into Edenia undetected and spied on her.

That meant...

In a hurry, Kitana came up behind Jade and saw the disbelieving look on her face. She grabbed the note from her sister's hand and read it herself. Instantly, the Princess mirrored her sister's look of anger and crumpled up the letter before tossing it into the river. Kitana was at a loss for words. Like Jade, she tried to keep calm, but it seems that Tanya has gotten under their skin for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was toying with them, and both assassins knew it.

Kitana turned to Jade. "That was despicable on her part. I can't believe we failed to notice her presence that night."

"I had a slight indication it may have been Tanya, but I couldn't be sure. The aura was masked well." Jade replied. "Kitana, we've been fooled again by her and Mileena as they knew we were coming. If she spied on me during my time with Chris..." Her eyes widened at the realization. "Tanya also overheard our meeting with the Queen!"

"Bravo, Jade. Bravo," said an unknown voice in the air.

Both assassins alertly took out their weapons, ready to defend themselves. The battalion regrouped and stood their ground, prepared to protect the royalty of Edenia, although they all knew their Princess and General could handle whatever was thrown their way. Suddenly, the battalion was attacked from the treetops by members of Kano's Black Dragon. Fifteen men surrounded Jade's army with various weapons ranging from swords to nunchaku and tonfas. Turns out, Mileena and Tanya planned this all along to lure their enemies out into the open.

"Dammit!" Jade angrily said as she and Kitana raced to help their army. But they were too late as something rammed into the Edenian General, sending her flying out into a clearing in the Jungle.

"JADE!" Kitana screamed in despair.

Before she could help her sister, Kitana was kicked in the head, sending her down in a heap. She recovered quickly with her fans fully extended only to be confused as Mileena had someone with her to put the Princess at a disadvantage. It was Kira, smiling smugly while entering her stance.

"Mileena! I see you brought reinforcements!" Kitana spat out.

The Empress smiled evilly under her mask while grabbing her sais. "But of course! Meet Kira! Kano's newest apprentice! You and your worthless friends have hidden long enough! We knew we had to figure out a way to draw you out! Sending Tanya to infiltrate your meeting has made quite a dividend for me!"

"It makes no difference! You'll never succeed in taking over my home! I refuse to have it enslaved by the likes of you or Tanya! Where is my sister, Jade!?" Kitana demanded.

Mileena laughed hysterically. "She's going to have a reunion with Tanya! If only you and the others realized how big of a pawn Jade is in our scheme!"

The look of confusion graced the Princess' face. Jade was a pawn in their plan? For what purpose?

"What could you possibly want with her!?" Kitana asked fiercely.

"You'll find out soon enough! But for now, let's have some fun with my newest ally joining me in killing you!" Mileena declared before she and Kira charged Kitana head on. The Princess didn't want to be on the defensive and met them halfway.

This was going to be a difficult challenge to overcome.

* * *

 _ **Jungle Clearing:**_

Jade woke up after being knocked for a loop and found herself in the middle of a clearing, pain shooting up her right arm and shoulder while bleeding from the top of her forehead after going head first into a tree. Although she's been through a lot worse, she had to remain cautious. Gathering herself, the Edenian General took out her Bojustu as someone came walking through the trees. As soon as she could see the figure's face, Jade gritted her teeth and tightened the grip on her staff.

"TANYA!" she barked loudly.

The Edenian traitor smiled and casually flipped her hair behind her as she stepped closer to her bitter enemy. Before Jade could charge her, a blow dart was shot into the open area and landed straight into the assassin's neck. She groaned in pain as lost her footing before stumbling forward and taking an uppercut from Tanya, sending Jade back to the ground again. Laying on the grass, Jade pulled the dart out of her throat and discarded it but returning to her feet proved to be an issue as her vision blurred, barely making out Tanya's voice as she stepped towards the Edenian General.

"A tranquilizer. Saved just for you, bitch," the pyromancer insulted Jade. "We have big plans, and you happen to be a major part of them. As much as I would love to kill you right here and now, your presence is required for our new boss."

As her senses were going haywire, Jade couldn't register what was going on, her focus virtually impossible to regain. The effects of the tranquilizer slowly took its toll on her, but that was the least of her worries. Tanya stood confidently, ready to accomplish her given task.

Tanya then coolly said, "Time to go to sleep, Jade."

After finishing that sentence, Tanya quickly closed the distance between herself and Jade to land a devastating ten hit chain that ended with a hard uppercut to the General's jaw, sending her flying into the air. The assassin couldn't even put up a guard to defend herself from Tanya's assault. The pyromancer wasn't close to being finished. As her enemy rose higher into the air, Tanya did what many believed was out of her abilities. She teleported through the ground and back up to where Jade's prone body was and grabbed her rival while pinning her arms to turn them both upside down, going head first towards the surface at an accelerating pace.

"Your time is up, harpy," Tanya said in Jade's ear as they quickly descended to the ground. "Chris will be mine after I take you out of the picture."

THOOM!

With gravity pulling them down, Jade landed on her neck and shoulders with a sickening thud while Tanya wasn't harmed at all, gracefully landing back on her feet after releasing the assassin. The Edenian General was unconscious with a sprained neck. If she fell from a greater distance, the fall would've easily killed her. Tanya leisurely walked to her enemy's fallen body to grab Jade by the hair, pulling her bitter foe to her height. Bruises riddled the assassin's face as blood ran from her nose, chin, jaw, and her right temple. It was a miracle she didn't perish from the drop.

"Excellent work, Tanya." Coming out from his spot in the tall grass with a tranquilizer gun was Reiko.

Tanya smiled and released her hated rival, letting Jade fall to the ground face first. "Thank you, Reiko. I dare say that move was very beneficial. She didn't know what was coming."

"I can see that," replied Reiko.

Shinnok's General kneeled on the ground to check on Jade's injuries, turning her over to feel the General's body for any internal bleeding. None was present to his estimation. While her ailments weren't life-threatening, Jade wouldn't be waking up for an extended period.

"You certainly worked her over. Jade doesn't have any broken bones, but her injuries along with the serum in her system will keep her down for the time being. Now we have our bait. Phase two is complete." Reiko remarked as he bridal carried Jade with Tanya following close by, her elation and confidence through the roof.

 _'Soon you will be mine, Chris. I'll make certain of that when you see me torture your fiancé to the point of death,'_ she sinisterly thought as they made their way back into the jungle.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Campsite:**_

Kitana had seen better days. Her outfit was nearly destroyed, and her body endured an unlimited amount of punishment from fighting a two on one battle against her clone Mileena and her new ally, Kira. A dark black eye formed on one of Kitana's eyes, courtesy of Kira's knee while her midriff had cuts from both Mileena's sais and Kira's Dragon Teeth knifes. The Princess also walked around with a limp as Mileena stabbed her multiple times on her left shin. Numerous bruises were seen on her face along with deep gashes on both arms. Despite being outnumbered, Sindel's daughter bravely fought on. The Empress and her friend weren't without their own injuries. Mileena couldn't see out of one of her own eyes as her left arm dangled uselessly after Kitana managed to break it after catching her clone in an armbar. Kira sustained a concussion after being kicked into a tree with astounding force and continued fighting with her vision altered by head trauma. She also attained bruises on her face and a deep gash on her left cheek from one of Kitana's steel fans.

The battalion easily held off the attack of Kano's Black Dragon and didn't look the worse for wear. Only a couple of nicks were attained but nothing too serious. Every member of the gang was slain, they're corpses riddled throughout the rugged terrain. Jade's first lieutenant Jemarcus ordered his men to find the Princess and their General quickly. They didn't have to move far as they saw Kitana forcing both Mileena and Kira back, victory almost at hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kitana spoke. "Mileena, stand down. Surrender, and I won't have you and your friend killed. Not yet at least."

This claim was backed by the fact of the battalion coming behind the Princess, their weapons ready to strike the Empress and Kira. Mileena cursed to herself. It seems as though her sister has won this decisive battle.

At that moment, Reiko burst onto the scene. "Kitana, order your army to drop their weapons!"

Fighting the urge to laugh in front of his face, Kitana thought how much of a fool Reiko was. Even though he, Mileena, and Kira would make for the moderate opposition, Jade's battalion easily outclassed them in size, speed, and strength. There was no way Kitana would even think about ordering them to step down.

A decision she'll regret shortly.

Kitana turned to Reiko. "You speak blasphemy, Reiko! Give me one reason I should give them that order."

Reiko smiled menacingly. "Tanya, if you'll be so kind."

Emerging from the shadows was Tanya as Kitana's eyes widened in surprise, anger, and fear. The traitor held an unconscious Jade by her hair with a switchblade close to her neck, ready to force a surrender from the Princess. Kitana couldn't believe they had her sister in their grasps and if she didn't call off the battalion, Jade would surely die at the hands of her bitter enemy. Something the Princess didn't want to happen at all.

"JADE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!?" Kitana howled in despair with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

Tanya explained with malice in her voice. "Simple, Kitana. Separating you two would allow us to gain an advantage. We noticed that combined, you and Jade are nearly unstoppable. However, take one away from the other, you wouldn't be as tough to beat. And we've concluded that Jade has a bigger part in our plans than we originally thought."

"WHAT DO YOU MONSTERS WANT WITH HER!?" Kitana demanded.

Reiko interjected, "That's not for us to decide. If anything else, ask Shinnok."

Kitana and the rest of the battalion paled when they heard that name. They all thought he was locked away forever, never to be heard or seen again. But it appears that was no longer the case. The Fallen Elder God has returned, his sights set on not just Edenia but Outworld and Earthrealm as well. Things have worsened for our heroes.

"Last chance, Kitana. Call off your lap dogs." Tanya ordered before placing the blade closer to Jade's neck, drawing blood after softly piercing the skin. "Or Chris will have to find another woman to call his fiancé. I personally don't mind though. He can come to me again."

Knowing she had no other choice, Kitana conceded to surrender. She was defeated and didn't want to risk the death of her sister, hurting her beyond comprehension to let these heathens walk out of this jungle with Jade in tow. Chris would be livid with the news, but it's better to leave her in their clutches alive than to return to Edenia with her dead corpse.

With an angry look, Kitana relented. "Men, stand down. That's an order."

The battalion reluctantly dropped their weapons, not wanting to risk their leader's demise. Mileena smiled in triumph despite not being able to kill Kitana as the plan worked to perfection. Jade was their prisoner, and it was only a matter of time before Outworld will bow down before her. Now recovered, the Empress and Kira walked over to where Reiko and Tanya stood with the unconscious body of Jade. Before departing, the pyromancer addressed Kitana.

"Don't worry, Princess. You'll be hearing from us soon. Send my regards to your mother. Also, Chris will be mine after he sees what I do to this bitch! So long!" Tanya gloated before laughing in victory as her team stepped in one by one through the portal before it dissipated.

Jemarcus stepped forward to put a hand on Kitana's shoulder, sharing in her grief. "My Princess, I'm terribly sorry for our failure in this mission."

Kitana felt tears coming down her face. "It's not... your fault, Lieutenant. You did what you could to hold off Kano's thugs. It's my fault... for allowing this to... happen. Prepare... prepare to..."

Unable to hold back her emotions anymore, the Princess dropped to her knees and wept. Jade was gone. Nothing could be done about it. The more significant problem was the impending return of Shinnok. The looming question was, how was she going to break the news to her mother and more importantly, Chris?

* * *

 _ **Edenia: Late Evening**_

Concern was etched on both Chris and the Queen's faces as they stood out on the balcony of her Throne Room. Raiden and his two students were there as well after being briefed on today's mission and wanted to help if Mileena decided to attack once again. What should've been a routine check of the enemy's whereabouts has turned into a waiting game. One that the Earthrealm hero didn't want to play. He knew something was wrong. How wrong, he wasn't sure. Whatever the case may be, Chris hoped his fiancé, Kitana, and their battalion would come back unharmed. But with each passing moment, that hope began dwindling.

 _'They've been gone too long.'_ Chris thought with apprehension. _'Something must have happened down there. Jade, I hope you and the others are alright.'_

Sindel noticed his look. "It troubles you as well, my dear?"

Chris turned to the Queen and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, my Queen. But yes, I'm apprehensive. The mission should've taken an hour or two at most. They've been gone for six hours. I fear something may have transpired down there."

Raiden appeared with a flash of lightning. "Do not despair, Chris. I'm certain they will arrive shortly. The Jungle is vast and pinpointing Mileena's exact location will be crucial to our success. We must remain patient."

"I don't mean any disrespect Raiden, but how much longer can we be patient?" Chris asked with annoyance.

The Thunder God firmly put his hand on his champion's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Jade, and rightfully so. But you must keep your faith. Negativity won't help the situation."

Sindel mirrored Raiden's thoughts. "He's right, Chris. Patience is a virtue."

Chris reluctantly nodded. "You're right. The stress is really..."

"Your Highness!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. It was one of Queen Sindel's maids who came into the room nearly out of breath. She kneeled on the ground and bowed in respect to her Queen.

"At ease, my dear. What news do you have?" asked Sindel.

"My Queen! The Princess and the battalion have returned! But I didn't see the General with them!" the maid said hurriedly.

Chris' heart went to his throat while Sindel and Raiden had shocked expressions on their faces. Jade wasn't among the group. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Like he was shot out of a cannon, the Earthrealm hero raced down to the lower level of the Palace, unwilling to face the truth in the maid's statement. Sindel and Raiden were hot on his trail as they passed by Liu Kang and Kung Lao who quickly followed them. After reaching the lower level, they saw the entire battalion and Kitana, their faces telling the whole story.

 _'Oh, God. No. No. Jade.'_ Chris thought, trying to hide his anguish.

Uneasily, Kitana walked forward and was hugged by her mother but barely returned the embrace. The Princess was very distraught with what she was about to reveal.

"By the Gods! My daughter, are you well!?" Sindel asked frantically.

Tears welled up in Kitana's eyes as she shook her head. "N... no, Mother. I... I'm not... well. We were ambushed. Mileena and... Reiko ambushed us along... with Tanya and a new woman in their ranks."

She turned her head to Chris but could barely look him in the eye, tears streaking down her face. "I'm... deeply sorry, Chris! They took my sister! THEY TOOK JADE!"

Silence emerged for the next few seconds as Chris processed what Kitana just said. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of him. Everyone who went on the mission today came back except for one person. His woman, fiancé, and future wife.

Jade was abducted.

With his fists tightly clenched, there was only one thing Chris could do.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" he roared at the top of his lungs, unable to mask his rage for the disappearance of his fiancé.

Kitana cried harder into her mother's arms while Raiden along with his two students silently bowed their heads, sympathizing for their ally's behalf. The Earthrealm hero had nothing but revenge on his mind. And he was going to start either with Kano or better yet, that bitch who claimed to love him all those years ago. Tanya and her friends will have hell to pay if Jade was harmed in any way. Chris would make damn sure of that. This wasn't a fight anymore.

This was war.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **As you just saw, Jade was taken hostage by Tanya and her crew, bringing her to Shinnok's throne. The advantage is squarely on their side now. How will our heroes cope with this sudden setback? What are the Fallen Elder God's real intentions? And what will happen when Jade finally awakens from her slumber? Find out in the next chapter of Love & War: Remake. Thanks to whoever keeps reading this story. I know it's a lot to digest, but that's what makes the story come alive. Details, details. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Torture

_**Edenia: A few hours after Jade's Abduction**_

Depression; feelings of severe despondency and dejection.

And Edenia's current state. Worry filled the entire atmosphere as night fell upon the land, intensified after news spread of the events in the Kuatan Jungle. The townspeople hoped and prayed it wasn't true. They sincerely wished it wasn't the case that their fearless Edenian General didn't return from the mission with her battalion and sister. But alas, the writing was on the wall. Everyone who went on the dangerous mission earlier that morning had returned. All except one.

Jade.

The main hall of the Palace became a quiet, morbid gathering. Sindel did everything she could to calm her grieving daughter. Kitana cried nonstop, continually blaming herself for allowing her sister to be captured. The Queen knew that was far from the truth as this plot was orchestrated to perfection. Mileena knew Jade and Kitana would be difficult to oppose if they fought together. Instead of taking a tremendous chance, the Empress went to a more calculated approach.

And it worked seamlessly.

Before either woman could help the battalion ambushed by Kano's Black Dragon, Mileena instructed Reiko to knock the Jade out of the picture, leaving Kitana to fend for herself. The dark ninja followed through with the order as he shoulder tackled Jade through a tree and into a clearing within the jungle. Mileena was ecstatic with the change in advantage and swooped down on her _fair sister_ to confront with Kira by her side. Although the Empress never wanted to have good lackeys die, they served their purpose well and held off Jade's battalion long enough for her group to execute the plan. Despite being outnumbered, Kitana fought admirably as neither Kira nor Mileena could deal the fatal blow.

However, that wasn't their intention in the first place.

After being launched out of the jungle, Jade recovered, only to come face to face with her tormentor, Tanya. She was livid. Even with all the training in controlling her mind and spirit, the sight of her mortal enemy caused the General's blood to boil at an all-time high. Especially with the handwritten note the pyromancer made and addressed to her. Hate was a powerful word, but Jade would gladly use it to describe her relationship with Tanya. The feeling was mutual on the Edenian traitor's end. Before Jade could move forward and strike Tanya with her staff, a sharp object impaled her neck. A tranquilizer dart strong enough to make a full-sized elephant go to sleep for eight hours. By the time she realized what happened, it was too late. The serum flowed through her bloodstream and altered the General's equilibrium. Tanya took advantage and thoroughly decimated Jade before performing a tornado drop from about twenty feet in the air to render her rival unconscious.

With their bait captured, Tanya and Reiko took the assassin's body and re-entered the jungle to force a surrender on Jade's army. The Princess couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her sister beaten and battered with Tanya holding a sharp switchblade to her neck. With regret hanging on her conscious, Kitana reluctantly ordered the battalion to lower their weapons and let Mileena along with her gang take Jade hostage. Distraught, the Princess broke down in sadness and shame, remaining that way all throughout the journey home.

As expected, Jade's disappearance became everyone's top priority. They didn't care how long it took. The Edenian General must be found and quickly before something tragic happens to her. Raiden was seen discussing with his students as well as Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero on the matter. The news spread through the land like wildfire. The Thunder God immediately got in contact with Lieutenant Blade and her husband to inform them of the terrible news. Both Sonya and Johnny looked at each other in shock and concern. They were certain Chris would move Heaven and Earth to bring his fiancé back. After leaving Cassie with a family friend again, they called Jax and Kenshi, asking for their help. Both men never hesitated and met the family at the Cage household before leaving for Edenia. The blind swordsman was training with Scorpion and Sub-Zero when he received the call and brought them along as well. Everyone got to Sindel's throne room in record time.

Away from the group discussion, Chris sat out on the balcony, lamenting the abduction of his fiancé. It was easy to see it took a toll on him mentally and emotionally more than anyone else. The first thing he wanted to do was find Kano. He knew that bastard had to be a part of this wretched scheme. But those thoughts were quickly dismissed as Kitana tearfully told him the Black Dragon Leader wasn't present at the jungle. This didn't make Chris feel any better, but he refused to berate the Princess for her effort. The Earthrealm hero knew the two sisters always watched each other's back. Their enemies noticed this info and used it against the two assassins. Chris also told her that it wasn't her fault Jade was caught. Kitana was grateful he wasn't angry at her but remained concerned about how they were going to bring her sister home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice called out to Chris.

Reluctantly, the Earthrealm hero turned around and saw Sonya and Johnny by the doorway. After conversing with Raiden for more than an hour, the married couple decided to check on Chris, although it took a while to find him as he didn't want to be bothered for a while. Sindel finally managed to settle her daughter down and let Kitana retreat to her room with Liu Kang, obviously saddened by today's mission. Kung Lao and Raiden also turned in for the night. The Queen went to her room but didn't go to sleep right away. In a surprising move, she broke down in tears over the loss of her new daughter. A few minutes passed before Sindel could drift to sleep herself. The effects of the kidnapping trickled through the entire Kingdom. Jade held such a positive influence with her peers, friends, and family. Managing without her in Edenia will be difficult.

Chris turned away to look back into the starry sky. "Sure, they have my fiancé. My life has gone to hell again."

Both Sonya and Johnny cautiously approached him, not knowing how he might react. The couple knew they had to say the right things or Chris would go off on them in a fit of rage. It was a recurring nightmare taking place once again. The Earthrealm hero knew he couldn't let the same fate of Jennifer and Kate befall on Jade. His entire world would fall apart before his very eyes if it did.

Johnny put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder. "Hey man, we know you're upset. Trust me, everyone here is. But we'll find Jade. We can promise you that. I know it's weird coming from me, but you best believe we'll do our best to bring her home."

Chris turned to the action movie star and gave a small smile. "It's not weird at all, Cage. Thanks." Johnny smiled and nodded.

Sonya came up on the other shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, Chris, how did it happen?"

Taking a deep breath, Chris explained what the Princess relayed to him. "Kitana told me some of Kano's thugs came from the treetops and attacked Jade's battalion. It was used as a distraction to separate her and my fiancé. Reiko came out of nowhere and sent Jade through a tree and into a clearing."

He could feel himself cringe when those words were said. Going into a tree at such a high velocity was guaranteeing a concussion. Luckily, Jade was only a little groggy after the collision. Both Johnny and Sonya nodded.

The Earthrealm hero continued. "Realizing what had happened, Kitana went to help Jade, but Mileena appeared and kicked her in the head. She had help in the form of another female from Kano's group. She had red hair and used these weapons called Dragon Teeth."

Sonya's eyes widened. "That sounds like Kira! Kano's new apprentice!"

Chris sharply turned to her. "Apprentice!?"

"I've done some research on her the last few months. She recently joined the Black Dragon after 'graduating' from Kano's initiation. I've only seen her in person once, but Kira is a skilled fighter. If she teamed up with Mileena, they must have given Kitana enough problems to last a lifetime. She's lethal if you're not careful," the Lieutenant explained.

"Apparently that was the case. Kitana was badly bruised but held them off to avoid being killed and received help from the battalion. That's where things took a turn for the worse. Reiko came out of nowhere to demand a surrender. Of course, Kitana would never do that. That was until Tanya came out with... Jade unconscious in her grasp and a... switchblade... to her throat." Chris said with difficulty, emotion present in his voice.

Grim looks were on the faces of the Cages. No doubt it was a cowardly move to hide behind Jade like that, but it proved to be useful as they escaped captivity from Edenia's forces and returned to their hideout with the General incapacitated.

"This isn't good. Does either Kitana or yourself know why they took her?" Johnny asked.

Gathering himself, Chris answered with, "Kitana said both Mileena and Tanya told her that Jade was a huge pawn in their plan. This wasn't a random theft. My fiancé was a target. She also said that Shinnok is back and has Mileena's group working for him."

Johnny and Sonya paled when they heard that name. The Fallen Elder God is known throughout the universe, even in Earthrealm. He was banished for trying to slay the Elder Gods and take over every realm to rule to his liking. However, his dreams never came to fruition due to Raiden's interference. If it's true he's come back, every part of the universe was in grave danger of being enslaved by this madman.

Lieutenant Cage shook her head in disgust. "I knew it. That bastard was biding his time to make a move. We were all so concerned about Onaga, Shinnok slipped under the radar to finalize his plan."

"If I'm not mistaken, Chris, he's using Jade as bait to bring you to him," her husband interjected.

Chris' eyes widened. It all made sense, and he should've seen it coming. Shinnok was aware of his battle between him and Onaga. He also wouldn't be surprised if the Fallen Elder God sent some of his subordinates to spy on him from the outside. This was very troubling. Jade was in the middle of it all and in peril. Time is short for her retrieval and Shinnok won't have a lot of patience to wait for him.

Sighing, Chris said, "I honestly thought all of this was put behind us. But it seems like the fight will never end. Shinnok wanted my attention. He's got it now."

Sonya put her hand on his shoulder. "Chris, I think it will be a good idea for you to try and get some rest. Out of everyone here, you're the most exhausted. We'll figure this out in the morning. We promise you, we'll save Jade. But you can't function properly without sleep."

With a resigned nod, the Earthrealm savior walked away dejected and proceeded to Jade's room. Once he entered it, Chris pulled off his shirt but left his shorts on and hopped on the mattress. Before going to sleep, he cried bitterly to himself. His fiancé was taken from him by a former Elder God hell-bent on taking his revenge against his associates and enslaving Earthrealm. Not to mention all of Shinnok's allies are enemies of Edenia as well. Tonight will be difficult for him to get a good night's rest. Jade's very life hung in the balance along with the rest of the universe. No matter how much it hurt not having her in bed with him, Chris must put it aside for now and pick up the pieces tomorrow. He brought the sheets over his body and looked up at the ceiling.

 _'God. Please protect Jade until we find her. I'm begging you. I can't lose her like my previous family,'_ he thought sadly before going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Netherrealm:**_

If there's one place any sane person would never want to set foot in, it was the desolate wastelands of the Netherrealm, the birthplace of chaos, destruction, and evil. Unless you worshiped the previously mentioned traits, this wasn't the place for the weak minded and or hearted. Sunlight is never visible, leaving the realm in darkness for eternity. Dark clouds roamed the sky throughout the day as lightning crackled every few moments. Misery would befall anyone who traveled to this place.

Except for a select few.

The foursome of Reiko, Tanya, Mileena, and Kira made their way through the barren ground with an unconscious Jade in tow, bridal carried by the white-eyed ninja. The serum in the General's system hadn't worn off as it still had a few hours left before wearing out and exiting her blood flow. After a long journey, the group finally made it to their destination.

Shinnok's Spire.

Present at the double doors were two demon guards who saluted the group and opened the doors to allow them in. All the ladies went in last, allowing Reiko to lead the way towards the Throne room. One would suspect he would get tired of carrying around the extra weight of Jade. However, he never wavered in strength throughout the trip and continued without complaint. The hallway was vast in its width, totaling half a mile in length. Countless chandeliers lit up the room and displayed different carvings of demonic creatures, sorcerers, and warlords on paintings and on the walls. Mileena and Reiko were in front of Kira and Tanya, keeping a brisk pace as they neared the throne room.

As they continued walking, Kira decided to make small talk with Tanya. "I see you and Jade have a heated rivalry."

"That would be an understatement, Kira," Tanya replied with venom in her voice. "I hate everything about that bitch. How she looks, what she stands for, and for always getting in my way."

"Interesting," the Black Dragon mistress murmured. "Now that we have her, what are we going to do with her?"

The pyromancer shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. If I have my way, I will torture her before setting her ablaze with my powers. We both want the same man, an Earthrealmer who made that harpy his fiancé."

Kira nodded. "So, Chris is the main reason for your hatred towards Jade."

Tanya returned the nod. "He plays a big part in it, but we've been at each other's throats ever since my betrayal of our home long ago. She's never forgiven me for it, not that I care for her feelings. All that matters is I will have Edenia to rule after slaying the royal family and make Chris my slave."

"I've seen his picture in our database back home. He's quite the looker. You wouldn't mind sharing him, would you?" Kira inquired with a sultry smile.

The traitor sharply turned her head towards the red-headed female, getting a good look at her figure and liked what she saw. Kira possessed a banging body with breasts damn near exploding out of her top and an ass that was larger than anticipated in her MKD skin. Truth be told, Tanya didn't have an attraction to just males. She's experienced her fair share of women over the millennia and conceded to admit that Kira was just as good or even better looking than some of the women she's played with. Tanya looked Kira up and down, quite satisfied with her measurements as they rivaled her own figure.

 _'She's definitely filled out in the right places. I just might give her a shot,'_ the pyromancer thought with unpure intentions. "Tell you what. After the proceedings tonight, get back with me. I want to see what you're made of." Tanya said, returning Kira's smile.

Kira eagerly nodded her head, excited to prove her worth to Tanya. The group remained silent for the next few minutes before reaching the door going into the throne room. Mileena pushed the door open and allowed Reiko to step in, his arms never tiring from carrying Jade for a good forty-five minutes. The Empress and the other two women followed him. Inside, two figures awaited their arrival.

"Your mission was successful," a voice said.

Reiko nodded. "Yes, we have the General. She won't be waking up for another few hours."

"Excellent work," another voice congratulated the group.

Out of the shadows came two men. Many thought they were dead. They used the news of their demise to slowly recover and teamed up with Shinnok to claim his rightful place as the only Elder God. Their power of sorcery was unmatched by anyone and whoever challenged them would do so at their own expense. Everyone in Outworld knew who they were.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

Both sorcerers stepped forward, evil grins across their faces. Looks like Shinnok wanted extra help in trying to bring Outworld under his control. With the way things are now, that vision will quickly come to reality. Shang Tsung walked towards Mileena, having not seen his creation since Shao Khan's defeat at the hands of Chris. She's grown more powerful over the years, thanks to his evil magic sustaining her life force.

Shao Kahn's former sorcerer welcomed his experiment. "It's been quite a while, Mileena."

"I'll say, sorcerer. I wouldn't say I'm shocked but definitely surprised you're here to help in our cause," the Empress replied.

Shang Tsung's dark smile grew. "But of course. Like everyone else here, I welcome the chance to see Outworld enslaved and Earthrealm burned to oblivion. I see you and your sister are still at odds."

Mileena's eyes narrowed when he mentioned Kitana. "You have no idea. That little cunt will suffer when I sink my teeth onto that pretty face of hers."

"I expect nothing less from you. You'll get your chance soon enough." He turned his attention to Tanya. "And what do we have here? I dare say you don't recognize me, Tanya."

"How can I forget you? It would be rude to do so, Shang Tsung. Like Mileena, I'm surprised you survived that massive explosion when Raiden sacrificed himself." Tanya remarked.

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes in remembrance of that fateful day. "That fool will be dealt with in time. I haven't forgotten his blatant attempt to have us killed while trying to stop Onaga." Shang Tsung spat in anger.

Quan Chi agreed. "I concur. He will pay dearly for his betrayal. For now, the master wishes to see you all. Follow us."

Reiko and the ladies did so. As they walked, the room began to illuminate with candles lighting up as the group went further into the room. After a few minutes, they reached the throne chair. And there he sat.

Shinnok, the disgraced Elder God and King of the Netherrealm.

The years haven't been kind to Shinnok. Staying in exile for an extended period will do that, even to a former God. Although his skin and health have deteriorated, Shinnok's power never diminished while instilling fear into the hearts of foe and ally alike. The Fallen God's intimidating presence caused many sleepless nights for anyone who dared to step in his path. There were others who accompanied him while Reiko and the ladies were on the mission. Kano and Kabal stood on his left-hand side while Black Dragon recruits flanked the other. They were all given orders to stay in the Netherrealm until the others returned from the Kuatan Jungle.

Rising out of his chair, Shinnok stepped down the stairs towards Reiko, his eyes shimmering in delight at the sight in front of him. Everyone in attendance bowed to their leader except for Reiko. The Fallen God motioned his hand, allowing everyone to stand as he took a good look at his new prisoner. Getting close enough, he carefully grabbed Jade's chin to inspect her face. The General's facial bruises weren't close to being healed as she continued in her slumber.

"The General of Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. Such a delicate woman." Letting go of Jade's face, Shinnok praised his top subordinate. "You've done a marvelous job, Reiko."

Reiko nodded. "Thank you, my lord. What shall we do with Jade?"

After thinking about it, Shinnok replied, "Take her to the chamber. I will speak to her when she awakens." He quickly turned to Mileena and raised his arm, taking the amulet from her possession and into his hand.

Mileena was shocked and screamed, "What is the meaning of this!? Give back the amulet, old fool!"

The Dark God merely shrugged off the outburst. "If I recall Mileena, this is _my_ amulet and belongs only to me." He proved that point by lighting his hand in a purplish glow of evil energy. "And if you don't want to be incinerated, you'll show me the proper respect."

Knowing better than to challenge the Fallen God, Mileena bit her tongue and backed off, cursing in her head for easily allowing the amulet to be confiscated by its rightful owner, foiling her chances of having a backup plan in case the original failed.

"After Reiko situates our guest," Shinnok turned his attention to Tanya, who looked petrified for a slight moment. "I will allow Tanya to have some _fun_ with her. Is that what you desire, my dear?"

Tanya was in disbelief. This meant that he didn't want to kill her, at least for now. She was relieved for the time being and just like the Fallen God said, the pyromancer can have some 'fun' with Jade after she wakes up. How much fun Tanya will have with her bitter enemy would be left to her discretion.

As a show of respect and good faith, Tanya kneeled on the ground. "Yes, Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok nodded. "Very well. Kano, show her your toys while Reiko restrains Jade. In the morning, you will depart for Edenia to send a message to Chris. Knowing him, he'll come looking for his woman. Let's greet him and his allies with open arms," he instructed.

Kano nodded. "As you wish, Lord Shinnok." He turned to Tanya. "Follow me. My toys will have her screamin' for mercy."

Tanya smiled menacingly. This was too good to be true. _'Finally. Now she'll feel all the pain she's inflicted upon me through the years,'_ she thought.

* * *

 _ **Inner Chamber:**_

Reiko arrived in the chamber with the unconscious body of Jade. After gently setting her down on a table, he proceeded to obtain a set of chains to restrain her movement, starting by binding Jade's hands and arms above her head. The white-eyed ninja then moved down to tie her ankles, locking all of them with a single key. After inspecting his work, Reiko brought over a metal hook attached to a conveyer belt on the ceiling and picked up Jade's body to secure the chains binding her hands on the metal hook, suspending her five feet in the air. Finally, Reiko took a roll of black tape and taped Jade's mouth shut before silently leaving the room, letting the General dangle in despair.

It was only the beginning of Jade's worst nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours later:**_

Dizziness described Jade's vision as she slowly and tiredly opened her eyes, the surroundings unfamiliar as she looked around. The room she found herself in had a few dimly lit lights, enough to let her adjust her sight. A window on the left side showed the beginning of dusk outside. Edenia's General became concerned. The last thing she remembered was the battle between her and Tanya. Then, everything went blank. As quickly as Jade couldn't recall what happened, memories flooded her mind, and suddenly, it began to make sense.

 _'That blow dart. It rendered me defenseless. Tanya knew it was coming. That's why she didn't attack right away,'_ thought the assassin.

With this knowledge, Jade tried to move but quickly realized her limbs were tied together by strong chain links and her mouth covered by duct tape. Her eyes widened in fear. She was captured and inside enemy territory. Instinctively, Jade tried to wiggle free, but the chains wouldn't allow it. The assassin thrashed desperately, trying to at least loosen the bonds. It was useless. Jade was stuck, hanging her head in defeat. However, things were only going to worsen for the General as the door to her dungeon creaked open. Once again, Jade's eyes widened in anger and fury.

Tanya entered the room, a wide grin on her face while dressed in her MKD default skin.

"MMMMMM! MM! MMMM!" Jade couldn't speak due to the tape around her mouth. All she could do was let out muffled sounds of displeasure at her visitor while struggling against her bondage.

"Hello, Jade. Nice to see you awake." Tanya taunted her. "I bet you're wondering where you are."

The assassin glared hatefully at her nemesis, wanting nothing more than to break through her chains and beat Tanya to a bloody pulp. This was the delusional woman who will stop at nothing to have Jade's skull in her hands while screwing her fiancé to her heart's content. Now, she was at the mercy of this crazy witch.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you're in the Netherrealm," the traitor informed the assassin.

Jade's heart stopped beating for a moment. The Netherrealm was the last place she wanted to be in. Nothing but horrible things occurred here. She was in unfamiliar territory and couldn't escape. Tanya lowered her chained enemy to the floor using a lever right by the door.

"There's nowhere for you to go. And before we begin our _fun_ together, I will take something from you." Tanya told Jade.

After Jade was brought to the floor, the pyromancer stepped forward where her rival hung helplessly. The General tensed as Tanya slowly approached her. Jade did her best to break free, but the chains just wouldn't budge. Without any hesitation, Tanya easily brought her hands over to Jade's left and pulled the engagement ring off her finger. At this point, the assassin was screaming (in this case, muffling) bloody murder. This witch dared to take advantage of her situation and stole the one item that meant more than anything else in her possession. After Tanya removed the ring, she placed it on her own finger in front of its owner. She looked deep into Jade's eyes and saw tears threatening to emerge, but the angry look remained as she tried to escape her confinement.

SMACK!

Tanya used her right hand and viciously backhanded Jade across the face.

The assassin was caught off guard by the unexpected blow as it stung the entire right side of her face. Before she could get her bearings together, the pyromancer grabbed Jade forcefully by the chin to look into her pupil-less eyes.

Tanya grinned evilly. "How does it feel, Jade? To be utterly helpless to defend yourself? You're pathetic."

 _'Deceiving whore!'_ Jade screamed in her mind. _'Wait till I get my hands on you!'_

The door to the room opened. Both women looked towards it as Reiko, Kano, Mileena, and Kira stepped inside, the women lining up on the left and the men on the right. Jade couldn't believe it. She was in deep trouble with all the Queen's enemies here to make her suffer.

Tanya spoke to her before getting in line. "We have a surprise for you, bitch."

After the traitor lined up with Mileena and Kira, Jade's eyes widened in horror as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung entered. She thought those two were killed in the explosion when Onaga made his return. The General witnessed it herself when she tried to locate Kitana but found out her sister was turned into a revenant from hell. Her day continued to unravel. If they survived, Outworld had more problems than it could ever imagine. Both sorcerers made their way towards the General, their wicked grins showing their evil intentions.

Shang Tsung addressed her first. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Jade, one of my former assassins. How are you, my dear? I heard all throughout Outworld you are engaged to that Earthrealmer. I'm unbelievably shocked you fell for him."

Jade wanted to throw up. Looking back, she never wanted to work for this vile man or his boss Shao Khan. He was the reason for the creation of Mileena and for Princess Kitana's imprisonment that nearly led to her execution. If the assassin had her way, she would've killed him and the evil warlord, but they were too powerful and would've easily overmatched her.

Quan Chi stepped forward and joined his fellow sorcerer. "Indeed. It seems as though you've taken a liking to him."

He then grabbed a handful of Jade's hair, forcing a muffled groan as she tightly closed her eyes. "It's a shame we have to destroy that love. Luckily for you, Chris and his allies will come, knowing we have you here."

The assassin's eyes widened. _'NO! They're using me as bait to lure Chris and the others here!'_ Jade thought to herself.

"It's time for you to meet our master." Quan Chi said with authority.

The powerful sorcerer released Jade's hair as he and Shang Tsung walked back to where Kano and Reiko stood. After a few seconds, the last figure stepped into the dungeon, striking absolute fear into the assassin's heart which was a rarity. Jade was taught at a young age to fear no one, a lesson from her father who was a great warrior in his prime years. Powerful warlords, wicked sorcerers, and abnormal creatures never deterred her courage. But this would be an exception as Shinnok entered the room and stood about ten feet away from the assassin.

"You must be Jade, General of the Edenian army. I assume you know who I am," the disgraced God said.

Fearing Shinnok might kill her if she didn't respond, Jade slowly nodded her head. Without any facial expressions, he stepped closer to her prone position. The assassin cringed, fearing he would violate her in front of his subordinates. Shinnok instead gently removed the tape covering her mouth, allowing the General to breathe a little easier. Hesitantly, Jade looked into the eyes of Shinnok. It was like she was staring into the pits of hell. The Fallen God held an emotionless expression on his face as he looked the General over as the assassin tore her gaze away from him and looked down.

"You must be wondering why you're here," Shinnok began, reading Jade's mind.

Uneasily, the assassin asked, "Y... Yes. Why... am I here?"

"Because your fiancé is the key to my ultimate plan. His power is unlike anything I've ever seen. I didn't expect for someone like him, an Earthrealmer, to destroy two of the biggest threats to my rule. I needed a way to lure Chris here to inform him of an offer," the Dark God told her as he put his hand under Jade's chin. "That's where you came in, my dear. A meeting would be guaranteed if you were brought to me."

Trying her hardest, Jade kept her emotions in check, worried about what this man wanted with Chris. "What... What are you going to do to him?"

Shinnok smiled. "I want to test his skill to see if he's worthy of joining my cause. To destroy the Elder Gods. Who knows? Having you here will give him extra motivation to fight. Love is a potent emotion that has its usefulness."

Jade wanted to break down right then and there. If Chris and the others were on their way, they would be in for a brutal fight. She knew her lover was formidable, but this would be a challenge he may not walk away from. Sensing her discomfort, Shinnok removed his hand from her chin and turned around to leave the room. Before he did so, the assassin addressed him, causing the disgraced God to stop.

"I beg you, don't hurt him. Please." Jade pleaded with him, her tears finally coming down her face.

With his back turned, Shinnok replied, "I won't kill him. At least, in the beginning. Whether he accepts my offer will determine his fate. And yours as well. We'll see how much he cares for your safety. In the meantime, Tanya would like to spend some 'quality time' with you."

The Fallen God then addressed his followers. "Everyone, return to the throne room for preparations. Kano, be ready for your departure at dawn."

Kano bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Shinnok left the room with everyone else following in his path, all except for Kano and Tanya. They stood back, sadistically licking their lips. Whatever they had in mind, Jade knew it wouldn't be enjoyable. Kano moved towards her, a dangerously lustful look in his eyes. The assassin was revolted with the way he was eyeing her figure. Circling around her body, Kano made his way behind Jade, looking down at her plump ass.

"My, my. I know Chris enjoyed tappin' your ass." Kano sneered before firmly slapping the General on her backside. She was livid at the action and let him know about it.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Jade screamed furiously.

Kano took the opportunity to land a devastating punch to Jade's jaw. "Shut up, bitch!"

Jade winced in pain after being sucker punched, surprised her jaw wasn't broken. Kano's strength was on par with Chris. Blood seeped from her mouth as she tasted the copper like flavor.

"Ok, Kano. Set up the video camera." Tanya ordered. "This will get Chris' blood hot."

"Right away, lovely," Kano replied.

The Black Dragon leader went into a black duffel bag he brought in, pulling out a video recorder with a stand to go along with it. After taking a few minutes to set up, Kano positioned the camera in front of the prisoner and waited for the device to power on. Paranoia was at an all-time high for Jade as she was unsure what these two were going to do to her.

She had no idea how gruesome things were going to become.

 _ **Warning: Torture session. If you are uncomfortable reading, don't. Read at your own risk**_

The video camera powered on, and Jade found herself front and center on stage. She quickly looked away, not wanting to be seen. As the camera recorded, Tanya waltzed right in front of the lens with a sexy strut trying to impress Chris, not that he would care for it anyway. Kano carefully moved the camera to show both women as Tanya began speaking.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all recognize me as Tanya, former ambassador to Edenia. As you can see, we have your precious General here in the Netherrealm. Our leader Shinnok is graciously asking for your presence. He would also like to make an offer to you, Chris and will tell you more when you all arrive. For now, Kano and I would like to show you how much fun we'll have with our prisoner," she stated before walking off set to retrieve her toys.

Jade now realized what Kano and Tanya planned to do. They were going to make an example of her. Tanya removed herself from the view of the camera, only to come back with two items in hand. A taser and a whip. Jade never saw a stun gun before, not wanting to see what it did to its victims though she wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Kano stepped into the picture with the roll of duct tape in his hands and moved over to where Jade was, a look of disgust on her face. The Black Dragon Leader ignored the look and tried taping her mouth shut but found it difficult with Jade moving her head around, unwilling to comply. Having enough, Kano effectively stopped her squirming with a punch to her gut. The assassin groaned in pain before the tape shielded her mouth shut. The Black Dragon leader moved out of the way to allow Tanya in front of Jade, the excitement apparent on her face.

Tanya grabbed Jade's chin and said, "Get ready for your close up, bitch." It was loud enough for the camera to capture her voice.

Raring her fist back, the Edenian traitor began punching Jade all over her face, ribs, and stomach. Tanya struck her foe like a boxer training with a punching bag, every hit landing with tremendous force. The assassin would be looking black and blue by the time her punishment concluded. Every jab, hook, and uppercut Tanya threw had deadly intentions behind them. Jade's head rocked side to side with every blow, culminating with a massive right hand to her gut. A muffled groan emerged from her throat as she tried to regain her breath but to no avail. Blood dripped to the floor from the assassin's broken nose and an open wound from her forehead. Then to her annoyance, Tanya pulled on her hair, forcing Jade to look her in the eyes.

"Don't think I'm close to being done with you. Your suffering is just beginning," the pyromancer said before removing the tape from her rival's mouth.

Unexpectedly, Jade spit in Tanya's face. She recoiled from the mixture of saliva and blood, utterly disgusted with what her nemesis did. Tanya removed the spittle and glared daggers at the assassin who returned the favor. A vicious stare down took place between the Edenian rivals.

"Go. To. Hell." Jade said in a calm but vicious demeanor.

This only caused Tanya to smile before pulling out the taser from her hip. She charged up the device, leaving Jade in a state of confusion and worry.

"By the Gods, what is that?" the assassin asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's called a taser. Kano showed me how it worked while you were asleep." Tanya explained before turning the voltage up. Jade started shaking. Whatever the device did couldn't be good for her. "Imagine your entire body being shocked constantly over a period of time. If the device is at full power, it could render someone unconscious."

The traitor turned back to the camera and exclaimed, "Chris, this is payback for choosing this bitch over me!"

After shouting her threat, Tanya moved the taser towards Jade's abdomen. The excruciating pain that followed was unlike anything the General ever felt before. She let out a blood-curdling scream, her body in agonizing pain as it convulsed violently, unaccustomed to the amount of voltage it was receiving. Tanya let the taser run for a good thirty seconds before pulling it away. The assassin breathed hard from the most dreadful experience in her life. That didn't stop Tanya from readying the taser again.

"Kano, tape her mouth shut. This time, she won't be able to scream her pain out," she demanded.

Doing what he was told, Kano taped the assassin's mouth shut. Her breathing was erratic and out of sorts as Tanya prepared to use her weapon again.

"Ready for round two, Jade?" Tanya asked mockingly.

The assassin couldn't muster up the energy to even glare at her bitter foe. In an instant, her body suddenly jolted forward as the taser was placed on her back. The tape held in Jade's painful screams, her mind in disarray from the voltage shocking her system and hitting every single nerve in her body. This time though, Tanya held the stun gun in place for two minutes, laughing at her enemy's anguish. Deciding to save the best for last, the pyromancer finally removed the taser from Jade's back, her breathing elevated once again. She knew her oxygen would fail if this punishment continued.

Tanya moved forward and grabbed Jade's hair again, her eyes half open. "Don't worry, my sweet assassin. We're almost done. I saved the very best for last," she said sadistically.

Putting the taser away, the traitor grabbed the very long whip from her waist as Kano pushed up the lever to the metal hook, suspending Jade about seven feet in the air. This would be Tanya's favorite part of the torture. Her body will have numerous marks of pain and suffering after it's all said and done. Just like Tanya as she endured all these years being overshadowed by the assassin and her bitch of a friend, Princess Kitana. Tanya circled Jade's body a few times before stopping behind her. The traitor then proceeded to grope her ass with vigor, showing her lustful side. If Jade thought it was humiliating when Kano slapped her backside earlier, it was mortifying when her longtime foe did something even worse. Tanya was driven to cause the assassin nothing but suffering.

"You see, Jade? This could've all been avoided had you decided not to interfere with my plans. You wouldn't be suffering now if you let me have Chris to myself." Tanya taunted as she prepared to strike Jade's back with the whip. "Now, I'll make you beg for mercy." She reared her arm back. "Scream in agony, harpy!"

With a tenacious swing, the whip connected with Jade's back, eliciting a horrific cry of pain muffled by the tape around her mouth as she arched her back. A visible rope burn was seen on her back, going from her upper back to the base of her spine. The stinging sensation brought Jade to tears, finally breaking down from the continuous torture. Tears rolled down her face and onto the ground. With a nod from Tanya, Kano lowered Jade to the ground and harshly tore the tape off her mouth.

Tanya smiled in elation, mocking her rival. "Aww, what's wrong Jade? Does it hurt? Is it too much?"

Jade sniffled before screaming at the top of her lungs, "CHRIS! HELP ME! PLEASE! CHRIS!"

The malevolent smile grew on the Edenian traitor's face. "Too bad, Jade! Chris isn't here! And he won't be until he decides if you're worth rescuing!"

Kano switched the lever up again, raising Jade to the same height once again. Now, Tanya was going for the kill. "Suffer in hell, harlot!"

Moving in front of Jade, Tanya reeled her arm back and whipped it forward to strike her prisoner's chest repeatedly. The pain became unbearable and the treatment, unmerciful. Jade's agonizing cries of pain only increased as she braced herself as best she could. But no matter how hard the assassin tried, the whip repeatedly left scarring marks on her body. Kano smiled as he watched. Chris' fiancé won't be looking so pretty after tonight. And he'll certainly enjoy watching his chum's face when he shows up to Edenia tomorrow with a less than satisfying gift. But Kano must also remain cautious as Sindel was sure to have most, if not all her allies at the Palace after Jade's abduction.

Finally, Tanya finished her torture of Jade with one quick, forceful strike to her right temple. The blow of the whip knocked the General unconscious as blood instantly ran from the wound. The Edenian traitor and Kano stepped closer to inspect her work. Jade's body was riddled with lashes, bruises, and blood. In total, there were over twenty lashes across her chest, back, and face. The pain became too much for the assassin to bear. After admiring her work, Tanya moved in front of the unconscious Jade while Kano moved back to the camera, zooming in on the two ladies.

Tanya addressed her audience. "I know you enjoyed the show, Chris. But keep this in mind. I won't stop until you willingly become my lover again. Should you choose to decline, Jade's torture will only increase. I'll be waiting for you, handsome." Tanya then showed her left land with Jade's engagement ring on it. "By the way, I think I'll keep this ring you got for her. It's a better fit on my finger, don't you think? Me and everyone else are at Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm. We're looking forward to seeing you here."

In a bizarre move, Tanya moved her face near Jade's and licked a trail of blood coming from her forehead. The assassin didn't even flinch as she remained unresponsive. "Until then, fools."

Kano ended the video, thoroughly impressed with Tanya's performance. He was right in letting her join his group earlier in the year. He often wondered if she would consider coming back. It was highly unlikely she would, given the fact that Tanya wanted Chris in the worst way while the terrorist wanted him dead. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try, but not right away.

Before the two villains left the room, Tanya grabbed the duct tape and closed Jade's mouth to prevent her from speaking, not that it mattered since she wouldn't be talking to any of her friends. The assassin was dealt a massive blow. Not only to her body but to her mind as Tanya and Kano took their leave.

It was time for Jade to put her training with Kitana to good use.

* * *

 _ **Edenia: The next morning**_

A struggle wouldn't best describe how sleep came for everyone in the Palace. It was impossible for anyone to rest knowing one of their own was imprisoned and possibly suffering for all they knew. Today, they will come up with a plan to rescue Jade and put a stop to Mileena's plan. However, they'll quickly learn that the Empress is now another playing piece in this game of chess.

Chris awoke with a tired expression on his face. No matter how hard the Earthrealm Hero tried, he couldn't get his fiancé off his mind. He needed to find Jade and bring her back safely. Lord knows what Tanya and Mileena have done to her. The Earthrealm hero got out of bed and sat on the ground to meditate, something that should've done last night before he went to sleep. Chris closed his eyes in heavy concentration. All the unwanted thoughts and memories were pushed aside, helping him focus on only the positives. After twenty minutes, a knock occurred at the door.

Slowly opening his eyes, Chris asked aloud, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kitana," the voice said on the other side.

Unfolding his legs, Chris got off the floor and headed to the door. On the other side was a rejuvenated Kitana in her MK9 skin. The Earthrealm hero knew the Princess of Edenia took the kidnapping of Jade harder than anyone. Maybe even harder than him which said a lot about the bond with her now sister. She cried uncontrollably throughout the evening, and only Liu Kang could put her mind at ease when the couple slept together. Seeing the Princess relaxed was a positive sign. Now, she was ready to take the fight to her clone and her cohorts with a sense of renewed purpose in her demeanor.

"Are you ok?" Kitana asked.

Shaking his head, Chris replied, "No and won't be until we save Jade. However, being angry won't help anything."

The Princess nodded in agreement. "I know. Come, breakfast should be ready."

Chris showed a small smile. "Alright, I'll be there shortly."

* * *

 _ **Dinner Hall: Ten minutes later**_

Breakfast was quiet from the beginning with no one really saying anything, everyone eating in silence. There was small talk between the warriors as they realized there wasn't any time to waste. Not only Jade's life was at stake but so were the realms of Outworld, Edenia, and Earthrealm. Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sindel, Kitana, and Chris all sat at the table eating peacefully, their minds focused on the task at hand. The tension within the room became uncomfortable and unsettling.

Sindel rose from her chair to speak about their next plan of action when suddenly, a voice yelled from the entrance. "Your Highness! You have a visitor!"

The Queen was perplexed along with everyone else. She usually doesn't have any visitors early in the morning unless it was an urgent matter. Something was clearly off as Sindel approached the young maid.

"Who is it, my dear?" the Queen asked with her eyebrows raised.

"It is a male with a red eye!" the female said in fear.

Everyone jumped out of their seats in a hurry but no one quicker than Chris who bolted through the door, ready to kick Kano's teeth down his throat. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go by and will be damned if anyone stopped him.

"Chris! Wait!" Sindel yelled but to no avail.

"Come on!" Sonya exclaimed before taking off after her fellow soldier. "Let's go before they tear the place apart!"

Everyone followed her lead to the entrance of the Palace. Sure enough, they found Chris there, an inferno in his eyes as they saw him and Kano in an intense staredown. A pin drop could be heard as no one made any sudden moves. The slightest flinch could trigger a fight. One where Chris didn't care how much punishment he would take, just as long he delivered dish out some himself.

Kano smiled at the welcome he received. "Ay, mates. Glad to see you haven't forgotten about little ol' me."

"Save it, you creep! What the hell are you doing here!?" Sonya demanded.

"Come on, ya blonde bimbo! Have some manners! I have some info you might want!" Kano sneered at her.

Johnny stepped up, clearly annoyed with his wife being put down. "Watch your fucking mouth! That's my wife!"

Sindel narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "What kind of info?" Kitana also stepped up and demanded, "Yes, you rotten snake! Where is my sister!?"

The Black Dragon leader smiled and pulled out a small USB flash drive. "It's all right here, your highness."

"How do we know it's not wired to explode once we play it?" Jax asked while crossing his metal arms.

"You don't. If I had my way, this place would be rubble." Kano snidely said. "On the drive is a small video we taped last night. You're all gonna want to know what's on it. But I'm sure my boy Chris is still thinking about his little stripper slut who happens to be on it."

Everyone stood in shock when the Black Dragon leader uttered those disparaging remarks about Chris' fiancé. They all turned to him, and they could see he was five seconds away from snapping. Who could blame him? He's gone through so much hell with the man standing in front of him. From the murder of his previous wife and child to capturing him and joining forces with Tanya.

With alarming quickness, Chris charged forward and speared Kano straight in his chest, taking the air out of his lungs. The other heroes did nothing to stop him from beating the snot out of his hated enemy. They wanted him to release his pent-up frustration, and Chris was delighted for that chance. Kano could barely put up a guard against the Earthrealm hero's assault. Even though he excelled in CQC, Kano had a hard time defending himself as Chris found many openings and made him suffer tremendously.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS MY FIANCE!? WHERE IS JADE!? IF YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW, I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ROT IN THE GROUND FOR ETERNITY!" Chris roared as he continued punching Kano in his face.

The Black Dragon's leader weakly put his hands up in surrender. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GET OFF ME!"

Even though Chris wanted to continue kicking his ass, he couldn't afford to let the chance of finding Jade slip through his fingers. The Earthrealm hero stopped and got off Kano but not before grabbing his shirt with both hands and pulling him up towards his face. Kano's own mug was damn near mauled to death, his nose broken grotesquely while sporting a black eye and continuous bleeding from his lip, nose, and eyebrows.

Kano weakly held the video in his right hand. "Here, take it."

Chris plucked the video out of his hand but tightened his grip on Kano's shirt. "Listen and listen good, you worthless piece of shit. If Jade is harmed in any way, shape, or form, no one in this universe will stop me from taking your head off," he said in a low but threatening voice.

Sindel moved to put a comforting but firm hand on her champion's shoulder. "As much as I would enjoy seeing that, we have more pressing matters to attend to, Chris. For now, he will be moved to the dungeon until we see this video."

The Earthrealm hero nodded. "Yes, my Queen." He turned to the married couple. "Sonya, do you or Johnny happen to have a laptop and a video projector?"

"We do. I'll get it out of my bag in our room." Sonya confirmed before heading off to her room.

"In the meantime, Jax, could you please help my guards escort Kano to his cell?" the Queen asked the former military grunt.

Jax moved forward and did everyone a huge favor. "With pleasure, your highness."

With one strike, Jax knocked Kano out cold before carrying him to the cells with the help of the guards. Everyone watching was relieved that headache sorted itself out.

"Good riddance." Chris voiced his approval.

* * *

 _ **Meeting Room:**_

After Kano was put to sleep by the right arm of Jax, everyone converged into the hall to view the video. Anxiousness couldn't begin to describe the emotions flying around. Especially Chris who took a while to calm down after nearly killing Kano ten minutes ago. Afterward, he helped Sonya and Johnny hook up the laptop and projector. The room didn't hold much light, making it easier to view the video. Sindel and Kitana were taken aback by the technology they were exposed to.

"Goodness. Your Earthrealm technology is amazing." Kitana said in awe.

Johnny smiled. "Thanks. This will give us a clear picture of whatever Kano said was on this file."

"I just hope it isn't a trick. Otherwise, Kano will have a lot to answer for." Sonya said while setting the projector up.

"I agree," Chris interjected while preparing to press play on the remote as everyone situated themselves. "Well, here goes nothing."

 _ **Start of the video:**_

The video camera turned on, and everyone gasped in horror as Jade was chained by her ankles, arms, and hands. The sight appalled the entire group. She quickly looked away, not wanting to be seen.

 _'Oh, God! Jade!'_ Chris thought to himself.

As the camera recorded, Tanya waltzed right in front of the lens with a sexy strut. Chris' blood pressure went straight through the roof. Sindel and Kitana looked pissed while everyone else narrowed their eyes. The camera rotated to show both women as Tanya began speaking.

 _"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all recognize me as Tanya, former ambassador to the Edenian Empire. As you can see, we have your precious General here in the Netherrealm. Our leader Shinnok has graciously asked for your presence. He would also like to make an offer to you, Chris and will tell you more when you all arrive. For now, Kano and I would like to show you how much fun we'll have with our prisoner,"_ she stated before walking off set to retrieve her toys.

Silence emerged in the room at the mention of the disgraced God. But that was the least of Chris' worries as Tanya removed herself from the view of the camera, only to come back with two items in hand. A taser and a whip. Chris balled his hands into fists, his anger reaching new heights at what took place last night as he and the others went to sleep.

Kano stepped into the picture with the roll of duct tape in his hands and moved over to where Jade was, a look of disgust on her face. The Black Dragon Leader ignored the look and tried taping her mouth shut but found it difficult with Jade moving her head around, unwilling to comply. Having enough, Kano effectively stopped her squirming with a punch to her gut. The assassin groaned in pain before the tape sealed her mouth shut. Chris wanted to yell in retaliation but realized he couldn't do anything now. The Black Dragon leader moved out of the way to allow Tanya in front of Jade, the excitement apparent on her face.

Tanya grabbed Jade's chin and said, _"Get ready for your close up, bitch."_ It was loud enough for the camera to capture her voice.

Raring her fist back, the Edenian traitor began punching Jade all over her face, ribs, and stomach. Tanya struck her foe like a boxer training with a punching bag, every hit landing with tremendous force. The assassin would be looking black and blue by the time her punishment concluded. Every jab, hook, and uppercut Tanya threw had deadly intentions behind them.

"That despicable traitor!" Kitana screamed in anger as she rose from her seat. Sindel instantly grabbed her wrist and slowly brought her back down.

Jade's head rocked side to side with every blow, culminating with a massive right hand towards her gut. A muffled groan emerged from her throat as she tried to regain her breath but to no avail. Blood dripped to the floor from the assassin's broken nose and an open wound from her forehead. Then to her annoyance, Tanya pulled on her hair, forcing Jade to look her in the eyes.

 _"Don't think I'm close to being done with you. Your suffering is just beginning,"_ the pyromancer said before removing the tape from her rival's mouth.

Unexpectedly, Jade spit in Tanya's face. She recoiled from the mixture of saliva and blood, utterly disgusted with what her nemesis did. Chris lightly smiled, knowing Jade was a fighter and wouldn't lay down. Tanya removed the spittle with and glared daggers at the assassin who returned the favor. A vicious stare down took place between the Edenian rivals.

 _"Go. To. Hell."_ Jade said in a calm but vicious demeanor.

This only caused Tanya to smile before she pulled the taser from her hip. Sonya and Johnny both had worried looks when they saw the device. Even Chris felt afraid.

 _"By the Gods, what is that?"_ the assassin asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

 _"It's called a taser. Kano showed me how it worked while you were asleep."_ Tanya explained before turning the voltage up. Jade started shaking in fear. Chris' heart thumped hard against his chest, not wanting to see his fiancé suffer a harrowing experience in the form of a taser. _"Imagine your entire body being shocked constantly for a period of time. If the device is at full power, it could render someone unconscious."_

The traitor turned back to the camera and said, _"Chris, this is payback for choosing this bitch over me!"_

After shouting her threat, Tanya moved the taser towards Jade's abdomen, and the excruciating pain that followed was unlike anything the General ever felt before. She let out a blood-curdling scream, her body in agonizing pain as it convulsed violently, unaccustomed to the amount of voltage it was receiving. Kitana instantly teared up seeing her sister being tortured in such a gruesome manner. Sindel had a hard time calming her down while keeping her own emotions in check. Jax watched in disbelief as he would've lost his mind if his wife Vera or daughter Jacqui were treated this way. Tanya let the taser run for a good thirty seconds before pulling it away. The assassin breathed hard from the most dreadful experience in her life. That didn't stop Tanya from readying the taser again.

 _"Kano, tape her mouth shut. This time, she won't be able to scream her pain out,"_ she demanded.

Doing what he was told, Kano taped the assassin's mouth shut. Her breathing was erratic and out of sorts as Tanya prepared to use her weapon again.

 _"Ready for round two, Jade?"_ Tanya asked mockingly.

The assassin couldn't muster up the energy to even glare at her bitter foe. In an instant, her body suddenly jolted forward as the taser was placed on her back. The tape held in Jade's painful screams, her mind in disarray from the voltage shocking her system and hitting every single nerve in her body. This time though, Tanya held the stun gun in place for two minutes, laughing at her enemy's anguish. Deciding to save the best for last, the pyromancer finally removed the taser from Jade's back, her breathing elevated once again. She knew her oxygen would fail if this punishment continued.

Tanya moved forward and grabbed Jade's hair again, the General's eyes half open. _"Don't worry, my sweet assassin. We're almost done. I saved the very best for last,"_ she said sadistically.

Putting the taser away, the traitor grabbed the very long whip from her waist as Kano pushed up the lever to the metal hook, suspending Jade about seven feet in the air. This would be Tanya's favorite part of the torture. Her body will have numerous marks of pain and suffering after it's all said and done. Just like Tanya as she endured all these years being overshadowed by the assassin and her bitch of a friend, Princess Kitana. Tanya circled Jade's body a few times before stopping behind her. The traitor then proceeded to grope her ass with vigor, showing her lustful side. Chris wanted to strangle that bitch. She has now stooped to an all-time low. Not only would he kill Kano for his role in Jade's torture, but he'll deal with Tanya although he'll leave Jade to kill her.

 _"You see, Jade? This could've all been avoided had you decided not to interfere with my plans. You wouldn't be suffering now if you let me have Chris to myself."_ Tanya taunted as she prepared to strike Jade's back with the whip. _"Now, I'll make you beg for mercy."_ She reared her arm back. _"Scream in agony, harpy!"_

With a tenacious swing, the whip connected with Jade's back, eliciting a horrific cry of pain muffled by the tape around her mouth as she arched her back. Overcome with emotion, Chris felt tears coming down his face, distraught as he couldn't help his fiancé in her time of need. Johnny saw the look on his face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. A visible rope burn was seen on her back, going from her upper back to the top of her ass. The stinging sensation brought Jade to tears, finally breaking down from the continuous torture. Tears rolled down her face and onto the ground. This caused Chris to bury his face in her hands, unable to watch the remainder of the video. With a nod from Tanya, Kano lowered Jade to the ground and harshly tore the tape off her mouth.

Tanya smiled in elation, mocking her rival. _"Aww, what's wrong, Jade? Does it hurt? Is it too much?"_

Jade sniffled before wailing at the top of her lungs, _"CHRIS! HELP ME! PLEASE! CHRIS!"_

Reluctantly, Chris looked back up to the video, his heart tearing in two as Jade's tears and bruises were enough to make him go off the deep end. Before long, something snapped inside Chris as he felt the similar power he used to defeat both Shao Khan and Onaga. His eyes started to turn all the way white, and everyone in the room felt the energy radiating from his body.

The malevolent smile grew on the Edenian traitor's face. _"Too bad, Jade! Chris isn't here! And he won't be until he decides if you're worth rescuing!"_ Kano switched the lever up again, raising Jade to the same height once again. _"Suffer in hell, harlot!"_

Moving in front of Jade, Tanya reeled her arm back and whipped it forward to strike her prisoner's chest repeatedly. The pain became unbearable and the treatment, unmerciful. Jade's agonizing cries of pain only increased as she braced herself as best she could. But no matter how hard the assassin tried, the whip repeatedly left scarring marks on her body. Kano smiled as he watched. This didn't go unnoticed by the Earthrealm hero. There will be hell to pay for this debauchery.

Finally, Tanya finished her torture of Jade with one quick, forceful strike to her right temple. The blow of the whip knocked the General unconscious as blood instantly ran from the wound. The Edenian traitor and Kano stepped closer to inspect her work. Jade's body was riddled with lashes, bruises, and blood. In total, there were over twenty lashes across her chest, back, and face. The pain became too much for the assassin to bear. After admiring her work, Tanya moved in front of the unconscious Jade while Kano moved back to the camera, zooming in on the two ladies. Chris was on the verge of exploding.

Tanya addressed her audience. _"I know you enjoyed the show, Chris. But keep this in mind. I won't stop until you willingly become my lover again. Should you choose to decline, Jade's torture will only increase. I'll be waiting for you, handsome."_ Tanya then showed her left land with Jade's engagement ring on it. _"By the way, I think I'll keep this ring you got for her. It's a better fit on my finger, don't you think?"_

That did it.

Chris let out a tremendous yell, startling his fellow allies as the power he held within his soul increased exponentially. Sindel felt every single emotion in his spirit and concluded it was filled with rage, sorrow, vengeance, and justice. Even the vengeful Scorpion was amazed at the amount of power the Earthrealm hero exhibited.

 _'His power is enormous! Tanya and Kano have pushed him over the edge!'_ thought Sindel.

 _"Me and everyone else are at Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm. We're looking forward to seeing you here."_ Tanya said before she moved her face near Jade's and licked a trail of blood coming from her forehead. The assassin didn't even flinch as she remained unresponsive. _"Until then, fools."_

 _ **End of the video:**_

Mercifully, the video ended, concern etched on all our heroes' faces. Not only for what they just witnessed but also for the destructive amount of power coming from Chris' body. He's been outraged before but nothing like what was on display right now. The two people he despised with everything in the fiber of his being physically and mentally tormented his fiancé. Chris knew if he lost control, there might be no chance for him to return to his usual self. But right now, he didn't give a damn. He was going to save Jade.

Or die trying.

Raiden looked at Chris and saw him on the ground with his head down. The power he gave off was astounding, but the circumstances surrounding it were far from it. Both Sindel and Kitana hugged him as he cried bitterly. His fiancé suffered indescribable, physical abuse to the point where she was rendered helpless. This time, Tanya has gone too far. She assaulted Jade and showed no remorse.

"This is very unfortunate and grave," Raiden said solemnly. "Jade is in trouble while Shinnok has returned. I fear this will be a deadlier fight than when Onaga was resurrected."

Sindel nodded while trying to console Chris. "I agree, Lord Raiden. We must find my General or risk her impending execution."

Not a second after the Queen said that statement, a Palace guard came bursting through the door. "Your Highness! We have an emergency! Kano has escaped!"

Every warrior jumped out of their respective seat at the news of Kano's escape. Kitana and Sindel were livid. Not with their guards because they were the finest in the land of Edenia. However, Kano was a whole new breed of criminal they were dealing with.

"How did he escape!?" Sindel asked in anger.

"He had help from the Edenian named Tanya!" he stated.

You could've seen smoke coming out of Sindel's ears. That traitor had the nerve to invade Edenia and break a notorious criminal out of her dungeon. Kitana was especially incensed. Everyone headed down to the basement of the Palace where the prison was located. But by the time they reached Kano's cell, all that remained were a few dead guards along with the melted chains that shackled the Black Dragon leader. No trace could be found of the two fugitives.

"They're gone." Liu Kang said.

"We have a real problem on our hands." Kung Lao added.

In a fit of frustration, Chris turned to a wall and launched a vicious punch, creating a huge hole. Everyone stood surprised at this feat as his rage reached its apex. He and his allies knew this. Time was running out.

For Jade and the entire universe.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **As expected, the video disturbed Chris and his allies in witnessing Jade being abused and tortured by her hated enemy, Tanya. The Earthrealm hero is at his wit's end, but he and the others know that saving his fiancé was the least of their worries. Shinnok is back and ready to make his move. In the next chapter, Chris and the Forces of Light have made their way to the Netherrealm and Chris will face his fiercest battle as he goes toe to toe with the dark God. Also, we see what happened between Tanya and Kira after the pyromancer finished beating Jade into submission. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Desperation Pt 1

_**Present Day: Edenia**_

After walking for half a mile, the married couple along with their kids reached the entrance to the Kingdom. Springtime was beginning to blossom as every tree within the vicinity of the Palace grounds grew to its maximum height, showing their natural beauty. Various flowers of different colors showed how prosperous and breathtaking Edenia could be during peaceful times, draping the Kingdom's ledges and throughout the courtyard. Just like Jade and Chris thought it would be as they walked across a bridge with their children in their respective arms.

"It's just like I remember," Jade spoke to her husband, completely enamored with the scenery. "My home remains beautiful to this day."

Chris smiled at his wife and agreed with her. "It sure is, Jade. Hope Queen Sindel and Kitana aren't too busy."

"I spoke to them via a hologram talisman from Lord Raiden. They're expecting us," the former assassin confirmed.

Two respectable guards of Jade's battalion guarded the doorway. Upon seeing the couple, they immediately bowed and greeted their General along with her family.

"General Jade!" one of them said. "Welcome home! We trust your family enjoyed the travel?"

The Edenian General gently smiled and replied, "Yes, we did. It's great to see both of you are doing well. Do you happen to know where the Queen and my sister are?"

"Her Majesty and Princess Kitana are in the throne room awaiting your arrival. Will you need help settling in?" The other guard asked.

"Thank you for your generosity, but we'll be just fine. I don't want to pull either of you from your duties. After we unpack our belongings, please inform Jemarcus that I wish to have a get together with the entire battalion later this afternoon." Jade requested.

Both guards nodded "Yes, ma'am. Consider it done." They opened the doors to allow the family to go inside the Kingdom.

Not much had changed as far as infrastructure, smell, or furniture was concerned. Everything remained the same. Clear cream curtains graced the window sills while the color scheme of the entire hall and dining room area remained unchanged. Queen Sindel was very simplistic and didn't desire such frivolous designs. Even though she was the Queen of an entire realm, Sindel never wanted to rule with cruelty or an iron fist. To be a well-respected ruler, Sindel treated her subjects with the utmost respect, kindness, and fairness. She accomplished this undertaking, and the people instantly loved their Queen for it. The ruler of Edenia also wanted to pass down the same teachings to her daughter. Kitana followed suit and showed potential to rule right from the start, following her mother's lead in treating people with integrity.

Jade and Chris walked through the grand hall, memories of the past coming to the forefronts of their minds. They vividly remembered when Mileena and her allies raided Edenia and nearly killed all the Forces of Light while destroying most of the Palace, a day both warriors would never forget. Everyone was extremely fortunate to walk away from that encounter without any casualties on their side. However, that event nearly took place as the self-proclaimed 'Empress of Outworld' fired Shinnok's amulet and hit Chris square in the chest.

Truth be told, Jade sometimes experienced nightmares about that fateful day. During her first weeks living in Earthrealm, the General woke up in the middle of the night with tears staining her face. Chris was deeply concerned about his wife's sleepless nights and decided to intervene with a trip to a psychologist in Los Angeles. The Earthrealm hero explained to the doctor what was going on, stating that Jade hasn't been able to sleep due to recurring nightmares about a near tragic event involving himself. The Edenian General told the psychologist every detail even though she was skeptical the doctor would believe it, due to the fact she was from another realm. Dr. Barbara Thomas smiled and assured the former assassin she knew all about their adventures to save Earthrealm and was more than happy to help. After a few weeks of one on one sessions, Jade no longer relived the haunting nightmares and slept peacefully.

It took the couple about five minutes to finally reach the throne room, smiles on their faces as they saw Queen Sindel and Kitana there waiting for them. Both mother and daughter returned the gesture and rose from their chairs before walking down the stairs to greet their extended family. The Princess decided to change her look a little and dressed in her MKX skin. Sindel chose to keep her MK9 attire, her body fitting nicely into it. Her age hasn't slowed her down one bit. Kitana met Jade in a gentle embrace since her sister was carrying Jessica in one arm. Sindel did the same with Chris as he held Jaden.

"My sister!" Kitana greeted as she released Jade. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise. We apologize for not coming sooner. We had to make sure Chris wouldn't be needed in the military anymore." Jade replied.

The Princess turned to Chris. "So, it's true you're no longer a soldier?"

The newly retired Commander nodded. "Yes. It was time for me to move on. I've done everything I could to help restore balance to Earthrealm. My family needs me more than they do now."

Kitana returned the nod. "I understand. They'll be happy to have you at home more often."

"And look at the adorable children!" Sindel exclaimed as Chris handed Jaden to her.

The child cooed and raised his hands to touch and grab the Queen's white locks. Smiling, Sindel giggled before tickling his belly button, making the child laugh. Kitana asked to hold Jessica and Jade obliged, handing her daughter over to her sister. Jessica mimicked the actions of her twin brother, giggling in fits as the Princess tickled her stomach. Her mother and Kitana smiled in joy.

"Jessica is beautiful, Jade. She looks exactly like you." Kitana complimented her sister.

"Thank you, Kitana. Every day I wake up and see her, I think the exact same thing. Where is your husband? I thought he was going to be here as well?" Jade asked.

The Princess turned to her sister and replied, "Liu Kang is currently in the training room with Kenji. They should arrive shortly."

Kenji is the newborn son of Kitana and the newly appointed Prince of Edenia, Liu Kang.

"In the meantime, why don't you and Chris get settled in before having breakfast with us?" Kitana offered. "We'll walk with you as we haven't been able to inspect your house in a few days due to a conference on the countryside."

Jade nodded. "Of course. It shouldn't take us long to unpack our belongings."

Chris' stomach rumbled after Kitana mentioned the word lunch. Everyone in the room laughed wholeheartedly at his hunger. He shrugged and laughed it off as well.

"I know, I know. It always happens when someone mentions food," Chris relented.

Sindel patted him on the shoulder. "No need to worry, my dear. There will be plenty of food for you to enjoy. Come."

The couple agreed and followed Sindel and Kitana to their house not too far from the Palace. As they trekked, Jade once again flashbacked to a pivotal point in her life as she remembered being tortured by Tanya and Kano. The former assassin's training with her sister would be the spark of hope she needed to survive and escape. Luckily, her family, friends, and fiancé helped her along the way.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm**_

Pain; a distressing feeling often caused by intense or damaging stimuli.

In this case, the damage suffered by Edenia's General the previous night was disturbing with the number of scars and bruises all over her body. Jade awoke after three hours, moaning in discomfort and devoid of any energy due to a lack of food and liquids along with the beating she endured the previous night. The meals she did receive were barely edible. She was spoon-fed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner by one of the Black Dragon members, a slap to the face in her mind. The assassin was also forced to drink water from a straw. Shinnok didn't want Tanya to do it, lest he'd run the risk of the Edenian traitor killing her rival. Despite the punishing torment, Jade refused to let it dampen her spirit. But the General knew she had to find a way out.

 _'Every part of my body is severely hurt. I must do something, or Tanya won't be as forgiving next time around,'_ thought the assassin.

Once again, Jade tried to loosen the bonds holding her captive, to no avail. The chains were tightly wrapped around her wrists, arms, and ankles. Reiko was smart to render her limbs useless. Plus, it didn't help she was in excruciating pain, limiting her movements. Doubt crept into the assassin's mind as she was running out of ideas. If Chris and the others don't arrive in time, Shinnok may lose his patience and let Tanya go through with her execution. A fate the General doesn't want to come to fruition.

Lowering her face to the ground, Jade fought the urge to shed tears. It was supposed to be a routine mission. All that needed to happen was to find out exactly where Mileena and her group were located. Once that was completed, Jade would report the findings to Queen Sindel. Afterward, she would lay in the arms of her fiancé and make love to him again while talking about wedding plans. Instead, Tanya and her new friends have her captured while nearly making her submit in the most painful way possible. The assassin rarely shed tears before she met Chris. Now, she cried whenever something negative or positive happened to herself or her family and friends. Jade's lover made such an enormous impact on her life, and it could all be taken away if he falls against Shinnok. Jade dearly missed her fiancé, so much that she will fight on no matter what her condition was.

The General decided at that moment to follow through on her training with Kitana.

Jade stopped feeling sorry and closed her eyes to focus breathing through her nose. With the free-flowing motion of oxygen through her body, the pain she absorbed last night slowly started fading away. She relaxed all her core muscles, her stomach, wrists, legs, arms, back, and face all releasing their tension and allowed Jade to exhibit a peace of mind. A green aura manifested from Jade's spirit and surrounded itself around her body. The assassin spoke inside her mind, chanting a phrase. The same phrase Kitana taught her when meditating in pure silence.

 _Breathe in the spirit, discipline_

 _Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

 _Keep sight of my target_

 _Concentrate_

 _Focus_

 _Be prepared for the unexpected_

 _Concentrate mind and body as one_

 _Achieve tranquility through movement_

 _Integrate spirit and flesh_

 _Channel the powers_

 _Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

 _Release that which is negative_

 _Separate darkness and light_

 _Mind and body as one_

 _Give birth to yourself_

 _Oneness through knowledge_

 _Define your existence_

 _Oneness through emotions_

 _Create your divination_

 _Oneness with the heavens_

 _From strength, learn gentleness_

 _Through gentleness, strength will prevail_

After chanting that phrase, Jade's soul transferred itself out of her body and phased through the prison door. It traversed through the maze-like structure of Shinnok's Spire, not being detected by any of the residents inside. Like a shooting star in the night sky, the green orb quickly made its way out of the Netherrealm and towards its intended destination.

* * *

 _ **Edenia: Mid Afternoon**_

Our heroes couldn't wrap their heads around what just happened. A few minutes ago, the traitor Tanya snuck into the Palace dungeon undetected and helped Kano escape. This mayhem occurred when everyone watched the disturbing video of Jade's abuse at the hands of Kano and Tanya. Everyone in that room was shocked and upset with the entire video. And it was only made worse when the Black Dragon leader escaped his captivity.

Chris paced around in the hall, greatly angered. No one in the room had never seen the Earthrealm hero so full of rage. They knew he intensely cared for Jade, but this was out of character, even for him.

"That witch! Wait till I get my hands on her! And I'll tear off that bastard Kano's head for making my fiancé suffer!" he yelled.

Raiden stood up and halted his champion. "Enough, Chris! You must restrain yourself!"

Reluctantly, Chris sat down and took a couple of deep breaths to relax. Sindel and Kitana were on either side of him, trying to ease the tension out of his body by massaging his shoulders. This did wonders for him even though the angry look remained on his face.

Sub-Zero spoke. "Lord Raiden, I feel as though there are more players at hand in this vile scheme."

Scorpion nodded, sharing his ninja counterpart's concern. "I agree. Shinnok needs all the help he can gather to conquer all the realms. Mileena and her group aren't the only ones working for him. They are merely follies. I sense a familiar power under his steed."

The Thunder God pondered this in his head, also sharing similar thoughts on a new but vaguely familiar power aligning itself with the Fallen Elder God. He knew Mileena and her allies were strong but not as powerful as they were made out to be. Something was amiss.

After a lengthy pause, Raiden finally said, "If my guess is correct, I fear the Deadly Alliance may have returned."

"What!? That's impossible!" Johnny incredulously yelled.

Sonya shared the same feelings. "There's no way they could've survived! You made sure of that when all three of you fought to stop Onaga before you blew the temple sky high!"

"It is only a theory. But I hope a theory proven wrong. Whatever the case may be, we should be ready for anything," the Thunder God warned.

Sindel agreed. "Yes. This is by far our most important mission. We must give everything we have to protect..."

Before the Queen could finish her sentence, a green orb zoomed into the room, startling everyone. They all feared it was an evil spell and jumped to their feet to defend themselves. The sphere stood right in the middle of the room, slowly floating up and down, not making any sudden moves.

"No one move! It is a spirit! It harbors no malevolent intentions!" Sindel exclaimed.

Kitana replied, "How can you be sure, Mother?"

"I've seen something like this before long ago. Although I cannot tell whose spirit it is, it's not evil. Therefore, it will do us no harm," the Queen explained.

Sonya and Johnny weren't as quick to welcome it with open arms. "No disrespect your highness but I'm not sure about this. What if it touches one of us?" the Lieutenant asked.

"You won't be harmed at all, Sonya. But I believe this spirit has come to send either one of us or everyone a message." Sindel said.

Without a moment's notice, the orb flashed across the room and flew directly at Chris. The Earthrealm hero put up a guard but by the time he did, the spirit hit his chest and enveloped him in its aura. He wasn't hurt, but his body stood unmoving as his eyes closed, almost like a sleepwalker late at night. Sonya went forward to help but was quickly stopped by Kitana.

"Wait, don't touch him. Let's just see what happens," the Princess said.

"But..." Sonya started but was stopped.

Kitana only shook her head. "Trust me on this. It may give us some help."

* * *

 _ **Dreamlike State:**_

The Earthrealm hero found himself in a forest, not knowing what had happened. The last thing he knew, that light green orb hit his body and brought him here. This was something he wasn't expecting. However, his uncertainty was going to be answered when the ball appeared in front of him and spoke.

"Chris? Is that you?" the orb asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the surreal occurrence. What he thought was an illusion turned out to be real. He stepped towards the orb, unsure if it was a threat or not. Upon closer inspection, Chris realized it wasn't harmful to him. Otherwise, he would've been injured when the orb first hit him.

"Yes, I'm Chris. Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Chris, sweetheart it's me, Jade," the orb revealed.

The Earthrealm hero's eyes widened when he heard that name. "Jade!? What happened to you!? How are you here!? Are you alright!? Where's your..."

"Chris, listen to me." The assassin interrupted her lover. "I don't have a lot of time to explain. I was able to transfer my soul outside my body to be able to talk to you."

Her fiancé inquired, "Was this because of your meditation with Kitana?"

"Yes. It has taken a while to achieve this result." Jade told him. "I can only stay this way for a short amount of time, so I need you to tell the others this. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are alive and are working for Shinnok."

"WHAT!?" Chris exploded. "THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! RAIDEN SACRIFICED HIMSELF AND TOOK THOSE TWO WITH HIM!"

Jade sadly stated, "I wish it were true, my love, but I witnessed their return before me."

The Earthrealm hero cursed to himself. Shinnok was evil enough by himself. Now, Chris and the others had to contend with the powerful sorcerers as well. This will be a very daunting task to save the realms.

"This is just great." Chris dejectedly said. "Those two are back, and Kano just busted out of the dungeon here in Edenia."

His fiancé was perplexed. "What was he doing in Edenia?"

"He had information about your whereabouts and gave us a video to watch. It... showed us... your... torture by him and Tanya," he answered with regret.

Jade stood silent for a moment, lamenting about the worse night she ever lived through. Tanya humiliated her in many ways, not to mention physically and mentally abusing the General with no regard. She wasn't surprised. Jade was sure Tanya salivated over having complete control over her. Although she was angry, the assassin knew she couldn't use rage against the traitor in their upcoming match. To defeat her rival for good, Jade must use self-control along with her improved skills and techniques.

"I'm sorry you saw that, Chris." Jade apologized to her fiancé.

Chris looked at the orb with a confused expression. "You're sorry? Jade, you have no reason to be. I should've been there to protect you. That's my job. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me."

Even though he couldn't tell, Jade smiled. Chris was so protective of her. That made her fall in love with him more than ever. Though she was a powerful warrior in her own right, the General was glad her fiancé was more than willing to defend her and her honor as well.

"Don't despair, my fiancé. I'll be fine. It makes me feel safe that you're willing to do anything possible to protect me. I love and admire that about you." Jade told him. "But you must hurry. I have a feeling Shinnok won't be too patient to wait for you and the others to get here."

"Do you know what he wants from me?" he asked. "Johnny told me the other night that he kidnapped you to lure me out in the open."

"Shinnok wants you to join him in the destruction of the Elder Gods," the assassin revealed.

The Earthrealm hero defiantly said, "Forget it. I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't, Chris. But I'm sure Shinnok will not like your answer. He might have Tanya kill me if you refuse." Jade warned.

Chris hardened his resolve. "I don't care. We're leaving soon to rescue you. Kano and Tanya will pay for this. After I kill that bastard, I'll let you deal with Tanya. But not before I strangle her for torturing you."

"Looking forward to it. I love you, Chris. Please hurry." Jade declared with enthusiasm.

The Earthrealm hero smiled. "I love you more, Jade. I promise we'll save you."

"I'll be waiting, but I must go now. I will see you soon," said the Edenian woman before leaving Chris' body.

* * *

 _ **End of Dreamlike State:**_

Awaking with a start, Chris fell backward as the green orb exiting his body and returned to its owner. Every person huddled around him, but Kitana stepped up to give the Earthrealm hero room.

"Don't get too close. Give Chris some space." Kitana ordered.

Sindel nodded and backed up and instructed everyone to do the same. They gave Chris and Kitana five feet of space to let him gather himself. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the looks of concern on his allies' faces.

"That light orb was Jade," he simply said. Every person inside the room beside Sub-Zero and Scorpion gasped in shock as Chris stood up from the floor. "I didn't believe it either, but that was her. She was able to transfer her soul into that form and came all the way from the Netherrealm to speak to me."

Stepping forward, the Queen asked, "Is she alright?"

"It would seem so, my Queen. We need to go to the Netherrealm now. Jade informed me she was kidnapped to lure me there yet that's the least of our worries." Chris said before turning to the Thunder God. "Lord Raiden, it looks like your theory was correct. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are still alive. Jade saw them with her very own eyes. Shinnok wants to offer me a chance to help him destroy the Elder Gods. Jade's survival will depend on my answer," he informed everyone.

The look on Raiden's face didn't betray his look of worry along with everyone else. While his face may have been calm, everyone could tell the Thunder God was dreadful of the result if they didn't prevail. Sindel mirrored this look as well as she and Kitana desperately wanted to save Jade. This mission could not end in failure. If they didn't succeed in overthrowing Shinnok, the results will be catastrophic.

Sindel turned to her daughter. "Kitana, ready Jade's battalion for departure. We're leaving for the Netherrealm as soon as possible."

The Princess nodded. "Yes, mother." She left right away to gather the troops.

The Queen addressed everyone else in the room. "Everyone, listen closely. This will be by far the deadliest battle we've faced. The stakes are as high as anyone of us can imagine. My adopted daughter and General is in trouble and needs our help along with the entire universe. I need every single person in this room to give nothing but your absolute all. I don't need to tell you what will happen if we fail. However, failure will not be an option. We must prevail if we are to save the realms from this new tyranny."

All the Forces of Light nodded in agreement. Every battle each individual fought in the Mortal Kombat tournament has helped prepare them for this moment. They were all facing the end of the universe. Almost every villain imaginable was working for the Fallen Elder God Shinnok. And of those said villains, the most dangerous being Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Although it was virtually a win or die situation, our heroes knew that fate was on their side despite the overwhelming odds stacked against them.

Scorpion announced, "Leave the Deadly Alliance to Sub-Zero and me. This time, we'll finish the job." Sub-Zero nodded on his partner's guarantee.

Kitana returned in her MKX outfit. "Mother, the battalion is ready to depart on your command."

"Thank you, my daughter," Sindel said. "Is everyone ready?"

Chris stood before everyone and said, "You're damn right your Highness! LET'S DO THIS!"

The entire group erupted in a roar of approval. This was the moment. Chris was going to lead the way despite the royalty in the room. Sindel never hesitated in letting the champion of her homeworld take the reins of her army. He's more than earned her respect as a great warrior and competitor. But this would be the most prominent moment for him and his allies.

To do the impossible and defeat the Deadly Alliance and the disgraced Elder God.

* * *

 _ **Netherrealm: Tanya's Quarters**_

Earlier that day before the Forces of Light departed for Shinnok's Spire, Tanya awoke from a very peaceful slumber, feeling energetic from the beat down she put on her bitter rival. But that wasn't the only thing making her feel this way. Tanya turned slowly and found the form of Kira sleeping next to her, all the way naked with the sheets barely covering her waist and exposing her bosom. The pyromancer looked just past the Black Dragon maiden and saw her boss Mileena in the same position, sleeping naked in all her glory. The traitor smiled at the scene. Last night was a night she would never forget. And she hoped the other two women wouldn't either.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: The night before**_

Tanya had just returned from Jade's prison, the smile on her face telling everyone in the fortress she had a grand time with her enemy. Kano bared witness to it all. After helping Tanya for most of the night, he retreated to his room to prepare for tomorrow's trip to Edenia. The pyromancer walked through the fortress looking for someone. She didn't have to travel far as she found her person of interest.

Kira was walking through the halls herself, waiting for her chance to prove what she's made of to Tanya. On her back was a small black backpack with the insignia of the Black Dragon marked on the front pocket. When she rounded a corner, Kira accidentally bumped into Tanya's shoulder, the force sending the former ambassador down to the floor. Immediately, the Black Dragon maiden held out her hand to help her ally up.

"Sorry about that, Tanya. You ok?" Kira asked.

Tanya took the redhead's hand and pulled herself up. "I'm fine. Thanks, Kira. I was actually looking for you."

Kira had her hopes up when the former ambassador said that. "You were? Did you need me for something?"

Tanya smiled in a lustful way. "Oh yes. Remember when you said you wanted to share Chris?" She then raised her hand to caress Kira's left cheek. The redhead half-closed her eyes and moaned. "Well, it's time to see what you can do."

The Edenian traitor finished that sentence by leaning towards Kira and gently kissed her. The lip lock felt like fire. Kira moaned into Tanya's mouth, immensely turned on by this exotic woman. She wasn't half bad herself as Tanya gazed at her figure with hungry eyes. Kira moved her body closer to Tanya and wrapped her arms around the traitor's neck. Tanya ran her hands up and down the redhead's back before slipping them into her shirt, letting her hands slide delicately on Kira's back. Tanya didn't feel a bra on her back, meaning the Black Dragon maiden was planning on this happening. A louder moan escaped Kira's mouth as Tanya moved her tongue forward and invaded her mouth. Both women dueled each other with their tongues in an aggressive make out session, their desire for each other increasing with every moment.

Tanya broke the kiss, much to the dismay and disappointment of her 'playmate.' "Follow me, my Kira. Let's see if you can please me." Kira nodded as the pyromancer took her by the hand and led her to Tanya's Quarters.

 _ **Warning: Heavy Yuri Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk**_

As soon as the door open to Tanya's room, a heated passion engulfed the hearts of Kira and Tanya. The Black Dragon maiden literally couldn't wait to get started and jumped on Tanya to wrap her legs around the Edenian's waist, kissing her wildly while dropping her bag on the floor. Tanya responded in kind and returned the kiss with equal vigor. Both ladies wanted to release their hormones and didn't want to be stopped by anyone in the fortress. Not even by that Elder God. Tanya moved Kira to a wall and pinned her there, running her hands all over the redhead's thighs before settling her hands on Kira's firm ass. Kira loved the way she groped and squeezed her backside, letting her lust roam free.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Kira hurriedly got rid of her tight vest, showing her large chest that wasn't covered with a bra. Tanya marveled at how big Kira's bust was. Her dark pink nipples were erect, ready to be tasted and sucked by the traitor's lips. Tanya caught her left breast in her mouth, sucking the flesh with excitement. Kira gasped and moaned loudly as she felt teeth nibbling on the sensitive nub. The pyromancer alternated between both orbs, squeezing and licking them to Kira's enjoyment. She held Tanya's head close to her, reveling at the treatment her chest was receiving. In a flash, Kira brought Tanya's face off her breasts and to her mouth, catching her lips in a desperate kiss. The redhead unhooked her legs from the traitor's waist and proceeded to remove Tanya's skirt before unzipping her body suit. She undid the top halfway and pulled it apart to show Tanya's chest. Kira smiled before attacking her partner's breasts with her own assault of kisses and sucking. Tanya's eyes rolled in her head with tantalizing pleasure.

"Mmmm. You're doing great, Kira. I knew... you wanted it... badly. Keep going my... precious," the traitor mumbled in desire.

Kira did everything she could to please her new friend. Tanya slipped off her combat boots and did the same to her bedmate. She then felt a tremendous increase in the air around her body as Kira discarded her leotard, showing her bare form in all its glory. If you thought the pyromancer was amazed at Kira's figure, the feeling was mutual on the other side. The redhead female felt her mouth drool when she saw Tanya's built physique. Before the two women could continue, someone opened the door, causing panic between Kira and Tanya. Mileena stepped in and saw the two women undressed. She wondered where her consort was after Tanya finished abusing Jade. After searching for five minutes, she found her and Kira in a compromising position. But Mileena wasn't complaining. In fact, she was feeling hot. Seeing their bodies like this made her want to join in on their activities.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the Empress asked, feeling horny herself.

Tanya couldn't hide her embarrassment and neither could Kira. "Empress Mileena. I apologize for..."

Mileena silenced her right-hand woman by pressing a finger against her lips. "No need to apologize, dearest Tanya. I see you want to show Kira a good time."

The former ambassador looked down. She was in the heat of the moment, and her Empress caught her red handed. But in a shocking move, Mileena massaged one of her breasts, earning a surprised moan from Tanya. She gazed into her boss' eyes and saw a spark of mischievous intentions in them.

A twisted smile was on the Empress' face. "I won't tell anyone about this on one condition."

Tanya let out a shaky breath and asked, "Yes, Empress?"

"Let me join in on the fun with the two of you. I'm sure we can all share and experience the same amount of pleasure." Mileena turned her attention to the redhead. "Wouldn't you agree, Kira?"

The Black Dragon maiden was a little hesitant to go forward with it, fully aware of Mileena's _features_ , meaning the Empress' razor-sharp, Tarkatan like teeth. Despite that gruesome feature, Mileena's body was just as appealing as Tanya's and her own. Who knows? Maybe adding another woman's body to the equation could create a sexual experience that either woman in the room ever felt before. It was a hard proposition to turn down.

Kira finally gave her answer. "I do, Empress Mileena. It would be rather _sensual_ to give you what you want."

Mileena smiled and not in a creepy way. "Splendid! We can start with you, my dear!"

The Empress quickly got rid of her MK9 clothing and thigh high boots. Kira and Tanya both drooled at her body. In being Kitana's clone, Mileena inherited every single feature from the Edenian Princess minus the teeth. Her toned but feminine figure matched Kitana in every way, but her bust was slightly smaller while her ass was somewhat firmer than her fair sister's. Mileena and Tanya approached Kira and got on either side of her.

"Now then, let me and Tanya have a taste of you," stated Mileena before they both moved towards Kira's mouth, engaging in a three-way kiss.

Kira's mind went blank at the kisses and caresses of these stunning beauties on her sides. The Empress was careful not to accidentally poke or bite either woman with her teeth. She primarily used her tongue while occasionally using her lips. Tanya went to town as she ceased her kissing and moved down to bite, suck, and toy with the left breast of her new 'playmate.' Mileena soon followed her lead and did the same to the right breast. Kira held both of their heads close to her chest, salivating in the pleasure she was receiving before feeling her pants sliding down her ankles, revealing her dark red and black thong panties.

"Haaah... Ah! Mmmmm. Oh, yes! Pl... Please! More! Ah! Hah!" Kira's incoherent sounds were music to Tanya and Mileena's ears.

Before long, the two women switched positions and knelt on the ground. Tanya in front of Kira and Mileena behind, staring at her ass with excitement. Both nodded to each other and took each side of Kira's panties and pulled them down before diving into the redhead's tight holes with an abundance of energy. Kira lightly screamed as she felt Tanya hungrily eat her pussy while Mileena poked around her asshole with her tongue. The pleasure was almost too much, but that wasn't going to stop the Black Dragon maiden from begging for more. Feeling emboldened, the Empress used both hands to spread Kira's ass and dove deeper into her anus. Ecstasy ran high as Kira leaned her head up from the treatment on her sensitive spots. Tanya fingered the wet vice of Kira's folds and continued licking it, excited from the threesome taking place in her room. The redhead finally submitted and came on Tanya's face, squirting her essence all over the pyromancer's face and chin while her asshole felt loosened from Mileena's stimulation.

After giving Kira great oral, Mileena turned her attention to the pyromancer who had cum dripping off her face. "Dearest Tanya, it's your turn. Are you ready?"

Smiling, Tanya replied. "Yes, Mileena. My body belongs to you and Kira."

"You heard her, Kira. Help me make our pyromancer feel wonderful," the Empress said.

Following the request, Kira began making out with Tanya. Mileena took her cue and decided to devour the pyromancer's breasts while fingering her tight pussy. The pyromancer moaned loudly from all the attention focused on her own body. It was beyond anything she's ever felt including the time Tanya shared with Chris. She was with two gorgeous women who sported drop dead bodies themselves and were willingly giving themselves to her. It was mind-blowing to think about. Tanya gritted her teeth and groaned as Kira bit down on her neck and smacked her ass hard a few times before spreading the flesh with both hands. The traitor grabbed Kira's hair to smash their lips together. Loud, muffled moans emerged from their throats as Mileena knelt and tasted Tanya's moist opening and fingered Kira's.

"Yes! Empress...! Mmmmm! That feels so... good!" Tanya cried out in pleasure from the oral treatment she was receiving.

Her eyes rolling in her head, Kira screamed as Mileena drove her fingers deeper into her core. Both ladies were close to climaxing, but Mileena purposely slowed down to prolong their awaited release. Labored breathing was heard throughout with neither woman wanting to stop the lustful dance they were all a part of. However, this was only the beginning of a very passionate night between the buxom females.

Mileena halted her actions. "Alright ladies, it's time for us to take this even farther."

Kira's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing, Mileena."

The Black Dragon maiden walked towards the bag she brought in and pulled out three separate strap-ons. Each one was different in color. Red, Black, and silver. Both Outworld women never saw anything like it before.

"Oh my! What are those?" Tanya asked in curiosity.

Kira smiled deviously. "These are what we Earthrealmers call strap-ons, a plastic replica of a man's sexual organ. It was created for women like me to have sex with another woman or male if you're into that sort of thing. The strap on is made entirely of plastic to give the woman the feeling of the real thing. It's better to use lube with it to cause as less pain as possible. I happen to have some in my bag."

She then pulled out the lube in a medium sized bottle. It didn't take long for her to put the red strap-on around her waist while adding a decent amount of lube to the long piece of plastic. Suddenly, Tanya began to massage her core, feeling incredibly horny when she saw the items in Kira's bag. The pyromancer wanted to know how it felt inside her and didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Seeing Tanya's look, Kira stepped forward and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss while massaging her ass before picking up Tanya by her thighs and led her to the bed. Anticipation took over the traitor's mind. She shivered in excitement at the thought of being filled, and Kira was more than happy to grant her wishes. Kira licked Tanya's breasts before moving down to her soaked pussy. She smiled and dove straight in, causing Tanya to cry out despite becoming impatient. The traitor needed to be pleased, and she'll be damn sure to get it by the end of the night.

Tanya pulled Kira away from her womanhood, a wanting in her eyes. "Enough stalling, Kira. Give it to me. _Now_."

"As you wish, Tanya. Prepare yourself." Kira stated.

Before long, Kira plunged her strap-on deep into the pyromancer's slick folds. Tanya arched her back and moaned loudly. It was just like the day Chris slid into her the exact same way. The feeling of being filled to the brim made Tanya's mind dizzy. After waiting for a moment, Kira moved her hips slowly, pulling slightly in and out of Tanya's vice. After letting the pyromancer adjust to the size of the strap-on, Kira made harder and deeper thrusts into her core. Tanya moaned with every push. Mileena watched the action and wanted that same feeling. But before she did, the Empress saw the extra strap-ons and decided to take the silver one for herself. Putting the toy around her waist was simple. Mileena turned around and saw Kira's ass poked out as she gave Tanya nothing but pure pleasure. An idea came into her mind as she quietly made her way towards the other two women.

"Mmmmm! Yes! Give it to me, Kira! Ohhhh! Yes! YES!" Tanya screamed in pleasure.

Kira moved forward to whisper in the traitor's ear. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"And I'll enjoy you as well, Kira!" Mileena exclaimed before taking her strap-on and entering the redhead's dripping pussy.

The Black Dragon maiden was surprised by the entry but wasn't going to complain. She moaned loudly as Mileena grabbed her hips and pumped hard into her core. Moving in unison, the three women shared in their carnal desires. Tanya never thought this would occur in her wildest dreams. She always thought it would be just her and Chris making love to each other. Now it seems Kira will join the party as well. She wasn't too sure about Mileena since she said she never did care for him. But for now, they were all enjoying each other's bodies to the fullest.

Mileena continued going long and hard into Kira, forcing the Black Dragon maiden to quicken her own thrusting into Tanya. Every woman in the room moaned and groaned in pure bliss. The collision of thighs brought a tingling sensation to their spines. Mileena grabbed Kira's hair and pulled the redhead to her chest and kissed her carefully, not wanting to poke her face. Kira then moaned loudly when Tanya grasped both of her breasts. She screamed into Mileena's mouth as the pyromancer brought the redhead's orbs together and suckled on both pink nipples. This action along with the thrusting of Mileena into her core caused Kira to let out a cry of ecstasy and came onto Tanya's stomach. Her released started a chain reaction as both Tanya and Mileena climaxed themselves.

Tanya removed herself from the bottom of the pile to retrieve the black strap-on. She instructed Mileena to lay down and had Kira take off her strap-on. Once the two women were in position, the pyromancer entered the Black Dragon maiden's core and had Mileena penetrate her ass from the other side. A loud scream came from Kira's mouth as Tanya and Mileena pumped in and out at a good pace. To increase her leverage, the Empress grabbed Kira's leg and lifted it in the air, allowing herself and Tanya to drive their strap-ons further into Kira's holes. After five minutes, Kira released her essence all over Tanya's legs. All three women collapsed on each other, but they were far from satisfied with what they just experienced. They wanted more, a lot more. And they would make sure everyone had their fair share of being pleasured.

In the next position, Mileena got on top of Kira, the red strap on connected to the redhead's waist and sitting below her core. The Empress impaled herself on the piece of plastic, completely surprised by how it filled the inside of her walls. Mileena moaned softly, bouncing up and down on Kira. The Empress never experienced anything like this before, and she wanted more as Tanya watched from the side.

"Ngh! Oh... Tanya. This is amazing! I... Ah! Hah! Never thought how good sex feels! Mmmm!" Mileena couldn't form a complete sentence as Kira pumped into her womanhood.

Tanya smiled, happy that her Empress was being satisfied. However, she thought of a way to increase it. The pyromancer got off the bed for a moment to get the lube for her own plastic dong, making sure the liquid was evenly distributed before walking seductively towards the other two females. Mileena continued bouncing on Kira, lost in the euphoria of the sex she was receiving. She could barely register anything as Tanya came up behind her and rubbed her ass before giving it some hard spanks.

"Yes! That's right, Tanya! Ohhhhh! Slap my ass harder! Harder!" Mileena squealed.

Tanya inched her face closer to the Empress' ear. "I plan on doing more than that, Mileena."

Proving her point, Tanya squatted behind Mileena, lining up the strap-on to the Empress' asshole. Although the pyromancer was concerned Mileena may not like this idea, Tanya was too horny to let this opportunity go by. After rimming Mileena's ass with her tongue for a few minutes, Tanya slowly slid the strap-on into her anal passage. The puckered ass was tighter than the traitor thought so she took her time with it. Mileena arched her back and neck, screaming wildly at being filled in both holes. The sensations all over her body were overloading her brain. But she was already deranged to a certain extent, so she didn't care. The Empress took both strap-ons inside her body in stride, letting Kira and Tanya thrust into her pussy and ass with nothing but lust.

"Ahhhh! Hah! Yessss! Treat your Empress! Ohhh! Yess! Give me more, you two!" Mileena yelled in approval.

Kira and Tanya never relented in their pursuit to bring Mileena to climax, showing no signs of slowing down as the Empress bounced hard on the Black Dragon maiden while allowing Tanya to continue pumping into her ass. Her tongue was out, drooling in pleasure of being screwed silly. Kira brought both her hands to squeeze the Empress' breasts while Tanya relentlessly slapped her ass until it turned red.

"This is amazing! I can't believe this is happening!" Kira exclaimed.

Tanya's breathing got heavier as she replied, "I know! But I want my turn! You two must please me before we finish!"

Mileena turned her head to Tanya, the pyromancer brought her in for a desperate kiss. After breaking it, the Empress yelled, "You'll... get yours, Tanya! We'll make sure... Ah! Of that! But you will... Hah! Keep going until you make me... Mmmm! Cum again!"

Obeying the order, Kira and Tanya pumped at a quick pace, wanting to get Mileena to climax like she desired. It wouldn't take long with the way the strap-ons moved in and out of her pussy and asshole. After being in this position for nearly twenty minutes, the Empress let out an erotic scream and climaxed all over Kira's stomach while her ass tightened around the plastic inside her anus. All the women breathed hard, trying to regain their oxygen as they sweat glistened their bodies. Tanya gently removed the strap-on from Mileena's ass, allowing her to get off Kira.

As soon as Mileena put her feet on the floor, she turned to see Tanya taking the strap-on off her waist. The Empress smiled viciously and put her own strap-on around her waist and caught the pyromancer from behind. Startled, Tanya turned around, only to have herself lifted by her legs into the air by Mileena. Although the move took her by surprise, the traitor didn't mind as she was finally going to be screwed.

"Well, dearest Tanya. Since you were so patient, it's time for your turn to receive special treatment. Are you ready?" Mileena asked with impure intentions.

Tanya felt her mouth water in excitement. "Yes, Empress! Please! Screw me now!"

"Gladly!" the Empress proclaimed before guiding the strap-on into the pyromancer's wet cavern.

The intrusion caused Tanya to dig her fingernails into Mileena's back as she wrapped her arms around the Empress' neck, immediately feeling herself being bounced up and down. Mileena truly was stronger than her body would suggest. Tanya moaned from the constant movement of the strap-on inside her. It felt like Chris was pounding her instead of the Empress. At the moment, Tanya didn't care as she took the thrusting. Kira still had her own strap-on around her waist and decided to join in on the fun. She walked over to her bedmates and grabbed the pyromancer's breasts to suckle on. The heightened pleasure forced Tanya to snap her head up and moan like crazy before turning her head to Kira and kissed her passionately. The Black Dragon maiden smiled into the lip-lock as she could feel Tanya moaning into her mouth as they engaged in a tongue wrestling match.

Breaking the kiss, Kira stared into Tanya's glazed over eyes. "Get ready to be filled up, Tanya."

With those alluring words, the Black Dragon maiden went behind the pyromancer with Mileena still holding onto her legs. After cleaning off her strap-on of the Empress' essence, Kira put on some lubricant and smoothed it out before lining it up with Tanya's ass. Mileena stopped thrusting, allowing Kira to insert the strap-on inside the tight hole. She slowly penetrated Tanya, causing the traitor to scream in pure bliss. The pyromancer couldn't believe it. She was double penetrated while in the air. Talk about being kinky. Both Mileena and Kira moved together, pumping in and out of Tanya's holes at a brisk pace. Drool emerged from the pyromancer's mouth as she held onto Mileena. Kira moved her hands from the waist down to Tanya's ass, massaging it while holding her in place to continue bouncing the traitor up and down. It became apparent that an enormous orgasm was on the way for Tanya. Mileena and Kira noticed this and pumped even faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! By the Gods! Hah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Yes, Girls! Mmmmm! Oooooh! Give it to me! Haahhh! I'm almost there!" Tanya screamed to the heavens.

Nothing but desperate lust remained as the three women continued in their passionate dance. Tanya held onto Mileena's back as the Empress and Kira kept her suspended in the air, pumping hard and deep into her holes. They knew the pyromancer wouldn't have too much longer before she exploded. With this fact in mind, Mileena and Kira gave a few more powerful thrusts as Kira bit down on Tanya's neck, squeezing her ass while doing so.

Then, it happened.

Tanya let out an ear shattering scream as she experienced a soul-shaking orgasm. Her fluids squirted all over Mileena and Kira before dripping onto the floor. Even though she heavily climaxed, Tanya still felt herself being gently bounced in the air, giving her extra pleasure. She shakily moaned, never wanting the strap-ons to leave her vagina and ass. But all good things must end. Mileena and Kira slowly pulled out of Tanya, causing her to moan unhappily. Although she didn't want the night to stop, she knew there was no more energy left in her body to continue. All three ladies headed to Tanya's bed as the Empress and Black Dragon maiden carried the pyromancer to bed. They laid her down carefully and took off their strap-ons before joining her. Kira was in the middle with Mileena sleeping to her right and Tanya to her left. All the women fell asleep but not before sharing another three-way kiss, their tongues circling around one another.

Little did they know that tomorrow would bring about a chain of events.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

That night was still fresh in Tanya's mind. She wrapped herself in her arms, feeling all the many touches, kisses, bites, and goosebumps on her skin. The pyromancer knew better though. Even though she enjoyed every moment with both Kira and Mileena, Tanya knew it wasn't to be long term. The Empress already made it clear she didn't want anything to do with Chris. All Mileena wanted was the title of 'True Empress of Outworld,' a claim that was within reach of her grasps. Kira, on the other hand, did more than prove she could share Chris with the traitor. In fact, the redhead literally blew her mind with her libido and sexual techniques. This was not lost on Tanya, and she really had to consider letting her stay in Edenia when they take over the land and have Chris to drag around at their leisure.

Carefully getting out of bed, Tanya bent over to retrieve her yellow body suit. "Nice view, Tanya."

The pyromancer froze, slightly turning around to see the bemused look on Kira's face as the redhead hungrily eyed her ass and womanhood. Tanya smiled in appreciation. She enjoyed being watched while dressing. It made her feel wanted. The traitor would see to it that Chris would look at her the same way while forgetting all about that green harpy.

"Thanks, Kira. You certainly earned your right to share Chris with me." Tanya complimented.

A huge smile was on Kira's face. She did what she set out to do and was going to have the Earthrealm hero as a slave while becoming a concubine to Edenia's new leader. Although, all of that will be a dream unless they took care of business and destroy the Forces of Light. After hearing the other females making small talk, Mileena finally awoke and saw herself naked in the buff along with Kira. She moved forward and gave the redhead a gentle kiss while caressing her bare breasts. Kira moaned into the lip lock, savoring the feel of the Empress' lips against her own.

Mileena separated from the kiss and said, "Impressive, Kira. You pleased my right-hand aide and me."

Kira nodded. "Thank you. I suppose we have to prepare for our visitors coming here soon," she said with a hint of disappointment.

The change in the Black Dragon maiden's tune wasn't lost on Tanya and Mileena. Tanya was halfway dressed when she walked towards the two naked women and brought them all together for their patented three-way kiss. All the ladies moaned in approval as their tongues danced intricately with each other. This would be a deadly trio if anyone were to face them in combat.

Breaking away first, Mileena addressed the pyromancer. "We may have to do this at another time. For now, I expect Shinnok to call for our presence. Kira and I will dress quickly, Tanya. Go forth to the throne, and we'll meet you there."

Tanya nodded. "As you wish, Empress."

With that, the pyromancer finished dressing in her MKD default outfit before leaving to prepare for the Forces of Light's arrival. Chris will no doubt lead them into battle. She was excited yet determined to see him again. This time, he'll fall and become her slave. Having him see Jade in her current predicament would make sure of that.

Or so she thought.

* * *

 _ **Present: Forty miles from Shinnok's Spire**_

The Forces of Light arrived in the barren wasteland of the Netherrealm, ready for anything thrown their way. Jade's entire battalion consisting of over one hundred men also joined in on this quest. With this dangerous mission ahead of them, stealth wouldn't be as effective since Shinnok along with his henchmen and women would be expecting them. Chris was draped in his usual combat pants with wheat boots while his chest was covered with a more padded vest. He also donned combat gloves to protect his hands when he breaks Kano's nose along with the rest of his body. The Earthrealm hero knew this was a defining moment, the last showdown between him and Kano. Only one of them will be declared the winner. And Chris had no intention of losing this time around.

With this firm in his mind, Chris led his forces consisting of Sindel, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kenshi, Jax, Sonya, Johnny, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and the battalion towards the dreaded Spire, eager to fulfill his promise to his deceased family and his imprisoned fiancé.

* * *

 _ **Inner Chamber**_

Jade's body was motionless, her soul yet to return to her body. Although it was an excellent way to send messages to her allies, she could only use it for a few hours. With more focused training, her soul could survive without her actual body for a few days. That would be something the assassin would work on after this ordeal was finished.

After speeding through the Netherrealm, the General's soul found its way back to its owner's location, phasing through the exterior walls of the fortress and eluding every single demon and subordinate of Shinnok inside. It was baffling they weren't' able to tell that a green orb was floating about. Moving quickly, the orb finally found the prison holding Jade's body captive and phased right through it before launching itself into the assassin's body, fusing the soul and body as one.

Slowly, Jade opened her eyes and viewed her reenergized body. Every scar inflicted upon her by Tanya disappeared without a trace. Only the scar on her right temple remained. The chanting she rehearsed in her mind earlier in the day did wonders for all her injuries. You wouldn't have been able to tell Jade was in a gruesome torture session. The assassin was ecstatic but knew now was the time to test the limits of her new powers. Like this morning, Jade closed her eyes in heavy concentration while relaxing every single muscle. The chants never differing in wording as the familiar green aura surrounded the General's body.

 _Breathe in the spirit, discipline_

 _Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

 _Keep sight of my target_

 _Concentrate_

 _Focus_

 _Be prepared for the unexpected_

 _Concentrate mind and body as one_

 _Achieve tranquility through movement_

 _Integrate spirit and flesh_

 _Channel the powers_

 _Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

 _Release that which is negative_

 _Separate darkness and light_

 _Mind and body as one_

 _Give birth to yourself_

 _Oneness through knowledge_

 _Define your existence_

 _Oneness through emotions_

 _Create your divination_

 _Oneness with the heavens_

 _From strength, learn gentleness_

 _Through gentleness, strength will prevail_

When she uttered that last sentence, Jade's eyes snapped open before breaking through her bondage, doing so without making much of a sound. The assassin didn't want the guards rushing in to restrain her again. It would be difficult to pull off the feat she just accomplished in a short amount of time. Jade discarded the chains on her wrists and arms before taking her time to get them off her ankles, relieved to be free after enduring a horrible stay in her dungeon. Jade looked down at her hands after disposing of all the chains restraining her body. Even though she knew the extent of her powers, the General remained in astonishment at how much they grew over a short time frame.

 _'This is incredible. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could be this strong.'_ Jade thought.

When the assassin turned her left hand over, however, anger instantly filled her face as her ring was missing. Jade already knew who she wanted to deal with first. Before thinkingmore on the subject, the Edenian General sensed an abundance of energy coming towards the structure. It was at that moment she realized her fiancé and allies have arrived to save her. Jade looked down at her hands again, flexing her fingers and feeling her newfound power coursing through her veins like electricity.

 _'Chris! He and the others made it! Perfect timing! However, I hope they're prepared for what lies in the fortress. Especially my love. Shinnok will be his biggest test of all. I must help them while on the lookout for Tanya. She has something that belongs to me. I'll get my ring back, even if I have to sever her hand to do it.'_ Jade vengefully thought.

The tide of war was about to change drastically.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, everyone. Things are starting to heat up as the Forces of Light have made their way into the Netherrealm and on their way to Shinnok's Spire. I bet you all liked the spicy lemon I put in here as well. Don't lie, y'all did. Anyway, those three surely made for an erotic scene but little did they know, Jade has broken out of her prison, showing what she is capable of as her demonstration was only 60% of her real power. Glad you guys are enjoying the story to this point. In the next chapter, Sonya goes toe to toe with Kira as old school meets new school.**

 **Meanwhile, Jade escapes from her dungeon to help her allies before they find Shinnok. And finally, Kano and Chris settle their feud for the final time. It's been a blast doing this story as we're winding down the last chapters. Please let me know what you think in a review, whether good or bad. Stay tuned for Desperation Pt. 2!**

 **Later!**


	13. Desperation Pt 2

_**Netherrealm:**_

Adrenaline; a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism to prepare muscles for exertion.

Any person or animal can feed off adrenaline. Whether from the excitement of the fight itself or the fear of losing not just the match but your life as well, adrenaline can give anyone the extra boost needed to perform under extenuating circumstances. It's part of the genetic makeup of a martial artist, a professional athlete, and a live performer. When put into a stressful environment, this hormone could very well be the difference between claiming victory or suffering defeat.

In this case, it was a virtual toss-up.

Serious looks were on the faces of the Forces of Light as they treaded to Shinnok's Fortress. They all knew what was at stake. A failed mission here would almost solidify the destruction of not only Outworld but the entire universe. This was heavy on the mind of Chris as he leads the way with the others following close behind. Being at the forefront of the rescue operation was nothing new to the Earthrealm savior. As Commander of the Homefront Warriors, Chris was the go-to guy for dangerous and covert missions around the world. No matter what he and his men faced, they all expected to complete the task at hand and come home to their families or significant others in one piece. That's the way it's always been. Chris thought that this would be no exception, but deep down, he knew this wasn't a routine mission.

Jade was being held captive and waiting for his arrival.

Ever since his fiancé was kidnapped, Chris was hell-bent on finding her, not caring who he had to go through, what mysterious lands to travel, or how he planned to do it. All the Commander knew was that he was bringing her home. No exceptions and no excuses. Everyone from the Forces of Light understood his plight and were more than willing to follow their leader to their intended destination.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were the quietest of the bunch since heeding the call for help from Sindel. Both ninjas knew full well how powerful Shinnok was, even though his increasing age has considerably weakened his power. The union of the two biggest enemies in Mortal Kombat surprised everyone as they all thought peace would never come about from their tumultuous history. The event that halted their anger and bitterness towards each other was when Sub-Zero revealed the real culprit to his arch foe. Scorpion thought at first that Sub-Zero was merely diverting from the truth, but as he saw the hologram of Quan Chi speaking with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster for his payment in the slaying of the Shirai Ryu, the reality of the situation finally dawned on the Spawn from hell. In a measure of good faith, Scorpion not only apologized to Sub-Zero but also asked for his help in locating Quan Chi to finish him for good. The blue-clad ninja instantly accepted the proposal, even taking responsibility for the role his clan played in the deaths of Scorpion's family and comrades.

Like the two ninjas, Jax also lost everything when he was slain. He honestly thought he would never see his family again, consisting of his wife Vera and his young daughter Jacqui. The former Special Forces Officer did a lot of dirty work for Quan Chi while in his service. Despite not killing anyone, he followed the dark sorcerer's bidding with no control or choice in the matter. After Sonya and Johnny saved him, Jax decided to retire and came back home to his family. It took a while for him to recover and for his family to ease him back into a simpler life, but the former Officer was glad to be in familiar surroundings. Now, he was back in action and ready to save the world again.

In a complete reversal, Sonya and Johnny took this mission very seriously without the witty banter that usually occurs between them, much to the delight and relief of their teammates. Chris was especially thankful for the peaceful trek as he didn't know if he could focus adequately if his two allies were continually arguing along the way. Both husband and wife thought about their daughter back home. Cassie was staying with Vera and Jacqui for the time being until this mission was successful. While it didn't make the couple feel more at ease, it did give them a sense of comfort knowing their daughter was safe. For now at least.

The blind swordsman known as Kenshi was no stranger to perilous missions, encountering one rooted in the heart of the Himalayas as a younger man. It was supposed to be a routine mission to find out how he had a son while trying to discover who knew about his birth. The swordsman carried his young child Takeda through the wilderness while on the run from the Red Dragon. He refused to work for the likes of them anymore. But more than the safety of his son, Kenshi thought long and hard about the fate of his wife, Suchin. Grief overtook him when he found out the very people he was running away from, slew her. He knew when his son found out the truth, he will be upset with Kenshi and go after the Red Dragon by himself unprepared, a sure way to perish. Kenshi confided in Scorpion to help raise his son while teaching him the techniques of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan. The boy turned out better than he hoped and made the rank of Chujin. Kenshi couldn't be any prouder of his son even though Takeda still feels his father abandoned and lied to him his entire life while failing to save his mother.

Raiden and his pupils Liu Kang and Kung Lao were very tense for this mission, all having a rough history with the Deadly Alliance as they have caused an alarming amount of grief to each one of them individually. Liu Kang's death at the hands of Shang Tsung, Kung Lao's neck broken by the warlord Shao Khan, and of course, Raiden's sacrifice of his own body as he fought against both sorcerers and the resurrected Dragon King, Onaga. All three men knew they could put all their past failures and demons behind them for eternity if they were able to put a stop to Shinnok's plan once and for all.

Last but not least, was the royalty of Edenia. Queen Sindel and Kitana were probably the most apprehensive of everyone traveling in the Netherrealm. They both knew their General was in there, possibly in turmoil from the abuse she endured from that treacherous woman, Tanya. Kitana hardened her resolve as she still had a rematch with Mileena to brace for. In their previous encounter in the Kuatan Jungle, Kitana's clone gained the upper hand and had an ally to help subdue the Edenian Princess. Kitana fought on bravely and stopped the Empress and Kira from taking her out of the picture. She felt relieved for her victory, but it was short lived when after seeing her sister in Tanya's clutches, severely injured and unconscious with a switchblade to her throat. Sadness overtook the Edenian Princess when Tanya threatened Jade's life to force a surrender. When she returned home, her mother Sindel couldn't calm her and matters were made worse when the Queen retreated to her own room, breaking down in tears herself. Both women were determined to save Jade at any cost.

Shinnok's Spire was just up ahead, the fog from the dense air dissipating to clear up our heroes' vision. This was it. Everything has come down to this. Chris along with his allies and Jade's battalion faced their destinies with an undying resolve in their respective wills. They were ready.

Ready to finish this war.

* * *

 _ **Inside Shinnok's Spire:**_

Mileena and Kira made their way towards the throne room. Both females walked in silence, preparing for the eventual showdown with the Forces of Light. Each dressed in the same uniforms they wore yesterday before their erotic display of sexual release. The Black Dragon maiden couldn't help but feel anxiousness for this encounter. After holding her own for a short time against an accomplished warrior and assassin in Kitana, Kira felt her confidence swell into cockiness as well. She knew better. The moment you let overconfidence settle into your thinking, it's challenging to pull back from it. The woman on her side was also thinking along these same lines. Mileena knew this was her final chance to dethrone her _sister_ and become the undisputed ruler of Outworld. Though she vowed to rule differently than her late father Shao Khan, the Empress would keep his will and ruthlessness in the pursuit of a dominant regime.

Tanya was not with them for the moment as they continued walking. Earlier, she was called forth by Shinnok to break Kano out of his imprisonment in Edenia. Let's just say when he got back to the Spire, the Elder God was less than pleased with the Black Dragon leader. He even thought about executing Kano for his near blunder. Shinnok decided against it though and allowed Kano to retreat to his room for a while before Chris and the others arrived. Neither Kira or Mileena knew where Tanya was but didn't dwell on it. They had more important matters to attend to as they reached the throne where Shinnok sat, a fist to his face to show his boredom.

"I see you two ladies are ready for our visitors," he addressed Kira and Mileena.

The Empress nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Lord Shinnok. Do you know when they will be arriving?"

A ghost of a smile made its way onto his face. "Right about... now."

Just then, a loud explosion rang out from the entrance of the fortress. The sheer force of the blast caused a momentary tremor to shake the building. Although it wasn't strong enough to take down the Spire entirely, it still took the occupants inside by surprise as Kira and Mileena lost their footing momentarily. The sudden disruption didn't even faze Shinnok as he rose to his feet, his demeanor and posture confident.

"At last, he has come," Shinnok said to himself. "Go and greet them. Tanya along with Kano will join the battle shortly." Both women nodded and went forth to find their visitors.

It has begun.

* * *

 _ **Inner Chamber:**_

Jade also felt the explosion coming from the entrance and smiled. Her fiancé along with her family and allies are finally here. Now was the time to make her move. Moving towards the door, the assassin leaned her ear to it, listening intently for anyone passing by her door. No one did, allowing for the perfect opportunity to make an escape to meet up with the others. Jade backed up from the metal door and closed her eyes, letting her aura surround her body. Another technique from the assassin's intense training and meditation would be shown. The General opened her eyes and focused all her attention on her target before charging it head on. No ordinary person could be able to break through the metal door unless they possessed the strength of an ox. But Jade quickly disproved that logic when she extended her foot and made solid contact with the metal door. It flew from its hinges and crashed unceremoniously into the adjacent wall on the other side of the hallway. The assassin had a smile on her face when the smoke cleared as she viewed her freedom right in front of her.

 _'Words cannot describe how I'm feeling now. I've become more powerful than I ever could've dreamed of.'_ Jade thought while moving stealthily through the fortress to find her allies. _'However, I can't let this go to my head. Tanya will use that against me if I'm not careful. Chris and the others aren't too far from me. It's time to turn this battle into our favor.'_

Jade disappeared in her assassin vapor, ready to see her fiancé in the flesh again while keeping her eyes open for any assailants.

* * *

 _ **Hallways:**_

Dead demons laid everywhere on the stone-cold floor, blood spilling from their bodies. They weren't even worth our heroes' time as they quickly made their way inside the structure. Chris led the way, determined to make good on his promise to save Jade and finally put an end to this long journey. His fiancé's battalion was given the order to spread throughout the fortress to look for her, covering the Spire in less time. Chris wasn't worried at all about their ability. Jade led and trained her people to handle every situation possible. The Earthrealm hero and the rest of the group made it to what looked like a four-way intersection going in different directions.

Chris gave his orders. "Split up. I'll take the Queen and Kitana towards the north exit. Jax, Sonya, and Johnny will go west. Lord Raiden, go east with your pupils while Sub-Zero and Scorpion will take the last remaining door. I'm urging everyone to be careful. If you need help, use your holographic communication devices each one of you have. You all know what's at stake. Be safe, but let's get it done."

Everyone nodded and followed their leader's commands, going into their respective hallways.

* * *

 _ **With Johnny, Jax & Sonya:**_

The three friends of the Special Forces walked through their designated entrance. They didn't want to run, knowing that Shinnok's endless hordes of demons weren't too far from their position and would easily engage them. Sonya led the way as Johnny and Jax trailed her until the metal-armed man decided to break the momentary silence.

"Still making movies, Cage?" he asked.

Johnny glanced at him before looking forward again. "Not as often as I used to. Have more important things to worry about."

That stunned Jax. He knew Cage was all about making movies and money, even though some of his work could be left to second-guessing as far as quality was concerned.

Johnny broke Jax's train of thought. "You're probably thinking, 'Why would Cage willingly give that up?' Simple. I sat back and viewed my entire life. Even you'll agree with me on this. I was a complete jackass and still can be when I want to."

His friend nodded. Yes, everyone knew how much of a douche Cage could be. It appears he's undergone a complete transformation from his normal cocky and flamboyant personality to a calmer and lamenting one.

"What changed? If you don't mind me asking." Jax was curious to know.

The movie star smiled and said, "Cassie."

Both men couldn't see that Sonya was smiling when her husband said their daughter's name. Cassandra Cage, the teenage blonde bombshell like her mother. The only difference was that she inherited the personality of her father. Cassie was the best of both worlds her parents said. There was talk recently between Johnny and Sonya to allow their daughter to join the military when she was of age. It was something the youngest Cage wanted to do ever since she saw her dad's movies and growing up around her mother's military lifestyle. Although it took a lot of convincing, Cassie got her wish. She could sign up when she turned of age, which meant waiting for only three more years. The only thing they asked of her was to take it seriously and work on her college degree whenever possible. Cassie immediately accepted the terms.

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Cassie?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. She's the reason for my entire change. In fact, if it weren't for her, Sonya and I wouldn't be able to salvage or even save or marriage. I can't thank her enough for making me see the entire picture instead of just the next scene."

"I agree," interjected Sonya, keeping her head forward. "Neither of us ever took her feelings into consideration. And it damn near tore our family apart. I shoulder the blame for most, if not all of it. I'm glad Cassie stepped in when she did. Part of me still feels guilty for what happened."

"Don't be," Johnny said to her. "What matters is that we no longer have those problems. But we need to make sure that we stop this threat or all the hard work we did to get our priorities straightened out will go to hell."

"Too late, Cage. You're already there. And I'll make sure to make it your permanent home," a voice called out to the trio.

Jax, Johnny, and Sonya all entered their stances at the sound of the voice. They heard footsteps coming around the corner. Sure enough, ten demons showed themselves, but they didn't attack right away. They opened a hole amongst themselves as the leader of the group stepped forward to confront the Special Forces. It was none other than Kira, dressed in her MKD outfit, a sinister and sultry smile on her face.

"Welcome. You're all just in time for the party," the Black Dragon maiden greeted before turning her attention to Johnny. "Hey there, handsome."

Johnny wasn't amused in the slightest. "Sorry, already taken. _Happily_ taken."

"What? This excuse for a General? Surely you have better taste than that." Kira taunted with her hands on her hips.

Jax and Johnny knew that was the wrong thing to say about the movie star's wife. As both men looked at her, they could see on the outside that Sonya was calm and composed. However, on the inside, Sonya was ready to tear off Kira's head. This wouldn't usually bother her when she was a younger Lieutenant. But now that her family has gotten along better, she cared a lot more for her family while not pushing them away. Her strength and wisdom increased as a result and Sonya wanted to give this hussy a demonstration.

Sonya stepped up and faced Kira head on. "You want him, you'll go through me. Don't think for a minute I'll go easy on you."

The redhead smiled and entered her stance of Xing Yi. "Wouldn't dream of it. But your death will be the highlight of my career."

Sonya ignored the remark and positioned her feet before settling in her Tae Kwon Do stance. Everyone stood still, waiting for any sort of movement. The hesitation didn't last long as Jax and Johnny charged the demons, beating them with relative ease, leaving Sonya and Kira to their duel. Being the younger of the two, the Black Dragon maiden ran towards Sonya, ready to prove to her older adversary that youth can prevail over experience.

* * *

 _ **With Raiden, Liu Kang & Kung Lao:**_

The Shaolin monks along with their sensei ran through their hallways, hoping to find Shinnok. They planned to confront him and his followers first but not to engage them. Once they were located, Raiden would call Chris and let him know of the Fallen God's exact position. All three men knew this was the biggest challenge they've faced together. Training for days on end at the White Lotus Temple brought vast improvement for everyone's skill level, even for the Thunder God who realized he must rely more on his martial art techniques rather than his extraordinary powers.

After reaching the end of the hall, Raiden stopped at the corner leading to the next passageway and halted his two students. They did so and stood behind them. Raiden sensed a commanding presence of power. It wasn't as powerful as Shinnok, but he knew better than anyone not to underestimate an opponent. That will get you killed immediately. He then motioned them to follow him to the next part of the hallway, but they were stopped as a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and obstructed their vision.

"So, the master and his pupils are here to meet their fate," a voice said.

"Coward! Show yourself!" Kung Lao protested.

A sinister chuckle could be heard. "As you wish."

Not before long, the smoke disappeared, showing the forms of three men. Raiden and his students knew Reiko right off the bat in his MK4 attire, his white eyes glowing in anticipation for his rematch with Liu Kang. This time, he would do more than just match Kang blow for blow. To his right stood Kabal. None of our heroes have ever seen anything like him before. His face was covered with a mask to hide the gruesome injuries he suffered in an accident that nearly ended his life. Through the miracle of modern medicine, Kabal was saved and served Kano's Black Dragon, eager to test his new abilities. The last remaining obstacle stood aggressively with his tongue slithering grotesquely. Dressed in his MKX uniform, his green skin and scales would make anyone sick to their stomach. The proud leader of the Zaterrian race known as Reptile stood with Reiko and Kabal, ready to bring Shinnok the heads of these three threats.

Reiko spoke first. "We meet again, Liu Kang. Have you improved since our last encounter?"

The Shaolin Monk wasn't fazed. "Why don't you see for yourself? You'll pay for putting Kitana's sister in a comatose state."

"You shouldn't blame me for that. I only played a small hand. Tanya was the one responsible for rendering her unconscious. But don't worry. I'm sure your girlfriend is looking for Jade as we speak. Too bad Mileena wants to have another playdate with her." Reiko said with malice. "It would be a shame to see such a beautiful woman like the Princess suffer a grim fate of death again. Just like you both experienced when Onaga was resurrected."

There wasn't a day that went by when Liu Kang and Kung Lao didn't think about that fateful day. Both men were merely pawns of a deadly assault against the entire universe and by the slimmest of chances, were freed after Chris slew the Dragon King in a brutal and exhausting match. For some time, Liu Kang couldn't even go to sleep, fearing he would become a revenant again. Reverting to normal seemed impossible as Liu Kang knew in the back of his mind that he and his cousin would never be the same. It was nothing short of amazing neither Shaolin Monk went off the deep end after being brought back from the dead.

Reptile grew impatient. "Enough talk! It's time to die!"

"You're the one who won't live to see tomorrow, lizard!" Kung Lao retaliated before getting into his stance.

Raiden's eyes glowed and his body surrounded by electricity. "For your allegiance with Shinnok and the abduction of Edenia's General, I shall make each of you regret your decisions! Prepare for Mortal Kombat!"

Both sides charged one another, ready to prove which team would win this deadly battle.

* * *

 _ **With Scorpion & Sub-Zero:**_

The opposite elements of fire and ice traveled down their own hallway in complete silence. Scorpion and Sub-Zero could not only feel the enormous amount of energy throughout the building, but they could also hear the different explosions, metal clashing together, and the deafening roars of Shinnok's demons. Neither warrior felt afraid or bothered by any of this. They've seen it all, mostly with each other and the dark history of their respective clans. It comes as no surprise that these two would remain stoic and relaxed with everything around them.

Both ninjas walked a few feet further before a sinister glow emerged from the right side of the wall. Scorpion and Sub-Zero prepared themselves for whatever was going to come at them. However, they knew exactly who was coming to deter their progress. Two figures stepped out of the evil substance, and both ninjas recognized them right away.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

The two sorcerers weren't at all intimidated by their two adversaries, having seen their fair share of challenging opponents. However, Scorpion and Sub-Zero would be fighting them and not each other. This put both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a precarious situation. Either they would stop the two ninjas or fall to their demise once again. Only this time, Scorpion would make sure they'd suffer a more slow and painful death.

No words were exchanged between the two groups of men, not that any were needed. They all knew how this was going to play out. Only one side would win while the other succumbs to death. With this knowledge both sides sprinted towards each other, looking to finish their struggle.

* * *

 _ **With Chris, Kitana & Sindel:**_

Rapid footsteps could be heard throughout the hall as Chris led the royalty of Edenia inside an inner sanctum. Neither of them could tell what direction they were going, only following the increase of Ki within the surrounding area. The Earthrealm hero had his shotgun ready along with a small revolver in his pocket. Kitana held her steel fans while Sindel decided to bring her Kwan Do to give her an added advantage. Before they traveled any further, the group ran into a small horde of demons. They all smiled as they knew the Netherrealm beings stood no chance against them. About five separate gunshots rang out from Chris' weapon along with metal connecting with the flesh of the demons. They never stood a chance as the ambush only lasted two minutes. Making quick work of Shinnok's followers, Chris and the two ladies left the hall, not losing sight of the time remaining. They had to find Jade and quickly.

"Look out!" Kitana shouted.

The Princess quickly went ahead of her mother and Chris, leaving them in confusion. But they realized what she meant when a pair of magical sais flew through the darkness in front of them and about to impale the Earthrealm hero in his skull. Noticing what was happening, Kitana readied her fans and deflected both projectiles, saving Chris from certain death. The Queen and Chris stopped running along with Kitana, her fans ready for her opponent.

There was only one person who could control their weapons with such precision and accuracy.

"MILEENA! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Kitana yelled furiously, not wanting to let this opportunity slip away from her after allowing Jade to be abducted.

Our heroes didn't have to wait long as the Empress appeared before our heroes in her MKX attire, a pink veil covering her gruesome features. Her yellow eyes narrowed at the group as her smile was everything but inviting. For far too long she's waited for this. Mileena knew she would never earn the acceptance of her sister and mother nor would she earn their respect. In hindsight, she didn't even care for those things. Ever since her creation, nothing but death, destruction and pain filled Mileena's being, especially to Kitana. Although both warriors were nearly even in strength and agility, the Empress possessed a nasty mean streak she used to annihilate her foes. Kitana knows she used to kill for a living but after Shao Khan was defeated, she abandoned that former life and led a more serene life with her mother. A life that could be upended if she didn't win this time around against this replica of her DNA.

"Dearest sister! You have come!" Mileena exclaimed before eyeing Chris and Sindel. "And I see you've brought our guests! Now we can finish this rivalry for the last time!"

Kitana wouldn't be antagonized by her clone. "That's something even you and I can agree on! Where is my _real_ sister!?"

"You and I both know Jade is not your blood sister. She's nothing more than a commoner. As for where she is, let's just say she's tied up," the Empress sadistically said while making her sais appear in her hands.

Out of nowhere, Kano appears from the dark shadows, giving the Earthrealm hero a ridiculous smile. The vein on Chris' forehead could've easily popped from his ever-increasing anger. Both Kitana and Sindel backed away from him, knowing that nothing in existence will stop him from tearing off Kano's head. They knew better than to get involved with their blood feud. In a split second, both men charged each other with the intention of killing one another. No words were needed at this point. Kano took out one of his large knives and began swinging wildly. Chris was prepared for this and dodged his enemy's attacks with ease. The Black Dragon leader's anger increased with every missed opportunity. Before he knew it, Chris stunned him with an elbow to his face and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple, sending Kano flying through a wall and into a separate room. Backup became imperative for Mileena, so she signaled for fifteen demons to join the battle and they all surrounded the Queen. Sindel didn't look scared. In fact, she smiled and began showing how good of a fighter she was, cutting down her foes with her Kwan Do.

Mileena turned her attention to Kitana. "Prepare to die, Kitana! Once I eat your head, I will take that boyfriend of yours and eat his limbs one by one before decapitating him!"

Edenia's Princess bristled at that remark. "This is your last chance, Mileena! Surrender or perish!"

This only caused Mileena to laugh hysterically. "Even now you still try to reason with me! My only purpose to exist is to kill you and claim my birthright to rule Outworld! I will take my father's place and do as I please! You and your little friends won't stop me from obtaining my throne!"

Kitana shook her head in dismay. "I see there's no reasoning with you anymore. You had potential, Mileena. To serve only yourself and not others. Now, you've given me no choice but to end your life before you cause more suffering to people who don't deserve it," she stated with a hint of remorse but a lot of determination.

Both women entered their stances, Mileena in Ying Yeung, and Kitana in Ba Gua. This was it. The last showdown between two of the most hated rivals in recent history. The fact that someone would even dare to say they were related put more gas on the fire burning between them. It was a chance for redemption, vindication, and revenge. But only one would attain these things after this final duel.

With this knowledge, Kitana and Mileena charged one another, ready to end their prolonged history as sisters.

* * *

 _ **Shinnok's Throne Room:**_

Blood littered the floor, some of it in small puddles while most of it streaked across the surface. This alone could say that the battle between Kano and Chris was nothing short of a war. Both men looked the worse for wear as they continued beating each other's brains in. Chris had a nasty gash on the right side of his face along with multiple slashes on his chest and back. The cuts weren't deep, but they still stung like hell. However, it did little to deter Chris' focus on the bane of his existence. Kano was worse off. The Black Dragon leader suffered numerous bruises to his face, a couple of them looking too hideous to even describe. His mouth was bleeding from all sides while his head was busted open by one of Chris' elbows. Kano also attained a couple of broken ribs from the punishing knees he received. The Black Dragon leader was on the ropes, and he knew it after assisting Tanya in torturing Chris' fiancé. At that point, Kano realized he stood no chance against his opponent.

After one last uppercut, Kano was sent to the ground again. His broken ribs made it hard for him to breathe oxygen as he groaned in excruciating pain. Before he knew it, a boot heel smashed on top of his stomach, furthering the damage to his ribcage. Kano cursed loudly as he felt himself being kicked while he was down. Chris showed him no mercy. And why should he? This was the same man who raped and murdered his wife along with his daughter. He also planned to do the same to Jade. But the one event that forced Earth's hero to completely snap was the disturbing video that showed him and Tanya abusing Jade with no regrets.

That sent Chris over the edge.

"You're right where you belong, bastard. On the ground. And I'll put you under it in a minute." Chris spat out blood before placing his foot on Kano's head, slightly increasing the pressure to make Kano uncomfortable. "I'll ask you just one time. Where's Jade?"

Removing his foot, the Earthrealm hero pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at his enemy's head. Kano started sweating, knowing if he didn't answer the question, Chris had no problems blowing his head off.

Struggling, Kano weakly replied, "S... She... She's being... held in a... cell."

Chris loaded the barrel. "Where?"

The Black Dragon Leader weakly lifted his right hand and pointed in the direction of Jade's cell. However, this did little to satisfy our hero. He put away his shotgun and grabbed Kano's shirt with both hands, pulling him up to his eye level. The look on his face was nearly emotionless, but Kano clearly saw Chris was seething.

"Don't think this is over. Jade better be in there for your sake. If not, your life is forfeit." Chris said in a dangerous voice as his eyes turned white.

Fear overtook the Black Dragon leader as Chris' eyes changed in appearance. It was almost like staring into the face of death itself. Kano rarely showed feared to any person, let alone someone he's tortured or killed. But this was one of those lone exceptions. Without a second thought, Chris delivered a haymaker punch to Kano's temple, knocking him unconscious before dropping the dirty bastard on the floor without a care in the world for his ailments.

"Greetings, Chris," a voice called out to him.

Sharply turning his head, Chris moved his sight to the Throne chair. Sitting in it was none other than Shinnok. The Fallen Elder God watched the two men pummel each other right from the start and chose not to interrupt them, letting them display their power. Shinnok was impressed by Chris' potential and strength. He knew deep down this man would give him the best challenge he's ever faced. Not even the late warlord Shao Khan or the feared Dragon King could compare to the power and resolve of a mortal Earthrealmer. The disgraced God levitated from his seat and landed about thirty feet from Chris, his eyes showing renewed life as the battle he's long waited for has finally arrived.

"So, the most powerful being in Earthrealm has made his presence known. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Shinnok greeted.

The Earthrealm hero felt the deadly power from Shinnok's aura. If he thought Shao Khan and Onaga were terrible, they paled in comparison to this guy. Even their combined sorcery, strength, and cunning couldn't match what the Dark Elder God was capable of. Chris knew he had to be careful. Too many mistakes against him would mean his ultimate demise, and he would never see his friends again.

Including Jade.

Chris crossed his arms and asked, "Tell me, Shinnok. Why did you kidnap Jade?"

Shinnok smiled. "Let me explain. While you battled against my two biggest threats to taking Earthrealm, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. Although I didn't know how powerful you would eventually become. As time went on, you grew closer to the Edenian General and eventually fell for her. It baffled me as to why you would willingly give up your own life and safety for a realm and woman that will eventually fall before me. But as I learned more of your strength, I knew at that point you would be perfect for my scheme. Jade just happened to be the main target."

Needless to say, the Earthrealm hero wasn't thrilled at all. "Wouldn't it have been easier to take me instead?"

"Not exactly," Shinnok replied. "Even the best of my warriors would have trouble subduing you. With that knowledge, I turned my attention to Jade. Quite the lovely woman, isn't she?"

"Not as lovely as me, Lord Shinnok," another voice interjected.

Both men turned to see Tanya teleport inside the Throne room. She smiled in satisfaction when her eyes fell on Chris. The feeling wasn't mutual on his side as he was still fuming over what this witch did to his fiancé. Slowly, the pyromancer walked towards Chris, swaying her hips with each stride. For whatever strange reason, she felt no fear. Her confidence was at an all-time high after making her rival suffer immensely the other night.

Tanya had a conniving smile. "Hello, handsome. Did you miss me?"

"You really are a delusional bitch." Chris venomously replied.

Pouting in a mock hurtful look, the pyromancer responded, "Aww, that's no way to treat or speak to a woman. Besides," she stopped about five feet in front of Chris with a hand on her hip. "I'm much more of a catch than that ugly harpy you call for a fiancé."

"If that's the case, then why the hell did you betray us?" Chris scathingly asked. "By the way, Jade on her worst day looks better than you."

The smile on Tanya's face was gone and replaced with a scowl after that rude comment. She never thought about her betrayal that much until Jade made her advances towards Chris. The traitor still couldn't fathom why he would go with her rival instead of her.

"Because I've never been loved like that," said Tanya in an offended tone.

Chris chuckled bitterly. "And you think that justifies what you've done?"

"I never said I made the best choices, Chris. I made them based off..." Tanya never finished that sentence as the white glow returned to Chris' eyes.

In a flash, the Earthrealm hero grabbed Tanya by the throat in a vice grip. The pyromancer's eyes widened in fear, thinking Chris wouldn't actually put his hands on her. Then again, she's caused him a lot of grief over the past year or so. Eventually, he was going to do something about it. Tanya instantly began choking as her small hands wrapped around Chris' wrist in vain. He was in control now. Just like Tanya was when she and Kano's Black Dragon captured him in Sun Do. Chris spoke to pyromancer, his voice changing as Shinnok looked on in amazement.

"You backstabbing, two-timing, pathetic excuse for an Edenian. I gave you a chance to be a better woman. Not only to myself, Jade, and the Queen but to all of Edenia. We would've opened our arms to you and forgave all the crimes you committed. But in the times of hardship, you chose to forsake us instead. I can't believe how foolish I was to fall for a selfish whore like you," he admitted.

You could see the shocked and hurt look on Tanya's face. Chris has said some vile things about her in the past, but for some unknown reason, his statement while being strangled by him was something even the pyromancer didn't see coming. The problem was, she should have. Everything she's done to this point has planted a seed of revenge in the mind of Chris. And now, Tanya was at his mercy as Shinnok just stood by and did nothing.

"But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, seeing how your father was a worthless excuse for a politician like yourself. Like father, like daughter I suppose." Chris continued to belittle his former love.

Tears immediately fell from Tanya's eyes. Everyone knew her father was a crooked politician. His bribery deals and close ties to Outworld vermin made him public enemy number one, making it ironic that his daughter would follow in his footsteps. But in hindsight, he never acknowledged her existence after his wife passed away. Tanya was inferior in his eyes as he always wanted a son. Not a weak daughter.

Chris continued as he tightened his grip on Tanya's neck, causing her to wince in pain. "That's right, I know all about him. Jade told me everything. Is that one of the reasons why you betrayed us? Because of the lack of love from him?"

Tanya's tears only increased in volume. Then to her relief, the Earthrealm hero let go of her neck, making the pyromancer fall to the floor, holding her throat as she coughed violently. She hesitantly looked into Chris' eyes and saw nothing but pure white. Tanya knew she would regret her decisions.

The Earthrealm hero kneeled to Tanya's level, the angry look remaining. "I would love nothing more than you end you right now. However, I'll let Jade deal with you. Now, where is she?"

"Right here, my love," a voice resonated within the room.

Everyone inside the room turned around to look for who the voice belonged to. Then out of nowhere, a green vapor appeared right behind Chris as he took his eyes off Tanya who backed away from him in fear. He tensed his muscles, not knowing if this was a trick or an illusion being caused by Shinnok or one of his sorcerers. That wouldn't be the case here as the vapor disappeared and showed the rejuvenated body of Jade. Instantly, Chris' eyes reverted back to normal when he saw his love. He smiled along with his fiancé and ran towards her to capture his lover in a tight embrace. Jade never hesitated and hugged her man back with an equal amount of passion before locking her lips with his. Shinnok watched on, unmoving from his spot. Tanya looked at the couple in jealousy, sadness, and astonishment. How did Jade escape her confinement? And where are all the afflictions across her body? The pyromancer was stunned when she gazed at the assassin and saw not one single scratch, scar, or bruise on her body. The Elder God was surprised himself but didn't show it on his face.

After their emotional reunion, the engaged couple broke their kiss and bore into each other's eyes. The look on their faces told the entire story. They were happy to see each other again but also realized that business needed to be attended to. Jade turned into Tanya's direction and saw the pyromancer looked disheartened. It was the perfect opportunity to finally put this nightmare behind them.

"Surprised to see me, traitor?" Jade asked with an air of confidence.

Words were far and few between for Tanya as she shakily stood on her feet to face the General. "How... how did you escape? And where are all your scars!?"

The assassin smiled menacingly. "Long gone. All my training with my sister has paid off, and this is the result." Jade looked at one of her hands and flexed it in and out of a fist. "I'm a lot stronger than I ever could've imagined." She then turned her attention back to her bitter rival. "I have to give you credit, Tanya. That little stunt you and Reiko planned at the Kuatan Jungle was impressive. Your maneuver to drive me into the ground from high in the air nearly killed me. Too bad since that was your best and only option to get rid of me. Now that I've discovered my untapped power, I'd like to give you a firsthand demonstration of how strong I _really_ am."

As soon as she finished that statement, Jade quickly rushed forward and delivered a spine-jarring Eclipse kick to Tanya's mid-section, sending the pyromancer flying into the hall outside the Throne room. The assassin then reappeared at the door and closed it behind her, locking it to ensure no one would interfere with her quest for vengeance. Chris couldn't believe how well this played out for him and his allies. Jade was alright, and it appears most, if not all his forces are doing well to stop Shinnok's plan.

The Earthrealm hero turned his attention back to Shinnok who stood patiently, the tension inside the room growing heavy and dense. Both men were looking forward to this high scale encounter in a classic good vs. evil fight to determine the fate of the universe. It was only fitting.

"Well, it seems your fiancé is more resilient than I thought," the disgraced God remarked.

Chris smiled in satisfaction. "She was always that way. Her spirit is unbreakable."

Then out of nowhere, Shinnok increased his power using his amulet. The sheer force caused Chris to slide back from his position while covering his eyes from the dust buildup. Letting his arms down, he stood in awe of the purple aura surrounding Shinnok. This by far would be the Earthrealm hero's most grueling battle.

"IT MATTERS NOT! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ONLY DENYING THE INEVITABLE! I WILL OFFER YOU THIS ONE LAST CHANCE, CHRIS! JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO DESTROY THE ELDER GODS! OTHERWISE, I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW BEFORE TURNING MY ATTENTION TO YOUR FIANCE AND FRIENDS!" Shinnok roared in laughter.

Chris didn't show any fear or indecisiveness. He instead got into his stance, ready for battle. "Never! I'll gladly take death over slavery any day! But that won't happen because I will prevail!"

The Fallen Elder God summoned dark energy balls into his hands. "SO BE IT, INFIDEL! EARTHREALM WILL FALL BEFORE MY FEET WHEN IT'S CHAMPION IS NO MORE!" With that, both men charged each other in what could be known merely as...

The Ultimate Battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The battle to end all battles is on its way! And with all the chaos going on inside, the building won't be able to sustain the amount of destructive energy as the Forces of Light battle Shinnok's army in what could be the last fight of the universe! Stay tuned for Desperation Pt. 3 as our heroes make their last stand to bring peace to all realms! Thanks for continuing to read this story as well as my new one, Epiphany. It means a lot that I have a good following for my writing so far, and hope it continues to grow!**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	14. Desperation Pt 3

_**Inside Shinnok's Spire: Scorpion & Sub-Zero vs. Deadly Alliance**_

Finality; the fact or impression of being an irreversible ending.

A fatal finality lingered inside Shinnok's Spire as his dark allies went up against The Forces of Light to determine the fate out Outworld, Earthrealm, and the Elder Gods themselves. They happened to be watching this ordeal and knew this encounter would bring devastating results.

No matter who won.

Fights broke out in different sections of the fortress with everyone bruised and battered. This, however, didn't stop our heroes to continue fighting for what they believed in. Their livelihoods were at stake and could easily be destroyed if they didn't prevail in this situation. What no one realized though was the combined energies of good and evil have caused a chain reaction, setting off a volcanic explosion beneath the haunted structure. It tore through the floor of the Spire, sending its flammable contents throughout the vicinity, and taking the lives of the demons who were unluckily caught in the crossfire.

This event didn't bother or deter the tandem of Scorpion and Sub-Zero as they waged an incredible battle against the duo of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. It was a fight between sorcery and technique. Both sides were determined to show which was the more suitable way to achieve victory. Throughout most of the struggle, the combined power of the evil sorcerers held their own, using their newfound abilities to perfection. The fire and ice ninjas had difficulty in the beginning to defend themselves. However, they came up with a plan to combat this.

Brute force.

Scorpion took this quite literally and charged both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung head on. While he engaged Quan Chi, Sub-Zero took on Shang Tsung. Scorpion has waited a long time to finally lay his hands on the very bane of his existence. There would be no escape.

"You took everything from me! Nothing will save you now! Your life is mine to torture, Quan Chi!" Scorpion yelled furiously.

Quan Chi tried to reason with him through ragged breath. "Scorpion, I..."

"SILENCE! MERE WORDS WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TEARING YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" the hellspawn roared as he beat the sorcerer to his knees.

Right before that moment in time, Sub-Zero sent an ice blast into his comrade's back, giving him added acceleration without freezing him as he speared Shang Tsung's head with his kunai and breathed hellfire onto Quan Chi. The bald sorcerer's defense was overwhelmed by the fire and sent him hurtling into a nearby wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. The blade thrown by Scorpion impaled the other sorcerer's head and rendered him dead. But the Spawn from hell was far from satisfied.

"Come here!" Scorpion shouted before yanking his arm forward.

With a sharp tug, Shang Tsung's head was taken clean off his shoulders as his body fell motionless, blood squirting out of his headless body. The evil sorcerer was no more, and his teammate was about to meet a similar fate. Quan Chi rose and found himself staring into the pupil-less eyes of his former lackey. The sorcerer rarely showed any kind of fear toward an enemy. But considering what he put this man through along with his new partner made Quan Chi tremble in fear. Sub-Zero walked up to join Scorpion, his face twisted in anger just as much as Hell's Spawn was. Quan Chi looked over and saw the headless body of Shang Tsung. He knew at that moment, he stood no chance.

"Before we end your life, you will tell me why you had my clan and family killed!" Scorpion demanded.

Quan Chi couldn't even speak. He was severely injured, and his ally was already killed. He was guaranteed to be next. Without warning, Scorpion's right hand shot out like it was in a cannon and grabbed Quan Chi's throat to strangle him. The sorcerer struggled against the almost inhuman grip. Try as he might, Quan Chi wasn't going to break the hold on his neck.

Scorpion taunted his former boss. "Speak now, Quan Chi! If you can!"

"It... it's not... what you... think... my former..." Quan Chi struggled to say but was cut off.

"Do not call me Scorpion! I am Hanzo Hasashi! You enlisted the help of the Lin Kuei! The Grandmaster bribed you to get rid of my clan! Before I knew what was happening, I regretfully killed Sub-Zero's older brother Bi-Han! He along with my family and clan didn't deserve to die! It took away my only chance to bring them back! Now, I will rectify my mistakes by slaying you, old fool!" the Spawn of hell barked at him.

Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero summoned the powers of fire and ice into their hands, ready to put an end to Quan Chi. They led their hands to his head after Scorpion released his throat. The polar opposite ninjas transferred their combined energies into the sorcerer's skull. He screamed in pain as their power overloaded his senses and skin. The sting of Sub-Zero's ice and the blaze of Scorpion's fire were too much to overcome. Before long, Quan Chi's body began to split in half but in different ways. The left side of his body was frozen solid while the right side burned into nothing more than a charred corpse. It was unlike anything seen before on a battlefield. What many thought to be a classic battle, turned into a one-sided affair.

The Deadly Alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were defeated.

Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero. The cold ninja nodded to his fellow comrade. The man formerly known as Hanzo returned the gesture and the two raced to find the others, hoping to lend a hand somehow. Unknown to them, the floor collapsed below the dead bodies of the Deadly Alliance. They fell to their doom, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

 _ **White Lotus Society vs. Reiko, Kabal & Reptile:**_

This encounter was as physical as it gets. Raiden and his disciples were locked in a fierce struggle with the likes of Reiko, Reptile, and Kabal. Neither side wavered in their quest to seize control of the battle. Blood was spilled everywhere. The most intense struggle by far was between Shinnok's top General and the White Lotus' most exceptional student. After their first matchup, both warriors knew a rematch was inevitable. Vicious blows were exchanged by the now heated rivals. Liu Kang thought in his mind that this was probably his most enjoyable but difficult challenge to overcome. Reiko was relentless with his attacks and kept the Shaolin Monk on his heels, but Liu Kang sent a mid-kick to his sternum, forcing him back but not taking him off his feet.

After regaining his footing, Reiko smiled evilly. "I have to say, Liu Kang. You're the toughest opponent I've ever fought. Even better than Chris. But you're still way over your head."

Liu Kang only bristled at the remarks. "Talk is cheap, General."

"Such a man of few words. No wonder Kitana took an interest in you. Too bad you'll both join hands in hell soon," he coolly said.

Anger instantly filled the Shaolin Monk's face as he charged with fiery fists. "Never! I'll defeat you before you even get the chance!"

As those two continued their epic fight, Liu Kang's cousin was having his hands full with the mask-wearing Kabal. His metal hook swords gave him nothing but trouble as he maneuvered the best he could. To even the odds, Kung Lao used his razor-sharp hat, deflecting the many swipes of Kabal. The right-hand man of Kano was growing frustrated because he couldn't deal a fatal blow despite getting in a few shots on Kung Lao. Kabal also took some punishment from the razor hat, nearly severing his right arm as it bled freely.

Kung Lao regained his breath, inhaling a breath of oxygen before speaking. "Definitely a good fighter you are."

"Sure, if you say so. But it doesn't matter what you think. Your head will belong to Shinnok along with your friends." Kabal spat out.

Narrowing his eyes, Kung Lao responded, "I think not! And you call yourself an Earthrealmer! You're a disgrace to our world along with your bastard of a leader!"

That set off something maniacal in Kabal as he charged quickly, ready to impale the other half of the Shaolin twins with his hook swords. Kung Lao knew he had to prepare for the worst as one wrong move would mean his ultimate demise.

The last fight in this room pitted Reptile against the almighty Thunder God Raiden. Needless to say, this fight wasn't even fair. Try as Reptile did, he was no match for a God. Raiden didn't need his powers to dispatch the humanoid reptilian. He stood over his defeated opponent, ready to finish the fight. Reptile tried everything against him, but his acid did little to deter Raiden.

"Following countless warlords has granted you nothing but misery, Reptile," remarked Raiden as his eyes glowed light blue.

Reptile spat out a wad of green blood before charging again. "It suits me best, Thunder God! You wouldn't understand!"

He launched a right fist towards the Thunder God, trying to muster up some kind of offense. Before the fist nailed Raiden in the head, the Thunder God caught his wrist like it shot out of a cannon. Reptile struggled to break away from the near inhuman grip of Raiden. It was at that moment, the servant to Shinnok knew his time was at its end. With his free hand, Raiden plunged his glowing blue fist into Reptile's stomach, taking all the air out of his chest. The Thunder God was far from finished, however. With that same hand, he transferred his power over electricity and shocked Reptile's system to the point of overload. Reptile screeched in agony as his eyes began popping out of his head. Raiden looked on emotionlessly as he was ready to end one of Shinnok's lackeys.

"For your transgressions in Outworld, the penalty for you is death," he said calmly before taking his fist out of Reptile's stomach and walked away.

It didn't take long before the reptilian's body exploded with all his intestines, bones, and blood flying everywhere. This didn't faze the Thunder God at all as he joined his two students. After a long struggle, Kung Lao was finally able to incapacitate Kabal as the right-hand man of Kano laid motionless on the floor, bleeding from various cuts on his legs and arms. He wasn't dead, but he might as well be. The other Shaolin Monk kept frustrating him to the point where Kabal made mistakes he wouldn't usually commit. Kung Lao took advantage in an instant and used his White Lotus training mixed with Kenpo to finally put an end to the exhausting fight.

Both the master and his pupils stood side by side to face Reiko, who looked pissed by the developments as his men were no longer standing. Then out of nowhere, Shinnok's General summoned the rest of his power, ready to bring about the deaths of his enemies.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING YOUR FATE! SHINNOK WILL RULE WITH AN IRON FIST AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING THE ELDER GODS!" he yelled.

Liu Kang stood unafraid and turned to his teammates. "Go and find the others! I'll handle him!"

Kung Lao looked at him in disbelief. "Liu Kang, you cannot be serious!"

"I am! He nearly had Kitana and Jade killed! He will pay dearly for it!" Liu Kang retaliated.

Raiden stepped forward and firmly grasped his best student's shoulder. "Liu Kang..."

"Do not attempt to stop me, Master! You and I both know it must end this way!" the student yelled over the increasing winds.

In a surprising move, Raiden only smiled. "I know. That is why you must defeat him by any means. Kung Lao and I will search for the others."

Nodding, Liu Kang faced Reiko for the final time as his master and his reluctant cousin left to find the others. Both men met in a Texas showdown but what they failed to notice was the floor cracking beneath their feet and lava coming out the cracks. Reiko and Liu Kang must be careful to not step in the wrong direction, lest they burn to a crisp.

Smiling maliciously, Reiko exclaimed, "Such a noble warrior you are, Liu Kang! Shinnok could've easily used you for his dark forces. Yet, the blind love of a Princess stops you from doing so!"

Liu Kang had enough of Reiko continuing to belittle his girlfriend. "ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT SAY ONE MORE UNTRUE STATEMENT OF KITANA! PREPARE FOR BATTLE, REIKO!"

"THEN LET US SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Reiko roared as the two warriors charged head-on in a deadly collision.

* * *

 _ **Special Forces vs. Kira & the Demons:**_

Talk about a slugfest. Jax and Johnny were laying waste to all the demons that Kira summoned to her aid. The former military grunt was having a blast using his metal arms to crush bones, skulls, and the overall will of Shinnok's horde of Netherrealm creatures. On the opposite side, Johnny was having just as much fun, but you couldn't tell by the expression on his face. He kept a poker face the entire time, not stopping to celebrate or gloat. This would be a far cry to what to do in a dire situation. It's shown how far he's come in being the hero that Raiden said he could become if he finally realized his own potential and stopped his childish behavior. Johnny was then approached from behind by a demon, ready to cut the movie star's head off. Jax noticed right away and sprang into action.

"Cage! Duck!" he yelled before throwing a dead demon in the movie star's direction.

With high awareness, Cage did indeed duck, and he could hear the hard collision between the two demons as they both were sent out of the hallway. He was lucky to not have been on the receiving end of that surprise attack.

Johnny turned back to Jax and gave him a grin and a thumbs up. "Thanks for the save!"

Jax accepted the thanks. "You got it! Come on, let's finish this!"

Meanwhile, Sonya and Kira were locked in a grueling battle. Both women refused to concede to each other while dealing with numerous bruises on their faces. Sonya broke Kira's nose with a sharp elbow as blood ran freely from it. The Black Dragon maiden retaliated and hit her opponent with a couple of sharp kicks to her stomach and head, altering the Lieutenant's focus. Even she had to admit the redhead was more than a handful as Kira performed one of Kano's signature moves. Turning her body into a cannonball and hitting Sonya square in the chest before landing on the ground graciously. The Lieutenant quickly got back up and defended Kira's assault as best as she could, but it was becoming tenuous as Kira's speed easily outclassed her own.

As she attacked, Kira couldn't help but smile and taunted her opponent. "Come on, old hag! Surely you can put up a better fight than this!"

"If you call me that one more time, I'm sending your teeth through your skull!" Sonya shot back as she blocked every follow-up attack her younger adversary attempted.

In a flash, Sonya trapped Kira's arm before the fist contacted against her face. The redhead was stunned as she thought her speed was overwhelming her older opponent. The military woman smiled and gave a powerful knee to Kira's gut, causing her to double over and wince. But Sonya wasn't done. Using her leverage, she got Kira in an armbar on the floor and with a hard pull, snapped the redhead's arm. Kira screamed in pain as she knew her arm was now broken. The tide of the battle was squarely on the side of the Forces of Light. They already scored a couple of victories due to Scorpion, Sub-Zero, her husband, and Jax. Now, they were going to get another win. The Black Dragon maiden was never the same after her arm was rendered useless due to being broken. Sonya dusted herself off as she got off the floor and waited for Kira to do the same.

Sonya mocked the redhead. "Well, well. Not bad for an old hag. Wouldn't you say, Kira?"

"Shut up! You'll pay for this, you bitch!" Kira screamed as she made one last ditch effort to kill Sonya.

For her final attack, the redhead pulled out one of her Dragon Teeth knives, throwing all caution to the wind as she charged forward. Sonya stood there and waited until Kira got close enough. When she did, the Lieutenant easily sidestepped her opponent and with a simple parry, kicked the weapon out of her hand. This spelled the end for Kira as Sonya unleashed a flurry of blows. Right punch, left cross, kick to the shin, devastating knee to the chin, and two elbows to the temple. Kira was in a daze, not knowing where she was as blood dripped from her mouth and her left temple. She was beaten severely, unable to shake it off as Sonya grabbed her by the vest.

"And for the record, my husband prefers an older woman than a little thot like you," she said in contempt.

With those final words, Sonya viciously head-butted Kira. The move stunned the redhead as it rendered her unresponsive. She was out cold and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Sonya's hands let go of the vest, allowing the Black Dragon maiden go face first into the ground. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, the lieutenant placed them on Kira's wrists, signifying her victory decisively.

"Sonya!" A voice called her name out.

Turning sharply, she saw her husband and her partner unscathed by the Netherrealm demons. She smiled and gave her husband a huge hug. Jax also smiled as his teammates celebrated their victory. But they knew things were far from over.

After releasing her, Johnny asked, "Are you alright?"

Sonya nodded in response. "I am. Trust me, I've had worse from Jacqui and Cassie combined."

She turned her head, the two men following her gaze. They lowly whistled when they saw Kira's prone body unmoving and restrained by the handcuffs. Both men were impressed.

"That's my baby," Johnny said complimentary.

Normally, Sonya would chastise him for calling her other than her name or rank. But this time, she thanked him by giving him a tender kiss. This small act showed how far they've come as a couple and a family. Jax couldn't help but shake his head and smirk at the couple's newly found affection with each other. It wasn't forced. It was genuine. Just like his and Vera's love was along with Chris and Jade's.

Jax cleared his throat, causing the married couple to break the kiss. "I hate to break up you all's make out session, but we need to find..."

Before the former military man could finish his sentence, the ground beneath them shook violently. The volcanic eruptions were getting stronger by the minute and tore through the floor beneath our heroes. With balance and agility, they landed in a safe spot away from the lava. But they knew it was happening all over the building. They didn't know how much time they had to get out, but it wasn't much. In fact, the place looked ready to blow at a moment's notice.

"Shit! There's a volcanic eruption going on below the surface! We need to round up everyone and get out of here!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Understood! Let's move!" Jax yelled over the explosions as they all made their way out of the hallway with the unconscious body of Kira perched on Jax's shoulder.

Sonya used her personal holographic communication device to get in contact with Raiden. "Lord Raiden! Come in, Raiden!"

It was a moment before the Thunder God answered the call. _"Yes, Sonya! What is your situation!?"_

"I don't have much time to explain, but we need to gather everyone and get out of here! The entire building is over a volcano! We need to find our allies and get the heck out of dodge!" the Lieutenant frantically instructed while clearly hearing a battle taking place.

 _"Understood, but me and my students are dealing with Reiko, Kabal, and Reptile! We'll try to meet up with you as soon as we can! Have you gotten in contact with the others!?"_ Raiden asked back.

Sonya didn't like that news at all. "Chris isn't picking up at all! Kitana's feed was cut short as I heard Mileena in the background! She was able to tell me that her mother is currently looking for us!"

 _"Then find her quickly! Time is not on our side as I fear the combined energies of both good and evil have created the volcanic activity! Hurry!"_ Raiden spoke with urgency.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened at the realization. "Alright! Good luck!" she said.

After hanging up the link, Sonya continued with her husband and partner, concern etched all over her face that this may be the last mission any one of them could have. But we all knew that they wouldn't be counted out that easily.

Even if Shinnok is as powerful as the rumors say.

* * *

 _ **Kitana vs. Mileena:**_

A sibling rivalry can bring out the best and worst out of anyone. This would be proven correct in the case of Kitana and Mileena. Like so many of their previous battles, the two sisters fought tooth and nail against each other, never succumbing to fatigue, injury, or any other distractions. With everything on the line, both women understood that nothing could be held back in this match. Queen Sindel had already dispatched the army of demons that surrounded her, taking little to no effort as she was very skilled as a warrior herself. She yelled to Kitana that she would meet up with the others, letting her birth daughter handle her grotesque clone. Kitana solemnly nodded, and the final confrontation between herself and Mileena took place. Metal clanged relentlessly as Mileena's sais clashed with Kitana's steel fans, their faces near proximity to each other through their weapons as they struggled for an advantage.

The Empress smiled through her mask. "This is how you want it to end, dear sister!? With me tearing you apart limb from limb before eating your boyfriend's heart!?"

"You will do no such thing," Kitana replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

This was a complete contrast to their previous meeting in the Kuatan Jungle. Although Kitana fought well against her clone and Kira, she was clouded with rage as her sister was attacked and taken out of the picture. Edenia's Princess made countless mistakes during the fight, and it nearly cost her. But Kitana managed to refocus and held off the assault of her two adversaries despite the hellacious beating she endured.

Both female warriors disengaged before stepping back, slowly moving in a counter-clockwise circle to survey each other and their surroundings. Kitana looked into the yellow eyes of her clone, not surprised at all to see they were gleaming with violence and destruction. That's how Mileena was created. To become the complete opposite of her. The Edenian Princess was revolted and enraged when she first met Mileena in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Everything about the clone made Kitana want to vomit, especially those sharp daggers for teeth.

Without warning, Mileena screeched loudly and bolted towards her sister. There was no fear or trepidation on Kitana's behalf as she drew her steel fans up to defend herself. The Empress started off by darting her sais rapidly, hoping to score a quick hit. However, Kitana's experience and her upgraded abilities allowed her to see the clone move in slow motion, letting her easily dodge the weapons with ease. It didn't matter how quick Mileena was and she was one of, if not the fastest warrior known to man. Kitana just happened to be faster on this day as she hit the clone with a sharp kick to the face before leg sweeping her. Mileena quickly got up and tried to attack with her knee, but that attack was blocked with ease. The Edenian Princess smiled again before delivering a hard palm strike to the Empress' face and then her chest, sending her to the floor.

Kitana decided to taunt Mileena. "Come on! Is that the best you got!?"

Surprise etched all over the Empress' face. Since when did the Princess trash talk during a fight? This caused the half Tarkatan to change her tactics. Mileena stopped using her sais and proceeded with hand to hand combat. Just like Kitana knew she'd do as she put away her own weapons and engaged her clone. The Empress had an even tougher time striking the Princess with her bare hands, making her anger rise with each miss.

 _'This is impossible! There's no way she's faster than me!'_ Mileena thought angrily.

Before Mileena could hit Kitana with a solid kick to the midsection, the Princess perfectly timed it and used her knee and elbow, dislocate the left ankle. The Empress screamed in pain as she clutched her foot. It would be rendered useless, and now she only had one leg to work with. Noticing this, Kitana made her move. She quickly charged Mileena and did her signature mid-air kicks from MKA. The Empress couldn't block any one of them, the final kick sent her to the ground in a heap. Kitana landed with the style and grace one would come to accept from the Princess of Edenia.

"What's wrong _dear sister?_ " Kitana mocked, crossing her arms in disappointment. "I thought you were going to tear me apart limb from limb?"

The look on Mileena's face when she got up was one of pure hate and agitation. No one _ever_ talked to her like this before. Something has come over her sister. But the problem was, Mileena couldn't figure out what. Was it a new training regime? Meditation? Whatever it was, the Empress didn't have an answer for it.

"I see you've developed a personality, Kitana!" Mileena snarled. "But it won't save you! You'll die one way or another!"

Kitana never wavered in her growing confidence. "Is that right? Need I remind you that the only reason you nearly had me beat in the Jungle was because of help? Face it, Mileena. You're no match for me anymore."

Rage was evident on the face of Mileena as she summoned her sais again, ready to spill her sister's blood. "YOUR ARROGANCE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING! I'M THE BETTER WARRIOR AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

Finishing her rant, Mileena threw all caution to the wind and lunged at her sister. Kitana wasn't fazed at all and let the Empress come at full speed without moving a single inch. But in a quick motion, she summoned her fans and prepared to engage Mileena once again. The Empress was walking right into her death as Kitana evaded every single swipe by Mileena and with a lightning-quick motion, slashed at her clone with quick reflexes. Each swing was so fast, you couldn't tell the steel fans actually hit Mileena. Finally, Kitana stopped, the Empress stood there with a shocked but pained look on her face.

"It's done. We're no longer sisters," Kitana merely said, loud enough for the half breed to hear as she calmly folded her fans and walked away.

By the time Kitana reached six steps, Mileena's body had started falling apart. The first limbs to go were her hands and arms. Next, her legs gave way before all that was left was her upper body. But after a few seconds, Mileena's head slowly fell off her shoulders, blood flowing from all her limbs.

The Empress of Outworld was no more.

* * *

 _ **Jade vs. Tanya:**_

You could see it coming. It was unavoidable. Feelings of anger, sadness, betrayal, grief, and vengeance bubbled to the surface. These emotions ran high in probably the most lopsided fight in the entire Spire. Jade was having a field day with her enemy Tanya. Every move, technique, and counter she did, the pyromancer had no way to defend against it. Edenia's General displayed the kind of strength, speed, and agility only few warriors of her stature could enjoy the freedom to wield. Both women also knew that lava was beginning to crack beneath them, but the Edenian rivals didn't pay much mind to it as their focus was on each other. Tanya was black and blue all over her body, not able to see out of her right eye as Jade elbowed her without any regard. Edenia's former ambassador also attained cracked ribs and could barely walk straight. Jade certainly worked her over, even when Tanya tagged her with a couple of good shots to her face and legs. That never stopped the assassin from delivering nothing but physical abuse. Standing over Tanya as the pyromancer struggled to return to her feet, a smug look was on Jade's face.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it Tanya?" the assassin asked rhetorically.

With great difficulty, Tanya finally got back to her feet. But in a surprise, she tried in vain to strike Jade again. She hit nothing but air with her fiery fists and incredible flexibility. Jade could see what the pyromancer was going to do before attempting to make contact. Things were quickly deteriorating for Tanya. By some miracle, all her enemy's scars were removed while pummeling the traitor. Having enough of Tanya's weak attempts, Jade launched a lightning fast Eclipse kick that nearly shattered Tanya's ribcage, sending her to the floor.

Holding her ribs, Tanya tried to will herself to get up. "How... h... how is it... that... your scars and... bruises gone!?" Finally, the pyromancer made it to one knee. "I had you begging for mercy as I tortured you!"

Jade stood with her a hand on her right hip. "You can thank my sister's training of my mind and body. Now, I can finally put an end to our bitter history. One that you have caused me so much misery."

She then stepped towards Tanya, her glare hardening on the pyromancer's trembling form. "You've done nothing but haunt, belittle, and sabotage my life ever since Chris came into it! Even before he arrived, you betrayed us to that bastard Shao Khan!"

The floor below their feet opened with lava erupting in its place. If you were to look down, nothing but death awaited anyone who would be unlucky to fall into it. It had the makings for a dramatic and climatic ending as the two former friends stared each other down.

"Not only that, you gave Shinnok access to our home and enslaved our people with the help of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung before turning to work for Onaga! Whatever suited you, you did it without any regard for our home!" Jade yelled.

Tanya shot back, "Onaga would've killed me had I'd not done that! You have some nerve to question my decisions! What would you do if you were put in my shoes!?"

"Asked for help! The Queen, Kitana, and I would've helped you! I'm not above being helped in my own regard!" Jade roared, her eyes turning green. "All you had to do was come and ask! I would've been there!"

"Go screw yourself, bitch!" Tanya spat out while getting back to her two feet. "You're the reason for my hatred, Jade! I hate you! And I always will! Chris was mine before you showed up! You never cared about me or our friendship! And the only reason you love him was that I made the first move!" she screamed.

This incensed Jade tremendously and for good measure, dealt a nasty right hook to Tanya's face. The blow rocked the traitor and put her on the ground, leaving the pyromancer with a broken jaw. Before Tanya could rise back up, Jade pounced on her with a look of pure death. She then started mercilessly punching her hated rival in the face, not allowing Tanya to even put up a decent guard. Every punch and elbow were dealt with malicious intentions.

"LIES! YOU SPEAK NOTHING BUT LIES! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU WAS FROM YOUR OWN DOING! (Punch) YOU CHOSE TO BETRAY US! (Elbow) YOU CHOSE TO SPIT ON CHRIS' HEART! (Elbow) YOU CHOSE TO HAVE ME DEAD IN EXCHANGE FOR HIS FREEDOM! (Punch) AND YOU CHOSE TO SIDE WITH MILEENA! (Punch & Elbow) IT'S ALL BEEN YOU!" Jade retaliated.

Jade continued laying into Tanya with everything she had. When she finished, the pyromancer bled all over her face and nose, making it an ugly sight to see. It usually was Tanya who enjoyed dominating her opponents. But now, the tables have turned to Jade's favor. With ease, the Edenian General grabbed Tanya by her throat and dragged her over to where the hole in the floor was. Edenian's former ambassador felt fear once again like she was back in Onaga's Throne room. Only this time, Shinnok's amulet won't save her from death. With little effort, Jade held Tanya by the neck over the hole in the floor as lava boiled to the surface.

Tanya once again tried to beg her way out of death's grasp. "J... Ja... Jade! Please! Not again!"

"You honestly think I'm going to let you live!? After everything you've put my family through!?" Jade responded with venom.

What shocked the Edenian General was that her former friend had tears in her eyes before they rolled down her face. Deep down, Jade still exhibited a small window of hope for Tanya. The General just wished she could've done more to help. But it seemed like Tanya didn't want it and was hell-bent on having power in her possession and didn't care who she had to side with to achieve her goals.

"Please, Jade!" Tanya begged. "You... know I... never wanted to do those horrible things! You were my... best and only friend in Edenia!"

This only led Jade to tighten her hold on her neck, forcing Tanya to choke. "Then all you did was try to kill me, claiming I was always in your way!"

"Only... because I was... jealous of you! Just look at you, Jade!" More tears poured out of Tanya's eyes as she continued. "No wonder Chris fell in love with you! That's all I ever wanted! It was to be loved! By you, the Queen, Kitana, our people and yes, Chris himself!"

Jade only slightly relaxed her grip on her mortal enemy's neck although the angry look along with her glowing green eyes remained. One could only tell that just maybe, the Edenian General was having second thoughts about killing Tanya. But she's already gotten this far and only needed to let go. What was stopping her?

"When your parents died, I instantly felt pain since you were like a sister to me. Then my own parents met their fate as well. You were all I had left, Jade. I know you probably hate my guts right now, but I'm telling you that I don't want this life anymore! I'll accept imprisonment for however long it takes! Please, don't kill me again! I beg of you! I'll change! But I need help in getting rid of this evil in my body!" Tanya cried out desperately.

Silence emerged between the two even with all the chaos going around them with the signaling of the explosions all throughout the building. Jade was contemplating on what should be done. To let Tanya fall to her death, or allow her to live but imprison her until a cure was found. It was the most gut-wrenching decision she's ever had to consider. After everything the two women have put each other through, it was hard to tell what the Edenian General was thinking with pros and cons for either decision she made.

Taking a deep breath, Jade closed her eyes, meditating to herself about the choice she was going to make. Tanya held her breath in dread for what was going to happen. After a minute or so, the Edenian General opened her eyes but they returned to their normal state as the white in her eyes were visible again. She then did the unexpected and dropped Tanya to the ground before grabbing her left hand. On it was Jade's engagement ring. The original owner removed it from Tanya's ring finger and turned around to walk back into the room where her fiancé was, not even saying a word to her rival.

But Jade knew she made a near fatal mistake.

The pyromancer got back to her feet and shot a powerful fireball at the assassin's back. Jade knew the ball was coming and did nothing to stop it, wanting Tanya to fall into a sense of false security while making it seem like she didn't know the projectile was coming. Out of nowhere, Jade's shadow flash activated, allowing the fireball to phase through her body like it had no effect. Tanya knew at that moment; her death was inevitable. In a flash, Jade disappeared in her assassin vapor and right in front of Tanya before delivering a punishing knee to her ribs, effectively breaking them. Jade then threw a nasty uppercut that sent the pyromancer down into the fiery lava.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tanya howled in despair, failing her arms in desperation before plunging in the lava.

The former Edenian ambassador screamed for what seemed like an eternity, trying her best to escape but doing so in vain. After struggling feverishly, her body disintegrated into ash.

Tanya was dead, again.

Jade stared into the lava pit, the long, contentious rivalry finally put to rest. But if you looked a little closer, an unlikely sight could be seen. Tears of anguish, pain, and regret were on the assassin's face. At that sight, some would say, 'Tanya is dead! You should be happy!' In some instance, Jade was happy but wished things could've happened differently. If Jade could've saved Tanya before Shinnok got his hands on her, maybe there could've been a happier ending. Or perhaps, it was better this way. Whatever the case may be, Jade interlocked her fingers together and placed them on her heart before saying a prayer to herself.

 _'Elder Gods. Whatever plans you have for Tanya, please ensure she finds some measure of peace. Even someone like her deserves that. Despite swearing allegiance to numerous enemies against our Kingdom, I held out hope for Tanya to return home. But the evil influence in her heart was too strong. I wished I could've done more, but I failed. I ask you please protect Tanya. I sincerely believe she is better off in your hands. For thy sake I pray, Amen. Goodbye, old friend,'_ she said to herself as she wiped away her tears.

"General Jade!" a voice called over to her.

Quickly turning around, Jade saw that her battalion had made their way through the entire fortress and destroyed every single demon they came across. No one was hurt, and no casualties were experienced during their mission. Jade was relieved beyond words her army was unharmed. She would've never forgiven herself if she lost even one of her men or women.

Jade approached her second in command. "Lieutenant! Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jemarcus declared while saluting the General. "We're all accounted for. After disposing of the demons, we came back to look for you. Thank the Gods you're ok." He also saw that Jade's eyes were slightly red. "Did something terrible happen here?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade explained what happened while they searched for her. Her battalion instantly felt relieved that Tanya was no more but also concerned about their General's well-being, knowing Jade and Tanya used to be friends. Having to kill the traitor to all of Edenia again took an emotional toll on the emerald assassin.

A female warrior stepped forward from the group. "We're deeply sorry for your loss, General."

Shaking her head, Jade gave her a small smile with tears again. "Don't worry about it. I think it will be for the best. The only thing I wish to happen is for Tanya to have peace within her soul." Her look then changed to one of determination. "However, we still have a job to do! I need everyone's help to bust that door down! My fiancé is battling Shinnok as we speak! We must make haste to give him our assistance!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Her battalion roared in compliance.

They began doing whatever they could to get the door open as it was melted shut by the hardening lava. Even though Jade remained calm on the outside, she was fearful inside. The General didn't really think about Chris' condition as Tanya preoccupied most of her attention.

 _'Don't worry, Chris! We're coming!'_ Jade thought to herself as she helped to pry the door opened.

* * *

 _ **Chris vs. Shinnok:**_

A classic in the making involving a contrast in styles, beliefs, and power. They all came to a full out confrontation between the corrupt Elder God Shinnok and the savior of the entire universe, Chris. He knew that the powerful being in front of him would be the most significant and most daunting challenge he's ever faced. Reason being was because Shinnok's strength and mastery of sorcery were far more potent than the combined might of Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, and the Dragon King Onaga. Chris knew that everything in existence hinges on the outcome of this war.

If he lost, everything would go to hell.

The fight began with both men charging each other while voicing their battle cries, ready to stake their claim on who the most dominant figure would be in Outworld and the Netherrealm. Chris began with his technique of CQC, but realized he knew he couldn't solely rely on that as Shinnok was very proficient himself in martial arts, allowing him to save most of his energy to fight. The Earthrealm savior dealt a massive right-hand punch that was easily deflected by the Dark God. In return, Shinnok unleashed a deadly fireball into the hero's chest, sending him flying towards the ground, blood coming from his mouth as he tried to stand back up.

Shinnok laughed evilly. "You are weak, Chris! How is it a mere mortal like you could destroy Shao Kahn and Onaga!?"

Regaining his footing, Chris kept his eyes on his opponent and formed another strategy in his head. Charging Shinnok head on would guarantee a trip to the afterlife if he did it again. Before the Earthrealm hero could plan his next course of action, Shinnok launched a laser-like projectile at his enemy. The beam barely missed its target, but Shinnok was counting on it and charged him again. However, Chris steeled himself and waited for Shinnok to get closer. When the Dark God was in range, Chris landed a perfect dropkick that nailed Shinnok's sternum with an exceptional amount of force. He fell back, clutching his chest before regaining his composure.

"I see. There's some fight in you after all." Shinnok said in amusement.

Chris got back into his Tae Kwon Do stance. "Why don't you try that again and see what else I can do? You're going to have to cut my head off to get rid of me, Shinnok!"

Once again, that evil smile graced across the Dark God's mouth. "That can be arranged!"

They charged again. This time, Shinnok was going to use a little more power and did something out of the ordinary. As he put on a barrage of attacks on Chris, Shinnok began taunting him.

"What's wrong, mortal!? Am I too strong for you!? Maybe I'll have that fiancé of yours become my personal slave if you don't defend yourself better than this! I might even have her sire a child for me!" the Dark God exclaimed.

Chris knew what Shinnok was trying to do. Uttering disparaging remarks about Jade to make him lose his composure. But little did the Dark God see, he was only adding fuel to the fire within Chris' soul. Every put down, insult and demeaning remark Shinnok said, gave Chris even more motivation to take him down for good.

The Earthrealm Hero sidestepped a very well-placed kick from Shinnok and dealt a very heavy knee to his jaw, nearly fracturing it. This was Chris' so-called 'X-Ray' move. Shinnok then backed off, but all it did was allow his opponent to press on the attack. Jumping into the air, Chris formed a tight fist which was enveloped by a light blue aura and hit Shinnok square in the face. The blow took him down, and Shinnok looked irate at what was taking place. Not only was Chris still standing, but he was also taking it to the Dark God with reckless abandonment.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORM TO ME! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HURT ME!?" Shinnok shook with rage.

Smiling in a cocky way, Chris replied, "Maybe there's more to me after all, old man! Besides, my grandmother hits harder than you, and she's damn near 95 years old!"

A thunderous roar came from Shinnok as he made a beeline for Chris, enraged by this man's fortitude. While he wouldn't admit it outright, the Dark God respected his enemy's abilities. He didn't beat all the other villains by accident. It was the reason this Earthrealmer was the chosen one.

Shinnok now knew that taking Chris down wouldn't be easy as he first thought.

* * *

 _ **Hallways:**_

Things were starting to go haywire now. Shinnok's Spire was close to becoming nothing more than a crater in the ground. The lava beneath the structure had already covered a good chunk of the lower level and was quickly making its way up. Raiden and his pupil Kung Lao had managed to escape out of their hall and were now looking for their friends, hoping they didn't succumb to either their rival or the lava.

"Lord Raiden! I'm not sure we should've left Liu Kang down there!" Kung Lao yelled worriedly.

The Thunder God turned to him and understood the dilemma his student was facing. And quite frankly, Raiden didn't want to leave his best pupil with Reiko and the impending implosion of the building. But he saw in the Shaolin Monk's eyes that there would be nothing to stop him from finishing his encounter. Raiden went with his gut and let Liu Kang go forth and fight, no doubt a risky decision and one the Thunder God didn't want to make.

"I understand, Kung Lao! I never wanted to leave him behind! But I could clearly see in his eyes that he wanted to finish what he started! Not even I could convince him otherwise!" Raiden replied.

This didn't lighten the tension as a shot of lava barely missed Kung Lao's head. "Do you think he'll be alright!?"

"Only fate will tell, my student! For now, we must help our allies!" Raiden instructed.

Solemnly nodding, Kung Lao agreed and continued to follow his master when they ran into Sonya, Johnny and Jax with Kira perched on his shoulder, still out cold. Scorpion and Sub-Zero came from their own corner and joined everyone else in succession.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys! This place is about to blow!" Johnny yelled over the ruckus of the crumbling walls.

"We have to gather everyone out of here now!" Raiden replied. "Where are Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel!?"

Worried looks were on all their faces at the mention of the royalty of Edenia. But they were instantly put at ease when the twosome rounded the corner and saw their allies in battle.

Kitana shouted, "Where's Liu Kang!?"

Raiden stepped forward and broke the news. "I'm sorry, Princess Kitana. But he's fighting Reiko as we speak. Liu Kang refused to come with us as he wanted to finish the fight for good."

The Princess' heart went straight to her throat when the Thunder God divulged that information. Tears were seen in her eyes, and before she could go look for him, her mother grabbed her arm and halted her progress.

"No, my daughter! This is something he has to do!" Sindel stated strongly.

"But mother, he'll be killed! Either by Reiko or by the explosion! I can't risk that!" Kitana shot back.

The Queen never relinquished her hold. "I understand that but if you go, then you'll die along with him! You must trust that he'll make it out of there alive! We have to find the others!"

Reluctantly, Kitana stopped struggling against her mother, but everyone could tell that she was on the verge of a breakdown. They all knew the Princess loved Liu Kang and if he were to meet his end, it would destroy any budding romance the two had. Now Kitana understood how Jade felt when she almost lost Chris to Onaga only a few short months ago. However, she felt a strong but injured presence nearby and shifted her focus down the hall.

"Kitana? Kitana my daughter, what's wrong?" Sindel asked.

"I'm sensing a presence coming for us. It's very weak but is still alive." Kitana murmured with her eyes closed, but her eyes widened when she figured out who it was.

"LIU KANG!" she shrieked.

As soon as that named left her mouth, the Shaolin Monk appeared but was in bad shape. Liu Kang clutched his right arm as it bled freely, his face riddled with bruises while walking with a very noticeable limp in his step. By the smallest of margins, he defeated Reiko with his patented fireball projectile, summoning all his soul and willpower into it since Shinnok's General had turned into a nearly indestructible warrior. He battered Liu Kang like he was nothing, but the Shaolin Monk never lost faith in his ability and continued fighting. In the waning moments of their battle, Liu Kang got enough space to deliver the final blow. He prevailed but didn't celebrate right away because of the near destruction of the building and had to make sure he could find his allies in his physical state.

With lightning speed, Kitana rushed to him just as Liu Kang knelt and groaned in pain from his injured arm. Everyone else gathered around them as the Edenian Princess held him close to her chest, nearly erupting in tears at his condition.

"By the Gods! Liu Kang, are you alright!?" Kitana asked tearfully.

Giving a smile despite his pain, Liu Kang replied, "I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Shinnok is battling Chris right now! We need to find them!"

"Ok but you're going to..." Before Kitana could finish her sentence, her commlink went off. "Yes?" Kitana answered, her eyes widening at the voice on the other end. "Lieutenant! Are you sure!? How is she!?"

 _"The General is unharmed, your highness! We're trying to burst through the door to Shinnok's Throne Room! It's been hardened shut by the lava! We could really use your assistance as the battle between Shinnok and Chris has reached apocalyptic levels!"_ he sounded.

Concern was on Kitana's face when she heard the last part of that statement. Chris was going toe to toe with Shinnok, and by the looks of it, they might not get to finish their battle as the shaking inside the building increased as lava seeped through the floors and walls.

"We're on our way! Please hang on!" the Princess said before cutting off the link.

Kitana addressed everyone. "That was Jemarcus! He's informed me that they are trying to break through Shinnok's Throne room as it has been sealed off by the hardening lava! We must give them help and Chris help! He also said that Jade is with them!"

Relief was instant on the Forces of Light. Jade was unharmed and assisting in the takedown of the door, no one happier to see the sight than Sindel and Kitana. Their General was ok. But that would be a moot point if they stood by and did nothing. They had to get there in time, or there won't be anyone to help. Time was quickly running out.

Raiden said with urgency, "We must hurry! The building will detonate shortly!"

Everyone nodded and headed straight for the Throne room on the top level of the Spire. They had to climb four flights of stairs to reach their destination while also looking for any potential aggressors in their way. Luckily, no one came to challenge them, and they were finally able to make it to the hallway right before Throne room. Sindel and Kitana led the way and when they reached the hall, smiles nearly sawed their faces in half when they saw who was at the door with the battalion.

"Jade!" Kitana jubilantly shouted.

The Edenian General quickly turned around and smiled herself when she saw her family along with her allies. Halting her assistance, Jade gave her family a huge hug, grateful to see them again after everything that's happened the past forty-eight hours.

"My daughter! Thank the Elder Gods, you're ok!" Sindel exclaimed before she looked Jade over. "Did you encounter Tanya?"

Tears welled up in the emerald assassin's eyes at the mention of her former friend. "Yes... m... mother, I did. I... I... killed her again."

Grim looks were upon her sister and mother's faces. But they knew this was going to be the most probable outcome. It still didn't make it easier on Jade who looked as though she was going to break down once again.

"But right now, we can't worry about that. Chris is inside, and we need to help him against Shinnok," she said with a mixture of anxiety and worry.

Sindel nodded. "Indeed, we must." The Queen turned her attention to everyone. "Alright! Let's combine our strength to open this door!"

With that order, the Forces of Light poured their energy into getting the door open with their respective projectiles. (Only characters like Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Raiden) Their powers easily destroyed the hardened lava and obliterated the door in under two minutes. The fight between Chris and Shinnok did what everyone in the room thought it would.

Bring about complete and devastating destruction.

The disgraced Elder God's Throne room was in shambles. In fact, it looked like a battlefield. Curtains were burned, décor all over the place, and every single piece of the floor was dug up with lava bubbling to the surface. Our heroes couldn't find the two warriors at first, making Jade apprehensive. She knew this would be the most daunting challenge her fiancé would go up against and prayed he would survive.

"Where is he!? Where is my fiancé!?" Edenia's General asked aloud.

Not as soon as those words left her mouth, both men appeared in front of the Forces of Light, engaged in a spirited but deadly slugfest. And the effects of said slugfest were noticeable. Chris was concussed hard and had trouble keeping his wits about him as he fought tooth to nail with the evil Elder God. He bled nearly everywhere on his body while never letting his fatigue dampen his spirit. Shinnok, however, was worse off, suffering various injuries but his power never diminishing. They both connected with each other's face, forcing both men to back off, breathing heavily as the fight took its toll on one another.

"Chris!" Jade yelled and tried to run towards him but was held back by Kitana and Sindel.

"Jade, no! This is his fight!" Sindel exclaimed.

A sinister smiled appeared on Shinnok's face as he gathered dark energy into his hands, conjuring up two more energy balls. Chris was unafraid for his own safety but the not so much for his friends and family.

"Such a pity, Chris! Your pathetic friends have interfered with our battle! For that, they will suffer immensely! AND I'LL START WITH JADE!" he roared manically as he hurled the two projectiles into our heroes' direction. More specifically, at the Edenian General.

Shock and horror filled Chris' body and eyes as the deadly projectiles were hurled at his allies. The Earthrealm warrior has already lost a whole lot during his tumultuous life and would be damned if he let some disgraced Elder God take away his new family and his fiancé. Alertly, Chris raced towards the Forces of Light, hoping he could make it in time. Everyone in front of the dark energy could do little but stand helplessly to defend themselves. Jade couldn't move or even budge, feeling petrified for staring death in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled in despair, making it just in time to shield his love from a horrible fate.

The blast connected, covering the room with a blinding, dark light. Shinnok cackled loudly to signify his victory. Despite Chris' best efforts, he has fallen, and nothing would stop the Dark God from taking over the universe and slaying the Elder Gods. Not even the remaining allies of the Earthrealm hero stood a chance at opposing him.

But his triumph would be very short lived.

When the light subsided, Shinnok looked on, his eyes widening in disbelief. Not only was Chris able to shield everyone from the attack, but he also defended himself as well, a white aura surrounding his entire body. Chris' eyes were also completely white as the same power he exhibited against Onaga was on display once again. Only now, it seemed stronger than before.

Jade gasped and covered her mouth after seeing her fiancé's new form taking on the look of an angel sent from above. Her prayers were answered, causing the assassin to shed a few tears. This man truly was her saving grace.

Chris turned to everyone, his face calm but his mind incensed. "You all have to leave. The building isn't going to hold up any longer."

Reluctantly, they all started to file out, but Jade, Kitana, and Sindel remained since the Edenian General wouldn't leave his side.

"Jade, come on! We have to go!" the Princess urged her sister.

Sindel agreed, despite not wanting to leave Chris by himself with the Spire about to implode. "My daughter, I know you're worried about him! But you heard his order! We must leave at once!"

Both lovers stared into each other's eyes, Jade's tears flowing down her face. She couldn't contain herself anymore and embraced Chris, fearing this may be the final time she'll see him. He returned her hug with nothing but love and affection.

"Please... come back to me. I won't feel complete without you," Jade said with so much emotion.

Backing away, Chris gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. This woman was his everything. She was the one who took a chance on him, who healed his heart after the betrayal of Tanya, and who willingly accepted his proposal to become his wife. There was no way in hell Chris would fail in this ultimate battle. Too much was on the line.

The Earthrealm warrior wiped away some of her tears before whispering in her ear, "I'm coming back, Jade. I promise you I will. I love you."

"And I love you too," Jade replied as she kissed him.

They reluctantly broke away before Kitana and Sindel took Jade by her arms and out of harm's way. He felt a lot better about himself now but didn't like the idea of saying goodbye to his love. Regardless, there was a mission to finish. And he would make sure the job was.

Turning his attention back to Shinnok, Chris readied himself for the conclusion of this match. "I have to hand it to you, Shinnok. It was clever of you to attack my friends when they didn't do anything to disrupt our fight. But now," The Earthrealm hero clenched his hands tightly as his power increased exponentially. "ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PISS ME OFF! YOU'RE FINISHED, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"

With the speed of a jaguar, Chris charged Shinnok who was still reeling in shock by the turn of events. Our hero took advantage of this and started beating the living daylights out of the disgraced Elder God. His different fighting styles of Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and CQC left Shinnok lifeless. He never stood a chance and not even his dark energy could save him. With a hard-right hook, Shinnok was put on the ground once again. This time, he wouldn't be getting back up. Chris had done the near unthinkable.

He defeated Shinnok!

Chris stood over his body. "You know, it didn't have to end this way."

Weakly, Shinnok turned his head to his victorious opponent. "No. This... this was the only way. Now, my suffering is at its end."

"Suffering? What do you mean?" the Earthrealm hero asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not, I was just like you. Trying to find my purpose in life, albeit as an Elder God. Generations ago, I walked around aimlessly searching for answers. Being a God is not as great as some people make it out to be. Lord Raiden can attest to that. When I was banished, rage consumed me to the point of hatred. I was angry for such a long time. And the only way to use that anger was to inflict nothing but pain and misery on others," the Dark God explained.

"Like Tanya?" Chris asked.

Shinnok nodded. "Yes, the first of my many victims. Tanya was the one who brought me into Edenia unknowingly, and I took advantage of the situation. She served under me for some time, but I knew Tanya wanted power for herself. Eventually, she left me and worked for Onaga. I can clearly see why she and Jade were smitten by you. Your act of valor in battle is unquestioned along with your loyalty."

The building shook more violently than before, lava nearly sinking the entire floor of the Throne room. Chris looked around in concern, knowing he couldn't waste any time in getting out of here and contemplated getting Shinnok out as well.

However, the Dark God refused his help. "You... must leave. The Spire... is about to cave on itself."

"What about you!?" Chris asked frantically.

Giving a genuine smile, Shinnok replied, "My time has come, Chris. The Elder Gods chose well. You are the next great warrior for the entire universe. Go forth and continue to serve faithfully unto Earthrealm and Edenia!"

With great reluctance, Chris left Shinnok's body and ran to find an exit. Nearly every door was either blocked off or hardened shut. No matter where he turned, the Earthrealm warrior couldn't find a possible escape. At that point, Chris needed to rely on his strength again to make a way out. Summoning his newfound power into his hands, Chris let out his patented battle cry, lunged forward and broke through the barrier. When the dust cleared, a pathway leading to outside the Spire could be seen. Not wasting any time, Chris began sprinting towards the opening. Back inside, Shinnok's body was burned alive, but there were no screams or shouts for help. He just let the lava take him away, easing his mind and soul for eternity. Kano, who finally awoke from his slumber, was also burned alive before he could make his own escape. Chris would never have to worry about him anymore unless he didn't make it out himself.

* * *

 _ **Outside Shinnok's Spire:**_

Everyone for the Forces of Light made it out of the structure in plenty of time and retreated to a safe distance from the inevitable explosion that was going to occur. They could all see at the base of the building that lava was melting the metal with ease and small grenade-like blasts could be seen on the outskirts. Our heroes watched with concern and empathy as they waited for Chris to make it out of there. But their hope was dwindling with every second. Especially Jade, who couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her stomach. Sindel and Kitana were right by her side, trying to calm her nerves.

Standing right beside her new daughter, the Queen assured, "Don't worry, Jade. He'll arrive shortly." But even Sindel didn't believe in her own words.

Tears once again fell down Jade's face as she waited patiently for her lover to escape from the building. But he still hasn't shown up yet, and the volcano is getting ready to self-destruct at any moment.

Kitana had her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Remember, he's making it out of there alive. You have a wedding to have together." Jade nodded but was losing faith in a hurry.

Chris ran through the endless corridor with all his speed his legs could gather. He wasn't the fastest runner, but he made up for it with the will to survive and the face of his lovely woman. Using every ounce of reserve spirit, Chris continued running for his life, realizing the deafening explosions were growing louder and closing in on him.

"I will survive! I will survive! FOR HER, I WILL SURVIVE!" Chris yelled to himself as he reached the end of the tunnel before suddenly...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire Spire exploded with a red and yellow mixture of light, scattering the remains of the building all throughout the Netherrealm. Everyone gasped while watching the event and shielded their eyes to prevent being blinded by the display. Once the light died down, they dared themselves to view what was left. The sight was something to behold. A giant mushroom cloud emerged from where Shinnok's Spire once stood. Our heroes could only watch with trepidation and sorrow.

Chris was nowhere to be found.

Sindel and Kitana both feared what might happen and looked in Jade's direction. Their daughter and sister let the tears slide down her face, breaking down completely as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably with her hands covering her eyes.

"NO! NOOOO! CHRIIIIIIS!" Jade screamed in pure angst and grief, mourning the death of her lover and fiancé.

You could tell everyone was affected by this outcome. Scorpion and Sub-Zero looked on passively. Raiden bowed his head in regret along with his two students. Sonya turned into Johnny's chest and cried. The action movie star couldn't hold in his own tears as a dear friend to him was gone. Jax could only sigh heavily while still carrying Kira's unconscious body. She'll be taken into custody after the Special Forces return home. With regret hanging on his conscious, Jemarcus ordered Jade's battalion to take a knee and say a prayer for their fallen comrade. Sindel and Kitana instantly went down to their own knees and hugged Jade, shedding their own tears of sadness.

"I'm so... sorry, my daughter," Sindel said in sorrow.

"Jade, please forgive us for... leaving him," Kitana said with a lot of emotion.

Without warning, Jade screamed loudly and cried even harder than before, her emotions boiling over. This caused her family to hold the General even tighter. Just like that, her one chance at love was dead. Chris wasn't coming back, and it ate at Jade's being that she'll never have his unconditional love to nurture and cherish. It was a bittersweet victory for everyone involved. Shinnok along with his followers were destroyed. They were all happy with this, especially the Edenian royal family as Mileena and Tanya were taken out for good with no amulet to bring them back. But it didn't make them feel any better with their savior was gone as well, leaving Jade with nothing but emptiness.

Sonya muffled to Johnny, "When we go home, we're giving our daughter the biggest hug we can."

"Agreed," Johnny added gently. "It shouldn't have ended like this. We were all supposed to come home alive."

"I don't even know if I want to serve anymore. Not after this," the Lieutenant admitted.

Her husband held her tighter. "Wouldn't blame you at all, babe."

Winds passed through the barren wasteland of the Netherrealm as Jade continued crying over the death of her fiancé. Many wondered if she would ever recover from this ordeal. If she would ever move on from the first love of her entire life besides her parents. No doubt a harsh reality to cope with.

However, it wouldn't last long.

Rapid footsteps could be heard coming towards the Forces of Light. Kitana noticed this and alertly got on her feet, ready to engage whoever was foolish enough to attack her team.

"Someone's coming to our position! Prepare yourselves!" Everyone followed the Princess' order including Jade and Sindel, although it looks as if the Edenian General's spirit was completely broken.

The footsteps became louder, a lone figure running at full speed towards them. No one could make out who it was but couldn't afford to take any chances. As the figure drew closer, Jade couldn't help but squint her eyes to get a better look at the newcomer. Then, her eyes widened in realization. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother and sister.

"Jade!? Jade, what's wrong!? Can you see who it is!?" Sindel frantically asked.

Inching forward a bit, Jade looked even harder at the person in question. Their aura was familiar, and for whatever reason, she felt at peace again. That's when she knew who it was, her eyes widening in shock.

"Chris!?" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"WHAT!?" Sindel and Kitana both exclaimed.

Confusion was on everyone's face by what was going on, but when the figure got closer, Jade swore she would faint on the spot. The person had on those familiar cargo pants, although they were tattered and torn. His shirt was barely on his torso, and burn marks across his body. With a hail-mary miracle...

Chris had survived.

Jade cried openly again and rushed towards him, a broad smile on her face. She sprinted with the speed of a track star, not listening to her family or teammates pleas to slow down.

"CHRIS! BY THE GODS! YOU'RE ALIVE! CHRIS!" Jade screamed in elation.

Chris stopped running and opened his arms to his fiancé but didn't her to literally spear him right in the chest. The force of the blow sent him and Jade to the ground in a heap. But the Edenian General could care less before giving her lover the biggest kiss she could muster. Chris gladly accepted her affection and returned her lip lock as he rolled on top of her. Everyone cheered and began celebrating. Their victory wouldn't be for naught. All who came to the Netherrealm would return home.

Slowly, Chris broke the kiss to get a good look at Jade, clearly seeing all her tears. "I'm sorry I made you worried. But like I promised you, I'm here."

"And I'm glad you're here, my fiancé," she replied, emotion laced in her voice as she passionately kissed him again.

Sindel and Kitana were relieved at what was taking place. They both embraced each other before Liu Kang came up behind them. The Edenian Princess gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, being mindful of his injuries.

"He is truly a great warrior," the Shaolin Monk remarked.

The Queen shook her head. "No, Liu Kang. He's more than that. A lot more."

Everyone could agree with that statement. All that was left to do now was to recover from this ordeal and prepare for a specific ceremony. A wedding ceremony.

But first, a celebration was at hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **As you just saw, our heroes were able to win their individual battles before Chris took on Shinnok. And with his great determination and will, he was able to prevail. Now, the aftermath of the war will be the next order of business as Chris and Jade bond together more than they could've ever imagined. Find out in the next chapter called, "Paying Respects." It's another chapter you don't want to miss! Thanks to whoever is reading this story and still following it as well! Your support is really appreciated!**

 **Thanks**!


	15. Paying Respects

_**Edenia: Aftermath of the War**_

Relief; a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress.

And what a distressful situation it was. After a grueling, contentious war with Shinnok and his followers, the Forces of Light returned home. But what made it extremely dangerous was that the Dark God held their General and second Princess as a hostage, presumably giving Shinnok an edge. Never were the stakes so high in this full-scale encounter. Everyone within the Forces of Light knew if they were unsuccessful, the entire universe would fall under perilous times. But one thing gave our heroes the belief to persevere.

Hope.

Their hope to survive and outlast Shinnok's followers and the Dark God himself was the driving force of their final stand for the magical land of Edenia and its similar counterpart of Earthrealm. As Queen Sindel and the others came through her makeshift portal in the heart of her homeland, they were greeted by every single person in Edenia as confetti and cheers rained down upon them. It didn't matter if the townspeople were poor, rich, kind, or snobbish. None of these things mattered. Their home along with the rest of the universe was saved from the last known threat to peace.

For Scorpion and Sub-Zero, this was a bittersweet moment. After butting heads for nearly a decade, their act of heroism would be greatly praised. All that was left for them to do was rebuilding their storied clans back to full strength, something both ninjas were looking forward to. There have also been numerous discussions to combine the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans together, creating the most lethal and powerful force against any threat opposing Earthrealm. This proposed union with Raiden after the celebration.

Relief could easily be seen on the Cage family's faces after everything was said and done. They both feared not only for the safety of their own lives and friends but also their daughter Cassie. Especially after both parents worked so hard in restoring their marriage to a healthier state. All that dedication would've gone to waste had Sonya and Johnny not done their part in the fight against the Netherrealm demons and some members of the Black Dragon. With the victory assured, Sonya heavily pondered whether she should stay in the military until retirement or cut her ties altogether and be with her family more. She was only a few years away from her pension, but a question kept eating away at her mind: _'After all this, is it really worth it?'_

Kenshi's thinking was along the same lines, wondering about his son the entire time while focusing on the mission. The blind swordsmen often pondered how things could've been different had he saved the boy's mother before she met her grisly fate. However, Kenshi and his son reconciled as the father promised the son that they'll hunt the Red Dragon down together and make them pay for Suchin's death. Their training would continue when Kenshi returns from Edenia and rests for a few months. The repair of his relationship with Takeda will also resume after Kenshi returns home.

Like his two partners in the Special Forces, Jax was happy and relieved, finally able to return home and enjoy his own family once again. He knew his wife and daughter would have him under safer conditions. Like her friend Cassie, Jacqui wished for her parents to be back together still as her mother Vera cried for countless nights after Jax died the first time. Only Jacqui kept her from falling off the deep end. Then one day, a knock occurred at the door when Vera was making dinner. She told Jacqui to go see who it was. The daughter did so but nearly fainted when she recognized the visitor. With a smile, Jax gave Jacqui the biggest hug he could, being careful not to hurt her with his metallic arms. His daughter returned the embrace, crying tears of joy to have her father home. Vera stopped what she was doing and looked to see what the commotion was. Just like her daughter, tears slid down Vera's face before she towards her husband and tackled him. The Briggs family would reunite once again when Jax returns this time around.

Raiden along with his two pupils achieved validation and retribution for their past mistakes after triumphing in the Netherrealm. After foiling Shinnok's plans, the members of the White Lotus society can now move on from their horrid past. Kung Lao reflected on the entire ordeal, reminding himself that he would never be redeemed. That negative thinking changed when he walked into Edenia to nothing but cheers and adulation. This made the struggle worth it. Liu Kang also took the time to replay the events of the past year in his own mind. His own death, his resurrection, the short but fiery rivalry with Reiko and of course, asking for the courtship of Princess Kitana. The Shaolin Monk felt he wasn't worthy of her but at least wanted to try. It worked out better than he expected as Kitana instantly took a liking to him. Their relationship has remained steady, and the Princess wondered if he would muster up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. She wouldn't pressure him to do so, but Kitana sincerely hoped Liu Kang would do ask.

No one within the Forces of Light showed as much elation as the royalty of the land. Kitana and Sindel could breathe a breath of fresh air. Their home saved from evil clutches once again. And now, there was no imminent threat left of the horizon. Shao Khan, the Deadly Alliance, the Dragon King Onaga, and Shinnok were all vanquished. The Queen never envisioned this day would happen as her General's battalion paved the way towards the palace. Her people would never have to live in fear ever again. Kitana was also grateful for the change in circumstances and was eagerly looking forward to new challenges. Continuing her relationship with her boyfriend and being the maid of honor for her sister's upcoming wedding.

Speaking of...

Jade never left her fiancé's side at any point. And why should she? When she and the others saw the Spire explode, the Edenian General couldn't believe it. Although every single villain in existence was wiped out in the explosion, nothing could stop her tears from flowing when Chris was nowhere to be found near the wreckage. Her sister and mother consoled Jade as best they could but knew the unfortunate reality of the situation. Or so they thought. Just when everyone accepted the harsh truth, Chris came out of the debris and ran to his friends and family. Jade looked like a track star, running at full speed with waves of tears rolling down her face before spearing her lover in the chest and landing on top of him. Before the Earthrealm hero could even say a word, Jade smashed her lips hard against his own, kissing him with an unbridled passion, unlike anything she's ever felt in her soul. Everyone cheered but the jubilation paled in comparison to what was displayed back in Edenia.

As everyone walked to Sindel's balcony, Jade kissed her fiancé's cheek. "I love you, Chris."

With a smile, Chris turned and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Jade. I'm sorry I worried you and the others."

"You did what was necessary," she admitted with a small tear. "Although I was beyond petrified, I never believed you were truly gone."

He instantly caught the tear. "I'm glad you still kept your faith. Now, we'll have a new life to start together." Chris' face then turned serious. "However, there's something I need to do after resting here for a few weeks."

This caused Jade to look at him curiously. "What may that be?"

"I'll tell you afterward. For now," Chris interlocked their fingers together as the group finally made it to the balcony. "We celebrate."

A huge smile graced the Edenian General's face. "We shall, my lover."

The Forces of Light stepped towards the front of the balcony, and the sight before them was incredible. Nearly the entire land of Edenia gathered right in front of the palace, taking the appearance of a concert with men, women, and children of all ages in attendance. The Queen and her daughter stepped up and heard a raucous round of applause before Sindel began speaking.

"Citizens of Edenia! I bring great news to you all! We have just returned from the Netherrealm and have successfully rescued our General!" she first announced.

Everyone screamed their approval at the news after falling into despair when word spread around of Jade's abduction by Tanya and her fellow allies. Hope instantly turned to dread as the Edenian General's disappearance created a void in the mood of the realm. Now, that was no longer the case. Jade stepped up and waved her hand to the crowd, acknowledging them for her welcome back. She too felt dispirited when she was taken, but Chris' love for her was the beacon of hope that kept her going until her friends and family arrived.

Sindel would then go on to say, "It was a fierce and grueling battle, but by the grace of the Elder Gods and the combined strength of our allies, Shinnok and every other threat to our home will never reign terror upon us ever again!"

That statement got everyone cheering and fired up. Never having to live in constant fear sounded appealing to the people of Edenia. Confetti flew while numerous children danced with each other. Nothing would stop them from celebrating all throughout the night. Of course, the Queen had a couple more announcements to make.

"I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to all of the brave men and women who joined us in the desolate lands of the Netherrealm!" Sindel began. "Lord Raiden along his two pupils Liu Kang and Kung Lao! Jaxson Briggs, Sonya, and Johnny Cage! Kenshi! Scorpion and Sub-Zero! Jade's battalion! My daughter Kitana! And last but certainly not least, Chris!"

When the townspeople heard their heroes' names, they erupted in another round of cheers and applause. But none were louder than the sounds of the Earthrealm savior's name. Chris was happy the people appreciated his teammates' hard work to stop the daunting evil along with saving his fiancé. Jade was right by his side, interlocking their hands together while gazing at each other with smiles before coming together for a soft kiss. Sindel smiled at the sight and prepared to make another announcement about the engaged couple. But before she could do so, Chris came up to her and whispered something in her ear. It was brief, but he got the message across. The Queen smiled and nodded before addressing the crowd once again.

"Before we celebrate together as a realm, it is my honor and pleasure to announce that within six months, a wedding will take place as my General and second daughter Jade will marry her fiancé Chris here in our beautiful land!" Sindel exclaimed.

You could literally hear and feel the ground shaking after the Queen made that statement. The crowds deafening roars of approval could be heard from the inner depths of the universe. Even though Chris was an Earthrealmer, he would be welcomed with open arms into the Edenian royal family when he and Jade tie the knot.

"Once again, I thank all our allies for their courage and unwavering fortitude in the face of crisis! Without further ado, let us celebrate Edenia as a free land!" Sindel yelled in jubilation with her hands extended.

Her people reciprocated the action as they began playing music and danced all over the streets in elation and jubilation. Nothing could dampen their spirits. Sindel turned to everyone after speaking to the townspeople.

"I cannot overstate the vital role you all played in the fight against our enemies," she started. "On behalf of the entire realm of Edenia, myself and my family, I thank you. Our home we'll forever be in your debt."

Chris stepped forward and bowed, showing his humility despite being the chosen one to lead the charge. "It is us who should thank you, Queen Sindel. I'm looking forward to becoming your son in law in the next few months."

Smiling, the Queen replied, "As am I, Chris. But no one is happier than your fiancé."

Jade couldn't agree more. "Yes mother, I am."

With that, the Edenian General joined her lover and embraced him again. There was nothing sweeter or special than being with the person you love and sharing this moment together. Everyone else ended up going towards the balcony to see the fireworks going off in the late evening sky. Whoever had a significant other watched with all the men behind their woman, holding them close as the star-studded sky lit up like the fourth of July. Jade and Chris stared at the beautiful scene before the Edenian General craned her neck towards her fiancé. With a giant smile on her face, Jade kissed him while wrapping an arm around his neck.

The scene resembled a fairy tale ending.

* * *

 _ **Dinner Hall: After the night long celebration**_

The party throughout the land lasted late into the night. A full moon made its presence felt in the sky as all the townspeople left to go home for the night and prepare for the next day. Even Scorpion and Sub-Zero enjoyed their time here in Edenia. Both ninjas bid farewell to their allies before departing back to Earthrealm. Everyone else excluding Chris returned home after the festivities ended. The Forces of Light made sure the Palace was cleaned up before leaving, which was a relief for the Queen's maids.

Jade and Chris sat together at the table along with Queen Sindel and Kitana. The Princess didn't want Liu Kang to leave, but he later revealed that the White Lotus needed him to return for a ceremony acknowledging him along with Kung Lao and Raiden. Everyone would be there to witness the event and turn right back around to see the celebration Edenia had planned. For now, it was time to relax after celebrating for hours on end.

Sindel addressed her now growing family. "Well then, now that the joy and laughter have died down, I would like to speak with you about something important, Chris."

This got the Earthrealm hero's attention despite being tired from the long day. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Since you will be marrying Jade, I was wondering if you were interested in becoming a full-blooded Edenian," she inquired.

The statement caused everyone in the room to silently gasp, but no one more so than Chris. "A full-blooded Edenian? Is it even possible for me?"

Sindel nodded. "Very much so." She then glanced at her adoptive daughter. "Tell me, Jade. Have you told him about what makes us Edenians so unique to other races?"

Looking up from her seat, Jade shook her head, signifying she hadn't spoken to him on the matter. "No, mother. I didn't think you would consider this proposition."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not saying anything." Sindel apologized. "Chris, have you ever wondered how Jade, Kitana and myself look the way we do even though we are centuries old? This is because every Edenian is a direct descendant of the Gods. Not only do we possess much greater affinities with magic, but we also age much slower than every other race in the universe. Because of this, we're allowed to keep our younger states for centuries while others perish away."

Sindel then had one of the maids carry out a vial containing a light green substance. "Inside of this vial is a solution that will allow you to officially become one of us, equipping your body with the ability to slow down your aging like us while also enhancing your already great fighting skill, enabling your hidden power to be fully awakened. By no means are we forcing you to take this, Chris. The choice is completely up to you."

Chris' jaw could've dropped to the floor after the Queen finished explaining what was in the vial. He looked over at his fiancé, unsure if he should take the solution. But the Earthrealm savior wanted to spend as much time with Jade as a husband to her and a father to their children. She loved him more than he could ever imagine. But this was a huge decision Chris was making. If he did go through with it, he was confident when they start having kids, their offspring would also have the chance to become full-blooded Edenians. There were a lot of factors to take into consideration.

Turning his head to his fiancé, Chris looked deep into her eyes while taking her hands. "Do you want me to take it, my love?"

A simple nod was Jade's response. "I do, Chris. But like the Queen said. We don't want you to feel forced. I would be pleased to share the rest of my life with you for as long as I possibly can."

"Then you have my answer." Chris then looked at Sindel before walking over to her and the maid. "I'll take it, my Queen."

Everyone inside the room smiled at his answer. "Splendid, Chris!" Sindel said excitedly as he walked over to him. "Please drink it slowly as you do not want to rush the process."

The Queen opened the vial and extended her arm to hand it over to her future son in law. Chris took it from her hand before looking back over to Jade. She smiled at him with sincerity and gave him a nod. With that, the Earthrealm hero raised the vial to his mouth and slowly induced the solution into his body before handing the glass vial back to the Queen. He could feel his pure white aura increasing within seconds of drinking the substance. Chris looked over at his fiancé and saw the look of concern she was giving him.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked while stepping towards him.

Suddenly, the white aura surrounded Chris' body and exploded, causing everyone to take a few steps back with wide eyes. It took a few minutes for the light to subside but when it did, everyone was amazed at the sight before them. Chris' full power was on display as his entire body was still covered in a white aura, but his eyes didn't change at all, retaining its normal brown color. His muscles didn't increase much, but everyone knew his strength had dramatically escalated. Jade couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her future husband was now the most powerful warrior in probably the entire universe.

Chris exclaimed, "I... I feel... great! This is unbelievable!"

The Earthrealm hero then lowered his energy levels by closing his eyes and making a power stance, making sure to do so without damaging anything in the room. His power returned to normal in time. Chris then opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, his bloodstream feeling cool and comforting. Whatever was in that solution, it felt mystical. He looked back up to Jade and embraced her again while spinning her around. She giggled before laughing in fits as Chris put her on the floor before tickling her. Their display of affection put smiles on the faces of Sindel and Kitana. They were just as excited for the engaged couple for their union together. After having his fun, Chris stopped tickling his fiancé and drew her close to him for another passionate kiss.

Jade broke it and turned her attention to her mother. "My Queen, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes, my daughter. What is it?" Sindel asked in return.

From the looks of it, the Edenian General was close to breaking down again. Everyone was concerned about this. One minute she was laughing and having fun with her family and fiancé. Now, her demeanor has changed drastically.

"Is there any way you could... have a funeral... for... Tanya?" Jade asked as tears filled her eyes, not knowing what her mother would say.

Silence emerged after Jade's request. Sindel deeply pondered what she just heard. Yes, Tanya was a vile woman who would stop at nothing to gain ultimate power and enslave Edenia. She would even go as low as siding with the likes of Shao Khan, Onaga and even the dreaded Shinnok to make her ambitions come to fruition. But everyone inside the room knows the real reason she wanted this power.

To murder Jade in cold blood.

Kitana came up to her sister. "Are you sure about this? Even though she constantly tried to kill you along with all of us?"

Jade nodded, understanding Kitana's hesitation. "I know everyone thinks of her as an evil witch, but Tanya is still an Edenian. As such, we should give her a proper burial. Her soul is in better hands now." The sadness then overwhelmed Jade. "I just... wish... I could've done... more to help Tanya."

Chris, Kitana, and Sindel all went to console the General as she broke down crying into her hands. She did all she could to try and save Tanya's soul from turning completely black. However, there was nothing the Edenian General could do except to end her former friend's suffering by death. It was not something Jade wanted to do again, but if she didn't, Tanya would surely take advantage and kill her without regard.

"There, there Jade. I promise we'll have a funeral for Tanya. You are correct. Despite her many crimes against our home, she is still an Edenian who deserves a proper burial." Sindel stated.

"But what about Rain?" Chris asked.

The Princess shook her head. "No. He wasn't under anyone's control. His decision to betray Edenia was on his own accord."

Jade replied, "Thank you, mother." She then looked at everyone before adding, "I will also be making a visit to a place I haven't been to in a long time."

Kitana knew what she was talking about. "You mean..."

Nodding again, the Edenian General answered, "Yes. I've put it off for way too long. It's time. But that won't happen for another few weeks. For now, I wish to depart to my room with my fiancé."

"Of course, my daughter. You both may go. We will see you tomorrow." Sindel said.

Both Jade and Chris bowed before the Queen before Retiring for the night. As they retreated, Sindel looked towards her first daughter with a questioning look on her face.

"Where is Jade going to, Kitana?", she asked.

The Princess bit her lip, unsure if she should tell her mother where her sister was going. But she knew it would be rude to withhold any information.

Taking a deep breath, Kitana replied, "She's going to visit her parents' gravestones."

* * *

 _ **Jade's Chamber:**_

After saying goodnight to their family, the engaged couple went to Jade's room to go to bed. They were exhausted from partying for nearly the entire duration of the night along with Chris becoming a full-blooded Edenian. Opening the door, Chris let his fiancé in first before entering himself. After closing the door, the Earthrealm hero felt a pair of slender hands on his shoulders. Jade brought herself closer to his body. They stayed this way for a few minutes, not saying a word but enjoying the peace and comfort of just being near one another. He was hers, and she was his. As long as they could be together, nothing would ever tear them apart.

"My handsome fiancé," Jade whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

Chris smiled at his beloved's flirtatious ways. "And my lovely fiancé."

Turning around, the Earthrealm hero embraced Jade and caught her in a fiery kiss. She moaned into his mouth, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He always found a way to make his lady weak at the knees. And to think she would've ever considered never having a man for herself. After breaking the kiss, the couple went to the balcony to take in the scenery of the sky and the land.

The night was dark and unclouded, millions of tiny stars filling the sky and the full moon shone down on Edenia almost as bright as the sun did during the day. Typically on a night like this, most of the townspeople would be at home putting their children to bed or relaxing with their families. But on this night, that wouldn't be the case. The two warriors and protectors of this sacred land stood together while being completely satisfied with just being in the moment. Chris held Jade from behind, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She sighed and settled into her lover's arms while staring at the night sky.

"Jade?" Chris asked as he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Craning her neck, the Edenian General smiled. "I'm fine, Chris. Just... thinking, that's all."

"About what?" he asked. "I'm sure it's not just view."

Jade giggled softly. "You're just like my father in some strange way. You know what's on my mind, even if I don't outright say it."

"Then I might be just as wise as he was," Chris replied with a smile.

She kissed him. "You just might be."

Chris held her tighter, inhaling her hair scent. "Come on, sweetheart. What's on your mind? You can tell me."

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you taking care of me," Jade admitted.

The Earthrealm hero smiled against her hair again when she told them that. He then turned her head for a chaste kiss. Once again, Jade moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of his lips and tongue on her own. His hands settled on her waist, bringing his lover's body closer to him. After a few moments, he broke the kiss to stare into her eyes.

Jade felt lost in his dark brown eyes before asking, "What was it you had to do?"

A slight frown formed on Chris' face. "Well, I'm going back to Earthrealm... to visit the grave of my daughter and former wife."

The shocked look on Jade's face said it all. Chris really hasn't spoken much about his family over the last few months, and his lover wondered why he didn't. Perhaps he was trying to leave the past behind or didn't want to face his ghosts. Whatever it was, Jade vowed to help him through it.

"Oh, Chris. I'm sorry. I had no idea," she apologized.

"It's alright, Jade. I didn't really bring it up often because I didn't want to offend you. But I haven't visited them in nearly three years." Chris told her. "I think it's time to finally come to grips with their deaths. I believe I've finally moved on from their murders. It will be a little easier with Kano gone."

Jade nodded. "I understand, my love. May I accompany you?"

He instantly accepted. "Of course. I'd really appreciate it."

"I would also like for you to join me as well," she told him.

"Sure, where to?" Chris asked.

In reluctance, Jade turned away for a moment but gathered the courage to say what she needed to. "I will also be visiting my deceased parents."

Shocked, Chris instantly felt horrible, not believing he nearly forgot about his fiancé's parents, probably two of the most prominent people in her life besides him, Sindel and Kitana.

"Jade... oh God, I should've known..." Chris started but was silenced by her single finger.

"Like you, I didn't want to speak on the issue. I haven't visited my mother and father due to numerous threats to Edenia along with meeting you." Jade explained. "I figured now would be the best time to introduce you to them."

He nodded. "Sounds good. In a few weeks, we'll visit them while attending Tanya's funeral." Chris paused before continuing. "I'm also very sorry you weren't able to save Tanya from the evil in her soul. But you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, Jade. You did everything you possibly could."

Jade sighed in resignation but knew her lover was right. "I know, but it still hurts to know I'm the one responsible for her demise. My hope for Tanya is that her soul receives the proper rest it deserves."

"You'll get no argument from me in that regard," Chris stated. "It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?"

Stifling a yawn, the Edenian General agreed. "Ok. Could you please carry me?"

Smiling, Chris tucked his arm underneath Jade's legs, and bridal carried her back into the bedroom, gently setting her down on the mattress before turning around to remove his socks and shoes along with his shirt. Jade couldn't help but stare at his half-naked body with lust. When her lover turned around, she desperately wanted to jump on him and let Chris ravage her body in any way he desired. But Jade knew that proper rest was imperative. There would be plenty of time to give their bodies to each other. Standing up, Jade walked to her closet to change into her nightgown, showing off her gorgeous figure. Chris was already in bed and waited for her to join him. She smiled and climbed in, resting her head on his chest while entangling their legs together. With one last kiss, the couple fell asleep and had separate dreams of their loved ones.

* * *

 _ **Chris' Dream:**_

 _'I remember this place.'_

 _'It was one of the first places I've visited during my first few years in the military. This is where I really made my mark and where my life would change dramatically. I found myself in Los Angeles right near the suburbs. I look down, dressed in some civilian clothes and off duty for today after completing a dangerous recon mission with my boys a few days earlier. This must be some sort of dream. Last time I checked, I was in bed with Jade, getting ready to go to sleep. Now, I find myself here. Someone was close to my position. When I turned to face whoever is behind me, I nearly pass out from shock.'_

 _'Walking towards me with a smile was Jennifer, and in her arms was our daughter, Kate. She was wearing a loose-fitting blue shirt with dark blue jeans while her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Kate was clad in a 'My Little Pony' shirt with blue jeans and light up shoes on her feet.'_

 _"J... Jennifer? Kate?" Chris managed to get out._

 _Jennifer did nothing but smile while putting their daughter down and letting her run to her daddy._

 _"Daddy! Daddy!" Kate cried happily as she hugged his leg._

 _Chris went down and picked her up to hold in his arms. He couldn't believe it. His daughter was here in his arms, alive and well like her mother was. Talk about a wakeup call._

 _"It's been a long time, Chris." Jennifer greeted him before walking in his direction._

 _The Earthrealm hero was in total shock, out of character even for him. He's faced the likes of Shao Khan, Onaga, Shinnok and every other nasty villain in Outworld, yet the sight of his family put Chris in a state of disbelief. He had a good reason though._

 _Both Jennifer and Kate were dead._

 _Jennifer beckoned Chris to follow her with Kate perched on his neck. "Walk with me." Reluctantly, he followed her and at the same time, questioned his sanity._

 _"I can guess what you want to ask me." Jennifer read his mind. "It's about how we're both here in front of you."_

 _The Earthrealm hero managed to get his head back in order. "Yes."_

 _"Well sweetheart, we both wanted to pay you a visit. Me and Kate missed you a lot, even from beyond the grave. It may sound cliché, but it's the truth. We both saw how heartbroken you were when you found out that bastard Kano..." she started._

 _"Mommy! That's a bad word!" Kate interrupted._

 _Jennifer couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Of course, Kate. I'm sorry. That bad man Kano had tricked you into going to Cuba on a wild goose chase and killed us while you were gone."_

 _Chris' expression soured at the reminder. "I probably didn't sleep or eat anything for the next few weeks after the news sunk in. Then I turned to drugs and alcohol, nearly joining you two on my deathbed."_

 _His former wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chris, I feared the worst when you fell into depression after we were killed. If you didn't get the necessary help, you would've joined us and Kano would run free to continue terrorizing innocent people. Especially young girls."_

 _He nodded. "I know. That's why I'm glad he's dead now."_

 _"So we both saw," Jennifer remarked._

 _"My daddy is a hero!" Kate yelled._

 _Both parents smiled at the very boisterous child who possessed a bundle of energy. Chris was surprised he could keep up with a kid like that. Jennifer never even stood a chance when she was watching over Kate at home._

 _Jennifer stood close to him. "You were so brave during your battles, showing no fear or hesitation to make sure your side won. Kate and I were so proud of what you did during those times."_

 _"It was the only thing I could rely on. After losing you both, I swore to myself I wouldn't lose anyone close to me again. Never did I think I would ever find someone right after you were both taken from me." Chris admitted._

 _She sadly nodded. "I understand. You've seemed to have moved on positively with Jade."_

 _Chris' eyes widened when she said that name. "You know?"_

 _"Yes, we both do. Jade is beautiful, Chris. Even I have to admit that." Jennifer told him with a smile. "And she really loves and cares for you the same way we do."_

 _Before her former husband could reply, Jennifer beat him to it. "I know what you're going to say, that you never wanted anyone to replace me. Well, I wanted to say that you made the right choice in choosing her. Jade is a kind, strong, and loving woman. Believe me when I say she's perfect for you, Chris. Even Kate really likes her."_

 _Squatting down to his daughter's level, Chris asked her, "Kate, do you really like Jade?"_

 _Nodding eagerly, the young child replied, "Yes, Daddy! She's really pretty like mommy! I would like to meet her!"_

 _This put a huge smile on her father's face. Kate always wanted to meet new people and become their friend almost instantly. That's what Chris loved about his daughter. She was bubbly, caring and a lot smarter than others give her credit for. Both parents were extremely proud of her._

 _After standing up, Chris asked Jennifer, "So, you're ok with me marrying her?"_

 _"Yes. It's the right thing for you to do. Plus, you'll make Jade extremely happy," she replied. "There is one thing I want you to do."_

 _Chris raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

 _His former wife inched closer to him. "When the time comes, never take for granted the love you share with her. Even though both me and Kate are gone, we will both live in your heart and spirit forever. Let that manifest in your love for Jade. The more you nurture and take care of her, you won't believe the benefits that will come from it."_

 _Jennifer's voice began breaking. "I also wanted to tell you... that we'll always love you, no matter what. But don't let us get in the way of your new life with Jade. She deserves your love just as much. Promise me?"_

 _With his own tears falling down his face, Chris replied, "Yes, I promise."_

 _With that, the two embraced each other with tears coming out like waterfalls. Before they knew it, they kissed for what would be the last time ever. But Chris didn't give a damn, wanting to savior Jennifer's lips one final time before letting her ghost go for eternity. Kate smiled and hugged both their legs. They beamed at their daughter as Chris picked her up again to give her the biggest hug he could. She quickly returned the hug, wanting to spend as much time with her daddy. It would probably be the last time Chris would ever see her again, so he tried to make it last._

 _After pulling away, Chris looked deep into Kate's eyes. "Princess, daddy is so proud of you. And like your mother, I will always love you."_

 _"I love you too, daddy. Will you and Jade have babies together?" she innocently asked._

 _Chris nodded. "We plan on it, sweetheart. You would've made friends with a boy or a girl."_

 _"That's ok. I just want to see you happy," his daughter said._

 _He melted right on the spot when Kate said those words. Chris hugged Kate even tighter, but when he finally pulled away, all the houses and yards around them were beginning to disappear before turning his attention to Jennifer and Kate. What he saw made him try to separate fiction from reality. Both girls had angel wings on their backs as they began floating to the sky. This wasn't a goodbye, but more of a see you later. At least Chris hoped so._

 _"Remember, Chris. This is not goodbye. We'll always be watching over you like a guardian angel. We love you very much and wish you and Jade the best of luck in your new life together. Don't forget your promise to me. To us." Jennifer said as she held their daughter's hand._

 _"Bye, daddy! I love you!" Kate exclaimed as she waved her hands like a 5 year-old would when leaving for school._

 _Chris tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was tough to do so. With them leaving, he shouted out, "I love you both!"_

 _Both Jennifer and Kate smiled, waving their hands together before finally disappearing into the golden clouds. At that point, Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down but smiled through his sadness. Never has he felt so many pent-up emotions. The visit by his deceased wife and daughter brought them out of the Earthrealm hero. But in truth, he felt so much better about his decision to marry Jade. Even Jennifer and Kate approved and liked her a lot, which spoke volumes._

 _Chris' grit and determination would never diminish again because of them and Jade._

* * *

 _ **Jade's Dream:**_

 _'Where... where am I?'_

 _'The last thing I remembered was laying in my bed with Chris before going to sleep. Today has been a very emotional day with everything that's happened within the past few months. Hell, the past year. I've seen it all with my two eyes. Countless demons, bitter enemies, evil dictators, old and new friends, my family, and of course, my fiancé. I prayed every night for a special man like him. And the Gods answered my prayers. Now, Chris will soon be my husband. I finally figured out the location of where I was. Although I don't really remember it much, a modest house surrounded by endless amounts of open land stood before me. It was where I was born. Before long, I could feel three people approach me from behind. I quickly turned around to face them with my Bojustu staff. But I let it slide out of my hands when I saw who they were.'_

 _It was her late parents and a person the Edenian General thought she would never see again. Tanya, her best friend before her corruption. They were all dressed in Edenian attire and approached Jade._

 _"Isaiah... is... is that... our daughter?" the mother asked in a stunned voice._

 _The man beside her squinted his eyes and could clearly see it was indeed their daughter. "I... I believe it is, Destiny. Jade, our daughter, is that you?"_

 _They all walked closer and could see the Edenian General becoming misty-eyed. In her wildest dreams, Jade never thought she would ever see her parents again. The memory of what they looked like was still a bit hazy to her, but with them in front of her, it started to make a lot more sense. Her father Isaiah had long dreadlocks of black colored hair flowing freely, dressed in a Jamaican long sleeve shirt and dark pants. His wife Destiny also had the same colored hair mixed with white tied up in a ponytail and grew it to about the same length as her daughter. She was dressed in a beautiful tribal midriff along with a colorful skirt._

 _When they finally made it close to their daughter, Destiny held Jade's face with her hands, analyzing her features. "By... by the Gods! It is you, Jade!"_

 _With that, Destiny embraced her daughter as she was overcome with so much emotion. Jade finally let all her tears go as well and returned the hug, grateful to finally see her parents after thousands of years. After hugging her mother, Jade turned her attention to her father and gave him the same affection. He gently smiled and held his weeping daughter, running a hand through her hair like he would do with his wife. This was so surreal to even comprehend for the Edenian General. Isaiah slightly moved away from the embrace but kept his arms around his child._

 _"Our beautiful daughter. It's so good to see you after all these years." Isaiah said in a proud and loving voice._

 _Jade sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Mother, father. I... I missed you so much. How is it... you're here?"_

 _Destiny joined them. "Isaiah and I never left your life, my child. Not even after our deaths. My, you have grown so much since the last time either of us saw you."_

 _"You're just as beautiful as your mother." Isaiah complimented her._

 _It was true. Jade and Destiny looked precisely the same, leaving almost no way to tell them apart. Hair color and length, body type, eyes, and their sense of confidence. These traits seen in Jade were passed down to her from Destiny. Very fitting indeed. But it was the last person within the group that really made the assassin question her sanity._

 _After reuniting with her parents, Jade turned her attention to the other woman. She looked exactly like this in their younger days together before Shinnok made her his worshiper. Tanya sported a graduated bob cut hairstyle and had on a yellow short sleeve shirt along with a black and gold skirt that showed a lot of her legs. She smiled sweetly at her friend before giving her a hug. At first, Jade was uncertain but relaxed to return the hug._

 _Tanya released the hug to face her childhood friend. "I know you're wondering how I came to be like this."_

 _Jade nodded her head. "I am. It's like you were never corrupted at all."_

 _"That's because the Elder Gods were able to cure my body and soul of Shinnok's influence. There's no trace of it within me anymore. After you killed the evil me in the Netherrealm, the Gods instantly took my soul and prepared me for judgment. I was certain they would just throw me into the pits of hell to suffer for all eternity. But they saw something. They saw that I wanted to be rid of this cursed power. And they also looked at you as you watched my body burned," the former pyromancer explained._

 _This caused the Edenian General to raise an eyebrow. "Why were they looking at me?"_

 _"When my previous body turned to ash, the Gods saw the tears in your eyes, knowing you never wanted to kill me again. That you still cared just enough to actually try and save me." Tanya showed a sad smile. "But you did the right thing, Jade. That event needed to happen. What really grabbed the Gods' attention was your prayer right at the edge of the crater. My friend, they answered your plea for mercy on my soul. Without it, I wouldn't be standing before you now."_

 _Now it was starting to register in the emerald assassin's mind. Jade thought it was a longshot but still wanted to give the pyromancer a proper send-off than to just walk away from Tanya's death fall. Looking back on that day, Jade remembered how she held both hands together and silently prayed for her fallen enemy and friend. Although she hated Tanya with a fiery passion, the Edenian General held a small amount of hope for her childhood friend to be saved from damnation._

 _"I... I was so distraught when I slew you again." Jade started. "Even though you belittled and threatened to... kill me numerous times, I still believed in you. That you could be given a second chance at redemption."_

 _Tanya then smiled happily. "And because of your actions, I was given that second chance. Afterward, the Elder Gods sent me to your parents' home, explaining that I would be better off to stay with them. Without any hesitation, I agreed to their terms. Before your arrival, I apologized profusely to Isaiah and Destiny for my betrayal against Edenia and my hatred against you and the others."_

 _Feeling more tears in her eyes, Jade hugged Tanya again. "My friend, you are forgiven. Now and forever."_

 _The best friends from their early childhood days were finally where they wanted to be, on good terms with each other. Both Isaiah and Destiny smiled at the reunion before Jade motioned them to join in. They didn't need to be told twice and embraced each other, sharing the love and happiness that was long denied because of Shao Khan's forces. Everything was back to the way it should've been. Breaking away from the hug, both Isaiah and Destiny looked at Jade._

 _"So, my daughter. We heard you're getting married soon." Destiny remarked._

 _Jade excitedly nodded. "Yes, mother. Chris and I will make it official in six months. I'm regretful you won't be able to meet him. You both would've adored Chris."_

 _Both parents smiled at their soon to be wedded daughter. "My child, we've watched you from beyond the grave with this young man. He has certainly earned my respect as a fellow warrior. But he impressed me more with his treatment of you," said Isaiah._

 _"I couldn't agree more with your father, Jade. Chris is more than worthy of taking your hand. We too wish we could meet him in person. But your father and I know he will love you unconditionally like we do." Destiny stated. "I do have one question."_

 _"Yes, mother?" Jade asked._

 _"How many children are you planning to have with him?" her mother inquired._

 _Even the Edenian General was unsure of how to answer that question. In truth, she wanted at least children with her husband. How many Jade would wind up having, she was undecided but didn't want to limit herself. The assassin would be more than willing to give him as many as he wanted._

 _"I... I'm... I'm not sure, mother." Jade hesitantly said. "After his daughter's death, Chris was very cautious about having children. But now that we're about to marry, I want to give him as many as he wants without a limit."_

 _Isaiah put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I know in my heart Chris will support you, and you both will be wonderful parents."_

 _"Thank you, father." Jade smiled._

 _"How are Kitana and her mother, dear?" Destiny asked._

 _"There are both doing wonderful, mother," the General replied, knowing how close her parents were to the Queen, even before her birth. "Just recently, Queen Sindel was kind enough to adopt me as her second daughter. She could sense I was very lonely after you were both murdered and wanted to make amends. I hope this doesn't make you upset."_

 _Her father stepped in. "Nonsense, we both owe the Queen our very lives. I'm happy she decided to take you in. And I know your mother is as well."_

 _"I'm thankful for that. Kitana is also involved with a man. Like myself, she has fallen in love with an Earthrealmer," the Edenian General told her parents._

 _Destiny had a bright smile on her face. "That's wonderful! Does she plan on marrying him as well?"_

 _Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I can tell she wants him to propose. Kitana told me she won't pressure him to do so."_

 _"And rightfully so," Isaiah interjected. "Tell me, Jade. Are you truly ready to be a wife and mother? I can tell you have doubt about yourself."_

 _The Edenian General couldn't get anything past her father. Isaiah had a gift for sensing another person's emotions and how they are displayed, whether on their face or through body language. His daughter was no exception, even though he hasn't been around her since she was a child._

 _"Father, I... I'm apprehensive about... not being good enough for him." Jade began. "Everything about Chris is borderline perfect. Never in my entire life has a man like him ever cared for me the way he does. I just hope that... I'll be what he wants in a wife."_

 _Destiny came over and held her daughter close. "Jade, you have nothing to fear or dwell about. You've shown how good of a woman you can be to your fiancé. He appreciates that from you. And I know Chris will do whatever is in his power to make sure you are loved, cared for, and protected."_

 _"But I don't know much about Earthrealm," the Edenian General protested._

 _"He will teach you along with your allies as well. You're in great hands, my daughter. I can promise you that," her mother said with a smile._

 _Jade returned her smile, but when she looked around, the surroundings began to fade away into the background. Tanya immediately recognized what was going on._

 _"It's time," she said. "Isaiah, Destiny. They're calling us."_

 _Both of Jade's parents nodded, but before leaving for the heavens, they wanted to say farewell to their daughter and in Tanya's case, friend. Destiny and Isaiah each had a hand on Jade's face, constantly wiping away tears that strolled down once again. They knew she was going to miss being around them. But Isaiah and Destiny wanted to reassure her this wasn't permanent, that this wouldn't be the last time they would ever see each other._

 _"This is not the end, our beautiful daughter. Me, your mother and Tanya will always be with you in spirit." Isaiah told her before he and his wife hugged Jade. "Always remember what we taught you when you were a small child in our arms. Never lose sight of what's important."_

 _Tanya interjected, "Once again, I'm so sorry for what happened between us after all these years. I know you said you've forgiven me, but I will never forget your unwavering dedication to preserve our friendship."_

 _After she said those words, the trio had angel wings coming from behind their backs, just like Jennifer and Kate did in Chris' dream. Jade seriously thought she was hallucinating as her family descended into the sky first, joining hands while looking down at their daughter. They could clearly see Jade didn't want them to leave her, but the Gods have spoken._

 _"Take good care of Chris and your future children, Jade! We're so proud of the young woman we raised!" Destiny called out to her._

 _Jade and Tanya stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both women went through a lot since the day they first met. Despite all the fighting and hatred between them, Jade and Tanya realized their friendship could still be salvaged. Something they both wanted and needed. With tears staining their faces, they embraced each other again, holding on to each other for dear life._

 _"Will... I ever... see you again... Tanya?" Jade asked in a broken voice._

 _Smiling through her tears, Tanya responded with, "You'll see us again, I'll make sure of that." She backed away and said, "No matter what, we'll always be in your heart. But your story is far from over. The remaining chapters still need to be written. Go and complete them with your husband. You were always destined for great things, my friend."_

 _The emerald assassin shook her head. "No. We're sisters, far more than just friends."_

 _An even bigger smile could be seen on Tanya's face. "Of course, my sister. I must be going now. If you ever need to reach out to us, just pray like you did in the Netherrealm. Your parents and I will be waiting."_

 _With reluctance, Jade let go of Tanya and let her descend into the sky along with her parents, tears still running down her face as she cried into her hands. But Jade didn't want to let them go before saying what she really needed to._

 _"Mother! Father! Tanya! I love you all!" Jade wailed._

 _They all had smiles on their face and waved their hands to her, signifying they heard her declaration. It didn't take long for the trio to descend into the clouds above. After watching them disappear, Jade collapsed to her knees and continued crying in her hands. However, these tears weren't of sadness but of overwhelming joy after seeing her mother and father again. Not to mention witnessing the purification of her friend Tanya. Every single emotion ran inside the assassin's mind. But she wouldn't trade them for anything after seeing this miraculous event._

* * *

 _ **Edenia: The next morning**_

Birds chirped all throughout the morning while flying amongst the trees. Morning in Edenia was always prosperous due to nature surrounding the peaceful land. Small animals like squirrels and rabbits scurried in the fields without a care in the world and close to the Edenian Palace. The new day was a symbol of new beginnings and hope after the victory achieved in the Netherrealm.

Jade and Chris were still fast asleep in her bed, holding each other with knowledge of being loved. Their legs were entangled, and it looks as though nothing would ever impede their rest. Stirring in her fiancé's embrace, the Edenia General slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. After the dream experienced last night, Jade was relieved to be in familiar territory. Feeling warm skin on her face, she smiled and rose her head to stare at the handsome face of her lover. Every time she looked at Chris, her blood ran hot. Forget about his fit and chiseled body. Jade was more interested over his somewhat rugged face and how it seemed more at peace then at any point she's known ever since making their love official.

Groaning, Chris finally woke up and saw his lover staring at him with nothing with love. He smiled at her, and she mirrored his action. Together, they met in a tender kiss, merging their lips softly against one another.

Jade broke the kiss to greet her fiancé. "Good morning, my love."

"Morning, beautiful," Chris replied. "Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I had a dream last night."

The Earthrealm hero raised an eyebrow. "Funny, so did I."

"You did? What was it about?" Jade questioned as she removed herself from his chest.

Chris sat up before saying, "Ladies first."

With a deep sigh, Jade began explaining. "I found myself in a familiar place but had no memory of what it really was. Then it occurred to me that I was in my original home where I was born."

That fact alone got Chris' attention.

"Then, I felt a few people walking behind me, so I prepared to defend myself in case they were a threat. But after turning around, I saw three people I didn't think I would ever see again. They were... were..." Jade struggled to say it.

Her fiancé brought her in for a hug to calm her. "It's ok, Jade. Just relax."

His touch instantly made Jade feel better, allowing her to continue. "They were... my parents and Tanya."

Chris recoiled and looked at his fiancé with bewilderment. "Your parents and Tanya!? Are you serious!?"

Jade slowly nodded, and Chris could tell she was telling the truth. "Believe me, I couldn't fathom it myself. But the Gods sent them into my mind to let me embrace them again. Tanya in the dream was not corrupted and looked like the Tanya I knew before she fell under the dark influence of Shinnok. She told me the Elder Gods spared her from being thrown into the pits of hell because of me."

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Before I sent Tanya to her doom in the Netherrealm, I prayed over her soul to find peace in the next life, wherever that would've been. The Elder Gods saw my tears of sorrow and heard my plea before acting on my behalf to give Tanya a second chance. She's now staying with my parents in the afterlife. I couldn't believe it when they told me this, but I couldn't be happier." Jade paused for a moment. "My parents have been looking over me beyond the grave and over us as well. Both mother and father have taken a liking towards you since you treat me so well."

The Earthrealm hero looked at his fiancé in astonishment. He always wanted to meet Jade's parents and have some sort of talking relationship with them. But he figured they were killed by Shao Khan's forces, disrupting those plans. When she informed him about her parents already accepting him as a part of their family, Chris couldn't help but feel honored and privileged to be in their good graces. He would make sure to continue treating their daughter right.

"Wow, they must really like me then," Chris remarked.

Jade kissed his cheek. "They are fond of you and what you've done for me and our home. Both my mother and father know you're the right man for me and wish us the best. My mother also asked me how many children we would have together."

"What did you say to her?" he asked in return.

"I told her that I wasn't sure and didn't want to put a limit on it," Jade said. "What I did tell her was I would be willing to give you as many children as you want."

Smiling softly, Chris kissed her. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know we really haven't discussed how many children we would have but I know you wanted to have at least a few."

His lover nodded. "Yes. I always wanted to be a mother someday, protecting and teaching my children. Just as my mother did for me."

"I bet she's just as beautiful as you are," Chris said.

Blushing while giggling, Jade playfully hit him. "That's exactly what my father said. You two must know each other."

"Maybe so," he shot back with a grin.

"Ok, you. What was your dream about?" Jade asked.

Chris' face then turned serious. "Like you, I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again. Turns out, my former wife Jennifer and our daughter Kate were in my own dream."

Now it was Jade's turn to have her face twist into shock. "Really?"

"I didn't believe it at first. Jennifer and Kate resembled a mirage, but I could actually touch them like you could your own parents and Tanya inside your dream," he revealed.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They wanted to pay me a visit after seeing that Kano was finally killed. After such a long time away from them, I felt guilty about not visiting their grave. But Jennifer was quick to forgive me. I also held Kate in my arms for the first time in a long time. Seeing her smiling face again made me tear up so much. She then called me a hero for helping you and the others save the universe." Chris told her.

"Oh, Chris. I wished I could've met her. She must have been a bundle of joy." Jade lamented.

He smiled. "It's alright, Jade. In fact, they both told me that they've also been watching us from the heavens. Kate thinks you're pretty."

The emerald assassin was touched. "She thinks I'm pretty?"

"Yeah. Jennifer also thinks you're the right one for me and made me promise something to her and Kate," he said.

"Oh? What was it?" Jade asked.

The Earthrealm hero brought his lover close to him again. "She said to let the love I had for them manifest in my love for you. The more I nurture and take care of you, the benefits will be more than either of us can ever imagine. Jennifer also said that you... deserve my love just as much as they did."

You could see Jade was close to a breakdown. His former wife actually wanted her to heal Chris' heart. That let the Edenian General know everything would turn out ok. Her mother and father were right. Things were going to be ok. Chris and Jade hugged each other again with tears in their eyes after revealing their dreams to each other. It would only bring them closer as a soon to be family.

* * *

 _ **One Month later:**_

The sun shone down on the land of Edenia but today was anything but joyous. Outside of the Palace laid a burial ground to those lost in battle or of natural causes. Many of the graves held Edenians who were lost in the invasion of Shao Khan's forces and others from finally succumbing to the ravages of time. Everyone in Edenia was in attendance at the funeral for one of their own was taking place. There was still some resentment for Tanya throughout the land, but everyone understood she was still Edenian and as such, deserved to be laid to rest with everyone else. Even she earned that right.

For the occasion, Chris wore a black business suit and tie with his fiancé right beside him, clad in her Edenian mourning dress which was also black. They both joined Queen Sindel and Kitana at the front of the cemetery, the royalty of Edenia dressed in dark attire as the Queen prepared to address the crowd of people.

"Citizens of Edenia. It is with great regret and sorrow that we gather here today to mourn the passing of one our own people. Tanya, the former ambassador to our land. Despite what most of us think of her, she still had the Edenian blood running through her veins with pride. Her death was unfortunate and too soon. We will all miss her dearly. I urge everyone here to remember and celebrate a life that although misguided, was loved throughout everything that happened. Please join me in silent prayer," she said.

 _ **Song: Sky by Marsha Ambrosius**_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed their heads to pray over the fallen Tanya. Chris didn't even have to open his eyes and see Jade's face tearing up. He knew this would eventually happen, but it didn't make the pain any more comfortable on his fiancé. The Earthrealm hero knew she would need a lot of comforting after today as Tanya wasn't the only person her mind would be thinking about on today.

 _Spread your wings and fly_

 _Above the moon and the stars_

 _Gathered seas so far_

 _Oh, where you are_

As Queen Sindel finished her prayer, the pallbearers of the funeral went over to Tanya's freshly dug up grave. Over the past few months, Chris and some of Jade's warriors went back into the Netherrealm to see if there was any way to retrieve the pyromancer's remains. Their search however ended in failure. What they did instead was bury her possessions so that no one would ever use them for evil deeds. The items included her Kobu-Justu, old uniforms, and her prized necklace, a late gift from her mother who was buried right beside her daughter. Chris saw Jade and brought her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Like the old saying, time heals all wounds, no matter how severe they may become. It was now the Edenian General's turn to speak as she stepped to the podium, giving Sindel and Kitana each a hug, which made it a little easier to go through speaking on her deceased friend's behalf.

"Tanya was a woman whom I considered to be a good friend for all these years, even during her betrayal. She always stood for and believed Edenia could be better for the future. I couldn't agree more with that statement. This day is hard for all of us in attendance for today as we try not to think of her passing as a day of mourning but as a day of celebration. Even though Tanya was a traitor to this land and made herself a common enemy, I still firmly believed she would change her ways. That she would turn away from evil and come back home. Sadly, it never came to pass."

Jade's voice began to break. "I heard a wise man say... evil can only prevail when good men and women do nothing. I stand before you today to... implore everyone to continue doing the right thing. Evil may be perished for now... but it will rear its ugly head again. When the time comes... we must be ready to defend our home and not let another of our people suffer... the same fate as Tanya. It's with great regret that I say goodbye to a friend I've..."

The tears were now heavily flowing from the assassin's face. "I've known and cared for since the days of my youth. Let this day be a reminder that her life had meaning. And I wanted to apologize to her for not being there when she needed me most. I... I... I'm so sorry, Tanya."

 _I long to see your face_

 _Can't believe you went away_

Jade finished her speech and quickly walked back to her seat, going into Chris' embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her fiancé let her do this for a few minutes, letting the reality of the situation sink in. The paul bearers began placing the dirt onto the casket containing Tanya's belongings and finished within a couple of minutes. All that remained was putting the headstone in place. Two men carried the stone slab to the grave and carefully inserted it at the head. The ceremony was now over, and everyone except the royalty of Edenia left to return to their daily lives. Jade took the time to walk over to Tanya's grave with a bouquet of yellow roses. She gently set them down and knelt at her friend's headstone to read it.

 _ **Here lies Tanya**_

 _ **An Edenian and a True Friend.**_

Chris was right behind his fiancé as she sat there before Sindel and Kitana came up behind him to watch their daughter and sister pray in silence.

"I sincerely believe Tanya has been forgiven, your majesty," the Earthrealm hero said to the Queen.

Sindel nodded. "I believe so too, Chris. What I hope will happen is that Jade will recover."

"She will, mother," Kitana said. "We'll make sure of it."

The assassin rose from her position and moved towards the other side of the cemetery. Her family followed her as they came across another pair of headstones, ones that haven't been seen or visited in a long time.

 _ **Here lies Isaiah & Destiny**_

 _ **Loving parents of Jade**_

 _ **Gone but not forgotten**_

Kneeling again, Jade said a prayer over her deceased parents but what she didn't expect was for her entire family to join her. Everyone's eyes were closed in silence as the Edenian General's mother and father along with her best friend watched from the heavens, smiling from ear to ear. Words couldn't describe the pride and joy they felt for Jade. Now with her fiancé and adoptive family by her side, they knew Jade would forever be in good hands.

 _Gone too soon I say_

 _But one day_

 _I'll see you in the sky_

* * *

 _ **Los Angeles: Cemetery on the outskirts of the city**_

After paying respects to Tanya and her parents, Jade accompanied Chris to Earthrealm to give him support as he made his own overdue trip to his family's grave, still wearing their attire from Edenia. The temperature for today was a warm and comfortable seventy-five degrees. Chris didn't realize how difficult this would be but having his woman here at his side put the Earthrealm hero in a calm state of mind. They held hands while trekking up a small hill to their intended destination. In Chris' free hand were two red roses, one for each woman.

"Chris, thank you for being there for me," Jade said, breaking the silence of their quiet walk.

He turned his head and gently smiled. "No need to thank me, Jade. I was more than happy to be there for you."

"And now it's my turn to return the favor," she said while squeezing his hand affectionately. "I know it's been stressful for you to come here as it was for me."

"That's an understatement," Chris admitted. "I don't know if I would've done this without you. It makes it a little less painful."

Jade gave her beloved's hand another small squeeze. "Like you told me before we left Edenia. We will always support each other."

Chris' smile grew. "And we shall, no matter what we face for the rest of our lives."

 _Just you and I_

 _Just one last time_

 _One last goodbye_

The engaged couple finally made it to the headstones of Jennifer and Kate. To Chris' relief, they weren't damaged or defiled in any form after hearing reports of vandalism in local cemeteries around Los Angeles. He kneeled to get a good view of the writing on each headstone.

 _ **Jennifer Jones**_

 _ **Loving Wife and Mother**_

 _ **Katie Jones**_

 _ **Adorable child of Chris and Jennifer**_

 _ **Both gone too soon**_

Chris had tears in his eyes after seeing their headstones for the first time in nearly five years. He's been meaning to come back here but couldn't do so because of the many events taking place in Outworld, Edenia, and the Netherrealm. But he was here now and was going to make the most of his visit. Bowing his head, Chris started speaking.

"Jennifer, Kate. It's me. I'm so sorry I haven't visited you as of late, but I'm here now. Your murderer has been disposed of so that you both can rest easier. I know you will say that it wasn't my fault, but I still feel responsible for what happened that day. Today, I wanted to come back and tell you that I love you both so much. Words can't express how you have positively affected my life. I also brought a visitor with me today." Chris said as Jade kneeled right beside him.

"Hello there. It's an honor to finally meet you both. Chris talked so glowingly about the two of you. I wished we could've met under better circumstances. Kate, when I saw you for the first time in that photograph, my heart melted. You were so beautiful in every way imaginable. A child that had a whole life ahead of them. I'm deeply sorry it was taken away from you. There are numerous children back in my home I'm sure you would've loved to play with. I promise I will treat your daddy with nothing but love and respect. And thank you for calling me pretty. That meant the world to me."

The Edenian General took a deep breath before speaking to Kate's mother.

"Jennifer, I'm also very sorry for the way you were taken from Chris. I pray that you and your daughter can now rest comfortably in the heavens. You both deserve it so much. I also wanted to thank you as well for giving me the approval of wedding your husband. By no means do I wish to replace you. But I'm eternally grateful for your acceptance of me. I'll also promise you that I will love Chris for the rest of my days as his wife. He will never feel alone, and I'll always be there to protect him. Not just because I love him, but also as a measure of good faith for you as well. May the Elder Gods bless your souls for thy sake I pray, Amen."

 _Tears fall till they run dry_

 _Trace 'em there you will find_

 _All the reasons why_

 _I cry, cry, cry_

 _I cry, cry_

 _I cry, cry_

With that, both Jade and Chris took a rose and placed one right in front of both headstones. They stared at the flowers as the wind softly blew, shaking the feeble petals with a gentle breeze. Glancing at her fiancé, the Edenian General grabbed his hand on his thigh, running her thumb over his knuckles. Chris felt the touch of her hand against his own and held her hand. The comfort she gave him was something he'll forever be grateful for.

Chris turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Jade."

Jade moved forward and hugged him. "You're welcome, Chris."

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever but was only for a few minutes. What they didn't realize was that Sonya, Johnny, and Jax were passing through and stopped to watch the entire scene unfold. Although it was a somber mood, they all smiled when Jade embraced Chris, letting him know she was right there with him.

"Those two were made for each other," Johnny said.

His wife replied, "They sure are. Do we know when the wedding will be?"

"They said in about six months to give them time after Tanya's funeral and visiting Jade's parents and now Chris' own family," her husband explained.

Jax puffed smoke through his cigar. "Aren't you guys going to bring Cassie? Me, Vera and Jacqui will all be going."

The married couple nodded. "We'll all be there," Sonya confirmed.

The trio turned to see Chris and Jade coming down from the cemetery staying close together while interlocking their fingers again. But before they spotted their friends at the bottom of the hill, a gust of wind blew past, causing one of Jade's earrings to fall out. Chris went quickly to pick it up when he saw something extraordinary as he lifted his towards the sky. Jade glanced at him with concern.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Smiling, the Earthrealm hero pointed to what he was looking at. Jade got behind to him see for herself, and the scene made her gasp. Tanya, Jade's parents, Jennifer, and Kate were all in the sky, gazing at the couple with smiles. The Edenian General couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tanya had a hand over her heart, signifying she'll always be there. Jade's parents held each other close, showing their daughter and son in law what true love is. Jennifer held Kate in her arms and kissed her cheek before waving along with her daughter at her former husband. Both Jade and Chris cried tears of happiness at the sky with the Edenian General hugging her fiancé from behind in a loving embrace. Chris put his hand over her small hands, gently moving his thumb over them. Their friends and family were all where they needed to be.

In the Sky.

 _Feel you, see you in the sky!_

 _See you in the sky, oh, oh_

 _See you in the sky_

In loving memory to those we have lost. You may be gone, but you will never be forgotten. May you find peace in the sky above.

We'll miss you... Love always.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Ok, I honestly have to say that this was the most emotional piece I've ever written to date. After the war, our heroes celebrated at the start, but it turned to sadness as the news of Tanya's death hampered the jubilation. As you saw, Jade was hit the hardest by this and wanted her former friend honored the right way. Both she and her fiancé also became closer than ever when they dreamed about their lost ones before going to their respective graves to pay their respects. For their hug at the end of the chapter, I took inspiration for a photo on Deviant Art from an artist called 'The Pooper.' This art was amazing and moving at the same time while fitting this chapter nicely. The link for the picture is at the bottom. I also wanted to put in a song to capture all the emotion of this chapter and Marsha Ambrosius delivered. Go on YouTube and put in 'Marsha Ambrosius Sky' to listen to a touching song for those who lost their lives too soon.**

 **In the next chapter, our heroes prepare for the big day as Jade and Chris finally tie the knot together! It will be a moment that will live on forever as everyone will be there to witness the event! Look out for "Joining Souls" within the next week or two! As always, leave a review and tell me what you like and don't like about the chapter! Thank you once again for the support! Peace!**

 **art/Ryu-and-Chun-Li-Don-t-Go-177397019**


	16. Joining Souls

_**Present Day: Edenia**_

The Royalty of Edenia led their extended family to their second house situated on the right side of the Palace where only Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana could access it when the original owners weren't present. As the Queen said, they made sure to keep the property refurbished and cleaned throughout, giving their family a comfortable stay. Chris was carrying two huge bags and a backpack while Jade held Jessica. Kitana offered to hold Jaden while Queen Sindel led the way to the house.

"We hope the house is kept at reasonable cleanliness for your stay," Kitana said to Jade.

Her sister smiled. "I'm sure it is. Chris and I know you and mother go all out for us. We can't thank you enough for that."

"I agree," Chris interjected. "Once we put away everything, we can join you all for breakfast."

Queen Sindel took out her set of keys and inserted the lone key, turning it with a signal twist. A single click from the door sounded, allowing the Queen to push the entryway open. Everyone stepped inside the one-story abode, made to fit Chris and Jade's simple needs and their children. In total, there were four rooms including the twins joint room. The kitchen area was modest with a cupboard recently stocked with edible and uncooked food. Chris loved to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner for his entire family and he was slowly starting to let Jade learn from him. In fact, his wife recently made spaghetti for him. When Chris tasted it, he was amazed and impressed. While it could still use some work, the retired military man ate all of Jade's batch of spaghetti. The children couldn't eat full food yet but were gradually getting there.

Inside the living room area consisted of a large couch and a medium sized glass table with a bookshelf near the window. Numerous Edenian curtains and decorations adorned the house, most of them consisting of the colors green, white and gold. Of course, being in Edenia meant no TV or any electronic devices would work here. He and his wife didn't mind at all. Without things like that, it brought Chris and Jade closer together while raising their kids the best they could. In the backyard was their personal training ground for the couple to practice their martial arts with a small, makeshift playground for the twins to stay around. For a short weekend getaway, this house had nearly everything you could think of, which was a delight to Jade especially.

"Like brand new," Chris remarked before turning to the Queen. "Thank you, your highness."

Both Sindel and Kitana smiled. "No need to thank us. Our maids made sure everything was taken care of," the Queen informed them.

"We'll be sure to thank them when we see them later in the day," Jade assured.

The Princess nodded. "While you guys unpack, we'll be setting up breakfast. All the food should be finished in about half an hour."

"Sounds good, Kitana," Chris replied.

With that, Queen Sindel and her daughter left the couple to settle in as Kitana gently set Jaden right beside his sister on the sofa. They played with each other while their parents set their bags down. Chris and Jade unpacked their belongings and started putting them away in the closet inside their room. As the former assassin hung up some of her dresses, her husband stared in admiration. Throughout the years, Jade has remained the woman he fell so deeply in love with. Her body and facial features haven't changed at all due to her Edenian blood, allowing her to keep her youthful appearance. He was the same way after drinking that potion filled vial a few years ago. The effects slowed down his own aging, and he looked younger because of it. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade turned around and caught her husband staring, more particularly at her behind which was hard to ignore.

"What is it, Chris?" Jade asked.

Chris only smiled. "Just enjoying the view."

The Edenian General grinned wickedly while leaning on the wall with a hand on her hip. "Want a better one?"

Her husband couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "If the twins weren't here..." A toss of a hangar was his wife's response. "What? I'm just saying."

Jade could only break out in laughter as she continued putting her clothes away. "One day, I'm going to have Johnny as my witness to see how you act around me."

Speaking of the movie star, he and his wife Sonya were celebrating Cassie and Jacqui's graduation from basic training for the Army. Both they and Jax's family couldn't be any prouder of their daughters. They all will also be in Edenia later in the day to catch up on old times. In fact, there was a reunion of sorts planned in the evening for all the heroes of the past war.

Walking behind Jade, Chris gently wrapped his arms around her stomach before kissing her neck in affection. She moaned in pleasure at this act. He continued showing his love for her as his eyes gazed at her fantastic figure.

"So beautiful you are," he said in a soft voice.

Smiling, Jade craned her neck to look her husband deeply in the eyes. "Thank you, Chris. You're so good to me."

They met in a chaste kiss, softly moving their lips together as the retired Commander held his wife close to him. Moments like this never got old for the married couple. And those moments were cherished every time the couple was alone like this. Before long, Chris turned Jade around and pushed her body on to the bed, gently laying on top. They continued kissing with soft passion, not caring about anything besides themselves. Using her hands, Jade went through her husband's hair while he moved his own hands up and down her bare stomach and sides. She moaned in pleasure, wanting even more of her lover. But a shrill cry of two children caused them to break their make-out session. Chris swore under his breath at the interruption as Jade giggled in amusement.

"Duty calls, husband," she said softly, their lips still close to one another.

Chris gave Jade another soft kiss before getting off her. "I guess."

The married couple rose off the bed and went back into the living room to attend to their children, Jaden and Jessica still wailing for their mother. Jade had a small grin as she gathered both kids in her arms before softly humming a song to calm them. The children's cries started to die down as they listened intently to their mother. Chris couldn't help but watch in amazement. His wife was good with kids, specifically her own. A trait he was grateful Jade possessed. After a few minutes, both Jessica and Jaden stopped crying and rested comfortably in their mother's arms. While his wife put their children in the joint crib, Chris turned his attention to the edge of a mirror display and saw something that made him smile. Numerous photos of his family were there with three of them immediately catching his eye. One was of him, Jade, and the royalty of Edenia at the courtyard together. Another was of him and Jade carrying their children in the delivery room in Chris' hometown of Los Angeles. But there was one photo that was the cream of the crop.

Their wedding day.

In the photo, Chris and Jade kissed each other as everyone around them expressed their joy. His wife was in a beautiful dress in her favorite color of green. Johnny had hired a professional photographer to take their wedding pictures and needless to say they came out exquisite. Just looking at the photo put a gleaming smile on the Earthrealm hero's face. Jade noticed the look he was giving the photo and joined him after making sure Jaden and Jessica would be alright. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at the picture with him.

"I still think about that day as well, Chris," Jade said to him. "It was the greatest day of my life besides our children being born and meeting you for the first time."

Chris turned to his life partner and smiled. "It will be a day I'll always remember."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Wedding day**_

Clear skies and an orange sunset set the stage for the scenery of today's events. Like a movie scene in a romantic sense, the day was too good to be true for Jade. A pure green wedding dress was on her body, something the General of Edenia never thought she would wear.

But... here she was, wearing said dress with green eyeshadow around her eyes.

For this special occasion, Jade decided not to go with a veil, wanting her future husband to see her face even if tears emerged from her eyes. Plus, the groom repeatedly told his lover she didn't require one. It was all the convincing Jade needed, not even bothering to put up an argument. While the dress did little to hide her figure, Jade felt comfortable as it cut off at the top of the cleavage line, outlining her body in every way. She also had on long, sheer green gloves on her arms and Chinese chopsticks in her hair, making her appearance almost model like. Even though the dress was simple and elegant along with her own self-assessment...

Jade looked absolutely gorgeous.

In the former assassin's mind, she couldn't believe nor get over what she was feeling. Here she was, in this wedding attire in front of a large mirror in a pure green dress, about to marry the only man to ever win her heart over.

Chris Jones.

As Edenia's General finished getting ready, her bridal party of Kitana, Sonya, Vera and Li Mei left her, allowing Jade to collect her thoughts and examine herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Marrying a man was the _last thing_ Jade would've ever done before she met Chris. Throughout her entire existence, the Edenian woman swore to herself to never marry. Men were nothing but dishonorable snakes and only wanted to dominate their woman. Jade also didn't aspire to be bound to a man for the rest of her life. But her line of thinking reversed when she met Chris for the first time, a complete 180-degree turn. Her future husband was a complete contrast to every single man Jade ever met and boy, was she thankful for that.

Viewing every single detail about her appearance, Jade fought off the urge to cry, but it was impossible for her not to begin tearing up. She was elated and had a hard time believing it. However, Jade wouldn't trade it for any feeling in the world. The door slightly cracked open, and her Maid of Honor walked in, clad in a dark blue dress with a tiara on her head.

"Are you ready?" the Princess of Edenia asked.

Jade looked at Kitana through the mirror. "I am, but... I'm very nervous."

Walking towards the bride, Kitana wrapped her arms around her sister's waist from behind. "I understand. It's normal to be nervous on your biggest day."

The Edenian General nodded. "This is actually more nerve-racking than fighting a life or death battle."

Kitana giggled in response. "Always a warrior at heart, are we?"

"I don't think that will ever change," the emerald woman replied with a smile. "However, that will slowly go away with time with peace prospering through our home and Earthrealm."

Taking her hands, Kitana looked deep into her sister's eyes. "Jade, I'm so proud of what you've done for us. I wish you and Chris nothing but the best in your union. Like mother said, you and your family will always be welcomed here." She paused for a moment. "Promise me you won't forget us."

This time, Jade couldn't stop her wave of tears as she embraced Kitana tightly, uncaring if her makeup was running. "I could never forget our family. Without you and Queen Sindel, I would've never had anyone to call family. And you also have a wedding to prepare for."

Jade was right. Kitana did have a wedding to prepare for. During the months building up to the General's special day, Kitana was taken by surprise as her boyfriend Liu Kang proposed to her during their date together. Like her sister, the Princess of Edenia cried in joy and eagerly accepted. Queen Sindel now had two weddings to conduct within two years of each other. And she was glad it was happening to her daughters.

"Yes, and I cannot wait for that day. But this day is about you and Chris. There will be plenty of time to plan my own wedding." Kitana told her sister.

Li Mei popped her head into the room. "It's time. Everyone is in place."

* * *

 _ **Groom's Room: At the same time**_

Chris was a nervous wreck, a drastic understatement.

He paced the room like a madman, looking down the entire time with his hands behind his back. Despite this, he dressed to kill in his black tuxedo with no tie. Chris hated wearing ties and wasn't forced to wear one for today. Johnny Cage, his best man, watched with amused eyes while Jax and the Shaolin Monks let the Groom worry himself to death. Jax clearly knew what he was going through. He was the same way when his day to tie the knot with Vera came. With time, the bionic-armed man settled his nerves and proceeded to marry his now wife.

 _'What in the world am I doing?'_ Chris thought to himself while continuing to pace. _'Me, Chris Jones, am marrying a woman from another world! This is harder than I anticipated. What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I don't protect her like my previous family?'_

Seeing enough, Jax stepped forward and halted Chris' pacing. "Look, I'll only say this once. You need to relax."

"And it was getting good," Johnny said with a smirk.

An angry glare was sent his way by Chris himself. "I fail to see the humor in this, Cage!"

"Don't mind him. He can still be an asshole." Jax rebuked Johnny before turning his attention back to the groom. "All this is wedding jitters, completely normal for everyone involved in a wedding. I went through it myself when I married Vera."

Taking a deep breath, Chris relaxed his shoulders. "But this bad?"

Jax shook his head. "Most guys are worse than you are."

"How did you cope with it?" the Commander asked.

"Just breath and envision your new life with Jade," Jax told him. "Probably the best advice I've ever received."

Chris took a minute to think about his friend's words. Jax was right. He was overthinking this too much and needed to relax and let everything flow the way it's supposed to. Jade was his everything, and she loved him just as much as he loved her. Chris then felt Johnny's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, take it from me. When I got married, I was a nervous wreck myself, believe it or not," the movie star admitted.

The groom fought off the urge to laugh. "You? Getting nervous? If that isn't the silliest thing I've ever heard."

This time, Johnny didn't laugh and had a meaningful look on his face. "It's true. Like you, I wondered if I was going to be good enough for Sonya. That what I was doing with her was right and what both of us wanted. Fast forward to now, we're still together and have Cassie. I'm not going to bullshit you either, our marriage has taken a lot of hard work. But I wouldn't want anyone else besides her. And we all know you feel the same way about Jade."

Letting the words sink in, Chris looked Johnny straight in the eyes. He was not expecting that from the joking movie star. But along with Jax, Johnny let him know that everything would turn out ok, no matter how nervous the prospect of marrying Jade would be. In fact, there was really nothing to be afraid of. Chris knew he loved the Edenian General with his entire soul. Knowing this put him at ease before he smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Chris said to his groomsmen. "I think I'll be fine now."

All his friends smiled before Sonya came in, her sky-blue dress perfectly fitting her body like the other bridesmaids. Johnny stared at her with affection, which wasn't lost on his wife. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We're all ready to go, guys," Sonya announced before turning to Chris. "She's ready, Chris. Are you?"

Chris flashed his own signature grin. "Never been more ready in my life."

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later:**_

Chris stood at the altar just outside the Palace entrance, not looking the worse for wear after his near breakdown earlier. He and Johnny Cage waited for everyone to find their seats. After all the planning, the decorations, and the waiting, a ceremony would conclude with the union of two souls. The scenery was a masterpiece to behold for everyone involved. Nearly the entire population of Edenia along with their Earthrealm guests attended the wedding. Queen Sindel and Kitana planned everything, making sure Jade and Chris didn't have to worry about anything at all. With the help of Cassie and Jacqui, every single person in attendance found a seat. Even Sonya pitched in to help with whatever they needed. As the ceremony began, the bridal party made their way in. Vera and Jax walked with locked arms. With his bionic limbs, Jax had a special suit made just for him to counteract the suit tearing apart. Next were Li Mei and Kung Lao. They were going steady with each other, but no plans were made for beyond what they had now. Both warriors were content at the moment. After them came Liu Kang and Kitana. The Shaolin Monk looked extremely pleased with the proceedings. Not only was he with the Princess of Edenia, but he would soon become her husband for their own wedding within a year or two. And Kitana has already made it clear who she wants as her Maid of Honor. Sonya came in by herself as her husband was already in place.

It was time as "Here Comes the Bride" began playing from the Edenian music instruments.

Every single guest in attendance stood. The flower girl was a six year-old, light-skinned Edenian girl in a purple dress. She looked adorable to the entire crowd. For Chris, this was the moment he waited for since that fateful day he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. Just behind the flower girl, Chris bared witness to an image so beautiful, he thought himself unworthy to even gaze at the destiny in front of him.

Jade walked down the aisle with a bouquet of different color roses in her hands, tears already forming in her eyes after redoing her eyeshadow a few minutes ago.

Whatever air was in Chris' chest, it disappeared when he saw his bride walking towards him. His eyes must have been deceiving him. Her beauty was even more radiant than ever on their special day. She was his angel in human form.

Taking her time, Jade reached the front of the altar and joined her future husband, wanting to be extra careful as she wasn't used to wearing long dresses like this long wedding gown. They stared at each other with nothing but pure love and admiration, coming so close to just breaking tradition and kiss each other now. However, Queen Sindel along with everyone else involved worked so hard to put this day together. Both Chris and Jade would keep their hormones in check until the ceremony concluded.

Dressed in her own wedding attire, Queen Sindel stepped forward to the podium. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two beautiful souls. Chris Jones and my daughter and General of Edenia, Jade. I understand both have written their separate vows." She turned to the bride. "Jade?"

Biting her lip before turning to her future husband, Jade inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Chris... you are the most amazing and generous man I've ever known in my long life. When I first met you, I didn't know what to expect. If you would turn out to be like Johnny to an extent or were sent to Outworld by accident. I now know it was by fate you were brought into my life." The tears finally fell from her face. "Words cannot fully express what you truly mean to me, Chris. After hearing of your family's death, I was so hurt and distraught like you were. I want you to know that you will never be alone again, and I'll make sure to honor you as a husband every day of our lives as a married couple." Jade paused for a moment before giving him a bright smile. "I love you so much, Chris."

It took everything within Chris' willpower to not let his own tears from falling. The entire crowd was in awe of the General's speech. Now, it was the groom's turn.

"Jade... From the time I've gotten to know you along with Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel... I can say you've been the biggest reason for wanting to become a better man. You... are the most beautiful, courageous, and incredible woman to ever come into my life. Despite my flaws and haunted past, you saw something in me. The need and want for love and acceptance. I thank my God for leading me to you, Jade. I hope and pray I can be the best husband and lover to you. And you'll never have to wonder what my feelings are for you. I love you, Jade. And I always will." Chris said.

For the Edenian General, it was like this man was a gift from the heavens. He was just too perfect in her eyes. Chris spoke so glowingly of her, and he gave his word to always be there and love her unconditionally. What more could she ask for?

The Queen herself could barely keep her emotions in check but knew she had to finish the ceremony. "Truly inspiring and loving words from you both. May I please have the rings presented?"

With that, Johnny stepped forward with the golden rings for the couple, handing one to each person and gave the groom a wink. Chris smiled and nodded before taking the jewelry in his fingers. Jade did the same with his own ring. Taking his wife's left hand, Chris carefully slipped the ring on her finger. The bride just wanted to embrace and kiss him but remained patient as she took his own hand and repeated the same action.

Sindel smiled before announcing, "By the power invested in me, I, Queen Sindel of Edenia, now pronounce you husband and wife." She turned to Chris. "You may kiss the bride."

Chris didn't need any more prodding. Taking Jade in his arms, he leaned in and softly placed his lips on her own. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with the bouquet of flowers in one of her hands. The congregation erupted in cheers and jubilation.

Jade and Chris were finally one.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones!" Sindel presented with her hands extended.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle together with their arms interlocked while being showered with confetti. Their long-awaited union was finally realized. Jade tossed her bouquet of roses into the crowd of women, and it landed in the hands of Li Mei. Chris then took the garter from his wife's leg and tossed it into the group of men, falling into the hands of Kung Lao. Both looked at each other and blushed. Looks like it won't be long until those two get married as well. All that was left for Jade and Chris to do was enjoy the rest of the night. With their guest, friends, but more importantly...

Each other.

* * *

 _ **Reception: Main Hall**_

Music sounded throughout the Palace, prompting everyone to mingle till the wee hours of the morning. The halls and reception room were decorated with green, purple, and black balloons along with the same colored fabrics on every table. A huge banner was also at the entrance of the vast hall with the saying, 'Congratulations, Chris and Jade!' The couple enjoyed the entire night as they combined to cut the enormous cake and fed each other the delicious dessert. The photographer Johnny hired took a bunch of photos of the event and made sure the couple would receive a copy for their scrapbook of memories. Johnny gave a rather touching speech, wishing the newly wedded couple nothing but the best in their marriage and volunteered Cassie and Jacqui to babysit their eventual children. Chris and Jade sat together, whispering sweet nothings to each other as the groom had his hand on her thigh.

"We did it, my beautiful wife," he said lovingly to her.

Jade couldn't keep down her blush and smile. "Yes, Chris. We're finally husband and wife." She kissed him softly. "And I couldn't be happier."

At that moment, a slow dance began playing in the background. Jax had managed to get the live band to play a classic song for the married couple. Everyone in the audience got on the dance floor. Chris got out of his seat and extended a hand to his now wife.

"Would you like to share our first dance together, my love?" Chris offered.

There was no way his lover would turn down that down.

Jade accepted her lover's hand and stood up. "Of course, my husband."

 _ **Song: Settle for My Love by Musiq Soulchild & Aaries**_

 _Your love means the world to me_

 _Words could not express the joy you bring (Aaries)_

 _Your love moves me tenderly_

 _To have you by my side means everything... I sing (Aaries)_

 _Your love has the best of me_

 _If I could give you more then that would be... (Musiq)_

Going to the middle of the dance floor, Chris gently held his wife's waist while holding her left hand in his right, softly swaying to the music. Jade felt entranced by the sound along with the movements of her husband. The smile on her face just wouldn't diminish or go away any time soon and why should it? This was by far the happiest day of her life. That is until she and Chris have their child together.

 _Settle for my love, settle for my kiss_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

"This song is beautiful," Jade whispered in his ear.

"I picked it just for us," Chris replied. "It fits our relationship perfectly. Wouldn't you agree?"

His wife kissed his cheek before leaning her head down on his chest. "Without a doubt."

 _So give to me, darling take my hand (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my kiss_

 _Cause it's all I can give (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

Taking a cue, the couple glided across the dance floor together, not caring who was around them and living in the moment. Their moment. All the other warriors near them couldn't help but smile. Johnny and Sonya were also dancing with one another as they gazed at the newlyweds.

"You were right all along, Johnny," Sonya said absently. "They were made for each other."

The movie star smiled and turned his attention to his wife. "Glad to see you agree with me." He then whispered in her ear, "When this is over, let's have some _fun_ of our own. You game?"

A sly grin was on the blonde woman's face. "Better make sure you're ready, lover boy."

 _Your love means the world to me_

 _Like the ocean wide your love runs deep (Aaries)_

 _Your love... oh baby... moves me tenderly_

 _Like the birds outside my window sing (Aaries)_

"This was truly a wonderful wedding, Jax," Vera said to her husband as they danced.

The bionic-armed man smiled. "It sure was. Reminds me of our own wedding."

Vera playfully hit his arm while giggling. "Very funny."

Jax then pulled his wife closer to his body. "Think I'm joking? The music, the atmosphere, the people. It all looks the same. The only difference I see is that we're in a completely different realm in the universe."

"When you put it that way," Vera began before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "You are right. There are a lot of similarities. I'm glad Chris found a woman like Jade to mend his heart after all these years."

Being careful, Jax pulled Vera in for a sweet kiss. "Couldn't agree more."

 _Settle for my love, settle for my kiss_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

 _So give to me, darling take my hand (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my kiss_

 _Cause that's all I can give, baby (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

While Jade and Chris stole the show, the newly engaged couple watched them from a distance as well. Kitana couldn't help but shed a few tears. Her best friend, now sister for so many years had found someone not only worth her time, but the rest of her life. The Princess of Edenia never thought she'd see the day. But fate had a way of changing things around. Kitana knew that better than anyone as she and her fiancé danced together. He couldn't help but smile before kissing her cheek, breaking her train of thought.

"Just think, my love. That will be us soon, enjoying our own wedding," the Shaolin Monk told her.

Kitana turned her attention to her fiancé. "Yes, Liu. I'm just... so happy for Jade. For years, I thought she would isolate herself from men for the rest of her life. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Life has a way of surprising you. Whether we choose to accept it is up to us. But I believe it's for the best to welcome change." Liu Kang said to her.

The Princess smiled. Like her sister, Kitana picked a good one. Inching closer to him, they continued swaying to the music together, lost in each other's eyes. Sindel looked over the festivities with a genuine and pleased smile on her face. The wedding was a complete success. Added along with peace in her land, the Queen couldn't feel happier with what was transpiring. Even she found a handsome man her age to dance with, right before they disappeared to her chamber for some _quality time_.

 _I can't bring you precious stars or paradise (Aaries)_

 _And all these things are really on my mind (Aaries)_

 _All that I can give to you is love so true (Musiq)_

 _From the heart... oooh (Musiq)_

Jade rested her head on her husband's shoulder, allowing Chris to nuzzle her forehead and cheek. The contact of their bare skin sent a tingling sensation down the General's spine. Moving her hands, Jade rested them on Chris' shoulders and inhaled his cologne. It smelled fresh and spicy at the same time, making her want to drag him to the floor and make love at that moment. But she knew to restrain herself until they retired to her room for the night.

 _Your love means the world to me (means the world)_

 _No words, no words, express the joy you bring (Aaries)_

 _Your love has the best of me_

 _If I, if I could only give you everything... baby (Aaries)_

As the band continued playing the song in the background, Chris spoke to Jade. "How does it feel to be my wife?"

She smiled while getting closer to him. "It means everything to me. I'm truly the happiest woman in all the universe. You just don't know how much I love you or how much you really mean to me, Chris." Jade then inched her face even closer to his own, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I want to _show_ you how much I love you."

With those final words, Jade closed the distance between Chris and herself for a soft but passionate kiss, her hands gently placed on his face. In response, the Commander wrapped his arms around her body to pull his wife even closer. They stopped dancing and were pretty much enraptured with one another, their lips massaging each other. As the song was drawing to a close, Chris and Jade decided to leave together to share in the rest of their _special_ night.

* * *

 _ **Jade's Room:**_

 _ **Warning, Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk**_

The wedding celebration lasted well into the night, going until nearly three in the morning Los Angeles time when Chris and Jade decided to retire. As they entered her chamber, the Edenian General was happy she took Sonya and Vera's advice and wore some 'revealing' clothing underneath her wedding dress. They walked with each other to Jade's room, ready to end their perfect night with a bang.

Literally.

 _Settle for my love, settle for my kiss_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

 _So give to me, darling take my hand (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my kiss_

Once Chris locked the door behind him, he turned to face his wife, only to have Jade grab his shirt underneath his suit jacket. The Earthrealm hero instantly got the idea and took it a step further, gently pinning Jade against the door, right before kissing her with an unrivaled passion as she returned his affection with equal intensity.

 _Cause that's all I can give, baby, yeah-yeah... (Aaries)_

 _Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

 _Settle for my love... settle for my love_

 _Settle for my love... settle for my love_

 _(repeat with adlibs to end)_

"This is our night and moment, my husband," Jade said through their lip lock. "Ready to seize it?"

Smiling with nothing but love, Chris broke away and used his right hand to pull out the chopsticks in his lover's hair, letting her dark tresses cascade down to their regular length below her shoulders. "For five years I've waited for a woman like you. I'm more than ready to receive your love."

A wicked grin was on Jade's face as she stripped her husband of his jacket. "Well then, big boy. Come and get it."

Chris' smile grew as he picked up Jade in his arms and bridal carried her over to their bed, kissing her hard before making it to the end of her large mattress, setting her on top of it. He pressed his body on top of his wife and kissed her tenderly before moving towards her neck and down to her ample cleavage, his hot breath tickling her skin. Jade moaned and giggled in pleasure at her husband's affection. To add even more to their grand finale, Chris grabbed a champagne bottle (A gift from Johnny and Sonya) and spilled some on her neck, taking his time lapping his tongue to clean off the liquid from her skin. Jade moaned even louder and held Chris close before unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly and sensually. Chris knew that's what she wanted and let her continue. Before long, his dress shirt fell off his body, showing his naked chest. The bride then arched her back and allowed her husband to reach behind her to find the zipper. He found it and brought it down, allowing Jade's dress to loosen from her heavenly frame as she pushed it off her body. Her undergarments made Chris' breath catch in his throat. Jade wore a green corset, making her already large chest seem bigger. With her lover's help, her wedding dress was on the floor along with the suit jacket and dress shirt. Feeling horny, Jade began taking off the rest of Chris' clothes, unzipping his pants and leaving him in his black boxers.

They stared at one another's body with anything but pure intentions at this point. Chris' body was aching to make contact with Jade's skin. She straddled herself on top of him, pushing his body on the bed as his hands ran all over her body, starting with her smooth back before moving down to her clothed breasts. Jade began kissing him again and felt him moan in her mouth due to grinding on his crotch. To even the odds, Chris used his left hand to go over her smooth thigh and leg under the green lace petticoat skirt she wore.

The time for teasing was over.

Moaning in disappointment, Chris saw Jade move off his lap and right in front of him, removing the corset from her body. His breathing became labored with each passing second as he helped discard the article of clothing from her chest. Her dark areolas and huge melons were exposed and hardened from the General's arousal. Taking a deep breath, Chris gently laid Jade against the bed and caressed her breasts before nicking her neck all the way down to her collarbone. While this was happening, Jade moaned sweetly, causing her husband to smile in his head. Her moans of pleasure were like the music playing in the hall earlier. Like smooth, silky honey. Chris began tasting each of her sensitive nipples, tracing his wet tongue over every inch before suckling on them. Gasping loudly, Jade held his head close to her chest, her breathing elevating.

"Oh, yes!" she rasped. "Mmm... Yes..."

Bringing her arms up, Jade caressed the back of her lover's head as he continued suckling her tits and shifted her hands to his chest, feeling and memorizing his muscles with every movement she made. The General's moans became louder with Chris nicking all over her breasts, and she wanted to return the favor. Jade did so by grasping his stiff erection through his boxers. A loud and satisfied groan came from his throat as he quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing from his body and did the same to the rest of Jade's underwear, leaving both lovers completely bare.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Chris whispered in his wife's ear.

Just hearing his voice leaking with desire made Jade extremely wet. "As are you, my husband."

Spreading his lover's legs, Chris got a good look at her womanhood, the sweet nectar glistening the outer walls. He began by kissing Jade softly on her lips and slowly made a path of wet kisses to her neck, breasts, stomach and finally to her sweet opening. A caring smile was on the Commander's face as he lowered his head to his wife's nether regions, teasing the tip of her bud. Jade's eyes widened, letting out a loud gasp and moaned right afterward. Chris stayed on the attack and expertly used his tongue to probe her core, drinking her exotic liquid while caressing her luscious legs.

Jade moaned loudly, her body trembling with pleasure. "Ohhh... Mmmm... Ah! Ooooh! Yes!"

The treatment on the General's bundle of nerves lasted for five minutes until Chris halted his actions and kissed his way back up Jade's hot body before capturing her lips in another kiss. She moaned and held her husband by the shoulders before flipping their positions, a sly smile on her face.

"You always know how to please me, Chris," she said softly before nibbling on his ear.

"I want to give all of myself to you as you've done for me," Chris replied.

A passionate kiss was his reward. "And I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Now then, enjoy my own gift, my husband."

Jade went down on Chris the same way he did, kissing down his neck and chest with sensual smooches. She moaned each time her lips made contact with his salty skin. Chris couldn't help but groan in anticipation as she crept ever so close to his cock. With a coy smirk, Jade began stroking his length, making her husband breath hard. She didn't make him wait and lubed his manhood with saliva and licked the mushroom top. The General tongued his entire shaft on both sides while fondling his balls as well.

"Do you want it, Chris?" Jade innocently asked. "I won't start until you beg for it."

Closing his eyes, Chris surrendered, unwilling to even put up a fight. "Yes, Jade. Please... I want it."

"All I needed to hear," she seductively replied before taking his erection in her mouth to suck on him.

Chris groaned loudly and nearly bucked his hips into her mouth. Jade easily let the appendage slide in and out, giving it a few soft bites, turned on by giving her husband oral. His eyes looked at her in earnest to continue her methods, and she didn't disappoint, her eyes watching his face scrunch up.

"Jade... I..." Chris panted as his wife bobbed her head up and down, pushing her tongue against his shaft while sucking him well.

Within a few minutes, Jade went faster with more urgency while hearing her lover moan for more. Chris' hips bucked like a horse, but he couldn't control himself, which was fine by his lover. She wanted him to lose all semblance of his sanity, her plan all along. Jade knew she had her husband where she wanted him and stopped abruptly, letting his manhood out of her mouth but continuing to stroke him steadily. Taking his hands, the Edenian goddess allowed Chris on top of her.

"I know what you want," Jade whispered softly, her voice that of an angel as she spread her thick legs again, slightly playing with her clit. "Make me yours again."

Noticing the want in his wife's voice, Chris nodded and put Jade's legs on top of his shoulders and took his time before pushing his erection into her warm folds, locking lips with her in the process. Jade moaned loudly through the kiss. He drove into her cavern, enjoying her flesh as it tightened around him. Chris thought it felt amazing, like the events of today were too good to be true. Jade's vagina locked onto him as he pumped inside, his throbbing member exciting her with every deep thrust he made.

While sexing his wife, Chris remembered all the times they've made love together. When Jade and Kitana first met him in person to the time where Jade wanted him for herself after Tanya's betrayal of him when she sided with Onaga and the Black Dragan. Every time they were like this, it brought out the best in Chris, and he wanted to make sure his beautiful wife received all the love she desired and deserved. They looked into each other's eyes with nothing but love. Jade's emerald irises once again had Chris' dark brown eyes in a trance. Because of this hold she had on him, Chris began thrusting harder, making her moan louder while clawing his back. Jade's body shook from the force of her husband's power, and it made the assassin wrap her strong legs around his waist in desperation.

"Ah! Chris! I... I love you! I..." Before Jade could finish, Chris silenced her with a firm but wild kiss.

Going faster, the groom pounded his bride deeper into the bed, pouring all his soul into his actions. Jade adored this from him as she moaned loudly in his mouth and dueled Chris with her tongue.

Chris groaned, "I love you too."

Switching positions, Chris let his wife on top and let her assume the reigns of dominance. Jade sat on his thighs, bouncing up and down with her legs on either side of his waist, holding onto his shoulders while digging her nails into his skin. He groaned in slight pain but masked it by kissing Jade again. They looked at each other with surprise and ecstasy as Chris watched his wife's breasts bounce, her rollercoaster body moving in rhythm. He pushed harder into her pussy, forcing Jade's moans to go from soft to loud with their faces an inch from one another as their sweet moment was coming to an end.

A deep groan of pleasure emerged from Chris' throat. "Jade... dammit! I'm coming..."

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! Yes!" Jade screamed and bounced even harder on him before sealing his mouth with another firm kiss. Give it to me! Make me a mother! I love you, Chris!"

That was when it happened.

With a tight grip on each other, Jade and Chris screamed while releasing their orgasms, the General's head snapping up while she grabbed his hair tightly. His seed shot out like a cannon into her womb, ejecting six strong streams of his essence to mix with her own honey. Heavy panting between the two lovers was apparently, but it did little to stop them from kissing each other fervently, letting their tongues express how they felt about their wedding and life partner.

Feeling fatigued, Chris laid down against the bed with Jade on top of him, snuggling close to his chest while entangling their legs together. She caressed his torso where the nasty scar from Shinnok's amulet marked him. It didn't take away from his looks or features at all. In fact, it added to them. Even though the lovers had little energy, they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes.

"My beautiful wife," Chris said affectionately.

A bright smile was on Jade's face. "My handsome husband. I hope to never lose you."

He kissed her forehead before doing the same to her lips. "You never will, Jade. I promise you won't. We have a full life ahead of us. I belong to you, and you will always belong to me."

That instantly melted Jade's heart as she kissed him again before finally succumbing to sleep, her hair splayed all over his torso. Chris couldn't help but grin softly while running his fingers through her slick, sweaty hair. With one last kiss to her forehead, Chris drifted off to sleep along with his new wife, dreaming of what's to come after finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Whew! Now, this is a relief! Once again, I'm SO sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I was having a major writer's block for the past two weeks and finally got around it to get this chapter out. After all the fighting and chaos, Chris and Jade have made their union official! Now, their life together as husband and wife has begun! It's on to Earthrealm as they celebrate their honeymoon together and Jade finds out something extraordinary while at their surprise destination. You don't want to miss the next chapter, "Honeymoon Surprise."**

 **Until then, see ya next time!**


	17. New Home

_**Next Morning:**_

Appreciation; the recognition and enjoyment of the good qualities of someone or something; a full understanding of a situation.

This word marinated in the minds of two people fast asleep on their shared bed. They appreciated one another, not just for the things they've done but for who they were. Whether it was their strengths, weaknesses, or faults, Chris and Jade appreciated one another in many ways. That's what made their union all the more special. And their union culminated with a beautiful wedding and a passionate night that forever altered the Edenian General's life.

It was now about seven o' clock in the morning. With a low moan, Jade slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her vision. Her body felt very sore, but she wasn't going to complain about it. Last night was nothing short of magical. In fact, the entire day felt like a fairy tale. She felt like the most beautiful woman in the entire universe as all eyes were on her and Chris. Speaking of her husband, Jade found herself on top of him, her hair splayed all over his chest. The bed sheets went up to the lovers' waists, not covering their bare chests at all. Not too far from the bed were their wedding attires, strewn on the floor in a trail leading to their current position. Jade looked up from her spot at Chris, taking in the peaceful look on his face as memories of yesterday came back to her in a rush. For the first time in nearly a millennium, Jade felt at ease. There were no more threats to her home, and she was with the man of her dreams.

Everything was perfect.

Smiling softly, Jade leaned to her lover's cheek and pecked it. "Morning, my husband."

With a small groan, Chris slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by his wife's emerald eyes. He smiled and moved his hands up and down her smooth, naked back, making Jade moan. "Good Morning, my lovely wife."

They kissed one another. Jade broke it after a few seconds before giggling. "You certainly know how to make me swoon. I feel so alive after last night."

"You feel like getting up now?" Chris asked.

The Edenian General shook her head. "No, not really." She kissed his bare chest before caressing it. "You wore me out last night. You?"

Turning his head to the curtains, Chris could tell the day was only beginning, not even needing a clock or watch to determine the time. There really wasn't any need to rush out of bed this morning, primarily when the best thing that's ever happened to him was naked on top of his chest.

"I really don't see why now," Chris told her with a grin.

Jade smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to his body. For the next few hours, they cuddled with one another. Numerous kisses, sweet words, and caresses were exchanged between the newly wedded couple. Finally, around nine o' clock, they got up to get cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

 _ **Dinner Hall:**_

All kinds of edible and delicious food laid on the table for breakfast. An assortment of fruits ranging from apples, oranges, and grapes could be seen along with orange juice and milk. After the wedding last night, Queen Sindel had her maids and chefs prepare a breakfast style buffet for the married couple. The work didn't take long as the food was picked and cleaned in the early parts of the morning. In fact, she even helped with the work alongside her aides despite feeling a little fatigue.

Sindel had her own kind of fun with her lover from the wedding.

While the Queen and her maids set up the buffet, all the other couples filed in from their rooms. Kitana and Liu Kang stayed in the Princess' Chamber for the night, happy with the way things turned out during the festivities. Now, they'll be planning their own wedding within the next few months as they didn't want to steal Jade and Chris' thunder. There was talk of having a joint ceremony, but Kitana insisted on not taking away from her sister's special day.

The entire families of Johnny and Jax came down for breakfast together. Both Jacqui and Cassie had a great time throughout their visit here, finally able to see the beautiful land of Edenia like their parents described to them. Now that they've graduated from Basic Training for the Army, Jacqui and Cassie will experience more action and if they're lucky, may receive a mission here in Outworld if another would be conqueror rises. For now, their focus will be on relaxing during their leave time before reporting to their first base in North Carolina.

Johnny smelled the aroma of food in the air. "Wow, something smells good."

Sonya couldn't help but shake her head. "Looks like you and Chris have something in common after all. An endless stomach."

"He's not the only one," Jax interjected. "I'm starving myself."

Jacqui leaned over to Cassie and whispered, "Men and food. They're nearly inseparable."

"Tell me about it," the blonde bombshell replied.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulder's, Vera told them, "It can never be helped, ladies. You might want to take notes for when you get older."

"Mom!" Jacqui said in mock anger.

Vera couldn't help but laugh along with Sonya, always teasing their daughters about boys among other things as well. What no one could've seen was the drastic change in Sonya's demeanor. No longer was she the strict and sometimes overbearing military woman. That attitude easily transferred over to her marriage and motherhood aspects regarding Johnny and Cassie. Neither her husband or daughter could figure out why there was such a sudden reversal. Then one night, Sonya finally came to grips with what was happening in her life and decided to make all her wrongs right.

It was a total change.

Knowing she should start with her daughter, Sonya spent more time with Cassie as a mother more so than her superior officer. The younger Cage was so much like her mother, so it was fitting they shared some of the same interests. Firing at the range, sparring with Johnny and surprisingly, ballet. Sonya practiced dance around nine years old under the direction of her own mother and made sure Cassie did the same. Even now, the two blondes' relationship was stronger than at any point since her lone child's birth.

Her husband Johnny was a different story.

The couple who could almost _never_ get on the same page did what many believed was normal. Fighting over Johnny's playful nature and Sonya's headstrong personality, a clash of different ambitions and priorities. It seemed like the only thing they could agree on was how to raise their daughter. Both Johnny and Sonya consented to keep Cassie in a grounded environment. Along with Jax's family, it worked for the most part. However, Sonya's stubbornness and unwillingness for a family nearly destroyed everything. Luckily, it never happened thanks to Jade's intervention and Vera as well, due to being a family counselor. Lieutenant Blade couldn't be happier amongst her loved ones.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Li Mei greeted as she and Kung Lao came down.

Both Liu Kang and Raiden smiled in their heads, knowing Kung Lao found a good woman in Li Mei. The former refugee is now a part of the Edenian culture along with her people after an extended conversation with the Queen. Sindel felt terrible for the young woman and offered her a chance for a home and a new start. Li Mei didn't need much convincing and instantly accepted the offer as well as becoming part of Jade's battalion.

"Morning, Li Mei." Raiden shook hands with the female warrior. "I trust you enjoyed yesterday's proceedings?"

With a nod, she replied, "It was a remarkable sight, Lord Raiden. I'm glad I was able to witness a wedding like this." Li Mei then glanced at Kung Lao. "Among other things."

Liu Kang couldn't help but rib his cousin. "I wonder what she could be referring to, Lao."

"Don't start, Liu." Kung Lao reprimanded.

Smiling at everyone, the Queen told everyone to take their seats and begin eating, informing them that Chris and Jade would be arriving shortly after their night together. Everyone did so and sat together, taking in all the food they could. Of course, Johnny was the biggest pig and gathered at least three plates of food to devour for himself. Both his daughter and wife gave him blank stares.

"Still a pig to this day." Sonya rebuked her husband.

Johnny gave her his megawatt smile. "True, but I'm your pig."

"And she still loves you despite that true statement," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to the entrance and smiled. It was Chris and Jade, refreshed from their happy and emotional day. The husband wore a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt while Jade went with her favorite dark green dress with a Bengal Tiger design, her hair flowing down her back in a single ponytail. Smiling at each other, the couple joined hands and walked inside. To give them a warm welcome, their friends and family stood up to clap. Just like the wedding, they were the center of attention.

Sindel stood up and walked to the couple, hugging them both. "Welcome, you two. How do you feel?"

"Like everything is right in the realms," Jade spoke so glowingly. "I've never been so happy in my life, mother."

Turning her head, Sindel looked at her husband. "And you, our savior?"

Chris smiled. "Never been better, my Queen. The realms are safe, everyone is happy," he turned to Jade and kissed her cheek. "And I'm married to a wonderful woman."

"I'm so happy the entire ceremony went well but even more so that you two have found happiness with one another," Sindel said. "Please, take your seats. There's still plenty of food to go around."

The married couple bowed to their Queen. "Yes, your highness."

At the dinner table, everyone sat together, enjoying the food and each other with the burden of having to defend multiple realms nonexistent in their minds. Chris didn't gorge on the buffet like Johnny did earlier, despite taking in large amounts. As the breakfast was winding down, the Forces of Light reminisced about old events.

"And that wasn't the worst of it..." Johnny started. "This guy honestly thought he was a better actor when all his past films were mediocre at best. Can you believe someone can be that arrogant and self-centered?"

Chris couldn't help but chime in. "I can think of one or two people."

The action star took offense to that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were just like that not too long ago. Always so arrogant and brash like you were God's greatest creation," the Earthrealm hero replied.

"Hey, that's not arrogance, it's the truth." Johnny defended. "I'm just simply stating no one is a better actor than me."

"Except for Jackie Chan." Jacqui quipped.

Johnny stared hard at her. "Watch it, kid."

Sonya decided to play along. "I don't know, Johnny. You are dealing with a well-known and famous actor in the world."

"His Rush Hour movies were garbage compared to Ninja Mine." Johnny bristled at his wife's remark.

The entire morning went on like this, trading stories from all over their lives. Later on, the chefs and maids came back to clear off the table, even receiving help from the warriors themselves to make the workload less burdensome. When it became time, the Special Forces families decided to leave with Sindel having them take one of her portals back home. Chris and Jade were preparing to walk through the land together after their visitors vacated. However, he thought about what he and Jax conversed about after cleaning the table.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes ago:**_

 _"What's up?" Chris asked._

 _"I have something for you," Jax replied before taking out a manila envelope and putting it in his ally's hand._

 _Chris was immediately intrigued. He looked back up to Jax who smiled and nodded, telling him to open the folder. Doing so, Chris tore it open and pulled out what was inside. And the shock on his face along with wide opened eyes was all the bionic-armed man needed to know._

 _An all-expense paid honeymoon trip to the Dominican Republic._

 _"Woah! You're serious!?" Chris incredulously asked._

 _"Very much so," Jax told him._

 _Looking over all the paperwork, it was no hoax or trick. The whole trip was paid for by members of the Homefront Warriors with some portions donated by Chris' boss, his way of saying thanks for saving the realms from Shinnok's potential invasion. A honeymoon suite, extra activities, and numerous gifts would be waiting for them in two months' time._

 _"Jax, I... I don't know what to say." Chris uttered in astonishment._

 _The bionic-armed man dismissively waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. I picked it up from your workplace before we came to Edenia. Vera suggested it would be the perfect place for your honeymoon."_

 _"You guys went through so much trouble for Jade and me," Chris remarked._

 _Laying a hand on his shoulder, Jax stared him in the face. "It's no trouble when you put everything on the line for us and the universe. I can't stay too much longer since my family's waiting on me but go enjoy yourselves." Before leaving, Jax left his ally with, "You have a good woman, Chris. Cherish every moment with her."_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"Chris?"

Snapping away from his daydreaming, Chris found himself looking at a wall, not noticing Jade behind him before she called his name out.

"Is something wrong, husband?" His wife asked before her eyes saw the manila envelope in his hand. "What's that?"

Chris smiled. "I'll explain when we go on our walk, my wife. I assure you it's nothing to worry about."

Jade was curious but didn't push the issue. "Alright then. Are you ready?"

Offering his arm, he replied, "By all means, beautiful."

Playfully winking, Jade took her husband's arm and interlocked their fingers together before departing out of the gates and into the nearby forest.

* * *

 _ **Edenian Forest:**_

Like they've done many times before, the newly wedded couple admired the peacefulness of the green pastures and overall beauty of the woods. A few animals came out of their hiding place to walk with the two warriors, namely rabbits, deer, squirrels, and even birds. Jade and Chris smiled before squatting down to pet the animals.

"So, what was in that envelope and who gave it to you?" Jade inquired.

Chris knew she would ask that question. "As you and the others were finishing the cleanup of the table, Jax pulled me to the side and said he had something for me. Turns out, it was one final wedding present from him and his wife."

That easy caught Jade's attention. "A wedding present?"

Nodding, Chris pulled out the envelope from his pocket and took the papers out before giving them to Jade. Reading the documents, the Edenian General was very surprised and shocked like her husband was when he first got it. It was a gift both were looking forward to.

"A honeymoon vacation!?" Jade yelled in excitement.

"That's right. I know we really didn't discuss a location for the honeymoon but..." Chris began but was cut off when Jade pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They separated after a few seconds.

"It's alright, my husband. I'll go anywhere with you. And I welcome the challenge of learning more about Earthrealm." Jade told him.

A warm smile was on Chris' face. "Then why don't we get packed and head to my home? I'll teach you the basics."

Nodding in agreement, Jade replied, "Thank you. I'm looking forward to my new life with the man I love." She ended that sentence with a loving kiss before continuing their walk through the forest.

* * *

 _ **Los Angeles: Two hours later**_

A portal emerged in the living room of Chris' beach condo about ten miles from the city. After moving from Columbus, Ohio with his then-wife and daughter, they settled here. Chris and Jade came out of the portal with the Earthrealm hero carrying some of her bags. She didn't take all her stuff as they agreed to keep only the necessities in Edenia. It made things easier since Jade and Chris had access to use the portal whenever they saw fit.

Jade looked around in amazement. Her husband's condominium was very spacious and modest at the same time. Nearly every room was decorated to both his and Jennifer's taste along with being technically powered in some capacity. The walls were mostly a light shade of brown with wooden floors and stair steps that were unique with wooden boards connected to the walls. Chris showed Jade the kitchen. Inside was a smart refrigerator along with a gas stove top and dark granite countertops. Walking back to the living room, a huge black leather sofa that could seat close to five people took up most of the space with a single recliner on the side. A glass table sat in the middle with different magazines and two remotes. The Edenian General didn't know too much about technology but realized Chris would help with anything she needed to understand about Earthrealm.

"You have a lovely home, Chris," Jade said while looking around.

"Thank you. Although it wasn't all of my doing." Chris began. "Jennifer helped decorate to give it this look." He took her into his arms. "But it's now _our_ home, Jade."

Smiling, Jade wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him passionately. Chris easily returned her affection while holding her waist. They stood this way for a few seconds before releasing their lip lock.

"I love you, Chris. You really make me happy." Jade whispered to him.

The Earthrealm savior gave her another kiss. "I love you too, Jade. Come, I'll take you upstairs."

Following her husband, Jade saw what her new home was going to be. And she loved every single part of it. They rounded a corner and looked inside Kate's old bedroom, most of her belongings sold off after her death. Chris fought the urge to shed tears. His daughter had a promising life ahead of her. Like her father, Kate loved sports, mainly football. Chris and Kate always watched football together whether it was college or pros while Jennifer made lunch during the weekend. Sensing her husband needed comfort, Jade wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. Kate and Jennifer are in a better place now." Jade softly told him.

Moving his hands, Chris held her small hands. "I'll be fine. Besides, our own child will be taken care of. I'll make sure of it."

His wife kissed his cheek. "As will I. Where is your room at?"

"Down the hall here. This way," he said before taking her hand in his.

They walked further down the hall and made a right. Chris saw the door to his room was closed as he hasn't been back here in some time. Turning the doorknob, he gently pushed it opened before letting Jade in first. The room itself looked as if it was made for a King and his Queen with a large bed right in the center of the room. Near the sliding window on the left-hand side was a close-up view of the beach and ocean shore, a wooden balcony and deck attached with stairs connected to the floor of the beach. The condo was like a dream house to Jade.

"So, what do you think?" Chris asked her.

Turning around, Jade smiled and said, "It's unbelievable, my husband. I envisioned a home like this."

He slightly raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." As quickly as she smiled, Jade frowned. "But if I'm to live here with you, I will need more Earthrealm clothing."

Chris nearly forgot about that detail. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Give me one moment."

He realized Jade only had all her Edenian attire and nothing to just lay around in the house, go out into town, or for even a girls' get together. That must change immediately.

The phone rang a few times before the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vera. Are you busy right now?" Chris asked.

Jax's wife replied, "I'm not. How can I help you, Chris?"

Going into detail, Chris informed Vera about Jade's lack of clothing. Vera completely understood the dilemma and would step in to help. However, some reinforcements will be needed for this task. Mainly Sonya, Cassie, and her own daughter, Jacqui.

"Say no more, Chris." Vera happily accepted. "I'll speak to the others about it since your honeymoon isn't for another two months. We'll have enough time before then."

The Earthrealm hero was relieved. "Thank you once again, Vera. I owe you big time."

"That's what friends are for. Think we can pick up Jade sometime next week?" Vera asked him.

Looking up, Chris asked Jade for her confirmation. She nodded her head with a smile. This would be more than a trip to get more clothes. Jade welcomed the chance to know more about Earthrealm while conversing with Vera, Cassie, Sonya, and Jacqui as well. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"She's on board with it," Chris replied.

"Splendid! Don't worry, Chris. We'll make sure she's taken care of." Vera assured him.

A smile was on his face. "I know you will. We'll see you next week."

"Take care!" Vera said before she hung up.

After the phone call, Chris put his phone back in his pocket before walking towards Jade, gathering her in his arms before bringing her in for a kiss. She smiled against her husband's mouth while placing her hands on his face. They broke away after a while.

"I'm nervous for that day," Jade admitted.

Her husband kissed her cheek. "Don't be. You're in company with friends. They'll get you anything you need and want. We want to make you as comfortable as possible while you live here. Come, let's watch a movie together."

"What's a movie?" she asked.

Chris guided Jade downstairs. "I'll show you."

As they walked down, Jade already felt so comfortable in this entirely new environment. Although it wasn't remotely close to her home in Edenia, she felt a sense of calm and peace. And Chris was the main reason for it. When they entered the living room, Chris closed the blinds and flicked on the light switch before searching for a movie both he and his wife could enjoy since it was her first experience up close with technology. After a few moments, Chris pulled out _'Romeo Must Die,'_ inserting the movie into the DVD box and powered on the TV before sitting on the couch with Jade following suit.

"This is how you watch movies?" Jade asked.

"Sure, you can watch them here at home, or you can go to a movie theater where they play multiple movies," Chris explained. "I'll teach you more as the days go by. For now, just relax with me."

Jade nodded her head and laid her head on Chris' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Smiling, he ran his hand through her raven hair before adjusting the volume to the TV and starting the movie. The Edenian beauty was amazed by all the action scenes throughout the movie. But before she could finish the entire movie, Jade fell asleep in his arms. Chris knew this would probably happen, but didn't protest. Moving gently, he carried his wife's body upstairs to their shared bedroom. The Earthrealm hero gently laid Jade against the bed and proceeded to go shirtless, changing into his sleep pants before climbing in bed.

Chris wrapped one arm around Jade from behind and kissed her cheek before whispering, "Sweet dreams, my Queen."

With that, he kissed her cheek and went to sleep. Unknown to him, Jade's blank expression on her face turned into a content smile as her husband slept with her. Never in her entire life has she felt like this. Protected and loved like the Queen she was.

* * *

 _ **A week later:**_

Saturday afternoon was nothing short of a perfect day. Temperatures registered around the mid-80s with no clouds in sight. Everyone was out on this sunny evening. Even Chris decided to spend time on the balcony under the umbrella, reading a newspaper with a glass of Vodka on the table. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the clock, and it read, 5:25 P.M.

 _'Like I suspected, they've been at it for nearly half the day. Hopefully, they didn't tire Jade out.'_ Chris thought to himself.

Smirking to himself, Chris went back to reading the paper. During the week leading up to Jade's shopping spree with the girls, he taught her the basics of Earthrealm like technology, different cultures, and styles of clothing. The Edenian General was a quick learner, and her husband knew she would adjust in time. In fact, Chris even showed her how to work a cell phone, making calls and writing texts. He'll eventually show Jade the different apps along with other functions of the phone later. Only baby steps for now. Another ten minutes passed before a few knocks could be heard on the front door. Smiling, Chris rose out of his chair and went downstairs to get it. The sight that greeted him on the other side was exactly what he thought it would be.

Jade, Vera, Jacqui, Cassie, and Sonya all had at least three or four bags around their arms, all of them for the Edenian General with only a few items for themselves. What threw Chris off was that his wife wore a designer pair of sunglasses with her new wardrobe of a dark green halter top, very fitting blue jeans and comfortable walking shoes with her hair braided in pigtails. She looked like a completely different person.

With an embarrassed expression, Jade hesitantly asked, "So... how do I... look, husband?"

Without saying anything, Chris walked up and hugged his wife before kissing her cheek. "You look radiant, Jade. I'm glad the girls were able to help."

All the women that accompanied Jade smiled in triumph and satisfaction before giving themselves some high fives. With Vera as the main lead, they were able to help piece together a sizeable wardrobe for the Edenian General, although it took some time to get her used to numerous amounts of clothes. But with Chris' reaction, it was safe to say they did an excellent job.

Chris looked at Vera. "I'm really impressed. Was it difficult?"

"In the beginning, it was. But Jade warmed up to some of the styles we picked for her," she replied. "We were able to make it work."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: At the Mall**_

 _Another day, another busy time at the local shopping mall. The drive for the ladies was filled with all kinds of girl talk while rolling down the freeway. Vera and Sonya managed to ditch their respective husbands and along with their daughters, took Jade on their scheduled shopping spree._

 _After getting an excellent parking spot, the quintet of women walked into the mall. Jade didn't want to stand out in the crowd and wore her favorite dark green dress to blend in._

 _Vera was at Jade's side. "Are you alright? We want to make sure you're not overwhelmed by all this."_

 _"This may be all new, but I think I'll be ok," the Edenian General replied with a smile._

 _Sonya came up on the other side. "Anything particular you're looking for?"_

 _"Well, I wanted to see if you all had any good ideas. I want to dress well for Chris but more so for myself." Jade explained._

 _Vera gave it some thought before saying, "I got just the thing. Follow me."_

 _As they did so, Jacqui and Cassie decided to get to know Jade better. "Ms. Jade?" Jacqui asked._

 _A giggle came from the assassin. "Please, you don't need to use a title, Jacqui. Just call me Jade."_

 _Truth be told, Jade already took a liking to Jacqui after first meeting her in Edenia. She looked like the Edenian General in her younger days. Vera's daughter had on an orange T-Shirt with black capris and her favorite pair of Converse Chuck Taylors._

 _"Ok, Jade." Jacqui corrected herself. "How did you and Chris meet?"_

 _Smiling, Jade gave both Cassie and Jacqui a detailed story of how she and Chris first met with the mention of Sonya and Jax in it as well. Both young women were impressed and amazed with the Edenian General but also sad about what the couple had to endure and Jade's own personal heartache with the loss of her parents and the betrayal of Tanya. That was a lot to go through in nearly 10,000 years._

 _Cassie let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's a lot. But... even though you're 10,000 years old, you look... like us."_

 _Jade gave her a knowing smile. "Edenians have a far longer lifespan than normal humans although we share the same characteristics."_

 _"Alright, girls! We're here!" Vera announced._

 _Looking up, Jade saw a big sign at the front of the store like most of the mall had. It was called 'Dillard's,' which was one of Vera and Sonya's favorite stores. They occasionally get stuff for their daughters and themselves here._

 _"Our first of many stops," Vera said. "Sonya, we'll start here first. Jacqui and Cassie, we'll need to find suitable clothes and shoes for Jade here."_

 _Jacqui nodded. "Yes, mom."_

 _Vera turned back to Jade. "Are you ready?"_

 _"I'm a little nervous..." Jade started. "But I'm ready."_

* * *

 _ **A few hours later:**_

 _The five women had bags up to their arms while checking various stores, enjoying themselves at Johnny and Jax's expense of their credit cards while shrugging off stares of multiple men who passed by, their eyes focused on Jade. After raiding nearly every women's store in the mall, the quintet of women sat at an outside café, eating a late afternoon lunch. All their shopping bags from Dillard's, Macy's, JC Penny, and many other stores were all around their feet as they chatted about their lives, and their men._

 _Sonya sipped on her glass of water. "I have to admit, this has been a fun afternoon."_

 _"Yeah. A beautiful day, endless shopping, and some good food to top it off," her daughter Cassie replied._

 _Jade interjected with, "Thank you so much ladies for helping me. I hope it wasn't too much to ask."_

 _Jacqui instantly shook her head. "Not at all, Jade. We're family now."_

 _"So, Jade." Vera leaned forward in her seat. "Is everything with Chris... you know..."_

 _A small but noticeable blush was on the General's face. "Vera! That's... that's personal!"_

 _"Ooh, gossip!" Cassie exclaimed. "I wanna hear! Is Chris good in bed?"_

 _Even Sonya was intrigued. "Come on, you can tell us. It's just us girls."_

 _Looking at all the eyes around her, Jade sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way around it. "Alright, if I tell you, then no one else must find out. Not Jax, Johnny and especially not Chris."_

 _"Agreed." They all said in chorus._

 _Biting her lip, Jade began. "Chris and I have slept together a few times after we first met. He's... he's downright mind-blowing in bed," she admitted. "He can make my entire body jump with electricity. But it was after Queen Sindel and I found him during Onaga's resurrection where he really made me fall for him."_

 _With that, the Edenian General went into full detail of what that night felt like. Their display of affection to each other was unlike anything Jade experienced in her life. The way his hands felt on her body, the smell of his scent, and of course his fit and handsome body colliding with her own. It all came back to Jade in a rush as she explained what happened. Both Sonya and Vera looked at her with nothing but respect and reverence while their kids had a hard time keeping their jaws connected to their mouths._

 _"And the rest is history." Jade finished after five minutes._

 _Vera sighed. "Wow. Seems like Chris is full of surprises. I think I married the wrong guy."_

 _"Mom!" Jacqui exclaimed in mock anger as she and Cassie laughed._

 _Jade knew Vera was joking. "Are your husbands the same way when it comes to that kind of stuff?"_

 _"It's one of the main things Johnny gets excited for," Sonya said. "Although, I can't entirely blame him for it. He really knows what he's doing."_

 _Vera agreed with a nod. "Jax is still a great lover despite his arms being metallic. I compromise on his behalf. So, you ready for your honeymoon?"_

 _Nodding, the Edenian General replied, "Yes, I can hardly wait. The place you picked out for us looks incredible."_

 _Jax's wife smiled before saying. "I'm glad you guys liked it. Oh! I almost forgot to take you to this one last store. With where you guys are going, you'll need some beach attire."_

 _"Beach attire?" Jade asked._

 _"That's right. Let's finish eating and we'll show you." Vera said._

 _Everyone else agreed and quickly finished their food before gathering their bags. They took them to Vera's SUV and stored the clothes in the trunk so they wouldn't have to carry extra weight all over the mall again. Vera then led the girls to the best swimwear store in the mall._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"It looks like we got Jade all she needs. Not just for her stay here but also for your honeymoon." Sonya told Chris.

A soft smile was on his face. "Thank you so much, ladies."

"No problem!" Cassie said. "Now, can we get a hand with all these bags?"

Taking out the keys to her SUV, Vera opened up the trunk, the sight making Chris' eyes widen again. He thought all the clothes, shoes and other things were all in their arms.

Boy was he wrong.

Inside were at least fifteen bags of clothes and shoes, including a suitcase set for the trip.

"You guys got all this for Jade?" he asked incredulously.

A sheepish grin was on all their faces. "A girl has to have nearly everything you can think of," Vera replied.

Sighing, Chris knew there was no escape. He would have to do the heavy lifting and walked out to the car. But he was surprised when Jade was right by his side.

"Allow me to help you, husband," she said.

"Oh Jade, you don't have..." Chris started but was cut off.

"No, I insist. Even though I'm grateful you're helping, these are all my belongings. We can help each other." Jade said.

Chris didn't bother arguing with a headstrong person like his wife. "Ok, let's do it." He kissed her cheek.

In total, there were over twenty or so bags including the luggage set. Jade and Chris wasted little time in getting all her belongings in the house and inside the room. The women were so amazed at Jade's insistence on helping with her own bags as they all sat in the living room, watching the newlyweds work together to ease the workload. Afterward, the Jones' hosted Vera, Sonya, and their two daughters for dinner. Chris made a delicious taco salad with different vegetables, guacamole, salsa, and cheese. There was enough for everyone to take home as well. Laughter and joy filled the home throughout the day before it was time for Vera and the others to leave.

"Thanks for having us over, guys," Vera said.

Jade gave each woman a huge hug, a show of gratitude for helping with her clothes situation. "You all will always be welcomed here. And I actually would like another day like this where we can all spend time together."

"Trust us, Jade. This won't be the last time." Sonya assured. "When you guys get back from the honeymoon, we'll set up another girls' day out while the guys to their own thing."

Nodding, the Edenian General replied. "Of course. We'll see you all later. Say hi to Johnny and Jax for us!"

"We'll tell them! See ya!" Cassie yelled out before entering the car as it drove off. That left Jade and Chris alone as he closed the door to the house.

As soon as Chris turned around, he was caught in an embrace and deep kiss from Jade, her lips firmly pressing against his own as she gently grinded on him. Knowing where this was going, Chris grabbed his wife by the waist and pinned her to the nearest wall before kissing her back. Jade smiled, having her husband right where she wanted.

Slowly pulling away, Jade looked at Chris with those seductive green eyes. "Husband, I'm excited about our honeymoon. Aren't you?"

"Very much so, Jade," Chris replied with his own smirk. "Would you like to bathe with me?"

The assassin's grin nearly sawed her face in half. "Mmm hmm."

"All I need to know," he whispered in her ear before carrying her in his arms up the stairs and into their shared bathroom.

While Chris went into the bathroom, Jade already began getting ready. She unbraided her long raven hair and smoothed it out with a brush on her nightstand. Her husband came out and just watched her, admiring even the simplest of actions. Chris felt like this was all too real to comprehend. How a drop dead, gorgeous, beautiful woman like Jade became his wife and lover. Even now, the Earthrealm hero couldn't believe she was here with him. But here she was, in his condo and inside his room. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade turned around and caught her husband staring again. She smiled in appreciation.

"Am I mesmerizing enough for you?" Jade cooed.

"You are that and much, much more," Chris replied.

With a coy smile, Jade put her hairbrush down and turned to face her lover and husband. She then slowly took off her halter top, exposing her black Victoria Secret bra, another purchase from the mall. With a quick slip, the undergarment was off her chest. Chris could already feel himself getting an erection but didn't move from his spot. Jade continued her seduction by removing her shoes, taking her time to unbutton her jeans and slid them off, showing off a black colored thong. Edenia's General was feeling nothing but lust and contemplated having her honeymoon here and now. But she held her hormones in check until their trip in a few weeks. Stepping closer to her husband, Jade caught him in another sensual kiss.

"I'm ready, Chris," she whispered. "Let's get you undressed."

Taking her hands, Jade wasted little time getting Chris down to his naked form while he got rid of her thong and guided her into the shower. The master bathroom was nicely decorated with all kinds of features from its glass window shower all around the perimeter and a Jacuzzi tub on the other side. Below their feet was a marble floor matching the texture and color of the living room. Being a gentleman, Chris allowed Jade to step in first before following suit. Jade started lathering her hair and body with a scented body wash from the mall. Smiling, the Earthrealm hero took the washcloth out of her hand and finished soaping her body down. Leaning into his touch, Jade sighed in pleasure, letting Chris do whatever he wanted as her face was near his.

"Have you enjoyed your first week here?" Chris asked her.

Craning her neck, Jade smiled and replied. "Yes, and I hope to enjoy many more."

The married coupled kissed again with Jade wrapping one arm around Chris' neck from behind while he hugged her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Two silhouettes were shown through the glass window as their bodies molded into one.

This would be the first of many showers together.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Jade now has a new home in Earthrealm and is making the most of this opportunity, going shopping with new friends in expanding her wardrobe. Though it will take time adjusting to the surroundings, the Edenian General knows Chris will support her every step of the way. In the next chapter labeled, "Honeymoon Surprise," our newly wedded couple enjoy their much needed vacation to grow closer together. But an unforeseen development will test how deep their love goes.**

 **Stay tuned and thanks again for the support!**


	18. Honeymoon Surprise

_**Two months later: LAX Airport**_

The day had finally arrived.

A Black SUV pulled up to a gate blocking the entrance to the private hangar section at Los Angeles International Airport. Near the gate, a security guard with a clipboard emerged from the small gatehouse and approached the driver's window as it slid down smoothly, revealing the driver to be Jackson Briggs, aka Jax. After rechecking the clipboard, the guard raised the barrier and allowed the car to pass through.

Jax guided the car, passing by several runways before pulling into a parking spot in front of the hangar with a large number 3 stenciled on the entrance. After parking, every single door to the SUV opened, allowing several passengers to emerge: Chris and Jade in the back, Sonya, and Vera in the middle and their husbands from the front of the car. Jax popped the trunk and retrieved the newlyweds' luggage for their trip while Chris helped Jade out of the SUV.

As everyone entered the hangar, the crew of Johnny's personal jet greeted them. Chris made sure everything was handled including obtaining a passport and ID for Jade. It wasn't entirely correct, but he knew he couldn't put in Edenia as a place of birth, opting for California instead.

The Captain stepped forth and greeted them. "Welcome aboard. We can depart anytime at your leisure."

"Alright, you two! Have a great honeymoon!" Johnny cheered. "We'll see you when you get back in a week!"

"Have fun and try jet skiing!" Jacqui suggested.

The Jones' shared a good laugh before giving everyone a hug and boarded the plane after the crew took care of their luggage. Johnny and the rest of the gang observed the airplane barrel down the runway and take off like a silver bird soaring into the sky until it was no longer visible.

* * *

 _ **Punta Cana International Airport: Dominican Republic**_

You couldn't ask for a better place to spend a quality vacation than on the island beaches of the Dominican Republic, mainly Punta Cana. The clear waters of the ocean were a remarkable sight as the jet carried Chris and his wife, both excited for this chance to grow even closer as a couple. On the way to their destination, no problems or anything of the like occurred on the plane from Jade's point of view with it being her first flight. In fact, she held onto Chris' hand like her life depended on it when they took off. He expected this and comforted her, but after a few hours, she settled in and enjoyed looking at the clouds outside her window.

After landing, the pilot and his crew gathered all the newlyweds' luggage and stored them in the golf cart just as Chris and Jade emerged from the doorway of the jet. Taking his wife's hand, the Earthrealm hero guided her down the steps and inside the cart before it took off to the cab/taxi pickup. Their ride came within a few minutes, and after Chris stored their luggage again, they were off to their hotel.

The trek to their hotel totaled a modest hour and a half. Chris used this opportunity to take a quick nap. Despite the jet cutting down on travel time, he was still exhausted and needed some rest. Another hour past before they finally arrived at their private beach house. It looked stunning despite being a bit modest. Inside was a living room large enough to have a house party, complete with comfortable and colorful furniture made of a beige color. Right near the door was a snack bar stocked to the brim with wine and liquor, including a huge bottle of Vodka. The bed was fit for a King and Queen with the light brown colored sheets. On the other side of the room was the bathroom, a mixture of green and blue colors within its structure and a shower encased with glass walls.

"If you need anything from us, don't hesitate to give us a call. We're also on vacation until your honeymoon is done," the pilot told the couple.

Chris nodded in thanks. "We will. Thanks for looking out for us."

The pilot and the crew smiled before bidding farewell, giving Chris and Jade the opportunity to put their clothes and belongings away. He could see some of the new things his wife acquired from her shopping trip a couple of weeks ago. Chris was impressed by her choices and couldn't wait to see what she would wear.

"Wow," Chris remarked in awe of the room. "Vera sure knew what she was doing when she booked this place."

Jade, who was putting away her dresses, turned to her husband and smiled. "She sure did. It's beautiful here."

Edenia's General put away all her belongings and walked to the glass window, showing the backyard of their temporary home. They were right beside the beach with easy access due to a walkway. Jade viewed the scenery while her husband snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned back in his embrace while he softly kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm, Chris." Jade moaned in lust.

Chris took a moment to inhale the scent of Jade's hair. "I'm going to change clothes, so we can walk around the resort. We just got here so we'll get acquainted with everything on the first day. Sound good?"

"Yes, I will change as well," Jade said before she kissed his cheek.

Letting go of his wife's waist, Chris took her hand and led her to the closet to change. For their first night, he wore a white button-down shirt with the same colored shorts with brown sandals. When Jade came out, Chris' jaw nearly hit the floor. She had on a very fitting sundress of a yellow-green color that stopped just above her knees. On her feet were clear flats to allow for pain-free walking.

"Amazing," Chris remarked.

Smiling, Jade twirled around in her dress. "You like it?"

"I sure do," he replied. "You ready?"

Nodding, she took her husband's arm as they went on their way after making sure the door was locked.

* * *

 _ **Day 1: Three hours later**_

For the remainder of the day, the two spent their time in the resort, taking in the culture and extra incentives it offered. Their walk together was very uneventful, to say the least. Noticing they haven't eaten since the flight, Chris and Jade stopped in a seafood restaurant situated on the rooftop of the resort. Coincidentally, the eatery was having a 'dance-party' night theme.

As they ate, the DJ spoke through the microphone. "How about a slow song now, y'all? For all you lovers out there! Ah, lemme see... There we go!" He pointed straight at Chris and Jade. "This one's for the lovely couple in the back..."

While Jade was taken aback, Chris calmly rose out of his chair and extended his hand to her. His wife accepted it as they made their way to the dance floor. Chris placed his hands on Jade's hips while she did the same to his shoulders. They swayed to the lethargic rhythm of the music, lost in each other's eyes with soft smiles on their faces. Just like they did during their first dance as husband and wife. After a few minutes, Chris gave his lover a long kiss and realized everyone in the crowd surrounded them, clapping and whistling in applause. Both blushed out of embarrassment but enjoyed another shared moment together before heading back to their suite.

* * *

 _ **Day 2:**_

The next day, Chris decided to take Jade on an adventure over the ocean, jet skis that is. Their attire for the day was already picked out, and after having a quick breakfast, they headed to the rental booth for jet skis. Chris wore a light blue tank top with gray swimming trunks while Jade wore a revealing dark green bikini with a matching skirt around her waist. There would only be one jet ski needed for them as Chris would do the driving while Jade held on from behind. As they boarded the ski, the Edenian General was a bit unsure.

"Come on, sweetheart." Chris encouraged her.

"I... I'm not sure... about this," she replied.

Her husband soothed her worries. "It's alright, Jade. I won't go too fast. I'll only speed up when you're comfortable."

Feeling a bit more reassured, Jade cautiously got behind Chris as both had on life jackets in case they fell off the ski. He didn't start the machine until his lover was firmly secure behind him. As soon as she was, Chris turned the ignition and let the ski roar to life.

Turning around, Chris told Jade, "Hang on tight!"

Doing what she was told, Jade held Chris tightly around his waist as he revved up the ski and sped forward, nearly startling his wife in the process. But as they rode around those first few seconds, Jade began enjoying herself. She even started laughing as Chris turned up the speed. The trek across the ocean was exhilarating for the newlyweds with no cares in the world.

* * *

 _ **Day 3:**_

Following their ski jet adventure, Chris and Jade decided to attend a carnival show. But the resort they were staying at had many outlet malls. And since her previous shopping spree with her girlfriends, the Edenian General wanted to give it another try. This time, with her husband. Chris obliged and let Jade drag him in and out of nearly every outlet. While looking around, the bachelor was able to find some items of his own. A few hours went by, but neither paid attention to it. They were spending quality time with one another on their honeymoon. In one of her bags, Jade bought a brand-new bikini she would wear later in the week. As they walked out of their last store, Chris looked at his watch, and it read 7:15 and the show started at 8:30. With that in mind, the couple dropped off their shopping bags and walked to the auditorium.

Wallpapers could be seen throughout the resort. It was a can't miss admission and rightfully so. The world-famous Ringling Bros. Circus was in town on an exclusive tour outside the U.S. Chris thought it would be a great idea to show Jade what goes on in a circus and managed to get front row seats in advance. Chris wore a gray buttoned-down shirt with blue jeans while his wife went with black jeans and a blue blouse that was unbuttoned at the top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the PA announcer boomed over the loudspeakers. "Thank you for joining us tonight for another production courtesy of the Ringling Bros. Circus! Without further ado, let the show begin!"

A massive round of applause came from the crowd as the performers and animals made their way through. One animal clearly caught Jade's eye. A beautiful Bengal Tiger, almost the exact same kind on her favorite green dress with a pure orange colored fur with stripes. The trainer escorting the Tiger walked in a circle in front of the fans. As they did, the Bengal looked in Jade's direction and pulled the trainer with her. Chris nearly took off running but stayed put as his wife didn't even budge. Instead, Jade smiled and began petting the Tiger on its head, making her purr in affection. The crowd was stunned but clapped at the Edenian General's fearlessness.

"What's her name?" Jade asked the escort.

"It's Jasmine," he replied. "She's taken quite a liking to you."

Giggling, the General said, "I'm not complaining. Jasmine is beautiful."

Without warning, Jasmine leaped up and had Jade in a huge hug. Chris was about to intervene, but his wife stopped him. "It's ok, Chris. She's just giving me a hug."

Unsure, Chris didn't do anything else, and Jasmine finally let Jade go to proceed on with her escort. The rest of the show went on, and the newlyweds loved every second of it. The Edenian woman also loved the trapeze exhibition shown at the top of the tent. Their flexibility and grace rivaled even her own. She'll have to tell Kitana and Queen Sindel about this when she returns.

* * *

 _ **Day 4:**_

Next on the to-do list was scuba diving, one of Chris' favorite activities. Dating back to his early days in the military, he would often be the first to volunteer to go on secret recon missions involving scuba diving into enemy territory. This time around, it wouldn't be as daunting. Just a simple but fun trip underwater with Jade. Although she knows how to swim, she hasn't done or experienced anything like this. They took a resort trolley over to the beach where the scuba gear was held. Since it was a packaged deal, they wouldn't have to pay anything extra. Chris wouldn't go in with a shirt, only in his gray swimming trunks. His wife went the same route, wearing a white bikini top with a black bottom and her hair in pigtails cascading down her back.

After situating himself, Chris proceeded to help his lover with her flippers. "Here, Jade. Let me get those for you."

Jade nodded and sat down on a chair, allowing him to carefully slip the fins on her feet. She smiled while he wasn't looking. Whatever she needed help with, Chris would do it without hesitation. The fins fit her feet nicely. After making sure his wife was good to go, he took her hand and guided her to the edge of the dock and instructed her to put on the snorkeling mask.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

With a simple nod, Jade replied. "I'm ready."

In an instant, the newlyweds jumped in and immersed themselves underwater. Deep in the ocean were numerous colored reefs and fishes, the likes of which Jade had never seen before. The structure of them all looked astounding and bursting with sea life as sea lions, jellyfish and different species of fish roamed the area. A few even went near Jade's face, making her husband smile. It took her a moment to figure out how to breathe through the mask correctly, but when she got the hang of it, the Edenian beauty marveled at what she was seeing. Chris motioned for Jade to follow him so they could explore more. She stayed close with her husband as to not get lost. They rounded a yellow coral reef and swan down deeper into the valley between it. What they didn't expect to find were priceless rubies in an assortment of colors. Both Chris and Jade were surprised no one was able to find these items but also realized there was a 'No Stealing' policy in the vicinity. The couple spent half an hour swimming around the excursion route before finally coming back to the surface of the dock. Their female instructor of Dominican Republican descent was there waiting for them.

"Welcome back, guys. How was it?" she asked.

Chris removed his mask and replied, "I'm at a loss for words. It was incredible."

Jade finally got hers off her face before untangling her long hair. "I've never seen anything like that in my life. Underneath the ocean is beautiful."

The instructor smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. If there's anything else I can help you with, please let me know."

"There is actually," Chris interjected. "Is there a good nail salon in the resort?"

Later in the day, Chris took Jade to give her a day at the spa. He stayed with her until two spa workers escorted her into the back for her session. Back in her home, the assassin took good care of her personal hygiene, whether it be her nails or toenails. But she's always done them herself. Now, someone else would be taking care of it for her. Jade didn't know what to expect but welcomed a change of pace.

She loved how her nails came out.

For her choice of color, Jade went with a mahogany brown on both her nails and toenails. The workers did an excellent job of filing, and they looked exquisite. Chris read several magazines before spotting his wife coming out of the door. He smiled and gave her a hug, which she quickly returned.

Chris slightly pulled away. "So, what did you think?"

With a wide grin, Jade showed her husband her new nail color. He loved them as they blended in with her natural complexion. She also received a facial as well. The Edenian General looked more radiant than ever. They walked back to their room, letting Jade dry her nails before going out to dinner again.

* * *

 _ **Day 5:**_

Another day, another activity for our newlyweds as they slept together peacefully in each other's arms. The sun beamed brightly into their room as Jade and Chris cuddled closer to one another. With a slight groan, the Earthrealm hero slowly woke up and winced at the incoming sunlight. He kept his movements soft, not wanting to disturb his wife's slumber. Chris looked down at his chest and smiled. Jade was still fast asleep. He softly ran his hand through her hair, his favorite thing to do when she was sleeping. Moaning in her slumber, Jade didn't wake up but leaned into her lover's touch. After a few minutes, she finally did wake up and looked at her husband with a cute smile before kissing him.

"Good morning, husband," Jade said through the kiss.

"Good morning, my wife," Chris replied while still kissing her.

Getting comfortable, Jade straddled her husband with her legs on either side of his waist, kissing him firmly with her hands holding his face. Chris instantly made out with her, holding his wife's waist and caressing her hips. They moaned in each other's mouth before their make-out session turned into a French kiss. After a few minutes, the newlyweds finally broke away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Jade giggled at the sight. "We're connected in more ways than one."

"I'll say," he replied with a smile. "Let's get cleaned up for breakfast. Afterward, I'll take you to the beach."

She nodded in agreement. "Is this where I put on my beach attire?"

"That's right," Chris said.

Giving him a sly smile, Jade climbed out of his lap. "Well then, I have one outfit that will surely get your attention."

Both warriors took a shower together in preparation for another warm and beautiful day. Neither warrior could keep their hands off each other throughout their shared shower. After brushing their teeth and putting on their beach attire, they made the short walk to the beach outside the honeymoon suite with a few people having the same idea as them. To keep from going blind, the newlyweds each wore a pair of sunglasses. The Earthrealm hero went away from his gray swimming trunks and instead, wore a dark blue pair with a white tank top. He would take that off after setting their belongings down. And like his wife said, his attention would be focused on what she was wearing. Jade wore an incredibly tight two-piece green and black bikini split down the middle with the bottom being a lace thong. In other words, the Edenian General looked like a professional model.

Twirling around, Jade saw the look her husband was giving her and smiled. "Knew you'd like it."

"More than you'll ever know," Chris said softly, completely mesmerized by his wife's attractive figure.

As Chris put down their stuff underneath a straw umbrella, he saw Jade lazily kick the sand with her feet without a care in the world. Brown sandals were on her feet, protecting them from the heat of the sand. She then walked back to get her beach towel, unraveling it before lying face down, her arms propped up underneath her chin. Once again, Chris stared at his wife, lost in the intricate masterpiece that was her body. Her sun-kissed ebony skin shined in the heat as she sighed from the warm rays blazing down on her. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, Chris." Jade cooed with her angelic voice.

Instantly, the Earthrealm hero noticed his name being called. "Yes, Jade?"

Turning around, she asked, "Would you like to lather some sunscreen on me?"

All the blood in Chris' body went straight to his face. His wife knew how to push his buttons. Being around each other for so long can do that. Getting up, he looked through their bag and found a filled body of sunscreen (a gift from Vera) before walking back over to his wife. Chris knelt and found himself losing his mind over the way Jade's ass was looking at him. Oh, how he just wanted to strip her down now and screw her six ways to Sunday.

"Let me guess. Vera put you up to this?" Chris asked with a smile.

Jade returned the gesture. "Maybe. But I also wanted to see what it feels like."

"No argument from me," he replied.

Relaxing her body, Jade prepared for the contact between the lotion and her skin. Chris squirted the liquid out of the bottle before lathering the substance evenly in his hands. He then positioned himself on her thighs and softly placed his hands on her back. Jade let out a soft gasp but eased into it as her husband worked his magic against her smooth back. Gentle and loving strokes were felt as Chris made sure he wasn't causing her any pain. But he could clearly see she was enjoying every moment of this.

Jade moaned in pleasure. "Mmmmmmm... Such gentle hands... husband."

With a sincere smile, Chris continued giving his wife the massage of a lifetime. Vera's tip to the Edenian General worked like a charm. She was being touched in a way not even their sex filled nights could bring. That was, until their time together later tonight. Shifting his hands, Chris began kneading Jade's lower back, getting the kinks out of them. The tension was no longer present there as she sighed in pleasure. Her husband then slid his hands even further, and Jade had to stop herself from giggling as Chris made it to her ass. Knowing he shouldn't let this opportunity pass him by, the Earthrealm hero got another dosage of sunscreen and applied it to her derriere. Delicate traces of his fingers left Jade nearly breathing heavily as he softly kneaded her soft, firm flesh. For her legs, Chris made sure to show them equal attention. He asked her to turn around, and Jade did so, showing her body upfront to her husband. A breath caught in his throat as he took in the glory of her well-toned physique. Jade's front side had yet to be touched by the sunscreen, but it still looked delicious to him.

With a smile on her face, the assassin beckoned him to keep going. "More, Chris. I want to feel more."

There was no way in hell Chris would ever turn _that_ down.

Getting another amount of sunscreen in his hands, Chris lathered down his wife's front side. The simple contact against her stomach and sides made Jade arch her back. She didn't intend on doing so as it was an involuntary action. But the way her husband was touching her, it was too good to describe. Shifting his hands up, Chris smoothed the lotion on his wife's upper half, gently rubbing his hands in a circular motion on her exposed chest. Jade sighed in content, reveling in the touches of her husband before he stopped his massage and ended on top of her over the blanket. They both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Some of the other beachgoers occasionally looked their way but didn't do or say anything about it. This was their moment, on their honeymoon. No one else would have a say in it.

Before either warrior knew it, Chris intertwined his hands with his lover, locking them together while pinning her arms over her head. Jade found herself involuntarily leaning closer to him. Closing her eyes, she inched even closer to her husband, and without any hesitation, Jade pulled him into her body for a gentle kiss. Chris' lips burned with hot passion as he moved them in rhythm with Jade's own full lips, enjoying the luxury of her sweet taste. Her body instantly melted as they unlocked their fingers, allowing themselves to hold each other. He held her waist and pressed his chest on her breasts. Jade moaned in his mouth while holding his neck in place with her arms. Due to the demand for oxygen, the two pulled away after a few minutes, their breaths mixed in a sweet aroma due to Jade's perfume.

"I... I love you," she said in a hush between her panting. "I love you so much..." Chris interrupted her by pressing his lips against Jade tenderly.

With a husky voice, Chris replied, "And I love you too, Jade. I loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you."

"Even..." Jade hesitated to ask this question. "Even more than Kitana at the time?"

Chris nodded. "Although she's stunning in her own right, I sensed something more in you, Jade. It's not just the outside that attracted me to you." He pointed to her heart. "It was the inside more than anything. And I know you two didn't want to fight over me, destroying your friendship in the process."

Jade could feel tears sliding down her face. "I... I didn't want to do that. Her and Queen Sindel were always... there for me."

"And now, I will be there for you as well," he replied while kissing her tears. "I'll always be there for you, my wife."

"Thank you, husband," Jade stated before their lips converged again in a passionate waltz.

With a gleam in his eyes, Chris swept Jade off the ground, and bridal carried her, knowing what to do next. He ran both of them to the ocean. Jade's eyes widened when she realized what her husband was going to do.

"Chris! What are you- Chris Jones! Put me down this instant!" Jade demanded, but it was too late.

Using his strength, Chris tossed Jade into the ocean, a huge splash emerging from the throw. The Earthrealm hero celebrated in his elaborate plan. But if he only knew the hell that would be unleashed after his stunt. Jade emerged from the water, wholly drenched while Chris was just knee high deep in the water. With an evil smile, Jade chased after him and splashed water all over his body, laughter coming from them both. A water fight would then ensue for the next half hour until the newlyweds ran out of energy and laid in the shallow part of the ocean, Chris kissing Jade with her body on top.

The twosome kept this up for the remainder of their time at the beach. After finishing another long make-out session, Chris got off Jade and obtained his own towel to begin sunbathing. He made sure not to fall asleep as to not overdue his tan. An hour passed before Chris led Jade back under the shaded umbrella where two comfortable chairs were present. As they took their seats and stared out into the ocean, Chris took Jade's hand in his own and smiled. She reciprocated the gesture while enjoying the rest of their time until the sun sank below the clouds, signaling the start of the evening. The Earthrealm hero packed up their belongings into their shared bag and walked back to the honeymoon suite. Jade trailed behind Chris, not able to stop the lust dominating her mind and body. Just like what happened during their wedding night. Inside her body was a ravenous kind of passion lying dormant in the General's stomach. And she would only release it when the time was right. That time was now, and she couldn't wait any longer.

Things would only get heated from this point on.

* * *

 _ **Honeymoon Suite:**_

 _ **Warning, Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk.**_

The door to the suite busted opened with Jade and Chris kissing each other hungrily. He didn't even bother properly setting their items down to the side. His wife was holding in so much passion, it finally overflowed, and it showed in her actions. Chris knew he would be in for a long night. Not that he minded, of course.

Chris and Jade broke their lustful kiss, looking into each other's gaze as their growing lust finally reach its limit. There would be no holding back from either of them. Jade cupped Chris' face in her hands after kicking off her sandals.

"I've been waiting for this the entire vacation." Jade kissed all over his neck. "And I know you have as well, my husband."

Smiling at the contact on his neck, Chris held her body close before helping Jade remove her tight bikini top, gently pulling the tied strings apart. The small article of clothing dropped to the floor, freeing Jade's 36DD breasts from confinement. He kissed her hard again and shifted his hands to her ass, giving it a big squeeze and swallowed a moan after that action. With a quick movement, Chris stripped Jade of her bikini thong, leaving her bare before him. She wasn't going to be outdone and made quick work on getting her husband's swimming trunks off his lower body. They were now bare with one another.

With her slender hands, Jade grabbed her huge breasts and fondled them seductively as Chris took in her appearance from head to toe. Like the perfect dream, his fantasy was right in front of him, ready to be claimed again. She looked down and gasped at the sight of Chris' cock as it hardened due to his arousal at seeing her near flawless body without any clothes on. Clearly turned on, Jade turned around and playfully shook her ass at him.

"You... still find me attractive?" Jade asked as she turned back around.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "My libido seems to think so."

He did another assessment of his wife. Jade was a tall, beautiful Edenian woman with thick, toned thighs, giving her bottom a nice round, plump appearance. But it wasn't just her body he was enamored with. Jade's eyes and hair were probably the most alluring features. Many times, Chris felt lost in her green irises.

"Then why don't we please each other with that one position you showed me?" Jade whispered to him.

Without warning, she pushed Chris on his back towards the bed. Jade then threw legs over his head, positioning her dripping pussy in front of his face, her head hovering over Chris' seven-inch, pulsating cock. Grabbing hold of his shaft and pushing her hair back, Jade stroked the large appendage, lapping her tongue around the head of her husband's member. Chris quickly played along, raising his head to drive his own tongue into his wife's wet pussy while placing his hands on each ass cheek, groaning loudly as his cock being invaded by Jade's mouth. Bobbing her head over his manhood while squeezing his balls in her free hand, the Edenian General pumped her pussy into her husband's face.

"Jade... nngh... I love your ass." Chris groaned.

"Stop it... you're embarrassing me." Jade giggled in response before going back to sucking his huge cock.

Chris slapped Jade's left ass cheek, causing it to shake wonderfully. She took it in stride and swayed her ass provocatively, making him lick her sweet core over and over. They kept going in a steady rhythm for the next five minutes. Before long, Jade finally released him from her mouth, just in time to see Chris' cock shoot his semen. Reacting in time, Jade promptly began licking up his essence while feeling her husband drive his tongue deeper into her clean-shaven pussy.

"Yes!" Jade shouted with a lustful moan, her own juices ejecting and covering Chris' face, which he slurped up in a hurry.

As Jade dismounted him, Chris grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately, pushing his body on top of her as they laid down on the bed. She smiled against his lips and returned his affection with equal intensity, their hands going everywhere. Chris slid his hands to Jade's ass and squeezed it roughly, making his wife moan erotically and retaliated by dragging her nails down his back. The Earthrealm hero groaned in a very lust filled manner before finally separating from her lips.

"Jade," Chris said erratically, his breathing out of order. "I can't take it anymore. I want you. I _need_ you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jade opened her legs o let her husband settle himself in. Chris took a moment to stare at her moist opening. It looked beautiful to him. His wife cared enough about her appearance to tidy up down there. Taking his time, Chris sucked in a deep breath and entered his loving wife. Jade arched her back and dug her new filed nails into his back, nearly drawing blood. She didn't believe it was possible, but her husband's manhood felt _larger_ than what the assassin was accustom to. But it felt so damn good.

After situating themselves, Chris and Jade prepared for the best romp in the sheets they've ever enjoyed together. They both wanted this badly, and nothing would stop them tonight.

Jade kissed Chris softly and laid back in bed. "Chris, I'm all yours."

With a quick nod, Chris started with a hard thrust into Jade's lover region. He expected her to be in pain with his increased girth, but they were screams of passion.

"Oh, Chris!" Jade got out of her throat.

Lowering his head to Jade's bouncing breasts, Chris let his mouth tease the soft chocolate nipple. Once again, she arched her back and held her husband to her chest. "Hah! Yes! Suckle me, Chris! Mmmmm!"

The Earthrealm hero did just that, feeling the nipple harden with his sucking. Jade screamed before panting uncontrollably as Chris pounded her core. Between them, the pleasure shared in their bed was beyond even their wedding night. The assassin's husband was undoubtedly performing his duties diligently. However, Jade wanted to test his endurance.

"Faster, my lover! Ohhh! Go deeper!" she screamed.

Switching breasts, Chris gave her other nipple the same attention while speeding up his movements, completely burying his thick shaft inside his lovely wife. Jade felt Chris reach all the way into her womb, and before she knew it, her G-Spot was hit, making her scream in bliss. Pregnancy seemed like a foregone conclusion at this point. The combined pleasure from different areas on her body pushed the assassin into her first orgasm.

"Hah! Hah! Haaah!" Jade screamed as she tightened around her husband's organ.

Slowing his movements down, Chris allowed her to recover while caressing her face with his hand. "Jade... That felt amazing."

"Chris... I love you." Jade's pants of breath resonated within the room.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Jade."

In a surprise move, the Edenian General rolled her lover underneath her body and kissed him hotly. "My turn. I want your seed inside me this time."

Chris nodded in agreement. "I think you'll get it this time."

Jade gave him a sexy moan. "I better, and I'm going to be on top until I get it."

With this statement, Jade began humping Chris' huge appendage, moaning loudly and digging her nails into his six-pack abs. "Uh! Chris! So thick! So huge! You're so big inside me!"

Her husband grunted in pleasure, holding his wife's hips to help her ride him. "Oh, Jade. You're so hot and wet down there. I... (groans) love you so much."

His words made Jade speed up as she leaned forward and locked lips with Chris, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He battled back and rubbed all over her nipples, forcing her to increase her pace while rising up to hold Jade in his arms.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" she moaned in ecstasy.

Moaning loudly, Chris pumped upward in Jade's hot womanhood, his penetration reaching deep and making Jade speed up again. Their heated kiss broke as the assassin's dark green eyes stared lovingly into Chris' brown eyes. What she saw mirrored her own feelings. Love, passion, and freedom. For the first time in their lives, Chris and Jade felt free. From heartache, loss, and burden as well. They've finally found happiness with themselves and each other. And they would enjoy every moment of it.

Bouncing like a maniac, Jade screamed in ecstasy. "Chris! I'm close!"

Letting out his own groans of pleasure, the Earthrealm hero grabbed her ass and willed his wife to go faster than before. "Jade! I'm getting close too!"

After a few more powerful thrusts, Jade climaxed first, her moist walls tightening around his seven-inch shaft. She screamed loudly, throwing her head back from the sheer force of an intense orgasm.

"Oohhh! Jade!" With a deep groan, Chris followed right afterward and released his seed inside her womb.

In an instant, the Edenian General fell on top of her husband, breathing heavily with a smile on her face. She then nuzzled him affectionately, and Chris could've sworn he heard her purr like a feline cat.

Jade rose her head to look at him. "Chris... my one and only lover."

"Jade... the only woman I will ever need." Chris gave her a gentle smile while rubbing her smooth back.

Using her finger, Jade twirled it on her husband's chest before giving it some kisses. "Mmmmm... your love is unbelievable."

He laughed lightly. "Well, it helps when your wife is vivacious in bed."

They kissed again, merging their mouths and tongues together before Chris pulled out of Jade's slick opening, his cock soaked in their mixed fluids.

"But husband... I still yearn for more," she protested.

"I know," Chris replied before getting Jade on her hands and knees. "I'm far from finished myself. The night is still young and _far_ from over."

Giving him a challenging smile, Jade shook her ass to further entice her husband. "Then give me everything you got for as long as you can."

Accepting her challenge, Chris held his wife's hip with his left hand while standing on his left knee and carefully penetrated Jade in doggy-style. Her eyes widened at the pleasure she felt from this position, arching her back and letting out a scream.

Jade gasped. "Mmmmm! Yes! Chris! Take me! Dominate me!"

Chris loved the way his wife was talking dirty, making his own desire for her increase. He nodded and pumped deep into Jade's womb again, hitting her G-Spot with frequency and power. Tossing her head back, Jade felt her hair being grabbed by her husband, but he wasn't too rough as he turned her head and firmly kissed her as she grabbed a handful of his own hair.

"Ohhhhh! Oh! Ah! Yes, Chris! More! More!" she screamed into his mouth.

Smiling, Chris did just that, his member plowing straight into Jade with tremendous force. Her pleasure skyrocketed to new heights as her ass jiggled with every thrust he made into her. Chris then pushed Jade's upper body down to the bed, letting her breasts slide along the sheets and allowing her flower to open even more. This gave him the opportunity to hit her G-Spot even harder. Drool protruded from Jade's mouth, her screams becoming louder from her husband thrashing her ass.

"Ohh! Damn! Chris! Faster! Ohhhhh!" Jade begged.

With his right hand, Chris spanked the assassin's plump ass, going all out on his wife. An hour had passed since their sex night had begun and there was no indication it would end anytime soon.

Jade arched her back with emphasis, her third orgasm about to take place. "Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Chris! Yes!"

Grunting audibly, Chris released inside his lover again, desperately holding her hips as another large load ejected inside her womb. Jade rested her head on her arms, trying to regain her composure after another mind-blowing orgasm. After a moment, Chris withdrew from her snatch and laid back against the bed to calm his breathing. He smiled as his wife crawled up to rest on his chest.

"Jade... Did you ever think we... would be together?" Chris inquired as his finger combed through her hair.

Giving it some thought, Jade waited before replying. "To be honest, I never thought I would ever be with a man, let alone marry one. But then again, I'm happy beyond words you're in my life. Not just as a lover but as my husband, and hopefully father to our children."

He asked a follow-up question. "Do you think you may be pregnant now?"

The Edenian General felt around her stomach. "I wouldn't be surprised if I am." After saying that, Jade positioned herself on her husband in the lotus position, bringing him up for a kiss while wrapping her legs around his body. She gave him a sexy wink. "It's my turn to put it on you again."

Moving his head, Chris nibbled on her shoulders, making Jade shudder audibly. "Do what you do best, Jade."

Chris groaned again as he inserted his cock into Jade's core again. Immediately, she moaned and rode her husband like a bucking bronco, her legs and arms wrapped around his back. Even with her limbs holding his body, Chris still managed to slap Jade's ass hard.

"Yes, Jade. Ride me hard," he commanded.

His lover's moans got louder with every slap that landed on her rear, using only her hips to move herself up and down his pole.

"Spank me, husband! I love it when your hand spanks my ass!" she cried out.

Following her request, Chris slapped her ass even harder, loving the throaty moans that came with teasing her backside. Jade bounced like a woman possessed while feeling her lover's mouth against her breasts.

Tossing her head back, the assassin screamed, "Yes! Uh! Uh! Hah! Yes, sweetheart! Yes!"

Jade entangled her fingers in Chris' hair, showing off her arousal before holding a handful of his hair. With the combined pleasure of Jade bouncing on him while grasping his mane tightly, Chris groaned and bit down on his wife's neck.

"Oh, yes! Ahhh! Ohhhh! That feels so good! Chris!" she screamed again.

Countless slaps and spanks landed on Jade's ass as Chris kept thrusting upwards in her core. His wife could feel the increase in his cock and continued bouncing hard on his member.

"Chris!" Jade panted. "Your huge manhood is making me cum again! Ahhhhh!"

At that point, Jade gave an ear-piercing scream after her fourth orgasm of the night, her vagina acting like a vice grip around Chris' member. This action made him grip her entire body with his fit arms. The Edenian General felt filled again, but as she looked down, she saw a puddle of their shared juice between her legs.

"Hah... hah... Chris." Jade breathed, trying to regain her composure. "So... mmmm... good."

He smiled down at her. "I guess you could say I was saving all my energy for you on this night."

Somehow, Jade managed to climb off Chris' lap but didn't get far, due to her legs shaking and feeling like rubber. By the time she got back to his chest, the assassin had collapsed.

"Unreal... I can't feel my legs," she admitted with her bangs in splayed in front of her face.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked, rubbing her back.

Brushing her hair back, Jade pulled him closer and snuggled close to his body. "I'll be alright. I have been since the moment we began giving our bodies to each other tonight."

The newlyweds laid on the bed, content with what just happened. On the nightstand, the digital clock read 12:15 A.M., meaning they've been going at it close to four hours. Raising her head, Jade kissed Chris. Within seconds she became aggressive again and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Feeling rejuvenated, Jade broke the kiss. "One more round."

A slight chuckle came from her husband. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the assassin responded. "I can take one more round."

"Alright, but what position will it be?" Chris asked with a smile.

Laying back down on his chest, Jade thought for a moment. "Let's see... We've been in Missionary, Cowgirl, Doggy-style, and Lotus so far." Then, an idea popped into her head. "I know."

With another sensual smile, Jade laid her back on the bed, pulling her legs over her head. Chris was impressed she was able to show that much flexibility. Being a well-fit assassin had more rewards than just on the battlefield.

With a whisper, Jade said, "Give it to me like this."

Moving over, Chris gripped Jade's legs at her ankles in the standstill position and entered her hot core for the final time. There would be nothing to hold him back. If Jade thought she couldn't feel her legs before, her entire body would feel like rubber after this round. Moaning loudly, the Edenian General watched her husband's member move back and forth in her womanhood with conviction.

"Mmmm! Come on, Chris! Give it to me!" Jade screamed with her hands on his face.

Chris smiled and pumped deep into Jade's pussy. In their current position, his thrusts went downward, allowing for the deepest penetration of the night. Releasing her husband's face, Jade threw her arms behind her head, clawing at the sheets below her, arching her back in the process to sync her hips with Chris.

Jade howled in an animalistic way. "OHHHHHHH! YES, MY LOVER! PLOW THROUGH ME! CHRIS! YES! YESSS!"

Hearing her begging for all of him, Chris slammed his love organ into the Edenian beauty at a blistering pace while reaching around her legs to play and fondle her bouncing breasts. Jade took it a step farther by grabbing his wrists and clenched his hands around her chest.

She challenged him. "DAMMIT, CHIRS! PLOW ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT!"

That sent Chris over the edge. He instantly went full speed and pumped as hard as his body would allow. Jade drooled all throughout the romp, her G-Spot hit repeatedly. She quickly felt her fifth and final orgasm approaching.

"OHHHHHHHH! YES! CHRIS, MY MATE! HAH! HAH! AAHHH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!" Jade screamed to the heavens.

"Gah!" Chris shouted while panting quick breaths of air. "Me too, Jade! Here it comes! AHHHH! JADE!"

With his final burst of stamina, Chris groaned loudly as his fourth orgasm of the night tore through his body and blasted straight into Jade's womb. This caused the Edenian General to gasp, tightly shutting her eyes closed as she let out a lustful and erotic scream.

"CHRIS! AH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade screamed before whispering, "Ohhh... Chris."

In an instant, Jade grabbed a handful of Chris' hair in one hand while digging her nails into his back with the other. Her legs fell back on the bed after being in the air for an extended period. Chris was in the crease between her neck and collarbone, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Their bodies were pushed to the brink after four hours of making love together.

Panting, Chris finally withdrew out of Jade's hot snatch and crashed back onto the bed, sweat pouring off his body. On his back were numerous scratches and nail marks, raw passion on display throughout tonight. As he looked back down, Chris saw Jade gathering the strength to get back on top of him and into his arms again. He held her tightly while bringing the covers over their tired but slick bodies.

"I feel like... (panting) the luckiest man in... the universe," Chris said while caressing his wife's hair.

Closing her eyes and sighing with ragged breath, Jade replied, "Can I... share those feelings with you?"

He nodded. "You absolutely can."

With another gleaming smile, Jade kissed his chest before leaning up to kiss her husband softly. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but to the newlyweds, it lasted a lifetime. After releasing the kiss, Jade laid back down on Chris' chest and went to sleep, barely letting out a sound as she lost herself in the steady heartbeat of her lover. Chris gazed down and marveled at what he saw. His beautiful Queen laying on top after a passionate, sexual dance. With one last look, Chris kissed her forehead and got comfortable before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

 _ **Day 6: 8:15 A.M.**_

A soft breeze wafted in through the open window, gently rustling the drapes inside. Birds chirped outside along with the calming sounds of the ocean moving towards the beach shore. The window faced west, so the sun didn't shine through while the closed curtains kept the room darkened.

The room's peace was interrupted as Jade softly moaned after waking up. She opened her eyes, finding herself still inside the honeymoon suite. While feeling disoriented, Jade wondered if everything had been but a dream. A pleasant fantasy but a falsehood nonetheless. After becoming lucid, the assassin noticed the silky feel of the satin sheets against her bare skin. Suddenly, Jade realized she wasn't wearing anything. It was then she heard the soft sound of snoring next to her. Turning to her left, Jade smiled when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully with a subtle smile on his face, only wearing his golden wedding band. Just looking at the ring let the Edenian General know that none of this had been a dream.

Jade vividly remembered how last night felt. How she and Chris consummated the union of their love as husband and wife. And consummate they did. This time, the experience was unbelievably different. The overall experience was electrifying, even more so than on their wedding night. Jade recalled the sudden and very intense pleasure which came upon her with no warning right from the start. Her entire body tingled, goosebumps appearing on her arms, the sensation was pleasant and at the same time, agonizing. Before it hit her, Jade began screaming her husband's name, asking him, no, _begging_ him for more while feeling the delicious agony course through her body, unsure if she could handle anymore and yet, wishing for it to never end.

Now she understood why Vera and Sonya loved sex as much as they told her.

All was still and serene. The warm light touched Jade's fingertips and sent a warm sensation through her body as her beautiful green eyes scanned the room. Time seemed to freeze in place before the assassin stared silently at the ceiling. Unexpectedly, she felt a bit queasy in her stomach. Whatever was happening, made the Edenian General unsettled. Slowly getting out of bed, Jade got to her feet and made her way towards the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. She softly closed the door and relieved herself. In the bed, Chris finally awoke after hearing a gag like reflex from inside the bathroom. He removed the covers from his naked body and went to the door to check on his wife.

"Jade? Jade, are you alright?" Chris asked.

Another sickening vomiting sound came from her. Chris started to become worried about Jade's condition but couldn't open the door as it was locked. He could only stay outside until she came out. A few minutes passed before the vomiting stopped before Chris heard the sink running. Jade was washing her face before finally coming out and ran directly into her husband's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chris." Jade apologized. "I didn't realize you were there."

Her husband had a look of concern etched on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"I... I'm not sure. Something wasn't right in my stomach," she truthfully told him.

"Well, if you prefer, we don't have to do anything today." Chris offered. "We can just lay around here or at the beach again if you want."

Noticing his protection of her, Jade decided to take it easy for today. They really didn't go anywhere for most of the day, just staying in their room and ordered food service while watching TV together. Ever since Chris showed her how television worked, the assassin has been hooked. She doesn't have a favorite show, but Jade would eventually find one that suits her preference. Chris made sure to monitor his wife's health throughout the day and didn't notice anything else unusual, so he assumed she was fine.

The entire day went without incident, and before the newlyweds knew it, nighttime arrived. Chris and Jade had just finished dinner and were preparing for bed. As her husband went to put away the dishes, Jade changed into her dark green nightgown, her hair unbraided and falling behind her back in a waterfall fashion. She was in the bathroom again, brushing her teeth and washing her face. Before coming out, Jade felt her stomach giving her problems once more. Using her quickness, the assassin pulled her hair back and got to the toilet before it was too late, her gag reflex on full display. Chris immediately heard the sound and ran towards the door.

"Jade? Are you well? Did it happen again?" he asked in a panic.

There was no response for a moment until the door opened again. Jade came out, but it looked as though the life was draining from her eyes. Before the General could say anything, she moaned and fell forward into her husband's arms unresponsive. Chris immediately tried to shake her but to no avail. Doing the next best thing, he carried Jade to the bed and gently placed her on it. His wife's body felt hot to the touch, and he needed to ease her temperature. Luckily, there was a bucket full of ice to cool the champagne they were drinking. He got a plastic bag and filled it with ice before applying it to Jade's forehead before calling the front desk.

"This is the front desk speaking. How may I help you?" a female voice said on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Chris! I have an emergency!" he said in a frantic voice. "My wife is feeling sick, and her body is hot to the touch! I need help!"

* * *

 _ **A few hours later: Local Hospital**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's all Chris could hear as he stood by his wife's bedside. He was seated in a cushioned chair, but he was anything other than comfortable. Jade was unconscious and breathing lightly. There was talk about using an oxygen mask on her, but that wouldn't be necessary as the Edenian General was able to breathe well on her own. The ambulance quickly got to their honeymoon suite and took Jade to the hospital, allowing her husband to come in the truck. He then had to wait for an extended period in the waiting room before the nurse came out.

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes ago:**_

 _A nurse emerged out of Jade's room with a clipboard in hand as she approached him. "Chris Jones?"_

 _He immediately stood up. "Yes, how is she?"_

 _"For the moment, Jade is resting comfortably. We're still trying to figure out what caused her to collapse along with the rise in her temperature." Nurse Joy came him a reassuring smile. "But rest assured, she's ok as it is nothing serious."_

 _Chris felt relieved, fearing the worst when he felt the increased heat on his wife's body like she was literately on fire. While he was glad Jade would be ok, the Earthrealm hero was still concerned about what the exact problem was. For now, he would have to take the doctor's word for it._

 _"May I see her?" he asked._

 _The nurse nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."_

 _Doing so, Chris could feel his anxiousness get the better of him, not knowing what to expect. The condition of his wife was still unknown as they reached the door. When it opened, he nearly wanted to cry but held himself together. Jade laid there in a hospital gown, her eyes closed but her face serene. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Chris pulled up a chair and gently moved her hair away from her face. His wife stirred but didn't wake up._

 _"I'll be running some more tests. If there's anything I can do, please alert the front desk," the nurse told him._

 _Nodding, Chris replied, "I will. Thank you for your help."_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Chris continued stroking Jade's hair as the heart monitors beeped softly. Despite the nurse telling him she would be ok, it was human nature for him to be concerned for her wellbeing. This is the first time they've really faced a situation like this since their marriage. Everything seemed ok until Jade fell forward in his arms, her temperature going through the roof. As he watched over her intently, Chris tried to trace back where he thought the sickness came from. Was it from the seafood from a few nights ago? Being out in the sun for too long? Or from something else? He just couldn't put his finger on it. Jade's condition was so firm on his mind, Chris didn't notice the nurse coming back into the room.

"Chris?" Nurse Joy said his name softly as to not disturb Jade.

Turning his head, Chris quickly snapped out of his daze and got out of his chair. "I'm sorry. Was daydreaming for a minute."

"It's no issue. Anyway, I was able to run more tests on Jade to try and figure out exactly what the case is," she stated. "Before I reveal it, tell me. Has she been experiencing any kind of fatigue, headaches or anything of the like?"

Giving it some thought, Chris drew a blank. Jade wasn't one to hide anything from him. If something was wrong or something was on her mind, she would tell him without feeling guilty. His wife trusted him, so there wasn't a reason to exhibit any secrecy.

"Well, she hasn't been tired over the past few days, but Jade has shown signs of sickness with throwing up in the bathroom," Chris told her.

"How many days has it gone on?" she asked.

"For about a few days. Today was the worst I've seen my wife," he replied.

After hearing what Chris had to say on the matter, the nurse decided to reveal the diagnosis. She handed him the clipboard that was on her person throughout the entire process. Chris skimmed the document, looking for what was the cause of his wife fainting in his arms. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that jumped out at him in the beginning as it seemed to be just a normal sickness. But when he reached the end of the paper, Chris' eyes widened in shock, surprise, and astonishment.

"Are... are you sure!?" Chris asked in a hushed whisper.

A smile was on Nurse Joy's face as the Earthrealm hero put it all together. "That's right, Chris. Jade is pregnant. She's about five weeks into her first trimester."

The look on Chris' face said it all. His wife was pregnant, something he both wanted and feared. On the inside, Chris was jumping for joy that he was able to give Jade and himself what they both desired.

A child of their own flesh and blood.

However, he was also afraid of having another child. If for any other reason, for not being able to protect them like Kate. These fears were real, and it put Chris in a difficult bind. Before he could say anything, a low moan was heard. Both the nurse and Chris turned around to the sight of Jade groggily waking up. A big smile was on his face as he walked back to her side.

Chris spoke softly. "Hey, sweetheart."

With her eyes fluttering, Jade's vision showed her husband right in front of her. She smiled despite the blurriness in her eyes. "Hi. What... happened to me?"

"You ended up losing consciousness after coming out of the bathroom." Chris moved his wife's hair from her face. "I called the front desk and they rushed you to the hospital."

She was immediately touched. "Thank you, husband." Being very careful, Jade sat up to get a better look at him. "I was feeling... rather lightheaded and blacked out. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Turning his head, Chris asked the nurse, "Can you please give us a moment?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Of course, take your time. I'll be outside."

With that, she left the newlyweds alone together. Jade looked back into Chris' eyes and knew it must have been something big he was going to reveal to her.

"Husband, is there something going on?" she asked him.

Taking a deep breath, Chris took Jade's hands in his own, just like he did when he proposed to her in Edenia. To this day, besides their actual wedding day, that was the happiest Jade ever felt in her life. But now, this felt a bit different, and it scared her.

"Chris..." Jade started, but he stopped her.

"Jade, what I'm about to tell you is very important. I didn't actually believe it myself until Nurse Joy told me in person." Chris paused for a moment before continuing. "Sweetie, do you remember that night when we made love throughout the night?"

Putting a hand to her head while closing her eyes, Jade thought back to that night. In fact, she could still feel her husband all over her body, remembering every single detail about their lustful night. The different positions, their skin connecting with one another, and Chris putting all his energy into their erotic encounter.

"I do remember, Chris," Jade said. "But what does..." she stopped immediately and thought about the question carefully before her eyes widened at the realization followed by a gasp. "Are you telling me..."

All Chris needed to do was smile and nod. "Yes, my wife. You're pregnant, with our baby."

Jade felt her heart stopped beating. She heard every word, but it took a moment to process every single word in its entirety. The assassin backed away from her husband, complete shock written on her face. Being the wife of a loving man was one thing. Having his child and becoming a mother would be a whole new ballgame.

After realizing what she just heard, Jade began crying into her hands. Chris gently brought her into a hug. But in an instant, she threw her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest with a giant smile on her face. This was what Jade wanted. Not just to be married to the man of her dreams, but also carry his child. She finally raised her head to look at her husband, knowing this was indeed a touchy subject for him. Just like the first time they met, Chris knew this was more than what he bargained for, but he didn't want it any other way. Now, Jade wouldn't be the only loved one he would protect. She along with their little bundle of joy.

Moving his left hand, Chris placed it gently on her stomach. "Just when I thought life couldn't get any better for us... how wrong I was to believe that."

"It's... going to be hard, Chris," Jade said with hesitation. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Chris then moved his hand to caress Jade's face while removing her tears. "Surer than I've been about anything before in my life, Jade. I know it'll be challenging, but I want this, for both of us. To see our family grow bigger. Because... this family, this new life with you... it can only get better from here. More than anything, this is what I want." He finished with a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Jade."

With even more tears falling from her eyes, Jade leaned her forehead against his, relieved and excited to hear his words despite sensing second-guessing of himself and his failure to protect Kate. But the assassin also knew Chris was ready to be a parent again and would help her with being a mother along with receiving advice from Vera, Sonya, and even Sindel to an extent. Like they did so many times before...

Chris and Jade would stand side by side to face this new adventure together.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, the secret's out. As you saw after the sexual romp between Chris and Jade, the Edenian vixen is now pregnant with his child. Both expressed concerns of conceiving this soon but came to an understanding that they were ready for parenthood. The best way to ease their burden is to help each other. Some assistance from their friends doesn't hurt either. Sadly, this story will be wrapping up soon. But make no mistake, there's still a lot to cover for our couple and their allies. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Happy Ending."**

 **Thanks again for showing so much support for my work!**


	19. Happy Ending

_**Los Angeles: After the last two days of the honeymoon**_

"Well, we're home," Chris announced as he unlocked the door to their home.

Jade was happy to be back along with her husband, although she enjoyed her honeymoon immensely. "Time always goes fast when you're having fun," she said.

The newlyweds brought in their luggage before leaving them in the living room and crashed on the couch together. An endless amount of mail was on their door box from their week-long absence. Before leaving for the Dominican, Chris asked the mail people to pile their mail up so he could sort through it when he and Jade returned. There was an assortment of various letters ranging from 'congratulations' cards, spam, and a peculiar card with Johnny's signature on it. Curious, the Earthrealm hero opened it.

 _Hey Man! Wanted to welcome you guys back from hopefully an awesome trip! This is to let you know that I'll be having a get together with everyone at the mansion in Venice three days from now. We would love to see you guys here. But if you're exhausted, don't worry about. We'll catch up at a later date. Hope to hear from you guys. Wear what makes you comfortable! Ciao!_

 _Johnny_

Chris had a smile on his face as Jade put a head on his shoulder. "Who's it from, Chris?" she asked.

"From Cage," he told her. "Says there will be a get together at his house in a few days. It's not mandatory, but he and the others will be there. Would you like to go?"

She nodded in agreement. "I do. I'll wear some of my Earthrealm clothing."

"Then it's settled. But first, let's unpack our things and relax for a bit. I'll start on dinner afterward." Chris offered.

"Ok." Jade agreed. "What are you making?"

Chris got up from his seat to get their belongings. "You'll see."

Before he could get to the luggage, Jade stopped him from leaving by grabbing his arm. "Chris, tell me what's wrong. I know you're still thinking about my pregnancy. You're worried, aren't you?"

He had to give the Edenian General credit. She could read him like an open book, not even having to say anything unless needed. "You know me too well, Jade," Chris admitted.

She gave him a knowing grin. "I should, I'm your wife for a reason."

"True," he replied. "It's the one thing I feel but never want to admit."

Jade knew what he was referring to. "Fear."

Her husband nodded. "Yeah, fear."

"Fear of what?" she asked him.

"This," Chris said, referring to their child before looking out of the living room window. "How long before I do something wrong or something _goes_ wrong."

Jade walked over to him and encircled her arms around his waist. "I know you worry about that a lot, and rightfully so. But please, tell me what's got you thinking about that."

Staring at his wife's reflection in the window, Chris really didn't know how to answer that question. Correction, he did. But wasn't sure if he wanted to say it.

"Say what you're afraid of." Jade pressed on.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His overriding fear was never admitted to anyone. Not even Jade. "I'm... I'm afraid to fail my child as a father." Chris finally said.

His wife was shocked he would say something like that. "Chris..."

Chris continued speaking. "I am. It's just that... I've never really had an example for a good father. My own never really cared for me. I've seen my friends in the Homefront Warriors being great dads to their kids because they had great role models for fathers, something I never had. My mother and grandmother did their best, but they could only do so much."

"But Chris," Jade began, tightening her hold on his waist. "You've been a great man your entire life."

He shook his head. "Not all of it. You know my story and my past mistakes. And the weight I carry from them."

"We all make mistakes throughout our lives, husband," Jade told him. "I've made too many in my long, adult life. But no matter how many we make, there's always a chance for vindication. Mine was achieved when I forgave myself for my battles against Tanya and the shame I felt for not helping her."

At that point, Chris knew Jade was right after revealing her own past failures. But she never let that stop her from trying to correct those errors. That was one of the redeeming qualities Chris loved about his wife. Always making up for her missteps.

"But what about our child?" Chris asked.

Jade gave him her signature sweet smile. "We will love him or her with everything we have like we were going to do already. We'll teach them right from wrong like any good parent should do." She kissed his cheek. "And we'll learn from each other as well. You're not alone in this anymore. And neither am I."

Listening to all of what she had to say, Chris knew it was nothing but paranoia. The wisdom this woman possessed was unlike anything he had ever seen before. And it would serve them both well when their newborn baby arrives.

Turning his head, Chris looked at Jade and smiled. "I'm glad I have you as a wife and partner."

She returned his smile and gave him a kiss. "You always will."

As quickly as Chris smiled, it turned into a straight face. "I've felt terrified, Jade. When I first heard the news." Jade nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I've been afraid of not being good enough for you, protecting our friends, and being the person my former family wanted to see. Now, I'm questioning if I'll be a decent father," he went on.

Another sweet smile was on Jade's face. "Kate never saw you that way."

"She always knew how to brighten my day," he remembered fondly.

"Just like you've done for me in my own dark times," his wife reminded him. "I'm scared too, Chris. I think we're supposed to be... as parents."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I just... don't want to be a bad father, like mine was to me. I want us all to be happy. That's all I desire."

Jade looked into the starlit sky and asked, "Do you remember when you proposed to me in Edenia?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was downright petrified."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't say so. At that moment, I saw the look in your eyes. The look of a man who wanted to forget about all the wrongs in his past. You were really brave about how you approached me that day."

"I was worried when you didn't say anything when I showed you the ring," Chris said.

The assassin nodded. "You put me in a state of shock. But me saying yes was the best decision I've _ever_ made. We're going to be scared, my husband. I know this for a fact. However... I truly believe we can do this. We've already overcome so much in the time we've been together. Shao Kahn, Onaga, Kano, and even Shinnok." Jade then let out a sigh before resting her head on his shoulder. "Even through our first few months of being married, we're still learning more about one another. Like you always said, this will take time."

Turning around in his wife's embrace, Chris kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much, Jade. I can't promise you I'll be the perfect father, but I'll do the best I can. And I promise to always make an effort. You have my word."

Jade took both of Chris' hands in her own. "That's all I'm asking of you and all I'll ever need. I won't be perfect either as a mother. I'll make mistakes the same way you will. So, I promise you that I'll do my best for our family. We'll make this work." She kissed him. "Together."

A sincere smile was on Chris' face before he kissed her again. "Yes. Let's go have dinner, together."

For said dinner, Chris made a considerable helping of chicken stir fry, white rice along with mixed vegetables and water for a beverage. Jade loved the food her husband created for tonight. Afterward, Chris began washing dishes with help from his wife. That help would then turn into a water fight with the detachable faucet. Both Chris and Jade laughed while spraying each other with water. The fun lasted all throughout the night before they tired themselves before going to bed. Taking off his shirt, Chris slept without it and wore his sweatpants while Jade went with her dark green nightgown. They climbed into bed, the Edenian General letting her husband spoon her as he lightly held her stomach, mindful of the new lifeform growing in there.

* * *

 _ **Three days later: Johnny's mansion**_

As expected, the party involving all the Forces of Light was in full swing. Music blared through the humongous speakers situated at the corners of the outdoor patio. Food was present everywhere, ranging from nacho dip, hot dogs, burgers, chips, fries, and ribs courtesy of Jax's cooking. With the help of his family and Johnny, the bionic man easily prepared all the food within two hours. Cassie and Jacqui took care of all the invitations as well as setting up decorations. Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao also made the trip after Johnny got in contact with them at the White Lotus Society. Their joyous looks stemmed from no longer having to battle evil. Now, they could pass their own teachings to the next generation.

Absent from the festivities were Scorpion and Sub-Zero due to the union of their two clans. Both men declined the invite but not because they didn't want to attend. Over the years, the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei waged war against one another with both highly skilled ninjas at the forefront. After a negotiated amnesty between the two storied enemies, both Hanzo and Kuai Lang declared their bitter history over, starting anew with a new clan.

Sonya and Vera sat side by side in their lawn chairs, watching their husbands argue over something trivial while dressed in summer clothing. Both women rolled their eyes in mock annoyance.

"Don't those two ever stop?" Vera asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sonya replied, "It's always been like this since they first met. I honestly don't think it will ever change."

"You may be right about that." Jax's wife added. "You would think after working together for a while, they would drop all this silly arguing."

Lieutenant Cage had to agree to that. "Well, at least it's simmered down from where it used to be. I thought me and Johnny fought more than they do now."

Vera looked at Sonya. "Is everything alright between you two now?"

The blonde woman nodded. "Thankfully. I honestly thought there was no hope for us. Now, I realize how blind I was to see how good I have it."

"Amen to that, sister," Vera said before getting her glass of champagne and raising it up. "Cheers."

With a smile, Sonya got her own glass up and clinked it with her friend's. "Cheers."

They sipped on the champagne, their husbands finally letting go of their grudge over the best team in the history of sports. The argument lasted a good twenty minutes with both men preparing the meat of the barbeque. A sweet, tangy aroma filled the air as Jax flipped all the burger patties with a cigar in his mouth. Vera wished he would stop smoking those 'cancer sticks' as she referred them to. But her husband was adamant that it helped relieve his anxiety. His wife thought otherwise but didn't push the issue.

Vera then asked, "Do you think Chris and Jade will be coming?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Sonya answered. "Although, they may be tired coming back from their trip."

"I bet that's not the only thing that made them tired." Vera gave her a sly smile.

Sonya immediately caught on to what her friend was implying and smiled knowingly as well. Both Johnny and Jax saw what was happening.

"Ladies and gossip, I tell you," Johnny said over Jax's shoulder.

The bionic man knew he was right. "For once, we can agree with that."

"We heard that!" Sonya and Vera yelled at their husbands, startling them.

Even over the loud music, Cassie and Jacqui were able to hear the faint sound of the doorbell ringing. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and different colored shirts, they both got up from the couch, moving past the crowd to get the door. The blonde bombshell looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Jacqui asked her.

A smile was on Cassie's face as she unlocked the door and opened it. Jacqui also smiled when she saw the new guests. Chris and Jade decided to go to the party, not wanting to miss out on a chance to reveal the big news to their friends and extended family. For the occasion, the Earthrealm hero went with a sky-blue button-down shirt and cargo shorts while his wife wore a black shirt that revealed her stomach along with dark blue jeans. Her hair was tied in buns with pigtails falling behind her back.

"Hey, guys! Welcome!" Cassie greeted the couple before moving out of the way to allow them in.

Chris and Jade smiled at the two girls. "Cassie, Jacqui. Good to see you two again," he responded.

Jacqui came up and gave Jade a hug. "It's good to see you guys as well." She released the General. "So, you enjoyed the honeymoon?"

Both nodded. "The entire trip was amazing. I must thank your mother for choosing that destination. I wish to go there again someday." Jade replied.

"The others are outside on the patio preparing the rest of the food. Come on." Cassie gestured the newlyweds to follow her.

They did so and walked with the two teenagers to the patio. Cassie got to the glass door and opened it. The adults on the deck saw her coming out with Jacqui.

Johnny walked up to her and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Who was at the door, pumpkin?"

Cassie swatted her father's hand away with a smile. "Dad, I've outgrown that nickname. Anyway, our other guests are here."

At that moment, both Chris and Jade walked outside. A huge smile was on everyone's face as the newlyweds made the trip to the party. They all came together around them. Sonya and Vera instantly hugged Jade while the guys did handshakes with Chris.

"Hey, Jade! Glad you two could make it!" Vera exclaimed.

Sonya interjected, " How was it?"

Jade gave them both a huge smile. "Everything we hoped it would be. Thanks again for your help. Both of you."

Vera and Sonya waved their hands dismissively. "No need to thank us, girl. We're family." Jax's wife reminded her.

"Of course," the Edenian General agreed.

Johnny motioned for the newcomers to eat. "Come on, guys. There's plenty of food to eat. Make yourselves at home."

Neither Jade or Chris didn't need to be told twice and began filling their plates with food. After doing so, they went back with everyone else on the patio, laughing and having a great time with one another. At first, Chris was hesitant to go to the party along with Jade because of her new condition. But his wife insisted she would be fine while also wanting to reveal the news to their friends. The party lasted well into the night, going past midnight as the music was cut off, the participants relaxing outside. Raiden and his pupils along with Li Mei enjoyed the party and didn't plan to leave early. Their time together was winding down as most of the food was eaten. Johnny was telling a story about his latest movie shoot.

"... And this guy came flying across the set and nearly ran into the wall. I literally thought he was dead. Luckily, it was only a couple of bruises," he explained.

The entire group was thankful the bruises were all the man suffered as a collision like that usually guaranteed a concussion or at least symptoms of one.

Cassie had a curious look on her face. "Dad, how come you keep taking some of these roles? You could do so much better than with some of these second-rate jobs."

Looking at his daughter, the movie star gave his answer. "Because I want to help some of these lesser-known actors get a chance to put their name on the map. Like someone did for me a long time ago. It's all about paying it forward, Cass."

"I'm glad to see you're thinking about your coworkers and peers, Johnny," his wife complimented. "Everyone needs a helping hand occasionally."

Johnny nodded. "I wouldn't be the actor I am today if I didn't have help. However, I think I may put my career on hold for a while."

A loud gasp came from both his daughter and wife while everyone else looked at him in shock. They all knew Johnny cared a lot for his movie career, so why would he put it on hold?

"Why? Is something wrong, John?" Vera asked.

Thinking about his words carefully, he replied, "I think it's time to be more of a stay at home father and husband. I've already made enough money to last for a while. At worst, I'll be taking a two or three-year hiatus." Johnny then smiled. "Besides, I need to get back in the training room."

Sonya then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded again. "Positive, babe. It's time for a break."

A sincere smile was on his wife's face. "Well then, I think it's time for me to hang it up myself."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked her.

"I'm retiring from the Army when I hit twenty years," Sonya told them, dropping another bombshell on the group. "Like you, it's time for a change."

Her husband was in disbelief. "But... the Army was your life..." Johnny couldn't continue as Sonya held a finger to his mouth.

"No, husband. You and Cassie are my life," she told him. "There's honestly no point in continuing. Kano is gone, no evil is present, and I'm the happiest I've been in a _long_ time. I don't want that to stop, and I think it's time for us to take our own vacation together."

Cassie couldn't help but smile at her parents, knowing they would be alright, even with her going into the Army herself. But the youngest Cage knew it probably wouldn't be for a whole career. Hence why she only signed a four-year enlistment along with Jacqui. Both teenagers are going to get a feel for the military and see if it's something they want to do long term.

"Then that settles it. We'll discuss our vacation later." Johnny said with his signature grin.

Jax leaned back in his chair. "Glad to see you guys have reconciled." He then looked at the newlyweds. "You guys alright? Been very quiet the last few minutes."

With an unsure look on her face, Jade turned to her husband. "Should we tell them?"

"I think it's time. They would find out in some way." Chris smiled. "Would you like to break the news?"

Jade nodded and gently rose out of her chair along with her husband. They were going to tell everyone the great news together. Their friends waited patiently.

"Everyone, we have news to share. Chris and I wanted to thank you all for helping us. Not just with our honeymoon, but for the battles in Edenia, Outworld and the Netherrealm. I also wanted to share my deepest gratitude for all you ladies, making my transition to Earthrealm as smooth as possible. In my short time here, I've already made a lot of memories to cherish for the rest of my life. However, this is only just the beginning." Jade started.

Murmurs went around the patio at the mention of this. After taking a huge, deep breath, Jade made her announcement as Chris stayed by her side.

"I... I'm pregnant," she revealed.

A pin drop could be heard outside even amongst the nature near the patio as Jade broke the news. Vera suspected this but didn't think it was valid until she took notice of her new friend's appetite. Her plate was nearly as full as her husband, maybe even more than his own plate. And in almost twenty minutes, Jade's dish was devoured. Seeing that was the first sign Vera noticed. Another indication was the assassin's lack of attention due to spacing out. And the last, consciously holding her stomach. Vera knew at once her friend was hiding something. But after a few tense moments, everyone cheered and clapped.

Vera and Sonya hugged her. "Congratulations, Jade!"

Jade smiled, never feeling so happy in her life. Everything was falling into place for her and Chris. Although Jade has never had a child before, she knows the support system around her. Not just here in Earthrealm but back at home in Edenia. As all the women huddled around Jade, Chris stood off to the side with Jax, Johnny, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Raiden all with him.

Johnny gave Chris a knowing smile. "So, a father again. How does it feel?"

"I didn't believe it at first when the nurse told me." He looked at the movie actor with a smile of his own. "It's the most amazing feeling besides marrying Jade."

"Don't worry," Jax interjected. "It gets better from here."

Chris gave him a nod. "I hope so."

Raiden stepped forward. "You are concerned. Why?"

"Yes," replied Liu Kang. "Is it about your late family?"

Without a second thought, Chris nodded again. "Their deaths still and always will haunt me for as long as I live. I know you all are telling me to move on, but it's difficult. However, I do have something to tell all of you." He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "We both had dreams of our loved ones."

The other men listened intently as Chris relayed his and Jade's dream from several months back. Even Raiden himself was amazed at what he heard. To hear from his deceased wife and daughter along with his wife's parents and Tanya was astounding. After finishing, Chris took a moment to steady himself.

"Any particular reason for the dream?" Kung Lao asked.

"They wanted us to move on and not fear the future," Chris told them all. "I agree with them. No longer will past mistakes drag me down. Both my former wife and daughter want to see me happy, the same can be said for Jade's parents. We'll honor their request and enjoy our union together. Forever."

Looking back at the group of women, Chris heard all kinds of different questions for Jade. How many weeks she was in? Did she need advice and/or help? And would Jade welcome a baby shower?

Jade inquired. "What's a baby shower?"

Vera happened to have some photos of her baby shower on her phone and showed the General. Jade was touched by what she saw. Jax's wife was clearly showing with Jacqui inside her stomach. All her friends and family were around her with numerous gifts. And the occasion was extra special as her husband made sure to attend this joyous event. A young Sargent Sonya Blade appeared in the photo as well. The photo was taken before she went to OTS (Officer Training School). Even then, Sonya showed she still had a somewhat happy smile during those times and before she went down a dark path after hearing of Kano's crimes.

"You look so beautiful and happy, Vera," Jade remarked. "Was giving birth to Jacqui difficult?"

Turning her head to her daughter and back to Jade, Vera replied, "Not at all because I had love and support. Pregnancy can be stressful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." She then brought Jacqui in for a heartfelt hug. "It gave me my baby, one of my most cherished gifts. I guarantee we'll be with you every step of the way along with Chris."

"All of us," Sonya said with a hand on the assassin's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Seven Months later:**_

"You're retiring?" Jade questioned as she and Chris walked down the shoreline of the beach right outside their condo.

Her husband's revelation had taken the Edenian General by surprise. For their walk, the Earthrealm hero wore an open button white shirt with cargo shorts and sandals on his feet.

Chris replied, "Yes, it's time for me to move on. I've thought long and hard about this decision, and concluded there's nothing left for me to accomplish."

Jade frowned. "Are you sure? I know how much the Homefront Warriors meant to you. I don't want you to quit if you're not ready."

"I did consider that, but I'm comfortable walking away," Chris said before taking his hand and placed it on Jade's noticeable baby bump in her MKD outfit without her black boots. He gave her a caring smile. "Besides, I have you and our child to take care of."

His wife returned his smile with one of her one. "You're always thinking of us, husband. That's why I love you so much."

They stopped walking, allowing Chris to pull Jade in for a soft, tender kiss. That alone made the assassin fall in love all over again. He knew their journey together would be enjoyable as their child would be here soon. In fact, they would be heading to the doctor's office tomorrow to find out the gender.

Chris backed away from the kiss and gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. "And I love you as well."

"Ooh!" Jade gasped as she felt a kick. "Someone must be lively today." She felt on her stomach, and the baby moved again. It wouldn't be long now before Jade would become a mother.

The couple smiled before coming together for another kiss. Before settling down for the night, they went downtown for dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city. Both Chris and Jade made sure not to eat too heavily and miss their appointment the next day.

* * *

 _ **Two Months later:**_

Today, Jade was staying at home with Vera watching over her. Chris left to secure a building for their new martial arts dojo. After notifying his superiors of his impending retirement, Chris knew he needed something to keep him occupied and busy. Teaching others how to defend themselves along with a business venture in producing state of the art Humvees were good choices. He also approached Jade about becoming teachers. She gladly accepted and would begin after her pregnancy.

As the two women were watching TV, Vera turned to Jade and asked, "How are you feeling right now? Nervous?"

Nodding, Jade replied, "Probably even worse than my wedding day. I've heard... horror stories about pregnancy."

"Like what?" her friend asked.

"That some women experienced complications and some... died," Jade said with fear. "But that's not what I'm afraid of."

Vera waited for Jade to say something. But it felt like an eternity to utter any words for a minute or two.

"We just found out that... I'm... having twins." Jade finally said.

A loud gasp came from Vera as she covered her mouth at the news. Her friend was having twins. Now she realized what Jade was fearing. She feared the pain that would possibly come from having two babies within a short period of time.

"Twins!?" Vera exclaimed.

A small nod from Jade was her response. "Fraternal twins. And I'm... scared of the pain that's sure to come from giving..."

Immediately, pain etched across Jade's face before she could finish her sentence. Vera quickly rushed to her side, the assassin unable to say anything as she gripped her stomach. Jax's wife immediately knew Jade's water had broke and frantically searched for her cell phone.

* * *

 _ **Downtown:**_

Chris just finished putting a sold sign in front of his and Jade's new dojo. This would be their passion other than just fighting evil. He began walking back to his car before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Chris, it's Vera! Jade's going into labor!"_ she said with urgency.

"WHAT!?" he yelled into the phone.

Vera quickly replied, _"I'm driving her to the hospital now! Come qui-"_

She never finished that sentence as Chris already hung up the phone and got into his car, speeding down the street to the hospital. It would take him at least half an hour to get there, but with the way he floored the gas pedal, it may have been only ten minutes.

After finding a decent parking spot, Chris burst through the door, startling nearly everyone inside before racing to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Chris Jones! My wife was brought here a short while ago! Is she..." Chris started before hearing a painful scream. "Uh... never mind," he finished.

"Yes, Sir. Your wife is in room 109," the receptionist said to him while he ran down the hall.

Within moments, Chris was able to make it to the room where Jade was. He went to the doorway and saw her sweating like a waterfall, her breathing coming in pants as the doctors got her situated, already donning her into a hospital gown.

One of the doctors saw Chris in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Sir. You can't be in here."

"NOOOOO! HE'S THE FATHER!" Jade screamed in pain and fury.

The lead doctor wasn't having it and gently pushed Chris outside the door. "You must wait in the waiting room. We'll make sure your wife's delivery is as smooth as possible."

With a reluctant sigh, Chris walked to the waiting room and sat down in the lounge. He could still hear Jade's agonizing cries of pain, wincing as they got louder. Not even fifteen minutes passed before Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Vera, Jacqui, and Cassie all arrived. But what surprised Chris was the arrival of Queen Sindel and Kitana.

"Chris! Is she alright?" Sindel asked first.

Standing up, Chris replied, "They just took her in. I couldn't stay with her as they are trying to ease her..." Another shrill scream of pain was uttered out by Jade who also forced out some very choice words as well. "Her pain."

Kitana looked worried. "By the Gods, I hope she'll be ok."

Cassie looked over at Sonya. "Mom, was it hard having me?"

Her mother shook her head. "Honestly, no. You were very easy to give birth to. However, I can't speak of giving birth to twins."

"Well, all we can do is wait till it's over," Jax interjected.

As much as Chris didn't want to do that, he needed to let the professional doctors do their job and pray his wife will be alright. She'll need a lot of help in recovering.

Twenty excruciating, nail-biting hours passed as Chris, and the others stayed in the waiting room. Both Johnny and Jax took turns to get food for everyone while Jade delivered her children. Kitana paced the room with an uneasy look on her face. Not just for her friend but for when she has her own child with Liu Kang. The Princess couldn't imagine what Jade was going through with bringing two babies into the world. Queen Sindel finally managed to calm her down after a while. Cassie and Jacqui decided to pass the time by reading up on their assignment to North Carolina. For most of the idle time, Chris found himself asleep but not without some difficulty. He felt horrible not being there for his wife as she struggled to give birth. All he could do was sit and wait. Thankfully, the wait was over as the lead doctor calmly walked into the waiting room. Everyone huddled around him with Chris at the forefront.

"Is she ok, doc?" Chris asked with concern.

Doctor Joseph smiled. "Jade was able to give a healthy delivery despite being in constant pain throughout. We gave her some epidural to ease the pain. Jade is the first woman I've seen in a long time to endure that kind of pain for an extended period."

The entire group heaved a deep sigh of relief after hearing the news. Jade would be ok as the pregnancy went well with no complications.

"May I see her?" the husband asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's waiting for you."

The walk back to Jade's room was silent, but Chris had all kinds of thoughts going through his mind. What did the children look like? Did they inherit his and Jade's powers? And would they take up martial arts?

Those questions were put on hold as the doctor motioned for him to step inside. His beautiful wife looked exhausted after going through hell the entire day. But a sweet and proud smile was on her face with their newborn children in each of her arms, dressed in blue and pink blankets respectively. Jade was a little pale from some blood loss, but the warrior inside her soul was as strong as ever.

Pulling up a chair, Chris returned his wife's smile while sitting right next to her, the two kids fast asleep. He just couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

Chris was the father of twins, fraternal twins to be precise.

"Hey, sweetheart." Chris greeted her.

"Hi. "Jade replied softly to not disturb their creations. She looked at her son and daughter. "Say hello to our children."

Using his hands, Chris gently took his soon from Jade, tears sliding down his face as he held him for the first time. The boy looked exactly like him, even though he had Jade's raven hair. Chris would have to wait to see his son's eyes.

"I never thought I... would be the father of twins. Fraternal in fact," he said quietly.

Jade nodded. "So did I. But it happened for us." She then looked down at her daughter. "I want to name her Jessica Destiny Jones. My mother's name is Destiny. What would you like to name our son?"

Chris thought about it for a moment and smiled again. "Jaden. Jaden Tyler Jones."

Smiling again, Jade nodded her consent. "I like it. Jaden and Jessica, welcome to our family."

The news spread like wildfire. Jade had given birth to two healthy twins. Both she and Chris couldn't be happier with the recent developments. Doctor Joseph informed the couple that Jaden came first as Jessica followed five minutes later, making their son the oldest. Chris and Jade celebrated their birth with a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback: Edenia**_

Looking back on those fateful moments, Chris never knew how things would turn out in the end. But he wouldn't trade them for anything. In retrospect, the savior of Earthrealm has nearly everything you could ask for.

A loving and beautiful wife, adorable children, and a sense of peace within himself.

He put the picture back down and turned to look into his wife's eyes. Those emerald green gems she had for eyes. Every time Chris gazed into them, he felt like he was staring into the depths of Jade's soul.

"All of our memories together," Chris said to her in a smooth voice.

Jade showed that familiar smile. "And we've only just begun." She grabbed his hand. "Let's gather our kids and join our family for breakfast."

He kissed her cheek before retrieving Jaden and Jessica to walk back inside the kingdom. When they arrived, Kitana and Queen Sindel were seated along with Liu Kang and his son, Kenji. The children ate together at their own table while they're parents ate at the larger table. Liu Kang explained the peaceful times within Edenia. All the townspeople treated the new Prince like he was one of their own. Kitana remained anxious for her husband but was pleasantly surprised when they welcomed the Shaolin Monk with open arms. After breakfast, Jade guided her family to her battalion's quarters.

The walk to her workplace wasn't long. In fact, it was towards the walkway where a lake was situated. A battalion consisting of over 300 of the best men and women handpicked by Jade herself to form this lethal and deadly team. All members of the brigade were outside, being trained by the second in command in case Jade wasn't present. His name was Jemarcus, a young and upcoming warrior who quickly made his way through the ranks. He was dressed in Edenian battle armor with a green bandana around his forehead and a white insignia on his chest plate, stating he was an officer. Li Mei was also present in the army, not dressed in her usual attire but in the same Edenian armor while speaking to a few female warriors. While watching over the others performing an in-sync kata, Jemarcus felt a presence behind him. He turned around and found Jade and her family walking towards him.

"General Jade!" Jemarcus said while saluting his commanding officer.

With a smile, Jade returned the salute despite nestling Jessica. "Greetings, Jemarcus. I trust things are running smoothly?"

Dropping his salute, Jemarcus replied, "Yes, Ma'am. Everyone has awaited your return." He turned his attention to Chris. "Hello, Chris. Good to see you and your children as well."

Chris nodded. "Likewise, Jemarcus."

Giving Jessica to Chris, Jade walked in Jemarcus' direction and asked, "May I?"

"Of course, General," he said before stepping aside for Jade to command the battalion.

She stepped on the podium, and the entire army stopped. Their leader was back in her rightful place. After a few moments, they cheered for Jade's return. This brought a bright grin to the Edenian General before she waved her hand to her troops.

"Troops, I have returned!" Jade announced.

After she said that, every troop in attendance saluted their beloved General and she returned the favor with enthusiasm. She then went on to speak to her battalion about the recent developments in her new home along with the details of the get together later in the day. After finishing, Jade saluted her troops again. They responded in kind before dispersing from the training ground.

Jade turned back to Jemarcus. "Before the gathering this evening, I require a few things for my children."

"Say no more, General. I will personally handle it." Jemarcus assured her.

* * *

 _ **Nightfall:**_

The party was a complete success. Jade and Chris thoroughly enjoyed themselves along with their children. Nearly every member got to meet and play with the kids. Even some brought their own children to play with Jaden and Jessica.

Standing out on the porch in the backyard of the house was Jade, leaning up against a wooden beam while watching the full moon and stars in the sky. Inside, she could hear Queen Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang, Jax, Vera, Sonya, Johnny, Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Lao, and Li Mei all conversing with one another while eating dinner. Cassie and Jacqui were playing babysitters, keeping an eye on Kenji, Jaden, and Jessica as they played with one another.

With her arms folded across her chest, Jade was lost in thought. _'Has it already been more than two years?'_ She then looked back down to see the ring on her finger before looking back to the moon. _'Amazing how one's life can change.'_

Occasionally, Jade would think about Tanya and her parents, given the fact she's now married with her own family and a new purpose in life she enjoyed. The former assassin really believed she's changed for the better.

Jade was so wrapped up in her personal thoughts, she didn't notice her husband standing right behind her until she felt his strong arms wrap around her torso. Jade sighed and leaned back into the embrace, not craning her neck to look at her husband.

"Something wrong, Jade?" Chris asked.

His wife shook her head. "No, just needed some time to think about some things." She paused for a moment. "Thinking about what I've become in the past year. Chris... tell me I'm still a good person."

"Jade, you're a good person," he replied, holding her tighter against his body before giving Jade a kiss on her naked shoulder. "You're the mother of my children, my loving, beautiful wife, and my teaching partner. I wouldn't have married you if for some reason I believed you weren't a good person. I love you despite your flaws, exactly as you've done for me."

Turning her head, Jade smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

In the distance, the Edenian General saw something extraordinary. Near the outer edge of the training grounds of their backyard were three figures, partially visible in the brightness of the moon. Two women and one man, all dressed in their Edenian attire. This time, only Jade could see them. Chris couldn't. Narrowing her eyes, Jade gasped silently to herself as she recognized the three individuals.

The specters were those of her late parents and Tanya. All three spirits had sincere smiles on their faces.

 _'Tanya... thank you again for changing your ways despite everything that's happened between us,'_ thought Jade. _'I'll always think of you as a dear friend. Mother, father... I know you're both very proud of the woman I've become. I only wish to have a love last like yours did. Even though neither of you are here, I miss you dearly. I love you all.'_

Tanya smiled with a hand over her heart, signifying she'll always be there in spirit while Jade's parents held each other close. Her mother Destiny was able to say, _'You have a wonderful family, my dear. Your husband and children will become the next beacon of light in your life. Just as you were for your father and I.'_

Destiny and Isaiah waved along with Tanya to say goodbye to the Edenian General, their smiles never diminishing. Jade smiled right back before the three spirits disappeared.

"Chris?" Jade asked.

He looked down at his wife. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "Let's go back inside. I think we've neglected our guests long enough."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Chris replied. "It's a bit cold."

"You? Cold?" Jade teased. "The savior of Earthrealm can't handle a little cold?"

Chris only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but more so for the second batch of buns in the oven."

Moving his hand, Chris gently placed it against Jade's stomach like he did two years ago when Jaden and Jessica were bouncing inside the womb. Now, the couple was expecting again.

Another set of twins to be exact.

"I agree." Jade laughed before Chris lead her back inside the house.

Taking a seat amongst her friends and family, Jade felt a wave of content wash over her, knowing there was a life outside of being just a stealthy assassin and fearless General.

Jade had found her happy ending at last.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **FINALLY! This project is now finished! I have to say this story was a joy to write. When I first saw cw2k writing his Love & War stories, that's where I found the spark and creativity to begin writing again. And for those of you who don't know, I'm a huge fan of Mortal Kombat but more importantly, Jade, the most beautiful woman in the game (personal opinion). I genuinely believe she is an underrated character and will play an extensive role in the next MK game, if and when that comes out. I've always said that Jade was Kitana's light in the darkness and she needs more love on this site. Hence why I decided to write this story dedicated mainly to her. **

**On behalf of everyone reading or following this story, I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot that you took a small part out of your day to sit through this dialogue all the way through. Hope it was fun for you to read as it was for me to write.**

 **There will be a One-Shot following this story. Not sure when I'll get to writing it, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.** **As always, leave a review and tell me your honest opinion about my most substantial piece of work to date!**

 **Thank you everyone!**


	20. Bonus: Family Expansion

_**As promised, here is the bonus chapter to close out Arc I. Our two warriors are living happily ever after in L.A. with their future looking brighter than ever. Every evil threat has been vanquished or imprisoned, giving way for peace and harmony. Without further ado, here's the final touch on my longest story to date.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chris & Jade's Dojo: Downtown LA**_

Jade felt strange, at least that's what she told herself over and over.

She stayed at the dojo after teaching a three-hour class, instructing her advanced students the modified version of the Fan Zi fighting style while donning her MK Deception outfit but with dark yoga pants covering her legs and flats of the same color. An extensive training session left Jade exhausted for some unknown reason. Her workouts in Edenia alongside the battalion or even private sessions at home never tired the former assassin out this easily. There were numerous instances where she had to regather herself for the lack of balance and focus she's widely regarded for.

The clock inside the dojo read ten o' clock. An uncommon occurrence befell upon the City of Angels as scattered rains dampened the area, a refreshing temperature brought forth the past few days. But the tranquilizing sound of water pelting the window couldn't quell Jade's uneasiness. Chris was currently out in town getting dinner for them as their kids Jaden and Jessica were being watched by Sindel in Edenia, leaving Jade and her husband alone for some needed bonding time.

After the twins' birth, Jade worked diligently to lose her pregnancy weight. She told Chris many times despite the pain racking her body for an entire day during the labor process, it was the most gratifying experience she's ever taken part in. Giving birth to her own flesh and blood would always remain one of Jade's most satisfying accomplishments.

 _'I just hope Jaden and Jessica aren't giving the Queen trouble.'_ Jade thought to herself as she knelt on the cushioned mat to begin mediation, sitting directly in front of her trademark weapons laid out like a display with incense illuminating the space, an aroma of Jasmine filling her nose. _'Those two leave me drained more often than not and might do the same to her if she isn't careful. Thankfully, Kenji is keeping them company along with the other children.'_

A soft smile graced Jade's mouth at the mention of Kitana and Liu Kang's lone child. Kenji was born two years after the twins, the news spreading like wildfire through Edenia. There would now be an heir apparent to the Throne when Sindel eventually steps down and grants the responsibilities of ruler to her daughter and son-in-law.

Outright silence occupied the atmosphere inside the dojo, only the light pinging of raindrops against the building served as a momentary distraction. Jade's breathing leveled, her chest unmoving all the while. The years of honing her energies together into a central capacity took dedication and patience, culminating in newly acquired abilities Jade mastered within a short year. She could now phase out of her physical body into a tiny soul sphere, able to remain in that state for up to a week without food or water. Her new skills didn't stop there. Jade also attained the power to peer into the minds of others, but only when her targeted person was either asleep or in deep meditation as she was now.

 _"Kitana?"_ Jade spoke through her thoughts.

A few moments passed before an angelic voice responded, _"I'm here, Jade. Everything alright?"_

 _"Just wished to speak with you and check on the twins,"_ the emerald-eyed woman said, continuing their mind-talk.

 _"All is well here in the homeland,"_ the Princess replied. _"Although, I'd rather not spend half the day in tedious council meetings. The mere suggestion screams trepidation and dread."_

Jade let a giggle slip at her sister's indignant tone. _"Seems as though the Queen is speeding up the process for you to take her place."_

Kitana shared in the amusement. _"She was quite adamant with one member today regarding the voting process for next month's election, which caused quite a stir in the afternoon session."_

 _"Mind telling me what occurred?"_ Jade inquired.

 _"Apparently, my mother's proposal for a more diverse cabinet of leaders involving more women didn't sit well with Bembe. He vehemently opposed the idea. Turned out to be an unwise move on his part. Mother was quick to reprimand and suspend him indefinitely from the council."_ Kitana informed.

A wistful sigh escaped Jade as her sister briefed the details of that outburst. Bembe should count himself lucky she wasn't there. Otherwise, Jade would reserve no qualms of physically escorting him from the premises.

Edenia's General then asked, _"I trust no violence materialized from that exchange?"_

 _"Jemarcus ensured that no such thing took place,"_ Kitana said. _"Speaking of, Jemarcus wishes to speak with you in person when you return. Nothing serious. Just wanted your opinion."_

 _"Of course. I'll converse with him when I pick up the kids."_ Jade stated. _"Which reminds me, Jaden and Jessica aren't causing problems, are they?"_

The sound of Kitana's small laugh ringed through Jade's ears. _"Nonsense, they've provided a breath of fresh air away from political matters. In fact, they've provided Kenji some needed company."_

That alone made the Edenian General relax after continually fretting about her two-year-old twins' behavior amongst other adults other than herself or Chris. But Jade knew better than to believe her children acted up in Sindel's presence. Looks like her concern was misplaced.

 _"You worry too much about them, Jade. Jaden and Jessica will no doubt become respectable children when they grow older. I'm sure of it."_ Kitana confirmed.

 _"I sincerely hope so, Kitana. Caring for children is complicated, I must admit. Late nights, feeding, crying, and disappearing somewhere in the house. Our training together over the millennia doesn't compare to motherhood in its early stages."_ Jade admitted.

Another snicker from Kitana filled the space. _"Can't say you're wrong in that regard."_ A period of stillness engrossed the telepathic link between longtime sisters. _"Judging by the direction of our conversation, you're giving off the impression of being distressed. I don't mean to impose, but is something troubling you?"_

Jade should've known that question would eventually come up, though it amazed her it took this long for the query to be spoken into words. The past few months haven't been horrible, yet the tanned woman yearned for something.

 _"It's hard to explain, Kitana. You know me better than I know myself sometimes."_ Jade lamented.

 _"I should hope so. We practically grew up together and share more similarities than once thought."_ Kitana retorted. _"You never answered my question."_

Steeling herself, Jade replied, _"I wish to have more children."_

Not even the most devastating news of Edenia burning to the ground could make Kitana gasp louder than intended after hearing what her sister just divulged.

 _"M- More?"_ Kitana stuttered. _"But Jade, you just had the twins. Don't you think you're rushing yourself? It normally takes a woman up to a year and a half after giving birth to have a normal recovery period."_ Another pause emerged between the two. _"Does your husband even know about this?"_

 _"Your concerns are duly noted, sister. Truly they are."_ Jade started. _"Chris does not yet know of my feelings. I'll bring it up when he returns from getting dinner. However, I did give this a lot of consideration. I just... love kids. Being an only child without much memory of my mother and father was frightening, if not desolate. You of all people know how my life was a living hell before Shao Kahn's reign and the Queen giving me a home. And after seeing Jaden and Jessica for the first time, I felt nothing but joy and completeness. They gave that to me."_

Kitana never thought of it that way. _"And Chris?"_

 _"Without him, none of this would be possible. Chris gifted me with something immeasurable in value. The old adage rings true. Becoming a parent mellows a couple to a certain degree."_ Jade explained, her ears sensing the rain easing in impact.

 _"A fact we can agree on,"_ Kitana acknowledged. _"My apologies for sounding so surprised earlier. I was not expecting that answer. But... you're sure?"_

Jade remained steadfast. _"Positive, Kitana."_

 _"Very well." Kitana relented. "I have to concede that I feel the same way. Kenji will need a sibling to grow up with. Inform your husband at the very least. He deserves to know,"_ the Princess advised.

The Edenian General allowed herself a small smile. _"I will, my sister."_

Just then, the front door to the Dojo creaked open, signaling Jade that her husband had returned. He must have been drenched coming from the car and walking to the door.

 _"Chris just walked in,"_ Jade said.

Kitana told her sister, _"We'll talk later, Jade. Go spend time with him."_

 _"Will do. Chris and I will arrive in Edenia at mid-day tomorrow."_ Jade informed.

 _"The children will be happy to see you again. Until then, goodnight, Jade."_ Kitana bid farewell.

 _"Goodnight,"_ replied Jade.

With that, the telepathic link between the two Edenian women ceased. Jade slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the comfort of the Dojo. She carefully rose up from her knees and waited for her husband at the end of the hallway. Never one to be vain about her looks, Jade made it a point to keep a presentable image around Chris though he loved her regardless of how she looked. But at some time during the guidance portion of today's workout, the emerald-eyed woman's hair unfurled itself from the buns atop her head. Jade did the next best thing and briskly braided her onyx locks into two separate strands.

Heavy footsteps resonated within the enclosed space of the corridor as a figure stepped into the Dojo. Carrying a bag in each hand along with a wet umbrella in his right was Chris, dressed in appropriate clothing due to tonight's weather. A lightweight jacket over a gray T-Shirt with denim jeans and casual shoes on his feet. His hair appeared damp after folding the umbrella once inside the establishment.

Jade wasted little time strolling to her beloved husband, a loving smile etched on her face as she slid her arms around his neck, welcoming him back with a warm kiss to soothe Chris' spirit from the drizzle outside. Earthrealm's savior repaid his companion's tenderness despite his arms being full at the moment.

The kiss finally broke off, allowing Chris to show an ample smile. "What did I do to deserve that welcome?"

"Being my husband for one," Jade answered before kissing him again. "And just because I wanted to."

"No complaints here," Chris replied.

They moved into a makeshift living room, two cushioned seats complete with a glass table and a miniature sized TV. Chris set the two bags down and began taking out several plastic cartons, totaling four in all. The containers consisted of grilled chicken, fried rice, eggrolls, and packages of barbeque sauce. Also purchased were two bags of tea. Both Chris and Jade drank tea during dinner, refraining from consuming too much sugar, part of their training regime.

Using disposable eating utensils, Jade cut her chicken into sizeable portions before taking a piece and ate it with her rice. "I remember this food. From the neighbors down the street?"

"That's right. Figured we'd do something simple tonight," Chris said.

"Ah, I see. The flavor of the chicken is sweet." Jade commented.

"Sure is, and its well cooked," her husband replied. "You speak to Kitana today?"

Jade nodded. "We were talking while you were out. She said the kids are behaving for the Queen and playing along with Kenji."

"Great to hear. We're picking them up around noon, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes. However, we can't leave too soon as Jemarcus wishes to have a word with me," the Edenian General told him.

Chris gestured his acknowledgment with a nod. "Any idea about what?"

His wife merely shook her head. "None, though Kitana assured me it was nothing serious. Jemarcus only wants my honest opinion."

"Fair enough," Chris said. He then noticed the far-off look Jade had on her angelic face, her mind heavily pondering something. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jade perceived the caring tone her spouse used, dropping her utensils on the plate after eating more than half her food. "During my conversation with Kitana, we discussed a multitude of things. Our past experiences, motherhood, and the future of Edenia. The latter was brought up due to Kitana becoming more involved in legislation as the time for her to descend to the Throne approaches. Notwithstanding, the discussion circulated around our kids."

"How come?" Chris queried.

"Well... my sister basically instructed me to stop worrying about Jaden and Jessica, stating I was too protective. But I can't help it. Maybe it's just that I want to ensure they'll become well-mannered when they grow in their adolescence." Jade detailed.

Chris finished eating his food before tenderly holding her right hand. "But that's not the entire story, is it?"

The gaze in Jade's emerald eyes confirmed her husband's suspicions. "I don't want them to have to endure… what I suffered through as a young girl."

So that was it. Chris should've seen it coming. Jade didn't want their children to go through the hardships she withstood in her long Edenian life. That would cause enough heartbreak to last till the end of time.

"That's why you're a great mother, Jade." Chris gently assured. "You care so much for our children's wellbeing. I know deep in my heart they'll appreciate that when they're old enough to understand."

"There's something else..." Jade softly spoke.

She then struggled with what to say next. There wasn't a proper plan for how Jade even wanted to go about this. Chris clearly saw his wife on the verge of a nervous breakdown, prompting him to scoot closer to envelop Jade in a warm hug while shifting to have her body atop his lap.

"Easy, Jade. I'm here for you." Chris soothed. "Take your time."

His lover's nerves were immediately eased at the mere touch against her skin, surrendering to Chris' benevolence without any dispute.

Jade inhaled a deep breath before saying, "I... I wish to have... more offspring."

A pin drop across town could've been heard in the room, silence gripping the ambiance. For a split second, Chris felt his heart slowly come to a halt, the suddenness of Jade's request catching him off-guard in a rare instance.

Chris finally managed to gather his wits. "You mean... another child?"

She nodded. "I recognize we just had the twins, and even Kitana suggested I allow myself more time to recuperate. But... conceiving Jaden and Jessica is something I'll never forget and cherish for the rest of my life. And I wish to experience that once more."

"Are you sure? I only ask because of the pain you were in for that entire day." Chris pointed out.

But he should've known better Jade was a headstrong woman. "I'm sure, husband. As I told you before we got married, I want to have as many kids as possible, and give them a childhood I never had."

Her husband smiled at the thought of raising more kids. "If the wife wishes, we can have more." Chris then inched closer to Jade's face, her face blushing profusely. "Why don't we get started tonight?"

That familiar sultry look carved onto Jade's face, her kelly green eyes sparkling in seduction. She repositioned herself on Chris' lap to give him a better view.

And quite the view it was.

Earthrealm's champion adored the way Jade fitted so seamlessly into her Deception gear, each curve shown for his eyes to feast on. Her tanned complexion only added to the vixen's captivating allure. Abdominal muscles toned and built to near perfection while maintaining a feminine appearance. Chris' eyes hovered over Jade's tantalizing legs, further enticing him to throw all caution to the wind. And he couldn't forget her luscious ass, the sheer size dwarfing both of Chris' hands as he squeezed her smooth flesh.

Jade held her husband's face, her thumbs moving in a circular motion over his cheekbones. Chris silently regarded this stunning woman with his stare alone. They moved closer to each other, leaning in to close the separation between their bodies. Jade moved first, and Chris followed suit. Their shared kiss was likened to combustible elements sparking an inferno. Chris knew exactly where this was headed, never hesitating in picking Jade up by the hips and carrying her to the spare room while her powerful legs wrapped around his waist.

 _ **Warning: Lemon Alert, read at your own risk**_

The two lovers entered through the half-open door of their shared room built in case either person was too tired to come home or due to inclement weather. Chris set Jade down on the bed, only to passionately kiss her, his body weight pushing her down towards the bed. Jade began to assert herself, her hands busying themselves in pulling Chris' shirt and undershirt off his torso. Her husband's chiseled upper body was a masterpiece of muscle to behold. He returned the favor by slowly removing her top over her head, freeing her ample bosom.

"I've missed this so much, husband." Jade drawled seductively, trailing her fingernails over his bicep down to his pectoral.

Chris kept himself composed despite the longing detected in his wife's voice. "So have I."

Sitting up, Jade began intimately kissing her beloved's chest. "Let me reward you for being patient."

 _ **Song: The Moon by Musiq Soulchild**_

Two slender hands made their way to Chris' denim jeans, the button readily unhooked to loosen the article of clothing. He quickly discarded them off his person, a pair of boxers concealing Jade's prize. Chris then helped Jade slide off her leggings and loincloth. Just like him, only an onyx colored thong covered the tanned woman's nether regions.

 _ **Verse 1**_

 ** _All the stars in the sky could never shine as bright  
As bright as my love for you_**

"Simply beautiful," Chris murmured, stroking each of Jade's long, heavenly legs.

"Just as you are handsome," hummed Jade in a provocative tone.

Both warriors continued kissing each other with fervor for the next few minutes. An evident warmth formed between the unbroken contact amidst their bodies. Chris broke off the kiss and brought Jade's legs together to casually strip the thong, deliberately grazing each thigh as she laid bare before him.

 ** _And all the girls in the world could never quench my thirst  
Or satisfy my hunger the way you do_**

Rising up, Chris locked lips with Jade in a heated kiss, tracing her jawline with his tongue all the way down to the chin before doing the same where her neck and collarbone connected. A profound sigh escaped Jade as her companion sucked her left nipple, the tit nudged back and forth with every flick of his wet tongue. Chris then switched to the right breast and gave it the same treatment while fondling the other with his hand, the action causing Jade to shudder audibly as she licked her lips.

 ** _You're always on my mind  
Even when I don't have the time to be with you  
Just know..._**

Chris trailed smooches down Jade's flat stomach and took his time with her navel area, circling the bellybutton with care and precision. He finally inched closer to her moistened sex, the outer lips aching to be teased. Jade could do nothing but wait anxiously after not engaging in these activities for the better part of a year.

Breaking the calm stillness of the night was a heightened shriek of euphoria from Jade's esophagus. Her womanhood endured a torturous motion of Chris' tongue slithering up and down. In response, the Edenian woman absently combed through her husband's hair, turning her head to the side in sweet taste of Jade's liquids flowed out like a river downstream. She arched her back as Chris hit the correct spot in her erogenous region. His efforts in arousing the ebony vixen worked seamlessly.

"Mmm... yes. Ohhh, Chris." Jade voiced her satisfaction. "Ah, mmm, oh yes."

 _ **Chorus**_ _  
 **You're my right when all goes left**  
 **You're what's up when things get down as they sometimes do**_

Using both hands, Chris further separated his spouse's legs to plunge farther into the depths of her vice. He then amplified Jade's pleasure by groping her bust, pinching each breast with delicacy. Jade involuntarily bucked her hips as Chris' ministrations pushed the General into a long overdue orgasm, her howl of ecstasy ringing through the Dojo halls.

Earthrealm's hero removed his mouth away from the velvety wetness to view Jade's expression. It was what he expected, passion and lust blended into glazed eyes with the rise and fall of her physique due to ragged breathing. Jade's braided splayed over the pillows in an exotic view.

 ** _You're my good that I want so bad  
You warm me up just like the sun  
Girl, I could love you back and forth to the moon_**

 ** _Yeah..._**

Chris couldn't help but grin at the scene before wiping his wife's essence off his jaw, hovering up to Jade's face and lightly grabbing her shoulders to bring her up for a kiss. Jade took a while to respond but reciprocated his affection, shaking off the effects of a mind-blowing release.

 _ **Verse 2**_

 ** _I'm so in awe and amazed  
By all the many ways you've changed my life in a single day_**

"How did it feel?" Chris breathed in her ear.

Shivers of excitement vertically traveled Jade's spine after hearing his voice. "L-like the first time we made love together." Her eyes glanced down to see a huge bulge in Chris' boxers. "Lie down," she ordered.

 ** _And even though everything in my heart might get a little hard to explain  
I still won't run out of ways to say_**

He did so and surveyed as Jade ran her hand down his six-pack abdomen, slipping it past the waistband of his underwear. She smiled knowingly at the feel of her beloved's length and girth.

Not wasting any more time, Chris deftly took off his remaining garment and watched Jade stroke the hardened organ standing at attention. Like he had done to her, the Edenian woman strung together a pathway of kisses from his face towards his jawline to the collarbone and chest area. The act took Jade down to Chris' ripped chest before reaching his succulent phallus.

Jade's tongue tasted the underside of the aroused manhood, the slick contact making Chris squirm on the bed. It would escalate as Jade engulfed his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up to bring unadulterated pleasure to her mate. She kept herself stimulated by massaging her sex with her right palm. Chris groaned again, his hand running through Jade's lock as she sighed, the vibrations exciting them both.

 _'This man deserves everything I'm about to give him tonight. Even if it means rendering my body with undeniable spasms of a lustful nature.'_ Jade internalized.

 ** _You're always on my mind  
Even when I don't have the time to be with you_**

Much to Chris' relief, the tanned vixen stopped and allowed his organ to exit her mouth with a pop, sliding up his body to his eye level, her damp hair cascading to his neck. Jade kissed him with a feathery touch before lying on top of his body, reveling in the closeness.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Chris asked, caressing his life partner's braids.

Jade inched near his mouth. "On so many occasions." She kissed him once more, his member nestled against her smoldering heat. "And I never get tired of hearing it from you."

With that, Jade broke away and laid flat on her back on the blanket covered mattress, rearranging the set of pillows for better leverage. Their eyes locked on to each other, a mutual understanding of what was going to take place for the rest of the evening.

 _ **Chorus**_

"Esposo, te quiero. Aquí y ahora." Jade whispered in Spanish, something she's grown to articulate during her time in Earthrealm with some help from Jacqui. (Husband, I want you. Here and now.)

Chris straddled Jade's thighs before hoisting her legs over his shoulders. "Es eso lo que deseas, mi amada?" (Is that what you crave for, my beloved?) The way he spoke the language so fluidly without stuttering was so appeasing to the Edenian's heartstrings.

"Sí, mi deseo por tu amor arde profundamente en lo más profundo de mi alma. Y ambos sabemos que nunca podrás resistirme. Ahora ... hazme el amor," she responded. (Yes, my desire for your love burns deep within the depths of my soul. And we both know you can never resist me. Now… make love to me.)

 _ **Bridge**_

 ** _When the night falls and I have to think about  
Who's gonna stick around at the end of the day_**

Holding Jade's shapely hips in both hands, Chris pushed his way inside, a favorable groan exhaled at the unbearable tightness of her honey box. That familiar intrusion forced Jade to arch her back, a heavy moan escaping her mouth.

"Mmm! Yes..." Jade hissed.

Their union joined again, Chris took his time in treating Jade like a priceless emerald gem, which she indeed was. He settled inside her womanhood with ease. Jade held him tightly against her bosom, the sensations elevating with each passing second. Neither warrior moved as they stared with admiration.

 ** _I don't have to think that hard  
I already know that it's you_**

Chris caressed the side of Jade's face, his hot breath tickling her lips. "Are you ready?"

Jade smiled. "Give it to me."

Following that request, Chris raised his hips, partially withdrawing his cock before thrusting in, the force causing Jade to wheeze for oxygen. He continued with a steady momentum as to not cause his wife any pain. But she had other ideas.

"Oh... harder. Ah, ah, mmm! Chris! More! Harder!" Jade begged.

 ** _You could come through every time no matter what  
Oh, you're..._**

Granting her plea, Chris rared his hips back and drove deeper into her body. The change in tempo was apparent. Jade felt an uptick in the number of moans she surrendered to her husband's actions. Instead of relaxing the hold on his back, Jade increased it to allow Chris more freedom in racking her body with unrestrained indulgence.

And damn did it feel so good.

 _ **Chorus**_

Jade's facial features contorted in erotic expressions, her eyes tightly shut as the pumping of her spouse's appendage made her see stars in her line of vision, moans turning into small screams of passion as the bed creaked unceremoniously.

Over the years, Chris diligently worked on prolonging his stamina in the ring and the bedroom. The latter bore the fruits of labor in this situation. His silence turned into grunts, thrusting harder into his wife's slender anatomy.

Edenia's General implored, "Oh God! Chris! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Nothing would stop Chris and Jade in continuing their display of love, devotion, and intensity for each other under the illumination of the full moon.

"Haaah!"

The knots in Jade's stomach were too overwhelming as her first sex-induced climax ripped through her organs, an ear-splitting scream culminating their first-round romp. Jade composed herself, leveling her breathing to a comfortable rate, sweat covering her complexion from head to toe.

 _ **Chorus**_

"Wow... that was fun." Jade admitted, looking down at her husband's manhood firmly entrenched inside her. She kissed Chris with her arms around his neck. "Déjame en la cima." (Let me on top.)

Smirking, Chris rolled them over and allowed Jade to mount his waist. She was now in the driver's seat with a rekindled fire ignited in her eyes.

After situating her lower body on her husband's waist, Jade raised her hips and slammed them down, a resounding collision occurring between their loins. Chris grounded his hips in sync with her own as she rode him, increasing screams coming out of her throat.

"Hah! Ah! Ohhh! Chris!" Jade gasped.

"Nngh... Jade," Chris groaned.

Chris shifted his hands up to squeeze and grope her chest, the sensation of his touch sent another jolt of pleasure through Jade's body. Raw passion permeated the room, hormones bouncing off the walls. Before long, Chris bucked his hips like a wild bronco, his self-control as the evening progressed. Jade, overtaken by desperation, grabbed Chris by the shoulders before crushing his mouth in a fiery kiss, making sure to continue her passionate bouncing as she led her lover's hands to her firm ass.

Just then, Jade let out a high-pitched squeal as her womanhood unleashed another orgasm. The sudden feeling causing Jade to hold Chris for dear life though he was able to withhold from his own climax.

They made out in a frenzy, eager to finish the night on a high note. Chris reluctantly dislodged himself from Jade's wetness, which earned him a disapproving moan.

"What are you doing?" Jade protested.

No words came from her husband, opting instead to let his actions speak for themselves. Chris carefully turned Jade over on all fours, raising her curvaceous hips in the air, her bountiful ass exposed. She now knew his intentions and trembled in anticipation.

Steadily holding Jade's waist, Chris pointed his slick python against her slippery cavern and shoved his way in again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jade yelled in pleasure.

Chris' renewed energy aided in this final position of the night. Nothing on God's green earth Jade could do to stop the relentless assault on her prone body, their hips slapping against each other as the two lovers moaned and groaned in concert.

Wave after wave of delectable pleasure attacked Jade's senses, her mind in disarray at her husband's showing of lust, and it showed as he pulled Jade up by her heaving breasts to mash her back against his chest. He drilled into her like a man possessed in an upright posture, one knee to the side to keep balance and bury his cock in the tanned woman's pussy. Drool protruded out of Jade's mouth, added with unintelligible sounds. Chris used this distraction to gently grasp her chin, snaking his tongue forward in a French kiss, leaving no room for Jade to breathe as she clenched a handful of his hair in one hand to bring him closer.

The lasting kiss broke off, granting Chris the view of Jade's eyes rolling in her head, preparation streaking down her ravishing body. Seeing the sight caused Chris to speed up once more, ready to bring their lovemaking to a rousing close.

Bracing herself, Jade screamed, "Hahhhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! Chris! Don't stop! So... so good!"

Obeying the command, Chris went at breakneck acceleration to reach the finish line, his aching muscles tensing for the finale. Jade threw her head back in outright ecstasy, unable to withstand her beloved's domination over her.

It all came crashing down in a matter of moments.

Incapable of stopping herself, Jade let out her loudest scream of the evening, nearly piercing Chris' ears due to being so close in proximity. Her concluding climax happened to be the strongest as well, sweet honey flowing all over Chris' member, the reaction inducing the Earthrealm savior to groan loudly before his potent seed ejaculated from the head of his manhood.

All was silent for the next few minutes.

Chris collapsed over his wife's back as both crashed onto the cozy mattress with Chris' member firmly situated inside Jade. Neither said a word, trying to recover a semblance of control while covered in each other's sweat. Chris eventually pulled away from her heavenly sheath, gently turning Jade's unconscious body over before laying it next to him, her head snugly resting on his bare chest.

 _'My lovely wife and the mother to my children,'_ Chris thought to himself, running one hand through her Jade's braided hair.

The digital clock on the nightstand read 1:15 A.M. Chris knew it would be wise to get some sleep before picking up the kids. With this in mind, he turned off the lamp switch to bathe the room in darkness and kissed Jade on her forehead before falling asleep, confident she was pregnant again after tonight's rendezvous.

* * *

 _ **Nine Months later:**_

Being prepared for anything meant precisely that. And Chris wanted to ensure this occurrence wouldn't be as strenuous on his lover like the last time they were in the hospital.

Chris stayed at Jade's bedside as her water broke, signaling that it was time to give birth anew. Their friends calmly waited in the waiting room. Sindel and Kitana watched over their twins and Kenji along with the Briggs and Cage families. Assigned for the delivery process was none other than Doctor Joseph who greeted the crowd with a genuine smile.

"Greetings, everyone," he started. "The delivery was a success with no complications, a far cry from Jade's previous visit here. If you follow me, we'll be headed to the baby room."

Everyone followed the Doctor to the baby room where all the newborns were kept for observation. Inside, they saw Chris and Jade huddled together near two separate cribs dressed in blue and pink blankets respectively. Both children were fast asleep, not a sound made between their parents. Born first was a baby girl with Chris' skin tone but as he found out, her eyes resembled Jade's. Meanwhile, their son was the complete opposite, inheriting his mother's tanned complexion along with the same colored eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," Johnny said while watching the scene. "Chris just couldn't help himself."

An 'oof' came out of his mouth after Sonya playfully elbowed him in the ribcage. "Watch it, wiseguy. I think they look adorable."

"Couldn't agree more, Sonya." Sindel concurred.

"No matter how many times I witness it, the birth of a child is a wonderful event," Kitana remarked.

Both Cassie and Jacqui couldn't stop gawking at the new creations. Looks as though they'll be volunteering to watch another set of twins along with Jaden and Jessica, even Kenji as well.

"Aww! They're both so cute!" Vera proclaimed in joy.

Jax shook his head though a small smile was on his face. "Do they have names?"

"They do." Everyone turned around to see Chris entering the room, allowing Jade to take a well-deserved nap. "Aneka and Mason."

The Queen of Edenia enveloped Chris in an embrace. "Congratulations to you and Jade, Chris. Your family is growing larger by the minute."

Chris nodded in agreement. "And I couldn't be happier."

His attention went back inside the room. Before Jade succumbed to fatigued, she gathered her newborn twins into her arms so they could grow accustomed to their mother's touch. The scene melted Chris' heart as two tears of pride crept out of each eye. This was family...

And nothing was more important than protecting his family.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Now with the bonus chapter out of the way, I can soon begin work on the story's sequel. This marks the end of Arc I. Arc II will probably not be as long, but you can bet there will be the same amount of drama and action as this one.**

 **A BIG thank you to everyone who took time out of their busy day to read this story from start to finish. The goal for me is not to be perfect (no one is), but to keep improving in all the little things when it comes to writing. Just a small step in getting where I want to be. As always, please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow and stay tuned for…**

 **Arc II: Blood Isn't Always Thicker Than Water.**

 **Alwaysdoubted appreciates the love and support!**


End file.
